Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega
by Afaim
Summary: Es war für die Legenden schwer genug ein funktionierendes Team zu sein. Noch schwerer war es ein funktionierendes Rudel zu sein. Alphas spielten nicht gerne zuammen. Mehrere Omegas auf einem Haufen sorgten für Ärger. Betas, die gar keine Betas waren, nun das war ein ganz eigenes Problem... Eine Legends A/B/O-Fic.
1. Sara Lance

**Nennt uns Legenden**

* * *

 _A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU._

 _Der Mangel an Legends-Fanfic ist erschreckend und unverständlich (oder vielleicht auch nicht, da die Serie selbst ja schon eine riesige Fanfic ist). Also habe ich beschlossen selbst eine zu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich keine neu Fic mehr anfangen, bis ich nur noch zwei oder eine am Laufen habe, aber bei meinen drei laufenden sind zwei aus dem gleichen Fandom und sind sich trotz aller Unterschiede irgendwie sehr ähnlich, weswegen ich sie nicht hintereinander updaten möchte, und mit nur einer anderen, kann ich sie nicht ordentlich shufflen, falls ich mal irgendwo nicht gleich weiterkomme, aber mit vier Fanfics geht das viel besser! (Ja, ich weiß, was man alles für Ausreden findet, wenn man will)._

 _Auf jeden Fall wurde ich zum Schreiben dieser Fic von der umwerfenden englischen Legends A/B/O-Fic „Handle Alphas with care and cuddles" von yaoigirl22 inspiriert, die glaube ich die einzige längere A/B/O-Fic ist, die ich kenne, die gänzlich ohne Sex auskommt (keine Sorge in den Fortsetzungen gibt es dann mehr als genug davon)._

 _Ich wollte meine eigene A/B/O-Version vom „Arrowversum" schreiben und beginnen wollte ich unbedingt mit den Legends._

* * *

 _Vorhergehende Begriffserklärung:_

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O? __Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform? __Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist?_ _Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an!_ _Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind?_ _Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

 _Und wer ist was?_ _Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick über die Crew der_ _ **Waverider**_ _und ihre Feinde_ _ **:**_

 _Rip Hunter – muss wohl ein_ _ **B**_ _eta sein(aber Rips sekundäres Geschlecht ist ein wichtiger Plotpoint, soviel vage dazu)_

 _Sara Lance –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Martin Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Jax Jackson –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Mick Rory –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Nate Heywood –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Amaya Jiwe –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Eobard Thawne –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Damien Darkh –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Malcolm Merlyn – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha, keine Sorge, was das genau heißen soll, wird noch erklärt werden)_

 _Leonard Snart –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Kendra Saunders (und all ihre anderen Inkarnationen)–_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Carter Hall (und all seine anderen Inkarnationen) -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Vandal Savage –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Gideon – programmiert auf_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Und zur allgemeinen Info für Referenzen, Kurzauftritte und Crossover:_

 _Oliver Queen – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha); Laurel Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha; Quentin Lance –_ _ **O**_ _mega; Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta; Nyssa –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Cisco Ramon –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Caitlin Snow – bisher_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lisa Snart –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Clarissa Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lily Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 2. Staffel, sowie für Arrow bis zu Staffel 5, Flash bis zu Staffel 3 und Supergirl bis zu Staffel 2, denn diese Fic spielt Großteils in der 2. Staffel; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste (hallo, Eobard), Character Death, PTSD, Mick ist Mick (aber er beschützt seine Omegas), Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie . (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Stellt auch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne:_ _Hauptpairings_ _: Atomwave (sorry?, nein, gar nicht), TimeCaptain, Steelvixen, Erw. von Hawkmates, vergangenes Hawkatom, vergangenes CaptainCanary, vergangenes lockeres Coldwave (vermutlich)._

 _Für dieses Kapitel außerdem erwähnt: Kendra-Ray-Sara, Sara/Ollie, Laurel/Ollie, Sara/Nyssa, Sara/OFC, Coldatom, Dinah/Quentin, WaveriderOTP9-Andeutungen, Olicity, Raylicity_

* * *

 **Sara Lance**

* * *

Als Sara neun Jahre alt war, fragte ihr Vater sie eines Tages, was sie eigentlich einmal werden wollte. Und sie erwiderte darauf: „Polizist, Daddy, genau wie du!" Ihr Vater lächelte sie daraufhin freundlich an, wirkte aber irgendwie traurig als er sagte: „Ich bin sicher, du wärst eine wunderbare Polizistin, Sara, aber vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, was du werden willst, wenn es aus irgendeinen Grund mit der Polizei nicht klappen sollte."

Was er damit meinte war: „Nun, Sara, das ist ein schöner Traum, aber er wird niemals Realität werden, denn du bist ein Alpha. Alphas werden bei der Polizei nicht aufgenommen, und wenn doch, dann halten sie sich dort nicht lange. Besonders nicht hier in Starling City."

Mit neun Jahren wusste Sara natürlich nicht, dass er das meinte. Polizistin wurde sie trotzdem niemals.

Je älter sie wurde, desto öfter bekam Sara zu hören, dass sie gewisse Dinge nicht tun konnte, weil sie ein Alpha war. Ab und an sagte ihr jemand, dass sie gewisse Dinge nicht tun könne, weil sie eine Frau wäre, aber letztlich bekam sie die Alpha-Ausrede viel öfter zu hören.

War es da ein Wunder, dass sie irgendwann begann die Tatsache, dass sie ein Alpha war zu verfluchen? Aber da Sara nun mal war, wer sie war, war sie nicht bereit sich damit abzufinden, dass sie gewisse Dinge nicht tun konnte, nur weil sie ein Alpha war. Denn Sara Lance ließ sich von niemanden vorschreiben, was sie tun konnte und was nicht. Immerhin war sie eine Lance.

Ihr Vater schaffte es trotz seines Status als Omega sogar bis zum Polizei-Captain. Ein Omega mit so hohem Rang war nicht nur in Starling City etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ihre Schwester Laurel schafft es Staatsanwältin zu werden, obwohl sie ein Alpha war. Alphas galten normalerweiser als zu aggressiv für die Staatsanwaltschaft. Warum also sollte Sara nicht auch alles schaffen, was sie sich vornahm?

Weil es gar nicht so einfach war über sein Geschlecht hinauszuwachsen, deswegen. Und weil es einen von der Gesellschaft nicht leicht gemacht wurde.

In der Highschool brachte man den Kindern die Herkunft und Bedeutung der sekundären Geschlechter bei. „Primäre Geschlechter dienen der Fortpflanzung, sekundäre der Hierarchie", hieß es in dem alten Textbuch, dessen Inhalt sie im Aufklärungsunterricht auswendig lernen mussten, „Das weibliche und das männliche Geschlecht können nur zusammen neues Leben hervorbringen. Und die Gesellschaft kann nur durch die Zusammenarbeit von Alpha, Beta und Omega funktionieren. Dabei hat wie bei der Fortpflanzung jeder seine Rolle zu spielen. Alphas verteidigen die Familie, Omegas ziehen die Kinder auf, und Betas denken für alle anderen. Betas verhandeln und planen, da nur Betas dazu in der Lage sind. Alphas und Omegas werden von ihren Hormonen gesteuert, das ist evolutionär bedingt. In der Urzeit wurde die menschliche Gesellschaft auf den Rücken von Alphas und Omegas gebildet – sie trugen die Verantwortung für das Entstehen von Familiengebilden und der hierarchischen Strukturen im Rudel. Die Hilflosigkeit der Omegas zwang die Alphas dazu die Rolle der Beschützer einzunehmen. Die Unbeherrschtheit der Alphas zwang die Betas dazu ihre Rolle als Vermittler zwischen den Geschlechtern einzunehmen. Und die kühle Überlegenheit der Betas zwang die Omegas dazu ihre Fürsorge und Liebe allen anderen im doppelten Maße angedeihen zu lassen, da sie aufwiegen mussten, was die Betas ihren Kindern und Partnern vorenthielten. Unsere Gesellschaft ruht noch heute auf den Stützen dieser Rudel-Dynamik zwischen den Geschlechtern. Doch die Zeiten, in denen der Alpha uns anführte, sind vorbei, denn wir leben in friedlichen zivilisierten Zeiten. In Zeiten in denen wir vom Beta angeführt werden müssen, der in der Lage ist über die Grenzen seines eigenen Familienverbandes hinaus zu sehen. Für den Alpha wird das Rudel immer an erster Stelle stehen und der Schutz des Omegas immer Priorität haben. Das ist die Natur des Alphas, und sie kann nicht geändert werden, aber sie kann kontrolliert werden. Der Alpha ist immer noch eine wichtige Stütze unserer Gesellschaft, doch wir dürfen ihm nicht mehr die Führung überlassen, nicht wenn wir als Gesellschaft eine Zukunft haben wollen."

Saras Mutter legte Beschwerde gegen die Verwendung dieses überholten Textbuches ein. Und stieß dabei auf taube Ohren. Das Buch, so erklärte die Schule, würde keine Vorurteile gegen Alphas propagieren, im Gegenteil, das Buch würde die Alphas sogar verteidigen. Es enthielte eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung über die Natur des Alphas und keine Abwertung von dieser. Nichts, was in diesem Buch geschrieben stünde, wäre unwahr. Wenn Saras Mutter ein Beta gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihre Beschwerde vielleicht auf fruchtbareren Boden gefallen. Doch die Beschwerde einer Alpha-Mutter zweier Alpha-Töchter über den Inhalt eines Aufklärungsbuches – nun, die musste ja fast zwangsläufig auf taube Ohren stoßen.

Auch der darauffolgende Versuch ihres Vater sich seinerseits zu beschweren hatte keinen besonderen Erfolg. Jeder wusste, dass in Alpha-Omega-Ehen der Omega unter der vollkommenen Kontrolle des Alphas stand. Saras Vater mochte seine eigene Meinung haben, oder auch nicht, aber er würde offiziell immer hinter der Meinung ihrer Mutter stehen.

Tatsächlich wurden Alpha-Omega-Verbindungen immer misstrauisch von Außenstehenden beäugt. Sie galten zwar als natürliche Verbindungen, aber auch als überholtes Konzept – so wie die A/B/O-Beziehungen, die als primitiv angesehen wurden, obwohl die Menschheit heutzutage nur noch existierte, weil sie von ihren primitiven Vorfahren entwickelt worden waren – das gab selbst das schreckliche Textbuch zu. Alphas und Omegas hatten nun mal eine bestimmte Wirkung aufeinander, das konnte keiner bestreiten, und viele waren der Ansicht, dass diese Wirkung nicht gut für die beiden Beteiligten war. Wenn Polygamie noch gebräuchlicher wäre, dann würde alle Probleme, die einer Alpha/Omega-Beziehung entstehen konnten, alleine durch die Anwesenheit des Betas gelöst werden, da es aber als veraltet galt sich auf eine Triaden-Beziehung einzulassen, gab es nur noch wenige solche. Und deswegen gingen viele Alpha-Omega-Beziehungen letztlich furchtbar schief – meistens für den Omega. Fast jede zweite Ehe dieser Art endete damit, dass der Alpha den Omega für einen Beta verließ. Und als sich Saras Eltern trennten, überraschte das letztlich niemanden und das, obwohl ihre Trennung einen ganz anderen Grund hatte als all diese Klischee-Trennungen von denen man immer las: Der Grund war Sara und sie hasste es, der Grund für die Trennung ihrer Eltern zu sein, aber um fair zu bleiben: Es war höhere Gewalt im Spiel gewesen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Das war einfach so passiert.

Sara hatte sich auf eine Affäre mit dem Beta ihrer Schwester – Oliver Queen – eingelassen und war mit ihm und seinem Vater auf eine Reise mit der Familienyacht der Queens aufgebrochen – hinter dem Rücken ihrer Familie. Hinter Laurels Rücken. Da Laurel ebenfalls ein Alpha war, wusste Sara was sie bei ihrer Rückkehr erwarten würde: Ein Alpha-Kampf. Aber letztlich war Laurel ihre Schwester, und sie lebten in modernen Zeiten – Sara war überzeugt, dass dieser spezielle Alpha-Kampf anders als seine historischen Vorgänger ohne Tote enden würde, vielleicht sogar ohne gebrochene Knochen, denn immerhin war Oliver ein Beta und kein Omega, und obwohl sie wusste, dass Laurel den jungen Mann sehr liebte, war es ja nicht so, dass Sara Oliver verführt hätte, es war eher eine gegenseitige Sache gewesen, vielleicht konnte man das Ganze sogar ohne Gewalt klären. Das hoffte Sara zumindest. Und wenn nicht, es wäre nicht die erste Prügelei mit ihrer Schwester – bei Alpha-Geschwistern, die zusammen aufwuchsen, stand so etwas nun mal ab und zu an der Tagesordnung.

Doch alles kam ganz anders. Die Yacht der Queens war sabotiert worden und ging unter. Sara und Oliver waren die einzigen Überlebenden, doch es gelang ihnen nicht nach Hause zurückzukehren. Oliver verschlug es auf eine seltsame Insel und Sara wurde von einem Frachter gerettet, dessen Reiseziel die gleiche Insel war, und dessen Besatzung nicht zur angenehmen Sorte zählte.

Es gab monatelang keine Möglichkeit für Sara oder Oliver ihre Familien zu kontaktieren und sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie überlebt hatten. Sie wurden beide für tot gehalten. Das und die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Sara überhaupt auf dieser Yacht war, zerstörten Saras Familie. Ihr Vater verfiel dem Alkohol, ihre Mutter konnte das nicht ertragen und suchte Abstand und fand schließlich eine neue Liebe (und ja, es war ein Beta, aber das war reiner Zufall), und Laurel musste ohne ihre Schwester und ohne ihren Freund weiterleben.

Für Sara und Oliver entwickelten sich die Insel Lian Yu und der Frachter _Amazo_ und seine Besatzung zu ihren persönlichen Alptraum. Es gelang ihnen zu entkommen, aber sie hatten sich verändert – Oliver sogar noch mehr als Sara – er hatte schon als sie ihn am Frachter wiedergesehen hatte begonnen anders zu riechen als zuvor, aber auf Grund der Umstände hatte keiner von beiden Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten könnte.

Zuvor hatte Sara nur einen Mann gekannt, der von Natur aus Geschlecht gewechselt hatte: Malcolm Merlyn, den Vater von Laurels und Olivers Freund Tommy. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau war Malcolm ohne irgendwelche medizinische Eingriffe von selbst vom Beta zum Alpha mutiert. So etwas kam selten aber doch vor. Tiefes Trauma konnte eine natürliche Geschlechtsumwandlung auslösen, meistens in die Richtung des „stärkeren" Geschlechts. Saras blödes Textbuch würde vermutlich darauf hinweisen, dass dies eine evolutionäre Erklärung besaß. Im Falle des Todes des Alphas musste jemand anderer die Rudel-Führung übernehmen, und dies war, wenn kein anderer Alpha im Rudel vorhanden war und man nicht wollte, dass sich ein fremder Alpha das Rudel aneignete, meistens der stärkste Beta. Was der Grund dafür war, warum die meisten bekannten natürlichen Geschlechtswechsel Betas betrafen, die zu Alphas wurden. Das war Malcolm Merlyn passiert und es passierte auch Oliver.

Doch da Sara und Oliver bei ihren Versuch der Rache eines wahnsinnig gewordenen früheren Verbündeten von ihnen zu entkommen, getrennt wurden, dauerte es Jahre bevor Sara davon erfuhr. Stattdessen verschlug es sie zur Liga der Assassinen. Dort fanden Saras Seele und ihr Körper Heilung, und Sara fand eine neue Bestimmung. Zuvor hatte sie sich treiben lassen, manchmal auf der Uni herumgetrieben, meistens nicht. Ihren Traum Polizisten zu werden hatte sie schon lange zuvor aufgegeben, und alles andere probierte sie nur kurz aus, bevor sie sich neuen Zielen zuwandte. Doch die Liga gab ihr eine neues Ziel und eine neue Bestimmung, von denen sie sich nicht abwenden konnte. Assassinen waren keine ehrenlosen Mörder. Assassinen verschrieben sich edlen Zielen, es gingen ihnen darum die Welt zu verbessern, mit Methoden, die Saras Vater vermutlich entsetzt hätten, sie aber in Kauf nahm. Nach allem, was mit der _Queen's Gambit,_ der _Amazo_ und auf Lian Yu passiert war, und in der Annahme das Oliver dieses Mal vermutlich wirklich tot war, war die Liga der Assassinen genau das, was Sara brauchte. Sie fand eine neue Familie und eine neues Lebensziel dort – ein neues Rudel. Der Alpha in ihr fühlte sich dort wohl, und fand Stabilität in der Beziehung zu Beta Nyssa.

Doch letztlich konnte sie ihre alte Familie nicht vergessen. Und sie konnte auch Oliver nicht vergessen, der nach fünf Jahren als Alpha von den Toten zurückkehrte und als geheimer Vigilant Starling City aufmischte.

Sara fand den Weg zurück in ihre Heimatstadt, zurück zu ihrer Familie, und zurück zu Oliver. Nyssa war nicht begeistert. Die Liga war nicht begeistert, aber Sara fand heraus, dass sie mehr sein konnte als eine Assassine, sie konnte eine Heldin sein. Canary war ihr Assassinen-Name, aber Canary war auch ihr Vigilanten-Name. An der Seite von Oliver für Gerechtigkeit in ihrer Heimatstadt zu sorgen fühlte sich besser an als irgendetwas jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Natürlich hielt ihr Glück nicht.

Sara starb und wurde mehr als ein Jahr später zurück ins Leben geholt. Zuerst nur ihr Körper und dann schließlich auch ihre Seele. Doch ihre Wiederauferstehung hatte sie falsch zurückkommen lassen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie es so sehr gehasst ein Alpha zu sein. Mit einem Schlag war alles, was man immer über Alphas gesagt hatte, was Sara, Laurel und ihre Mutter immer bestritten hatten, wahr. Sara konnte ihre eigenen Aggressionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Sara wurde von ihren Instinkten regiert. Sara spürte den Drang andere Alphas zu bekämpfen, diejenigen, die als ihr Rudel ansah, mit ihrem eigenen Geruch zu markieren, und jeder Versuch sich als Vigilant zu betätigen endete damit, dass sie ihre Feinde fast zu Tode prügelte anstatt sie nur mit einem gekonnten Assassinen-Schlag außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Das einzige Leben, das sie jemals erfüllt hatte, konnte sie nun nicht mehr führen. Sara hatte ihr Leben und ihre Seele zurückbekommen, aber den Preis, den sie dafür hatte bezahlen müssen, hätte sie nicht bezahlt, wenn sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Ihre Freundin und unfreiwillige Mörderin Thea Queen war durch die gleiche Magie am Leben geblieben und auch ihre Alpha-Instinkte waren aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Thea nannte diesen Zustand der Raserei, in den sie im Kampf verfielen, den Blutdurst. Sara fand diese Bezeichnung ganz passend, denn diese Raserei war schlimmer als die Brunft.

Die Brunft – jeder Alpha kannte sie und die meisten Alphas hassten sie. „Die Brunft ist die natürliche biologische Reaktion des Alphas auf einen kompatiblen Omega, der gerade die Hitze durchlebt", wusste das besagte Textbuch zu diesem Thema zu berichten, „Auf diese Weise stellte die Natur das Überleben des Stärkeren sicher, da nur der stärkste Alpha einen Alpha-Kampf um einen paarungsbereiten Omega gewinnen konnte. Die Brunft versetzt den Alpha nicht nur in Paarungsbereitschaft, sondern aktiviert auch seine primitivste Instinkte – das einzige, was ihm nun wichtig ist, ist es zu dem paarungsbereiten Omega zu gelangen, und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen ist der hormongesteuerte Alpha bereit alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, selbst dazwischen gehende Betas. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum der Hitzegeruch von Omegas und der Brunftgeruch von Alphas auf Betas eine abschreckende Wirkung hat – es kann für einen Beta tödlich enden, wenn er sich in der Paarungszeit zwischen einen Alpha und einen Omega stellt."

Tatsächlich war es wahr, dass Alphas in Brunft fast alles logische Denken über Bord warfen und nur noch von ihren Sexualtrieb gesteuert wurden. Sara erlebte ihre erste Brunft mit zwölf, als sie einen ganzen Schultag lang Cassie Malon verfolgte, da deren Eltern es offenbar nicht für nötig gehalten hatten ihre unter Hitze leidende Tochter zu Hause zu behalten. Natürlich zwang sich Sara Cassie in keinerlei Weise auf, stattdessen folgte sie dem anderen Mädchen nur den ganzen Tag über auf Schritt und Tritt und starrte es groß an. Cassie war vollkommen verwirrt und schien nicht zu wissen, was mit Sara nicht stimmte, beschwerte sich dann aber doch bei einer Lehrerin, die von Sara niedergeschlagen wurde, also sie versuchte die beiden Mädchen voneinander zu trennen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fand Sara nicht nur heraus, was die Brunft war, sondern auch, dass sie offenbar auf Mädchen stand. Ein paar Brünfte später wurde klar, dass sie auch nichts gegen Jungs einzuwenden hatte, aber sie würden trotzdem niemals den Moment vergessen, indem ihre Eltern ihre brünftige mit Beruhigungsmitteln zugepumpte Tochter aus der Schule abholen hatten müssen. Sie fragte sich nachher öfter, ob das nicht der peinlichste und angenehmste Moment im Leben ihrer Eltern gewesen sein musste zu erfahren, dass ihre kleine Tochter nicht nur geschlechtsreif sondern auch noch scharf auf eine Mitschülerin war. Andererseits: Als Eltern zweier Alpha-Töchter waren Quentin und Dinah Lance einiges gewöhnt – soweit Sara wusste hatten sie Laurel allerdings nie aus der Schule abholen müssen, weil diese einen Mitschüler gestalkt und einen Lehrer angegriffen hatte.

Sara verabscheute die Brunft, weil sie während dieser die Kontrolle über ihre Triebe und ihre Handlungen verlor. Doch selbst in der Brunft waren die meisten Alphas noch bis zu einem gewissen Grad dazu in der Lage sich zu beherrschen, das war selbst bei der zwölfjährigen Sara, die keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was mit ihr los war, der Fall gewesen, andernfalls hätte sie Cassie einfach angesprungen und sich an ihr gerieben und dabei versucht sie zu entkleiden um möglichst viel Hautkontakt herzustellen, damit auch Cassie und nicht nur ihre Kleidung nach Sara riechen würde.

Der Blutdurst jedoch raubte ihr auch noch den letzten Rest von Kontrolle. Wenn der Blutdurst zuschlug, dann war Sara nicht mehr Sara, sie war ein tollwütiger Alpha auf Kriegspfad. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte. Sie suchte nach Methoden ihr Problem in den Griff zu bekommen, doch so einfach war das nicht. In einer Welt der legalen und illegalen Duftblocker, Hitzeunterdrücker und Brunftunterdrücker konnte es für Alphas und Omegas sehr gefährlich sein Medikamente zu sich zu nehmen.

Die Lances waren immer große Gegner von Brunftunterdrückern gewesen. Der Natur sollte ihr Lauf gelassen werden, so meinten sie. Ihren Töchtern hatten sie diese Einstellung vererbt, und deswegen hatte Sara sich auch nie dazu herabgelassen auch nur einen Duftblocker zu verwenden, und das obwohl sie es hasste als Alpha automatisch einen schlechteren Stand in der Gesellschaft zu haben. Doch nun, um die Symptome des Blutdursts in den Griff zu bekommen, nahm sie zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben Brunftunterdrücker. Sie halfen ein wenig, noch mehr half es sich gar nicht erst in Situationen zu begeben, in denen sie kämpfen musste, und am meisten hätte es vermutlich geholfen immer wieder mal jemanden zu töten, denn das, so hatten Thea und Sara herausgefunden, stillte den Blutdurst für einige Zeit. Bis er wieder zurückkehrte.

Doch das war keine Lösung, die Sara in Betracht zog. Assassinen töteten nicht wahllos und Sara, die sich weigerte sich von ihren Alpha-Instinkten beherrschen zu lassen, weigerte sich noch mehr sich von ihrem Blutdurst beherrschen zu lassen.

Und dann trat Rip Hunter in ihr Leben. Der Zeitreisende mit seinem Raumschiff, das eigentlich ein Zeischiff war – der _Waverider_ , der behauptete sie würde eines Tages zu einer Legende werden, und der sie brauchte um den unsterblichen Despoten Vandal Savage aufzuhalten und seine Familie zu retten.

Laurel riet ihr zu gehen und übergab ihr ein neues Kostüm und einen neuen Codenamen. So wich Canary der White Canary - einem Symbol der Hoffnung. Und Sara dachte, dass sie vielleicht, nur vielleicht, auf diese Weise, wenn sie Savage aufhielt und Rips Familie rettete, in der Lage wäre wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Die Idee allein gab ihr ein neues Ziel, eine neue Hoffnung. Und Rip glaubte an sie, er glaubte daran, dass sie in der Lage wäre ihren Blutdurst zu besiegen, und damit hatte er letztlich auch Recht. Rip Hunter gelang es ihr das zuteilwerden zu lassen, was Meditation und Brunftunterdrücker ihr nicht hatten geben können – Erlösung.

Und durch diese Erlösung gelang es Sara zum ersten Mal nach ihrem Tod wieder zu leben und nicht mehr nur so vor sich hin zu existieren, wie es zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Doch das Leben als Legende hatte auch seine Nachteile – einer davon waren die Leute, mit denen sie arbeiten musste. Wenn es nur Rip und sie gewesen wären, dann wäre Sara klar gekommen – Rip roch nach Beta, und er versuchte verzweifelt seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu retten. Das bedeutete, dass sie beide ohne Probleme als Team hätten arbeiten können. Doch Rip rekrutierte nicht nur Sara um ihm zu helfen, er rekrutierte ein ganzes Team, bestehend aus Mitgliedern aller drei Geschlechter.

Mit Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson kam Sara meistens klar. Beide waren Betas und konnten zu einem feurigen fliegenden Superhelden namens Firestorm verschmelzen, der aussah wie Jax, aber Martins Bewusstsein in seinen Kopf hatte. Sara fand diese ganze Geschichte irgendwie unheimlich, noch mehr als sich herausstellte, dass sie die Gefühle des anderen scheinbar auch wahrnehmen konnten, wenn sie gerade nicht miteinander verschmolzen waren, und vermutlich hätte diese ganze Sache auch nicht geklappt, wenn sie nicht beide Betas gewesen wären – man stelle sich zwei Alphas in dieser Situation vor - aber Martin Stein war Nuklearphysiker, verheiratet und der Seniorpartner im Team und sah in dem jungen Mechaniker Jax offensichtlich eine Art Sohn, womit es weniger unheimlich wurde, und Firestorm war ein wichtiger Verbündeter des Flash – des ersten richtigen Superhelden, da Oliver, Sara und ihre Freunde immer Vigilanten im Konflikt mit dem Gesetz gewesen waren, während der Flash mit der Polizei von Central City zusammenarbeitete. Martin und Jax konnte man also trauen, und sie stellten sich als durchaus nützlich heraus.

Aber dann waren da die anderen Alphas. Kendra Saunders war eine wiedergeborene frisch gebackene Heldin mit Flügeln. Und einem Seelenverwandten Beta-Gefährten, Carter Hall, der gleich zu Beginn ihrer Mission tragisch ums Leben kam. Außerdem war sie dazu bestimmt Vandal Savage zu töten, der sie wiederum als Gefährtin begehrte. Kendras Aggressionsprobleme waren mindestens so groß wie Saras, und sie besaß keine Kampfausbildung. Rip trug Sara auf sie zu unterrichten und zur Kriegerin auszubilden, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Sara vermutete ja fast, dass er darin einen guten Weg sah, um die beiden Alphas ihre Aggression abbauen zu lassen, damit er sich nicht selbst damit auseinander setzen musste.

Tatsächlich half das Training. Kendra wurde zur besseren Kämpferin, und sie wurden beide ruhiger, wenn auch zuerst nur aus Erschöpfung. Schließlich schafften sie es aber irgendwie zu Freundinnen zu werden, immerhin hatten sie einiges gemeinsam und vielleicht war das ja Rips wahrer Plan gewesen, als er sie zusammengespannt hatte – jede Rivalität zwischen ihnen zu beseitigen indem er ihnen klar machte, dass sie gut zusammen passten. Und dann begann Kendra eine Beziehung mit dem einzigen Omega an Bord der _Waverider_ und wurde dadurch zunehmend ruhiger. Bis sie es nicht mehr war. Denn ja, Alphas und Omegas haben eine gewisse Wirkung auf einander, aber Kendra besaß einen sich reinkarnierenden Beta-Seelenverwandten. Und sie war Mitglied der Besatzung eines Zeitschiffes.

Mit Kendra lernte sich Sara also zu arrangieren, doch dann war da noch der andere Alpha an Bord: Mick Rory, Brandstifter, Dieb, Partner von Leonard Snart, dem Beta, der ihn als einziger unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Mick Rory, auch Heatwave genannt wegen seiner Feuerkanone, entsprach auf den ersten Blick genau dem Stereotyp des Alphas schlecht hin. Aggressiv, territorial, emotional nicht gerade gefestigt, nicht sehr intelligent, einsilbig, sexbesessen. Und vermutlich stark genug um einen anderen Alpha mit bloßen Händen das Genickt zu brechen ohne sich dabei anstrengen zu müssen. Mick war der Alpha unter den Alphas. Und damit war Mick ein Problem.

Da sich der Alphakampf so oder so nicht verhindern lassen würde, beschloss Sara ihn so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Da sie wusste, dass Rip auf seinem Schiff keine Toten dulden würde, erlaubte sie Snart den Kampf zu überwachen und einzugreifen, wenn es nötig werden würde. Es wurde nicht nötig. Sara legte Mick so schnell sie konnte auf die Matte, und er war dadurch so beeindruckt von ihr, dass er sie mit Respekt behandelte. Genau wie Snart, der durchs Zusehen wusste, was sie konnte. Nach dem Kampf verband sie drei schnell eine seltsame Freundschaft, die von den anderen an Bord der _Waverider_ oft mit Unglauben beäugt wurde, Sara aber entspannte. Mick und Leonard stellten keine Erwartungen an sie, deswegen hatte sie auch keine Angst sie zu enttäuschen und konnte bei ihnen einfach sie selbst sein.

Im Rückblick betrachtet hätte sie vielleicht ihrerseits Erwartungen an Mick stellen sollen. Dieser verriet die Crew nämlich an Zeitpiraten, geriet dann in die Fänge der Timemaster (Rips ehemaligen Arbeitgeber), wurde deren besten Kopfgeldjäger und verfolgte die _Waverider_ unablässig durch die Zeiten, und begann damit sogar schon bevor sein jüngeres Ich das Schiff verließ.

Letztlich entschied Rip Mick trotz all dem wieder in die Crew aufzunehmen, aber Sara wusste, dass es nie wieder so sein konnte wie zuvor. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes um Mick zu verzeihen, aber der Schlangenhirnteil ihres Alphagehirns konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen Mick wieder vollständig zu vertrauen. Da war immer der kleine Teil in ihr, der ihr zuflüsterte: „Dieser hier bedeutet Gefahr für das Rudel. Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen."

Es konnte manchmal sehr anstrengend sein ein Alpha zu sein.

Snart, Captain Cold genannt, weil er der stolze Besitzer einer Kältekanone war genau wie Mick der Besitzer einer Feuerkanone war, war eine andere Geschichte. Er entschied sich gegen Mick und für die Crew. Und blieb auch danach an ihrer Seite. Sara genoss die Gesellschaft des Betas. Er hatte tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Sie wusste, dass Snart sie attraktiv fand und einer Affäre nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre, aber Sara kannte Typen wie ihn. Und sie kannte ihn. Leonard hatte nicht nur wanderende Augen, und selbst, wenn er bereit wäre sich zu ändern, sich ganz und gar auf sie einzulassen, wäre sie bereit sich auf ihn einzulassen?

Alphas hatten oft Bindungsprobleme und sie waren extrem besitzergreifend. Beziehungen zu Alphas erforderten Arbeit. Tägliche Arbeit. Nyssa und Oliver waren Saras einzigen bisherigen ernsten Beziehungen gewesen, und sie war durchaus bereit zuzugeben, dass Nyssa ihre Beziehung ernster genommen hatte als sie es getan hatte, und dass im Gegensatz dazu Oliver und sie vor allem die Tatsache verbunden hatte, dass sie beide bereit waren zuzugeben, dass sie sich, trotz der großen Liebe zwischen ihnen (gemeinsam durch die Hölle zu gehen schweißt zusammen), nicht die Ewigkeit versprachen, und das nicht nur weil sie beide Alphas waren, sondern weil sie beide kaputte Menschen waren.

Letztlich fand Sara nie heraus, ob sie dazu bereit gewesen wäre sich auf Leonard einzulassen. Er opferte sein Leben für sie alle, bevor sie die Chance hatte das herauszufinden. Zu mehr als einem Kuss kam es nie.

Das letzte Mitglied der _Waverider_ -Crew (wenn man die K.I.-Gideon nicht zählte) war der Omega. Ray Palmer. Sara hatte Oliver und den anderen dabei geholfen ihn aus der Gefangenschaft von Damien Darkh, einem Ex-Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen, Zauberer und langlebigen Bösewicht, zu retten. Er war der Ex-Freund von Olivers großer Beta-Liebe Felicity Smoak, sehr reich, ein Wissenschaftler, ein Geschäftsmann und ein Superheld. Er hatte sich eine Exo-Skelett gebaut, mit dem man fliegen, schießen und sich auf die Größe einer Ameise schrumpfen konnte. Und er sah sehr gut aus.

Nicht nur Sara, sondern auch jeder andere an Bord der _Waverider_ hätte ein Buch über Ray Palmer, der sich als Held ausgerechnet The Atom nannte, schreiben können. Und nicht alle Kapitel würden schmeichelhaft ausfallen. Es war nicht Rays Schuld, aber er war nun einmal der einzige Omega an Bord. Und während Omegas einen etwas besseren Stand in der Gesellschaft hatten als Alphas, stimmte doch das alte Vorurteil: Sie trieben einen in den Wahnsinn. Ray war sehr erfolgreich darin alle an Bord der _Waverider_ in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Besonders die Alphas. Ray sah sich vielleicht als erfolgreicher Superheld, aber in Wahrheit war er so _hilflos,_ es machte Sara wahnsinnig – und dann waren da noch die Blicke, die ihm die anderen zuwarfen – nur Martin, Jax und Rip schienen immun zu sein.

Mick war nach dem Gulag schwer verknallt, Leonard flirtete fast ständig mit ihm, und Kendras Augen schien sich jedes Mal, wenn er an ihr vorbei ging, in Herzen zu verwandeln. Sogar Gideon war in Ray verknallt. Und Sara könnte ihn niemals Mick oder Leonard überlassen. Und es fiel ihr auch schwer ihn Kendra zu überlassen, aber als sie zu dritt in der Vergangenheit festsaßen und er dort seine erste Hitze als Zeitgestrandeter erlebte und sie eine wilde Nacht zu dritt verbrachten, beschloss Sara, dass sie so nicht leben wollte oder konnte. Das dritte Rad am Wagen in der Ray-Kendra-Fake-Ehe-Beziehung? Und das möglichweise für immer? Sie wollte Ray beschützen, vielleicht sogar vor Kendra, und sie hatte ihm gerne ausgeholfen, als er sie gebraucht hatte (nun ja, theoretisch hatte er sie nicht wirklich gebraucht, da Kendra sicher auch alleine dazu im Stande gewesen wäre bei ihm Hand anzulegen), aber sie liebte Ray nicht auf diese Weise. Und Kendra war ihre Freundin – zwei Alphas und ein Omega – das konnte auf Dauer nicht gutgehen, und sie wusste, dass Ray Kendra liebte und nicht sie. Also ging sie. Sie brauchte noch eine Weile, aber sie ging.

Sie war gemeinsam mit Kendra und Ray in den Fünfzigern des 20. Jahrhunderts zurückgelassen worden. Sie wusste nicht, warum Rip ihr das angetan hatte (später stellte sich heraus, dass es Micks Schuld war), aber sie wusste, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. Sie verließ die Überreste ihres neuen Rudels und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem alten. Sie fand die Liga der Assassinen und wurde erneut Mitglied (für die Liga aber zum ersten Mal). Am Anfang war es hart, aber letztlich fand Sara es wieder, das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, und es war so stark, dass sie sich beinahe verloren hätte, dass sie dort geblieben wäre bei der Liga in den Fünfzigern, auch dann noch als Rip zurückkam um sie zu holen. Erst durch einen Alpha-Kampf gegen Kendra gelang es ihr sich daran zu erinnern, wer sie war, und wer zu ihrem Rudel gehörte, und das sie die Liga schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Die _Waverider_ war nun ihr Zuhause, deren Crew war ihr Rudel, dort gehörte sie hin, sie war der Alpha der _Waverider_ , ihr Rudel brauchte sie. Rip brauchte sie. Leonard brauchte sie. Ray brauchte sie, denn wer wusste schon, was Kendra nun, da sie wieder durch die Zeit reisten, tun würde. Und irgendjemand musste Mick im Zaum halten. Und Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage musste aufgehalten werden. Als Alpha der Alphas war es ihre Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass der wahnsinnige Beta-Despot aufgehalten wurde, bevor er die Familie von ihrem Rip töten konnte.

Rudel-Instinkt ist eine seltsame Sache. Alphas haben einen ausgeprägteren als Betas, Omegas einen ausgeprägteren als Alphas, so sagt man zumindest. Ray war totunglücklich darüber gewesen zurückgelassen zu werden, und noch unglücklicher darüber, dass Sara gegangen war, doch nun war sie es, die das Rudel unbedingt zusammen halten wollte, weil ihr Instinkt ihr sagte, dass sie das tun musste. Rip war der Rudel-Führer, aber Sara war der Alpha. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben machte ihr das gar nichts aus. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war es nichts Schlechtes der Alpha zu sein. Es fühlte sich gut an von Rip in strategischen Fragen um Rat gefragt zu werden, es fühlte sich gut an Mick in seinem Käfig zu besuchen und ihm seine Fehler vorzuhalten aber zugleich Wiederaufnahme anzubieten. Es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, wo ihr Omega war und was er (mit wem) tat. Es fühlte sich gut an zu versuchen Mick und Leonard wieder auszusöhnen. Sie war der Alpha, diese Crew war ihr Rudel. Und das machte sie glücklich.

Bis es sie nicht mehr glücklich machte und alles in Scherben lag.

Leonard war tot. Rips Familie ebenfalls. Kendra hatte Carter wiedergefunden, aber dafür Ray verlassen und im Anschluss daran sogar das Rudel. Und Sara, der Alpha, war so weit gegangen, dass sie sogar Rip attackiert hatte. Denn er war ein Lügner, der schlimmste Lügner überhaupt. Er hatte schon damals gelogen, als er behauptet hatte, dass sie Legenden werden würden, und er hatte ihr verschwiegen, was mit Laurel geschehen würde, und sie absichtlich erst dann wieder in ihre eigene Zeitlinie reintegriert, nachdem es bereits zu spät war, nachdem Laurel bereits tot war! Er sagte, er habe es getan, weil sie ansonsten ebenfalls gestorben wäre, und das unausgesprochene _Ich würde es nicht ertragen dich auch noch zu verlieren_ hallte in der Stille zwischen ihnen wieder, aber er hatte gelogen. Er hatte sie angelogen. Es kam immer wieder vor, dass Alphas Betas angriffen, aber Sara hatte nie so ein Alpha sein wollen. Alpha-Kämpfe waren eine Sache, aber Betas zu attackieren außerhalb einer Kampfsituation …. Und dann war da für einen Moment dieser seltsame Geruch gewesen. Doch sie war zu wütend um diesen zu identifizieren oder darüber nachzudenken und auch zu verzweifelt.

Laurel war tot. Ermordet von Damien Darkh. Kein Schallschrei würde ausreichen um ihre Trauer darüber auszudrücken. Kein Schallschrei könnte ihre Verzweiflung darüber einfangen. Laurel war tot. Ihre Schwester. Ihr Alpha.

Der weiße Kanarienvogel würde nie mehr mit den schwarzen Kanarienvogel zusammen fliegen.

Aber Sara war der Alpha ihres Rudels. Und sie musste wenigstens versuchen das was von ihrem Rudel noch übrig war zusammenzuhalten. Auch wenn sie es nicht mehr verdiente der Alpha zu sein, weil sie ein Mitglied ihres Rudels angegriffen hatte: Kendra war weg, und Mick – sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Mick der Alpha wurde, also blieb sie der Alpha.

Und hütete gemeinsam mit Rip, Martin, Jax, Mick und Ray die Zeit. Nach dem Tod von Savage und dem Ende der Timemasters lag es an ihnen die Zeitlinie zu beschützen, und das würden sie auch tun, denn das war Saras Bestimmung, das wusste sie. Und auch wenn ihre Seele blutete, und Wut und Verzweiflung und Rachsucht in ihr schwelten, solange sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte, auf ihre Bestimmung, solange würde White Canary weiterfliegen können. Und außerdem war da immer noch die Tatsache, dass sie eine Zeitreisende war und Damien Darkh sehr sehr alt.

Und so reifte langsam aber sicher ein Plan in ihr. Vielleicht würden der weiße und der schwarze Kanarienvogel doch wieder zusammen fliegen, vielleicht könnte sie ihr Rudel beschützen und zugleich ihren Alpha zurückbekommen. Alles, was sie brauchte, war ein wenig Hilfe von ihrer schiffseigenen K.I. ...

* * *

 _A/N: Ich sehe mal wieder eine riesige Fic auf mich zukommen (ich meine das war erst der Sara-Prolog!)._

 _Nächstes Mal: Omega-Seite durch einen Ray-Prolog._

 _Reviews sind erwünscht!_


	2. Ray Palmer

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death, Vergewaltigungsversuch, Gefangenschaft_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Ray/Anna, vorgeschlagenes Oliver/Felicity/Ray, Ray/Oliver_

* * *

 **Ray Palmer**

* * *

Als männlicher Omega hatte man es auch im 21. Jahrhundert nicht leicht. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die Kombination aus männlich und Omega irgendwie unnatürlich erschien. Denn was war ein männlicher Omega heutzutage anderes als ein nicht-dominanter Mann? Und wurde diese Rolle nicht schon von den männlichen Betas zur Genüge erfüllt?

Früher waren männliche Omegas etwas ganz besonderes gewesen, denn sie dienten mehr als die Angehörigen aller anderen Geschlechter der Erhaltung der menschlichen Rasse. Denn männliche Omegas konnten unter gewissen Voraussetzungen ihr primäres Geschlecht wechseln und Nachwuchs gebären. Was für das Rudel ganz nützlich gewesen war, wenn aus irgendwelchen Gründen alle weiblichen Mitglieder verstorben oder gestohlen worden waren.

Im Laufe der Evolution jedoch hatten die männlichen Omegas diese Fähigkeit verloren. Heutzutage wurden nur noch sekundäre Geschlechter auf natürliche Weise gewechselt, und auch das kam selten genug vor. Der männliche Omega galt als das, was er zuletzt in der freien Natur wohl gewesen war: Das unterste Rudel-Mitglied, das im Notfall als Babysitter herhalten konnte, aber meistens nur für Konflikte unter den Alphas sorgte.

Ray war trotzdem gerne ein Omega. Ja, er hätte auf die Hitzen verzichten können, aber wozu gab es Unterdrücker? Doch wohl um eingenommen zu werden. Seit er volljährig geworden war, nahm Ray seine Hitzeunterdrücker regelmäßig ein und genoss alles andere an seinem Omegatum in vollen Zügen. Warum auch nicht? Sein Wesen entsprach dem des Omegas, das war kein Grund sich zu schämen, es war ein Grund stolz zu sein.

Ray war gerne unter Leuten. Er mochte andere Menschen, er war gerne mit ihnen zusammen. Er genoss die Gegenwart von Betas, wie jeder andere auch, aber er interagierte auch sehr gerne mit Alphas und anderen Omegas. Letzteres war ungewöhnlich. Es wurde als normal angesehen, dass Omegas die Nähe von Alphas suchten, das lag schließlich in ihrer Natur, doch die Gesellschaft sah nicht gerne mehrere Omegas gemeinsam an einem Ort.

Der Grund dafür lag in der Wirkung dieser Ansammlungen auf die anderen Geschlechter. Ein Überschuss von Omega-Pheromonen auf einmal ließ die Beschützer-Instinkte der Alphas Amok laufen und begann selbst weniger gefestigte Betas nervös zu machen. Natürlich gab es heutzutage Geruchsblocker, aber die meisten Omegas neigten dazu diese nicht zu benutzen. Im Gegensatz zu Alphas kommunizierten Omegas gerne über Gerüche. Ihre Nasen waren darauf ausgelegt subtile Unterschiede in den Gerüchen ihres Gegenübers wahrzunehmen umso dessen Gefühlslage erfassen zu können. Es lag in der Natur eines Omegas immer sofort zu wissen, was sein Gegenüber gerade empfand, um in der Lage zu sein diesem zu geben, was er oder sie gerade brauchte. Und fast automatisch gingen die Omegas davon aus, dass es den Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter ebenso gehen musste, auch wenn die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen das vielleicht anders sahen.

Ray auf jeden Fall traf gerne auf andere Omegas, da er bei ihnen im Gegensatz zu Alphas und Betas aus genau diesen Gründen immer wusste, woran er war. Omegas hielten es nicht für nötig sich zu verstellen oder ihren Geruch zu maskieren, Omegas waren einfach sie selbst. Die meisten waren darüber überrascht, dass Ray freiwillig Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wollte, aber letztlich gefiel es ihnen, denn wer war nicht gerne in der Gegenwart von jemand, der ihn wirklich verstand?

Doch wie gesagt, Omega-Ansammlungen machten die Gesellschaft nervös. Geruch hin oder her, es war das alte Vorurteil, dass die Gesellschaft wirklich nervös machte, der Glaube daran, dass der Omega das schwache Geschlecht war. Omegas brauchten Schutz, das wusste jeder. Die Tatsache, dass Ray nicht gerade gebaut war wie jemand, der Schutz brachte, und diverse Selbstverteidigungskurse besucht hatte, machte keinen Unterschied. Der typische Alpha und der typische Beta mussten ihn nur riechen um zu beschließen, dass es ihre Aufgabe war ihn zu beschützen.

Und hier kam die tragische Ironie von Rays Leben zum Tragen: Ray war gerne unter Menschen, doch diese Menschen hatten ihn nicht gerne unter sich. Die Tatsache, dass sie ständig zu befürchten schienen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, trieb sie dazu seine Gegenwart in gleichen Maße abzulehnen wie herbeizusehnen. Die meisten längerfristigen Freundschaften mit Alphas und Betas in Rays Leben gingen deswegen irgendwann unweigerlich den Bach runter. Diese Leute wollten nicht, dass er ausging, weil sie es für zu riskant hielten, wollten zugleich aber auch nicht als die Sorte Mensch gelten, die Omegas „zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit" einsperrten, also verschwanden sie zwangsläufig irgendwann von einem Tag auf den anderen aus Rays Leben, weil sie mit ihren widerstreitenden Gefühlen nicht klar kamen.

„Es liegt nicht an ihnen, es liegt an dir", hatte Sydney dazu einmal gesagt, „Du hast ja keine Ahnung davon welche Wirkung du auf andere hast." Ray war schon der Meinung, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, er verstand nur nicht, warum sein offenes Wesen gekoppelt mit seinem Geschlecht die meisten Leute unweigerlich abzustoßen schien. Jemand anderer wäre über diese Tatsache vermutlich verzweifelt, nicht aber Ray Palmer. Ray war eine Kämpfernatur.

Schon bei seiner Geburt wäre Ray fast gestorben, aber obwohl er als Omega-Frühchen auf die Welt gekommen war, und ihm niemand große Überlebenschancen eingeräumt hatte, überlebte er. Seine Eltern betete ihn an, sein Bruder Sydney hingegen, nun je weniger man über Sydney sprach, desto besser. Sydney war ein Beta, und er hatte nicht besonders viel für Ray übrig, was er diesen auch bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren ließ. Zuerst verletzte Ray das noch, dann irgendwann beschloss er, dass man nun mal nicht immer gewinnen konnte, und er sich von nun an genauso sehr für Sydney interessieren würde, wie dieser für ihn: Nämlich gar nicht.

Ray stellte sich schon früh als Genie heraus. Jeder wusste, dass er groß Karriere machen würde, und das obwohl er ein Omega war. Sydneys Abneigung gegenüber seinem Bruder wuchs deswegen nur noch mehr an.

Und dann, Ray war gerade acht, kam der Tag, der sein Leben für immer veränderte – der Autounfall, bei dem seine Eltern starben. Rays Großmutter übernahm die Pflege ihrer Enkelsöhne. Sie war wie Ray ein Omega – seine Eltern waren Betas gewesen, so wie Sydney – und zum ersten Mal wurde Ray dadurch bewusst wie die Gesellschaft einen alleinstehenden Omega behandelte. Es war einerseits verständlich, dass man die Palmer-Brüder ihrer Großmutter nicht wegnahm, denn immerhin galten Omegas als perfekte Elternteile, aber andererseits auch verwunderlich. Ein alleinstehender Omega, der zwei Kinder aufzog, von denen noch dazu eines ebenfalls ein Omega war?! Das war doch viel zu riskant!

Die Direktoren von Rays Schulen legten Oma Palmer immer wieder nahe sich doch bitte möglichst bald nach einem neuen Partner umzusehen, am besten nach einem Alpha. Und wenn schon nicht das, dann sollte sie sich doch bitte eine bessere Alarmanlage zulegen. Oder ein Rudel Wachhunde, je mehr, desto besser. Die Nachbarn fanden fast täglich Ausreden um vorbeizukommen, nur um zu sehen, „Wie es Oma Palmer" denn so ging. Und „ob alles in Ordnung sei, denn sie hätten einen verdächtig aussehenden Alpha durch die Straße schleichen gesehen". Fast jeden Monat tauchten fremde Männer auf, die Oma Palmer bis nach Hause verfolgten und ihr später Geschenke vor die Türe legten. Einmal ging Ray wegen solch einem Mann, der ihm besonders zudringlich zu sein schien, zur Polizei. Sydney machte ihn deswegen nachher die Hölle heiß und beschuldigte ihn es darauf angelegt zu haben sie beide in ein Kinderheim zu bringen. Wenn die Polizei den Eindruck bekäme Oma Palmer könne sich nicht gegen unerwünschte Verehrer zur Wehr setzen, würde sie sicher auch denken sie wäre nicht in der Lage Kinder aufzuziehen. Also ging Ray nie mehr zu Polizei. Letztlich war es auch nicht nötig, denn Oma Palmer konnte sich tatsächlich sehr gut gegen unerwünschte Verehrer zur Wehr setzen.

Von Oma Palmer lernte Ray alles über das Omegatum, was er heute wusste. Auch Dinge, die in der Sexualkunde in der Schule nicht durchgenommen wurden.

„Weißt du, Ray, das meiste, was man heute über Omegas sagt, ist erstunken und erlogen. Wir sind weder hilflos, noch hilfesuchend. Wir sind es doch, die sich in Wahrheit um die anderen kümmern. Der Alpha beschützt das Rudel, der Beta führt es, aber der Omega betreut es. Der Omega hält alles zusammen. Der Omega kümmert sich nicht nur um die Kinder, er kümmert sich auch um die Alphas und die Betas. Wenn du älter bist und auf erwachsene Alphas triffst, wirst du bald feststellen, dass sie es sind, die Hilfe brauchen. Um sie musst du dich besonders kümmern, weil sie immer unter so viel Stress stehen. Und die Betas, sie tun ihr Bestes, aber stell dir einmal vor, du müsstest immer dafür sorgen, dass alle miteinander auskommen. Irgendwann wärst du dann doch wohl am Ende deiner Kräfte angekommen, oder? Und das ist das Problem der Betas. Früher, da haben sie nur für Harmonie in ihrem eigenen Rudel gesorgt und mit den Betas der Nachbarrudel Deals geschlossen, die verhindern, dass sich die Rudel gegenseitig bekriegen, doch heute, in einer Zeit, in der wir nicht mehr in Rudeln, ja nicht einmal mehr in Triaden leben, in denen auf jedes Paar 2 1/2 Kinder kommen, da denken sie sie müssten alle dazu bringen friedlich zusammen zu leben. Und deswegen brauchen die Betas heutzutage fast genauso viele Liebe und Zuwendung wie die Alphas, Ray. Du musst sie unterstützen, wo du nur kannst. Und die Alphas musst du umsorgen als wären sie kleine Kinder, denn sie müssen immer stark sein, nur in Gegenwart eines Omegas können sie sich erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen, können sie die Maske fallen lassen. Alphas brauchen Fürsorge, aber auch eine strenge Hand. Vergiss das nie, Ray, bei aller Liebe, du darfst einem Alpha nie die Illusion lassen, dass er über dich bestimmt, denn letztlich bist du es, der über ihn bestimmt. Das ist einfache Biologie", erklärte Oma Palmer, „All diese misshandelten Omegas, sie haben vergessen, dass der Alpha für den Omega alles tut und nicht umgekehrt."

Ja, Ray hatte Oma Palmer Alphas dazu bringen sehen, dass sie ihr die Einkäufe nach Hause trugen, ihr die Regenrinne reinigten, ihren Garten umgruben, und andere unerwünschte Alphas von ihrem Grund vertrieben – und das alles ohne irgendeine offensichtliche Gegenleistung. Oma Palmer konnte definitiv mit Alphas umgehen.

Aber Ray frage sich, ob das nicht irgendwie die falsche Art war um mit Alphas umzugehen. Wäre eine ideale Beziehung nicht eine der Gleichberichtigung? Einmal stellte er Oma Palmer genau diese Frage, und sie meinte dazu nur: „Oh, Ray, du liest zu viele Artus-Geschichten. Nicht jeder Alpha ist Erec, und nicht jeder Omega Enide. Jede Beziehung auf dieser Welt ist eine ewige Verhandlung. Aber ja, ich denke, wenn man den richtigen Partner findet, dann ist es ein schöner Traum sich in dieser Beziehung hin zur Gleichberechtigung durch zu verhandeln."

Trotz ihrer fragwürdigen Einstelllung zu Beziehung, war Oma Palmer nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zunächst das einzig Positive in Rays Leben. Er stand unter Schock und zog sich zunehmend in sich selbst zurück. In seiner Freizeit las er Malorys „Le Morte d'Arthur" und setzte sich bald intensiver mit älterer Artusliteratur auseinander. Ansonsten widmete er sich meistens der Schule und seinem Ziel etwas mit seiner außergewöhnlichen Intelligenz zu machen, das für die Welt von Nutzen wäre. Ray wusste, dass er niemals ein Ritter werden würde, aber vielleicht könnte er der Welt trotzdem von Nutzen sein.

Dann entdeckte er „Star Wars" und wollte nicht mehr Arzt, sondern Wissenschaftler werden. Ray stieß weiter in die Science Fiction vor und begann auch Comics zu lesen. Er suchte auch wieder mehr Kontakt zu seinen Mitschülern, die von seinen neuen Hobbies zumindest mehr angetan zu sein schienen als von seinen alten.

Doch dann, mit vierzehn, erlebte er seine erste Hitze. Ihm war tagelang heiß und schwummerig, und wenn er reifer entwickelte Mädchen an sich vorbeigehen sah, dann starrte er ihnen hinterher, auch wenn er selbst nicht genau wusste warum. Und dann wurde es unangenehm, da seine unteren Regionen … begannen erregt zu sein. Ständig. Auch nachdem er Hand angelegt hatte. Oma Palmer erkannte schließlich, was mit ihm los war, und verbot ihm als erstes den Rest der Woche über in die Schule zu gehen. Dann setzte sie sich mit ihm hin und erklärte ihm, dass er gerade seine erste Hitze erlebte. „Dein Körper ist bereit zur Paarung. Das hier ist ein ganz natürlicher Prozess, Ray, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es geht vorbei. Das erste Mal ist das Schlimmste. Deine nächste Hitze wird nicht so schlimm sein", meinte sie.

Ray wollte dann wissen, warum sein Körper bereit zu Paarung war, wenn er doch keine Kinder bekommen könne, aber Oma Palmer verwies einfach auf weibliche Alphas. „Denen geht es auch nicht so toll, Ray, die Brunft ist nicht viel besser als die Hitze, was das Wollust-Problem angeht", behauptete sie, „Deswegen solltest du, wenn du feststellst, dass sich die ersten Hitzesymptome manifestieren nach Möglichkeit nicht mehr aus dem Haus gehen, nicht wenn du nicht neben einem fremden Alpha aufwachen willst. Und mit solchen Experimenten solltest du definitiv warten bis du volljährig bist."

„Aber kann ich denn nichts gegen diese Hitze tun, Oma? Das ist wirklich unangenehm…" Es war ihm zu peinlich ins Detail zu gehen, aber seine Oma war mit Sicherheit erfahren genug um zu verstehen, was er meinte. „Nicht solange sich dein Körper noch in Entwicklung befindet, nein, tut mir Leid, Ray", erklärte Oma Palmer, „Aber keine Sorge, du musst die Hitze nur alle zwei Monate erleben, und wie gesagt, im Laufe der Zeit wird es besser."

„Alle _zwei Monate_?!"

„Ausgenommen Stress-Hitzen natürlich. Und von Brunftpheromonen ausgelöste Hitzen."

„ _Stress-Hitzen?! Von Brunftpheromonen ausgelöste Hitzen?!"_

„Nun, immerhin hast du den Vorteil ein Mann zu sein. Omega Frauen haben ihren monatlichen Zyklus und ihre zweimonatlichen Hitzen", beruhigte ihn seine Oma, „Dagegen hast du es richtiggehend gut. Ich beneide dich fast schon. Ich kann es kaum abwarten die Wechsel-Jahre hinter mich zu bringen, dann hat der Spuk bei mir endlich sein Ende."

Ray fand nicht, dass irgendetwas an seiner Lage beneidenswert wäre. Zumindest nicht bis seine erste Hitze vorbei war.

Danach begannen seine Freunde sich ihm gegenüber seltsam zu verhalten. Bis jetzt war er in der Theorie in Omega gewesen, aber nun roch er nach Omega. Und war auch noch geschlechtsreif. Und so wurde Ray bald wieder einsamer als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Nach seinem Schulabschluss wandte Ray sich dem Ingenieursstudium zu, gab sich aber letztlich mit nicht weniger als drei Doktortiteln zufrieden. Wenn er die Welt schon zum besseren verändern wollte, dann musste er sich auch entsprechend ausrüsten um dieses Ziel erreichen zu können. Irgendwann nach Abschluss seines zweiten Doktorrats starb Oma Palmer. Sie war im Schlaf von einem Aneurysma dahingerafft worden, und Sydney ließ sich nicht auf ihrer Beerdigung blicken. Zur Testamentsverlesung kam er allerdings, hauptsächlich um sich mit Ray um den Besitz von Oma Palmers Haus zu streiten. Ray überließ ihm das Haus und beschloss für sich, dass er mit Oma Palmers Tod auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Familie verloren hatte.

Er wandte sich mit mehr Überzeugung als jemals zuvor seinem Ziel zu die Welt zum Besseren zu verändern. Er schloss sein Studium ab, gründete ein erfolgreiches Start-Up-Unternehmen und konnte bald zusehen, wie seine Firma die ersten Erfolge einheimste. Es war ungewöhnlich für einen Omega ein eigenes Unternehmen zu leiten und zu besitzen, doch Ray erinnerte sich an die Lektionen seiner Großmutter und verschaffte sich mit Hilfe dieser und seines wissenschaftlichen Hintergrunds bald den Titel eines erfolgreichen Geschäftsmanns und Unternehmers.

Schließlich lernte er Anna Loring kennen und lieben. Anna war ein Beta und im Gegensatz zu vielen ihrer Geschlechtskolleginnen verzichtete sie darauf vor Ray zu fliehen, als die Zeit gekommen war, stattdessen machte sie ihm einen Heiratsantrag. Ray war darüber überrascht, aber auf gute Art. Seine bisherigen Beziehungen hatten meistens mit den Worten „Ray wir müssen reden" geendet, und noch nie zuvor war der Satz mit „Ich finde, wir sind lange genug zusammen um den nächsten Schritt zu wagen" weitergegangen. Also sagte er natürlich ja.

Er überlegte sogar, ob er seine Hitzeunterdrücker absetzen sollte, nun da er eine feste Beziehung mit Zukunft führte, aber Anna war ein Beta und kein Alpha. Sie machte sich nicht aus Hitzepheromonen. Im Gegenteil: Betas reagierten auf den Geruch mit Ablehnung. Also setzte Ray seine Hitzeunterdrücker doch nicht ab, sondern machte weiter wie bisher. Letztlich war es egal, Hitzeunterdrücker schadete dem Sexleben eines Omegas nicht, sie halfen nur dabei es zu regulieren.

Eine Zukunft mit Anna stand auf jeden Fall fest. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie für immer verschwand. Als Slade Wilsons Mirakuru-Soldaten Starling City überrannten, gerieten Ray und Anna zwischen die Fronten. Slade Wilson war ein verrückter Alpha, der mit Hilfe des Mirakulu-Serums übermenschliche Kräfte erhalten hatte und eine Armee aus auf die gleiche Weise verbesserten Individuen aufbaute, mit denen er die Stadt bedrohte.

Am Tag des Angriffes waren Ray und Anna einfach nur unterwegs zu einem Restaurant gewesen, in dem sie gemeinsam essen und die Details ihrer Hochzeit besprechen wollten. Sie hatten nichts Böses geahnt. Und dann mit einem Mal wurden sie angegriffen. Ihre Angreifer rochen seltsam, irgendwie so als wären sie nicht ganz richtig, nur ein bisschen nach Alpha. Das reichte offenbar aus um Anna denken zu lassen, sie müsste Ray verteidigen. Seit Ray sie kannte, war sie nie in das alte Vorurteil verfallen, dass Omegas hilfsbedürftige Wesen waren, die beschützt werden mussten. Sie kannte Ray und wusste, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, aber in diesem einen Moment schien sie das zu vergessen. Sie schien überhaupt alles zu vergessen, als sie das Knacken von Rays brechendem Bein hörte. Einer der Soldaten rang Ray nieder und brach ihm dabei sein Bein, und mit einem Mal hatte sich Anna auf den Angreifer gestürzt als wäre sie ein Alpha.

„Kleiner Beta", meinte der Soldat nur abschätzig und packte Anna am Genick, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein aufreitender Hund. Er schüttelte sie ein wenig durch und ließ sich von ihren Flüchen und Drohungen nicht beeindrucken.

„Bitte", krächzte Ray, der immer noch am Boden vor den Füßen des Soldaten lag, „Bitte tun Sie ihr nichts."

Der Soldat lachte nur und meinte dann: „Aber das muss ich. Jemand muss die Betas daran erinnern, wo ihr Platz ist." Und mit der nächsten Handbewegung brach er Anna das Genick. Dann warf er sie zur Seite, als wäre sie eine Puppe. Vermutlich hätte er sich wieder Ray zugewandt, wenn einer seiner Kollegen ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass sie weiter mussten und er „gefälligst aufhören sollte mit dem Omega zu spielen".

Die Soldaten zogen weiter, und Ray robbte mühsam zu Annas verrenkt da liegendem Körper hinüber. Er tastete nach ihrem Puls, aber es war keiner zu finden. Sie war eindeutig tot. Jedes Leben war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Ray gab einen Klageschrei von sich, und danach erinnerte er sich an gar nichts mehr, bis er wieder im Krankenhaus aufwachte.

Seine Stresspheromone hätten Alphas von der anderen Seite der Stadt zu ihm locken können, sagte man ihm, er könnte von Glück reden, dass der Erste, der ihn erreicht hätte, ein aufrechter Bürger gewesen war. Doch Ray fand nicht, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Anna war tot. Das war das Einzige, das ihn kümmerte.

Doch selbst nach dieser Tragödie richtete sich Ray wieder auf. Er fand die Kraft weiterzumachen in seinem Inneren. Seine Zukunft sah nun vielleicht anders aus als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immerhin hatte er nach wie vor eine Zukunft. Und er beschloss dafür zu sorgen, dass er in dieser Zukunft nie mehr so hilflos wäre. Der Arrow und seine Mitkämpfer hatten durchaus die richtige Idee: Man musste das Böse in dieser Welt nicht gewähren lassen, man konnte zurückschlagen. Doch für einen Omega wie Ray war es nicht so leicht wie für diese Vigilanten dies auch zu tun. Also musste er einen Weg finden, der ihm erleichtern würde an den Kampf gegen das Böse teilzunehmen.

Und so entwickelte Ray seine Vision – seine Vision von einem besseren Starling City und seinem Beschützer – die Idee von Star City und the Atom.

Rays erster Schritt auf dem Weg zum Umsetzten seiner Vision bestand darin das brach liegende Unternehmen _Queen Consolidated_ aufzukaufen und in _Palmer Technologies_ umzuwandeln. _Palmer Technologies_ versammelte die Besten der Besten und die Schlauesten der Schlauesten an einem Ort um Technologien zu erfinden, die das Leben der Menschen verbessern sollten. Und Ray wollte sich nicht mit weniger als den allerbesten der Schlauesten zufrieden geben, deswegen machte er es sich zu seiner persönlichen Mission Felicity Smoak für seine Firma zu rekrutieren.

Felicity war ein Beta und sie war umwerfend. Schlau, talentiert, sexy, witzig. Ray, der diesen Teil seines Lebens nach Annas Tod begraben hatte, hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch einmal dazu in der Lage wäre romantisches Interesse an einer anderen Person zu entwickeln, aber Felicity erweckte sein Interesse an der Liebe wieder, und sie war ihm auch nicht nur in der Firma, sondern auch bei der Entwicklung des Atom-Exoskeletts einen unschätzbare Hilfe. Durch ihre Hilfe wurde the Atom schneller Realität als sich Ray hätte träumen lassen. Mit Hilfe des Anzugs wäre der Träger in der Lage zu fliegen, gepanzert zu kämpfen und mit den eingebauten Waffen auf seine Gegner zu schießen. Und dieser Träger sollte natürlich Ray sein, der dank Felicity bald ein richtiger Held sein würde.

Doch Felicity war nicht das, was sie zu sein schien. Sie hatte Geheimnisse vor Ray. Sie lebte ein zweites Leben, ein gefährliches Leben, geprägt von Verlust, an dem sie Ray zunächst keinen Anteil haben lassen wollte. Und sie konnte ihm nicht ihr ganzes Herz schenken. Was okay war. Auch Ray konnte ihr nicht sein ganzes Herz schenken, in einem Teil von diesem würde immer Anna leben. Doch der Bewohner von Felicitys Herz war noch am Leben und verbrachte immer noch viel Zeit mit ihr. Und sein Name war Oliver Queen.

Oliver Queen, der verschollene Beta, der nach fünf Jahren als Alpha in seine Heimatstadt zurückgekehrt war. Der Erbe von _Queen Consolidated_ , der von Ray mehr oder weniger um seine Firma gebracht worden war. Oliver Queen, der auch Geheimnisse hatte, der Felicitiys Geheimnisse teilte. Denn Oliver Queen war der Arrow. Er war der Anführer dieses kleinen Teams aus Vigilanten, die gemeinsam versuchten Starling City zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Nun, wenn Ray ganz ehrlich war, dann konnte er sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum Felicity ihr Herz an diesen Mann verloren hatte. Er sah nicht nur gut aus, er war ein richtiger Held. Und er war ein Alpha.

Warum also nicht? Triaden waren zwar aus der Mode gekommen, aber sie waren weder illegal noch unnatürlich – im Gegenteil, im Grunde waren sie die natürlichste Art von Beziehung überhaupt. Alpha, Beta, Omega – zusammen waren sie stärker. Der Hauptgrund, warum sich Rays bisherige Beziehungen auf Frauen beschränkt hatten, war der, dass Ray wusste, dass seine Großmutter das von ihm erwartet hatte. Sie hatte es nie ausgesprochen, aber Ray wusste, dass sie zu den Menschen gehörte, die fanden Männer sollten nur Beziehungen zu Frauen unterhalten. Doch sie war kein Teil seines Lebens mehr, und er konnte nicht den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen sich zu fragen, was sie von seinen Entscheidungen gehalten hätte. Die Wahrheit war schlicht und einfach, dass er nicht wissen konnte, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn er eines Tages einmal einen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht hätte. Und Oliver Queen war definitiv die Art Mann, die es wert war für ihn seine Großmutter zu schockieren.

Das Problem war nur, dass Oliver nicht besonders viel von Ray zu halten schien. Weder von Ray als Person, noch von the Atom. Ray wusste ja selber, dass seine Fähigkeiten als Held noch zu wünschen übrig ließen, ja, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann war er erstaunlich schlecht darin ein Held zu sein, aber er hatte vor besser zu werden. Und wer überzeugt davon, dass Oliver ihn, sobald es ihm gelungen wäre ein besserer Held zu sein, mit ganz anderen Augen sehen würde. Er musste eben nur beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Partner für Oliver und Felicity wäre, dass es funktionieren könnte.

Die Zeit als Verbündeter von Team Arrow brachte Ray einiges. Er lernte wirklich ein besserer Held zu sein, und er lernte durch sie sogar den Superhelden von Central City kennen: Den ersten Meta-Menschen-Helden, der sich der Welt offenbart hatte: Den Flash. Der Flash war ein enger Freund von Felicity und im echten Leben ein forensischer Wissenschaftler namens Barry Allen. Ray mochte Barry, da er wie Ray selbst auch ein Nerd war, unglaublich nett war und Lebensfreude versprühte, und der ebenfalls ein Omega war. Was bewies, dass auch Omegas Helden sein konnten. Ray nahm an, dass er von Barry mindestens genauso viel lernen konnte wie von Oliver. Und das Team Flash von _Star Labs_ bestand aus einigen der brillantesten Wissenschaftler, die Ray kannte. Mit ihnen arbeiten zu können war ebenfalls eine Freude.

Doch so sehr sich die Heldenkarriere von the Atom verbesserte, so wenig Fortschritte machte Ray bei Oliver. Der andere Mann schien sich einfach nicht für ihn erwärmen zu wollen.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel, Ray", meinte Felicity, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist nun einmal so, dass Oliver nicht weiß, wie man mit Omegas umgeht. Er kennt zu wenige. Du hättest ihn früher mal mit Roy erleben sollen. Oder mit Barry. Er wird sich schon noch an dich gewöhnen."

Aber Ray wünschte sich nicht einfach nur, dass Oliver sich an ihn gewöhnen würde, er wollte, dass Oliver ihn _mochte._ Nachdem es aber nicht so aussah, als ob das so bald geschehen würde, musste Ray schließlich sogar Felicity aufgeben, da sie Oliver mehr liebte als ihn und offenbar lieber nur mit Oliver zusammen wäre, wenn sie die Wahl hätte. Ganz im Sinne von „Wenn du jemanden liebst, dann lass ihn gehen" gab Ray sie frei und redete sich zugleich ein, dass es ja nur vorrübergehend war. Er würde sie zurückbekommen. Wenn er sich endlich als würdig erwiesen hätte, dann würde er mit Felicity und Oliver zusammen sein.

Doch dazu kam es nie. Stattdessen wurde Ray entführt und monatelang gefangen gehalten, bis es ihm irgendwie gelang Felicity wissen zu lassen, dass er noch lebte. Team Arrow rettete ihn schließlich nach Monaten der Gefangenschaft, in denen er von aller Welt für tot gehalten worden war, aus den Fängen von Damien Darkh und Hive. Darkh, ein magischer begabter Alpha mit Weltherrschaftsambitionen, wollte Rays Geheimnisse und seinen eigenen Atom-Anzug, doch Ray verweigerte ihm jede Kooperation. Nachdem der Anzug nun auch in der Lage war zu schrumpfen, war er noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass die dahinterstehende Technologie niemals einem Mann wie Darkh in die Hände fallen durfte.

Sechs Monate lang musste Ray ohne Hitzeunterdrücker auskommen, und zum ersten Mal seit er 21 geworden war erlebte er wieder Hitzen. Zumindest schien Damien Darkh kein Freund von sexueller Gewalt zu sein und auch seine Männer besser unter Kontrolle zu haben als es bei Slade Wilson der Fall gewesen war, ansonsten hätte Rays Gefangenschaft um einiges unangenehmer ausfallen können als es der Fall war. So wurde er immerhin versorgt und nicht belästigt. Trotzdem hielt er sich nur mit dem Gedanken aufrecht, dass Oliver und Felictiy kommen würden um ihn zu retten. Dass sie ihn nicht so einfach aufgeben würden. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, an dem sie nicht kamen, schwand seine Hoffnung mehr dahin, bis er irgendwann auf die Idee kam, dass sie ihn für tot halten könnten. Dabei hätte er gedacht, dass sie vielleicht spüren würden, dass er noch lebte.

Nach seiner Rettung blieb er zunächst einmal weiter offizielle tot. Felicity hatte die Leitung von _Palmer Technologies_ übernommen und machte ihre Sache gut, warum sollte sie nicht einfach weiter machen? Seine eigene Effizienz als Firmenchef war wegen seinem Omegatum sowieso immer schon von allen in Frage gestellt worden.

Und was den Rest betraf: Alle, auf die es ankam, wussten, dass er noch lebte. Und ja, er machte sich die Mühe Sydney eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, in der er ihm mitteilte, dass er nicht tot war. Nicht, dass er annahm, dass das einen besonders großen Unterschied für Sydney machen würde - allem Anschein nach hatte dieser nicht besonders stark um ihn getrauert.

Tatsächlich schien niemand um ihn getrauert zu haben. Felicity und Oliver hatten ohne ihn weitergemacht, als Paar zusammen gelebt ohne einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, wie es schien. Und hinterlassen hatte Ray dem Rest dieser Welt auch nichts. Ja, sie hatten die Stadt in Gedenken an ihn in Star City umbenannt, aber nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren in Starling passiert war, war es kein Wunder, dass die sich die Stadtbewohner einen Imagewechsel wünschten. Ray war nicht naiv genug um sich vorzumachen, dass sie den Namen der Stadt wirklich seinetwegen geändert hatten. Und seine Firmen und Erfindungen, was hatten die schon wirklich bewirkt? Nicht besonders viel. Wenn Ray wirklich tot gewesen wäre, für die Welt hätte es keinen besonderen Unterschied gemacht. Er war nicht der Flash, der sogar einen eigenen Tag von seiner Heimatstadt gewidmet bekommen hatte. Er war nicht einmal Vixen, eine neue Heldin aus Detroit, der er gemeinsam mit Team Arrow-Mitglied Black Canary alias Laurel Lance unter die Arme griff. Vixen und der Flash bewirkten Dinge. Genau wie Oliver und sein Team - ein Team, zu dem Ray nicht wirklich gehörte, wie sich nun zeigte, denn es war wunderbar ohne ihn zurechtgekommen.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er sich durch seine Entführung in Olivers Augen nicht gerade als würdig erwiesen hatte. Oliver und Felicity schienen sich seinetwegen schuldig zu fühlen, aber sie hatten sich verlobt und plante ihre Hochzeit – zu zweit. Ray sagte sich, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, dass er immer noch eine Chance hatte, da es auch Triaden-Hochzeiten gab, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sein Alpha und sein Beta ihre Zukunft mit ihm planten, sie schienen nur ihre Zukunft miteinander zu planen. Ohne den Omega.

Und das obwohl Felicity recht behalten hatte, Oliver war inzwischen viel netter zu ihm. Nun, da er ihn nicht mehr als Konkurrenz einstufte, war er regelrecht fürsorglich. Ray tat immer noch sein Bestes um ihm zu beweisen, dass er ein guter Held und ein guter Omega sein konnte. Obwohl er eigentlich überall anders sein wollte, als dort, wo Hive war, half er Oliver bei seinem Kampf gegen die Organisation nach wie vor – zumindest begann er damit, sobald er sich von seiner Gefangenschaft genug erholt hatte um sich wieder wie Ray Palmer zu fühlen und nicht mehr wie ein halb-verrückter gefangener Omega ohne Hitzunterdrücker. Das Mittel wieder zu haben alleine reichte schon aus um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich Ray wieder besser fühlte. Und als Atom Gutes zu tun, half dabei ebenfalls.

Trotzdem war er zuerst unsicher, was er tun sollte, als Rip Hunter ihn ansprach und ihm eine Zukunft als Legende versprach. Ray wollte ihm helfen und die Zukunft retten, aber zugleich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich drauf hätte. War Atom in Wahrheit nicht nur ein Traum gewesen, geboren aus der Trauer um Anna? Warum sollte Captain Hunter ausgerechnet den Helden auswählen, der sich nicht einmal selbst retten konnte? Der Schutz durch seine Alpha- und Beta-Freunde brauchte? Ja, es gab Omega-Helden, aber vielleicht war nicht jeder Omega zum Helden gemacht. Ray war nicht Barry, soviel war ihm selbst klar.

Oliver schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er mit dem Mann aus der Zukunft gehen sollte, wenn er das wirklich wollte, aber nach dem, was mit Felicity passiert war, wurde Ray den Verdacht nicht los, dass Oliver in Wahrheit einfach nur froh wäre Ray außerhalb Damien Darkhs Reichweite zu wissen, und sich vor allem deswegen nicht offen gegen die Idee aussprach.

Daher fragte Ray ihn schließlich noch einmal nach seiner Meinung, nachdem er sich zuvor Zeit genommen hatte, um noch einmal Felicity zu sehen (und umsonst anzubieten ihretwegen zu bleiben – sie waren zwar nicht mehr zusammen, aber es kam ihm falsch vor sie gerade jetzt im Stich zu lassen, das widersprach seiner Omega-Natur. Sie machte zwar gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und rollte zielsicher in ihrem neuen Rollstuhl umher, doch sich an eine Behinderung gewöhnen zu müssen, konnte niemanden leicht fallen. Trotzdem sagte sie ihm nicht, dass er bleiben sollte, was ihn irgendwie verletzte. Er hätte alles für sie getan, und sie schien nichts mehr von ihm zu erwarten).

„Was hältst du wirklich von dieser ganzen Sache, Oliver?", wollte er wissen.

Dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diesem Rip Hunter zu trauen ist, aber Sara wird mit dabei sein, halte dich nur an sie, sie wird auf dich achtgeben", meinte er, „Hör auf das, was sie sagt, dann sollte alles gut gehen." Sara Lance war Laurels Schwester und die andere Canary. Sie war ein Alpha, und offenbar vertraute ihr Oliver genug um sich darauf zu verlassen, dass sie Ray beschützen würde. Ray war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass sich Oliver offenbar mit ihr über Ray unterhalten hatte.

„Und es stört dich gar nicht, dass ich einfach so gehe?", fragte Ray dann und hasste sich selbst für diese Frage, „Oder willst du mich los sein?"

Oliver wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt. „Nein, Ray, so ist das nicht", versicherte er ihm dann, „Ich weiß, dass ich es dir nicht immer leicht gemacht habe, aber ich bin nun mal nicht gut mit Omegas. Und ich war eifersüchtig. Aber du hast dich in der letzten Zeit als Atom sehr verbessert, und wir könnten deine Hilfe gegen Darkh sehr wohl gebrauchen. Aber der Alpha in mir will dich natürlich lieber weit weg von ihm und seinen Geistern wissen. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun, und das weißt du auch."

„Aber wenn ich dir so wichtig bin und endlich würdig als Held …" Ray musste es einfach wissen bevor er ging. „Warum wolltest du mich dann nie?"

Oliver wirkte für einen Moment vollkommen erstaunt. Dann meinte er wenig eloquent: „Oh."

Es folgte kurzes peinliches Schweigen, bevor Oliver langsam meinte: „Ich – um ehrlich zu sein, Ray, bis eben wusste ich nicht mal, dass du mich wolltest. Ich meine, Felicity…."

„Oliver, unser gesamtes Gesellschaftssystem beruht auf dem Prinzip der Triade! Das ist es, was ich wollte!", erklärte Ray ungläubig, „Wusstest du das wirklich nicht?"

Oliver schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid", räumte er ein, „Ich bin offenbar _wirklich_ nicht gut mit Omegas. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…"

Ray seufzte. „Schon gut", meinte er dann, „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Meine Großmutter wäre so enttäuscht, im letzten Jahr habe ich mich irgendwie in genau die Art von Omega verwandelt, auf die sie immer herabgesehen hat. Der Verzweifelte, der alles für seinen Alpha tut, nur um ein bisschen Zuneigung abzubekommen." Ray lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und mein Alpha hat es nicht einmal bemerkt."

„Ray, es tut mir so leid. Du weißt, dass das nur meine Schuld ist, nicht - ganz und gar nicht - deine, oder? Ich bin hier eindeutig der kaputtere von uns beiden", behauptete Oliver beruhigend.

„Natürlich bist du das. Ich bin vielleicht ein furchbares Omega-Klischee, aber du hast fünf Jahre auf einer einsamen Insel oder weiß Gott wo sonst verbracht, und kamst als geruchsblinder Alpha von diesem Abenteuer zurück. Es ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel wie du jemals jemanden abbekommen konntest. Was musste Felicity tun damit dir klar wird, dass sie dich mag? Ist sie nackt bei dir zu Hause aufgetaucht?", gab Ray mit leichter Ironie zurück.

„Nein, aber sie war noch nie besonders subtil, wenn es darum ging Männer, die ihr gefallen, anzustarren, aber das weißt du ja selber am Besten", erwiderte Oliver leichthin.

„Pass auf sie auf, ja? Sie tut so stark, aber sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als denn je", bat Ray ernst.

Oliver nickte und umarmte Ray dann plötzlich mit einem Mal, was vollkommen uncharakteristisch für ihn war. „Ich werde für sie da sein, aber pass du auf dich auf, ja? Hör auf Sara und vergiss nicht, dass du jederzeit zurückkommen kannst, wenn irgendetwas schief laufen sollte", schärfte der Bogenschütze Ray während der Umarmung ein.

Dieser nickte. „Ja, Alpha", versprach er, „Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Nichts davon."

Aber es war vorbei, gerade als es angefangen hatte, das wusste Ray. Oliver Queen war der Alpha, der niemals sein Alpha sein würde, dazu verliefen ihre Leben von nun auf zu unterschiedlichen Pfaden.

Doch mit Captain Hunter und der _Waverider_ erwarteten Ray neue Gefühlsverwirrungen, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hätte. Wie sich herausstellte, was es gar nicht so leicht die Zukunft zu retten, und außerdem war die ganze Geschichte mit der Legende, die er in der Zukunft darstellen würde, erstunken und erlogen. Und das, obwohl Ray doch wirklich so gerne etwas erreichen wollte. Sydney würde etwas erreichen, wie es schien. Während Ray vergessen sein würde. Nun, vielleicht könnte er zumindest Rip dabei helfen seine Familie zu retten, wenn er schon im Großen nichts bewirken konnte, dann vielleicht im Kleinen. Als Omega verstand Ray wie wichtig die Familie war. Und er selbst erhielt eine neue Familie, ein neues Rudel, und das ganz durch Zufall.

Zuerst machten sie es ihm nicht leicht. Sara Lance war kühl zu ihm und Professor Martin Stein, der ebenfalls von Rip rekrutiert worden war, erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seinen brillanten Studenten, und das obwohl er Rays Lieblingsprofessor gewesen war! _Gehe ich wirklich so durchs Leben? Hinterlasse ich bei niemanden einen bleibenden Eindruck?!_

Doch als einziger offizieller Omega an Bord des Schiffes hinterließ er zwangsläufig einen Eindruck bei den anderen. Natürlich nahm er nach wie vor seine Hitzeunterdrücker, aber diese wurde zunehmend unzuverlässig. Sie waren noch nicht lange auf ihrer Mission unterwegs, als Ray gemeinsam mit dem Alpha Mick Rory in einem russischen Gulag landete, wo er sich sogar, nachdem er sich für Mick hatte verprügeln lassen, von diesem immer noch hauptsächlich Vorwürfe anhören musste. „Wir müssen hier raus, wenn du nicht bald vergewaltig werden willst, mein Hübscher, und wir brauchen Geruchsblocker, du stinkst nach Vor-Hitze", meinte Mick, „Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit den Wachen anlegt."

„Ich habe das für dich getan, Mick", jammerte Ray, der etwas mehr Dankbarkeit erwartet hätte – das hier war wie Oliver hoch Zwei. Er tat etwas um einem unnahbaren Alpha zu zeigen, dass er ihm würdig war, und der Alpha hatte nichts als Kritik für ihn übrig, „Und es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich ein Omega bin und noch nie im Gefängnis war! Da würde jeder andere auch eine Stress-Hitze kriegen!" Er maß Mick kritisch. „Willst du nicht etwas näher kommen?"

Als Antwort rückte Mick etwas weiter von ihm weg. „Dein Timing ist schrecklich, Schmalzbubi", meinte er nur, „Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas. Oder die richtige Zeit. Nimmst du keine Hitzeunterdrücker?"

„Ja, doch, aber die wirken wohl nur bedingt. Zuviel Stress. … Mick, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du einen sehr interessanten Geruch besitzt?!" Ray näherte sich Mick vorsichtig an, als wäre dieser ein scheues Reh, das mit der falschen Bewegung verscheucht werden könnte, und schenkte ihm seinen besten Schlafzimmerblick.

„Du lässt das besser, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist. Das letzte, was du jetzt brauchst ist ein brünftiger Alpha. Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus, du bist verletzt", meinte Mick mühsam beherrscht.

„Es würde mich nicht stören, wenn du dieser Alpha wärst", korrigierte ihn Ray und hatte überhaupt keine Lust sich hinzulegen – zumindest nicht alleine, „Du könntest dich ja mit mir hinlegen. Ich habe deine Prügel kassiert, du könntest wenigstens dankbar genug sein um mich zu halten bis ich einschlafe." Die Vor-Hitze war Rays Kuschelzeit. Und Mick war ein großer starker Mann – er musste ein wunderbarer Kuschelpartner sein.

„Ach du meine Güte. Ja, schon gut, ich mach's. Leg dich hin und ich tue meinen Teil", seufzte Mick. Er stellte sich tatsächlich als guter Kuschelpartner heraus. Zu Schade, dass Ray sich dieses in den Armen gehalten werden durch Prügel hatte erkaufen müssen.

Nach dem Gulag schluckte Ray noch einen Hitzeunterdrücker, da er gesehen hatte wie Beta Jax die Nase über seinen Geruch rümpfte. Mick starrte ihn zwar manchmal an, ging aber auf Abstand. Und kurz darauf verriet er die ganze Crew des Schiffes an Zeitpiraten. Ray war mehr wütend als verletzt. Immerhin bot er nicht jedem an mit ihm kuscheln zu dürfen! Und er ließ sich auch nicht für jeden verprügeln. Mick war wirklich wie Oliver hoch Zwei.

Kendra war nicht viel besser. Sie war ein Alpha mit Problemen, aber offenbar war das Rays Typ Alpha. Und sie schien ihn wirklich zu mögen. Aber sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihr einzulassen stellte sich bald als großer Fehler heraus. Kendra gewann zunehmend ihre Erinnerungen an ihre früheren Leben zurück und damit auch ihre Erinnerungen an die früheren Inkarnationen ihres verstorbenen Seelenverwandten Carter. Hörte nicht jeder gerne von seiner Partnerin, dass man für sie parktisch der Seiten-Omega war?

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Felictiy und Oliver und dem Debakel mit Mick hätte Ray es besser wissen müssen als sich noch einmal auf jemanden einzulassen. Oder vielleicht hätte er sich einfach nicht auf Kendra einlassen dürfen. Doch die anderen am Schiff waren auch keine Option gewesen. Rip ging es darum seine Familie zu retten, Martin seinerseits konnte sich nicht nur nicht an Ray erinnern, sondern war auch noch glücklich verheiratet. Jax war ein Freund, aber mehr auch nicht. Sara hatte ihn verlassen, genau wie Mick zuvor. Sie hatte ihn einfach mit Kendra alleine zurückgelassen und war zurück zur Liga der Assassinen gegangen, als sie zu dritt in den 1950'ern gestrandet waren. Gideon war eine körperlose A. I. und so verzweifelt war Ray nun auch wieder nicht. Und Leonard Snart ….

Zuerst hatte Ray gedacht, er würde mit ihm flirten, weil er sich etwas davon versprach, aber dann hatte er von Mick erfahren, dass Leonard bereit gewesen war ihn im Gulag zurückzulassen. Dann begann er zu vermuten, dass Leonard hauptsächlich deswegen mit ihm flirtete, weil er Sara ärgern wollte oder vielleicht auch Rip. Und schließlich fand er sich damit ab, dass Captain Cold scheinbar einfach gerne flirtete, aber nichts dahinter stecken musste. Wie in Rays Fall offenbar.

Also blieb nur Kendra. Er fand sie hübsch und er wusste, dass sie ihn gutaussehenden fand, das sagte zumindest Professor Stein. Zuerst sagte sie ihm noch, sie hätte kein Interesse, aber im nächsten Moment spielten sei ein verheiratetes Paar und lebten zwei Jahre ungewollt so zusammen. Und in den 50'ern gab es keine Hitzeunterdrücker. Trotzdem wollte Ray sie nicht nur aus Anstand heraus um ihre Hand bitten. Er liebte Kendra, das tat er wirklich. Er liebte sie so wie er einst Anna geliebt hatte. Zumindest dachte er, dass das der Fall sein müsste, bis er Anna wiedersah. Danach musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine Gefühle für Kendra anders waren als jene, die er für Anna gehegt hatte und offenbar immer noch hegte, aber in der Liebe gab es kein besser oder schlechter, nur anders. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt er ihre Beziehung noch für gesünder als seine Besessenheit von Oliver oder seine schmerzende Enttäuschung darüber, dass Felicity, Mick, Leonard und Sara ihn alle nicht genug wollten um ihn _wirklich_ zu wollen.

Doch seiner Verlobung mit Kendra fühlte sich zunehmend falsch an. Immer wieder versicherte Kendra sie würde ihn lieben, und immer wieder wollte er ihr auch glauben, aber letztlich schlich sich zunehmender Zweifel in sein Herz, der am Ende auch bestätigt wurde. Die zukünftige Version von Carter stellte das in Fleisch und Blut gehüllte Ende seiner Beziehung zu Kendra dar, das wusste er. Aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Offenbar war es Rays Schicksal zu sterben, durch Carter hätte Kendra dann wenigstens noch jemanden, den sie lieben konnte.

Der Gedanke daran sterben zu müssen, gefiel Ray natürlich nicht. Er gefiel auch sonst niemanden, am allerwenigsten Mick, der ins Team zurückgekehrt war und seinen Verrat wieder gut machen wollte. Doch Ray sagte sich: Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er wenigstens sterben, während er etwas Gutes tat. Für Leute, an denen ihm etwas lag.

Da er ein Omega war, und da er Ray war, und es letztlich immer so war, machte er sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass er sein Team mehr liebte als dessen Mitglieder ihn. Er wusste das und er akzeptierte es. Trotzdem, um sie zu retten würde er gerne sterben.

Aber Mick hatte nicht vor ihn sterben zu lassen. Und Leonard hatte nicht vor Mick sterben zu lassen. Sie spielten die Alpha-Beta-Omega-Version von russischem Roulette mit dem Oculus, und wie so oft im echten Leben auch trug der Beta den Sieg davon – letztlich war es Leonard Snart, der für das Team sterben durfte.

Ray fragte sich nachher, ob Mick es jetzt wohl bereute ihn gerettet zu haben, da ihn diese Tat Leonard gekostet hatte. Ob Freund, Bruder oder Liebhaber, es war offensichtlich, dass Leonard der Mensch gewesen war, der Mick am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutet hatte. Und nun war er weg, dafür war Ray noch da.

Und nun nachdem Leonard für ihn – für sie alle – gestorben war, war es für Ray klar, dass er das Team nicht im Stich lassen konnte, und dass er Mick noch weniger im Stich lassen konnte. Er schuldete es Leonard sich an seiner Stelle um Mick und den Rest des Teams zu kümmern. Zum Glück schloss sich beides nicht gegenseitig aus, denn sie alle brauchten ihn. Rip, dem es ihm nicht gelungen war seine Familie zu retten. Sara, die Laurel verloren hatte. Jax und Martin, die in ihrer Rolle als Firstorm genau wie in ihren Rollen als Mechaniker der _Waverider_ und teameigener Nuklearphysiker nur dann wirklich aufgehen konnten, wenn sie die Betas in diesem Team sein konnten.

Wer ihn nicht brauchte war Kendra. Sie hatte Carter wieder. Ihren Mann in so vielen Leben zuvor und so vielen noch bevorstehenden Leben. Kendra brauchte ihn nicht. Sie brauchte Carter, und Carter brauchte sie, und Ray hatte nicht vor ihnen im Weg zu stehen. Ja, er war der Angeschmierte, er war ein Omega, der von seinem Alpha für einen Beta verlassen wurde - die alte Geschichte, vor der ihm seine Oma gewarnt hatte. Aber, er würde sich deswegen nicht verrückt machen. Er hatte sich lange genug wegen Kendra verrückt gemacht, und er würde genau jetzt damit aufhören. Immerhin hatte er das Ende kommen sehen. Also würde er es akzeptieren, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ihm sein Schicksal gestohlen worden war.

Und er würde das tun, was nur ein Omega konnte: Er würde sein Rudel zusammenhalten, indem er sich um alle Mitglieder kümmerte. Er würde sie alle unterstützen. Denn er war der Omega – das war seine Aufgabe, und er machte sie gerne.

* * *

 _A/N: Und dieser Teil wurde sogar noch länger als der Sara-Teil._

 _Ich habe bereits einmal „Handle Alphas with Care and Cuddles" als Inspiration für diese Fic genannt. Meine Version von Oma Palmer stellt sozusagen eine Hommage an diese Fic dar, in der Ray auch eine starke Omega-Großmutter besitzt._

 _Nächstes Mal: Der dritte Prolog, immerhin ist es eine A/B/O-Fic, also muss es auch noch einen Beta-Prolog geben, also kommt Martin das nächste Mal dran._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Martin Stein

_Zusätzliche Warnings: implizierter Selbstmordversuch, Vorübergehender Tod und Wiederauferstehung, Non-Consensual Body-Modifications, einfach der Wahnsinn, den Firestorm darstellt, verinnerlichte Omegaphobie_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Martin/Clarissa, erw. von Martin/diverse Partner, erw. von Martin/Caitlin, platonisches Martin/Ronnie/Caitlin/Clarissa, platonisches Martin/Ronnie, erw. Iris/Eddie und Barry/Eddie_

* * *

 **Martin Stein**

* * *

An Martins zwölften Geburtstag erlitt seine Omega Mutter einen Zusammenbruch und musste von einem Notärzteteam abgeholt und in eine Omega-Heilanstalt gebracht werden. Omega-Hysterie war zu dieser Zeit eigentlich ein überholtes Konzept, aber sein Beta Vater hielt es anscheinend nicht vor überholt und die Ärzte seiner Mutter auch nicht. Sie wurde nie mehr aus der Heilanstalt entlassen. Martin vergaß diesen Geburtstag auf jeden Fall niemals. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er in seinen Träumen bis zum heutigen Tage immer wieder die hysterischen Schmerzensschreie seiner Mutter hören konnte und ihre blutenden Arme vor sich sah?

Martin war ein Beta und er wusste, dass er deswegen privilegiert war und dafür dankbar sein sollte. Dem Stand der wissenschaftlichen Forschung zur Folge war der Rudelführer der alten Zeiten immer der Alpha gewesen, doch irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit, als die Welt fortschrittlicher und die Menschen zivilisierter wurden, verlor der Alpha diesen Status an den Beta. Das Alphachat wich den Betachat. Und dann wurde der Alpha zunehmend an das untere Ende der Gesellschaft verdrängt, bis er nur noch als Überbleibsel einer alten lange überholten Zeit angesehen wurde.

Dem Omega erging es vielerlei Hinsicht nicht viel besser, aber letztlich wurde der Omega von den meisten Betas immer noch als wichtiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft angesehen. Ja, viele meinten, man sollte nicht den Fehler machen einen Omega so zu behandeln als wäre er ein Beta, aber zugleich würde niemand von diesen Leuten bestreiten, dass ein Omega etwas ganz besonders war. Dass er geschützt werden musste, besonders vor den Alphas. Im Alphachat, so sagte man, wäre der Omega misshandelt und missbraucht worden – im Betachat hingegen wurde er wertgeschätzt.

Wenn Martin bedachte wie seine Mutter behandelt worden war, dann wusste er es besser. Trotzdem, irgendwie blieben ihm Omegas durch die Erlebnisse mit seiner Mutter immer auf gewisse Weise unheimlich und fremd. Letztlich verstand er sie einfach nicht; er verstand Alphas, aber Omega konnte er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Manchmal erschienen sie ihm wie Außerirdische, die sich aus Gründen, die nur sie wussten, in die Gesellschaft der Menschheit verirrt hatten. Und weil er eben nie wusste, was er von einem Omega zu erwarten hatte, machten ihn Omegas nervös. Also mied er ihre Gesellschaft, wenn es sich einrichten ließ.

Als Beta standen Martin sein Leben lang alle Türen offen. Es wurde früh klar, dass er ein Genie war, und anders als einem Alpha oder einem Omega in seiner Lage stand es ihm damit frei sich jede Karriere auszusuchen, die er haben wollte. Sein Vater drängt ihn in die Richtung der Religion, doch Martin wählte letztlich die Wissenschaft, genauer gesagt die Nuklearphysik. In dieser Profession, so sagte er sich, konnte er dabei helfen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen.

In seinen Studienjahren versuchte er kurzzeitig die Welt durch die Teilnahme an Demonstrationen und dem Abhalten von Vorträgen zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, doch sein Versuch sich für die Rechte von Alphas einzusetzen fiel nicht wirklich auf fruchtbaren Boden, denn im Grunde wurde kein Beta gerne daran erinnert, dass er einfach nur das Glück hatte in die richtige Zeit geboren worden zu sein, und er seine Position im Leben nicht durch seine eigene Fähigkeiten erreicht hatte.

Trotzdem, auch wenn Martins Zeit als Stürmer und Dränger letztlich zu keinem besonderen Erfolg führte und sich unweigerlich im Sand verlief, so nahm er doch einiges aus dieser mit: Nicht nur das Wissen, dass Alphas phantastisch im Bett waren, sondern letztlich auch seine Bekanntschaft mit Clarissa, die sich wie er für Alpha-Rechte einsetzte.

Clarissa war wie Martin ein Beta, und sie hatte etwas an sich, das Martin zutiefst anziehend fand. Hatte er zuvor mit seinen diversen Partnerinnen nur herumexperimentiert, so brachte Clarissa den Gentleman in ihm, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es ihn gab, zum Vorschein. Je näher er Clarissa kennen lernte, desto mehr erlosch sein Interesse an anderen Frauen. Schließlich beschloss er, dass er niemanden sonst in seinem Leben brauchte, solange er sie hatte, und fragte sie, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte.

Der einzige Streitpunkt in ihrer gesamten Beziehung war die Frage nach Kindern. Martin, der dabei zugesehen hatte wie sein Vater seine Mutter zu Grunde gerichtet hatte, war gegen Kinder. Nicht nur dank seiner Zeit als Alpha-Rechtler wusste er genug über Vererbungslehre um zu wissen, dass gewisse Dinge unabhängig von allen Geschlechterfragen vererbt wurden. Er wäre ein schrecklicher Vater, da war er sich sicher. Es war schon ein Wunder für sich genommen, dass Clarissa es mit ihm aushielt und akzeptierte, dass er mehr Zeit bei der Arbeit als mit ihr verbrachte. Ein Kind würde er nur vernachlässigen – und das wäre noch der beste Fall. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine instabile Mutter und sein gefühlloser Vater ihn ziemlich verkorkst hatten. Das letzte, was er wollte, war seinerseits ein junges wehrloses Wesen zu verkorksen.

Clarissa verstand seine Gründe und akzeptierte sie nach einer gewissen Zeit der Diskussion und Verhandlung auch, aber Martin wusste, dass sie ihr auch das Herz brachen. Dass sich Clarissa in Wahrheit Kinder wünschte und nur deswegen auf diese verzichtete, weil ihre Liebe zu Martin so groß war. Eine Liebe von der Martin sich oft fragte, womit er sie verdient hatte, immerhin wusste er, dass er Clarissa nicht so behandelte wie sie es verdient hätte, aber zu wissen, dass man etwas falsch machte, und etwas zu unternehmen um dieses Verhalten zu ändern waren zwei verschiedene Dinge, und letztlich brauchte Martin sehr lange um letzteres zu erreichen, falls ihm das überhaupt jemals wirklich gelang.

Seine Arbeit war nun einmal wichtig. Martin veröffentlichte viele wegweisende Forschungsarbeiten – die wichtigste davon betraf das Firestorm-Projekt - sein Lebenswerk - das letztlich auch zum großen Fluch seines Lebens werden würde. Seine Tätigkeit als Forscher, Erfinder und Lehrer erfüllte ihn in gleichermaßen wie sie ihn frustrierte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er den richtigen seiner vielen Träume ausgewählt hatte, oder ob er einem anderen hätte nachgehen sollen. Rabbi war immer mehr der Traum seines Vaters als sein eigener gewesen, aber Martin wäre gerne ein Astronaut geworden (nun, eigentlich mehr ein Science Fiction Held aus der Pulp Ära), hätte vielleicht ein erfolgreicher Sänger werden können (er sang immer noch gerne, wenn sich dazu Gelegenheit ergab) oder hätte als Arzt so viele Leben retten und verbessern können. Er tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, dass die Dinge, die er tat, wichtig waren, dass er in seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrender an der Universität junge Alphas und Omegas dazu ermutigte über das hinauszuwachsen, was die Gesellschaft von ihnen erwartete, und dass sein Traum ein Held zu sein, der die Welt verändern würde, letztlich eben nur das war: Ein Traum. Helden, die die Welt veränderten, gab es in Wahrheit nicht.

Bis es sie doch gab. Es begann mit dem Viliganten von Starling City, doch die Medien schienen sich nicht darüber einig zu sein, ob es sich bei diesem Mann nicht in Wahrheit mehr um einen Serienmörder handelte als um einen Helden.

Unterdessen arbeitete Martin weiter am Firestorm-Projekt, das vielleicht eines Tages dafür sorgen könnte, dass es wirkliche Helden sehr wohl geben würde. Oder zumindest das, was diesen am nächsten kommen würde. Transmutation – die Veränderung der Beschaffenheit von Molekülen – war der Schlüssel zu so vielen Dingen: Die Welt von Hunger und Dürren zu befreien, genetische Defekte zu korrigieren und ja letztlich auch dazu eines Tages einen Meta-Menschen erschaffen zu können – einen richtigen Helden.

Martin war noch nie ein Freund von Babyschritten gewesen, und als sich die ersten Erfolge einstellten, war ihm auch klar, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis das Militär sein Lebenswerk an sich reißen würde. Natürlich würde das Militär etwas so wunderbares wie die Firestorm-Matrix als Waffe missbrauchen wollen. Martin sah darin einen Weg die Welt zu verbessern, Wasser aus Luft herzustellen, das Militär sah darin einen Weg zu seinem eigenen exklusiven Supersoldaten. Und der Universität wurde das Projekt zunehmend zu heiß. Also tat Martin das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation richtig erschien: Er stahl das Projekt um auf privater Ebene weiter daran arbeiten zu können.

Das war an dem Tag, an dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger in _STAR-Labs_ explodierte, und sich Martins Leben für immer veränderte. Die Firestorm-Matrix wurde zum Teil von ihm, und sie war nicht das Einzige, was in Folge dieser Explosion mit ihm verschmolz, oder besser ausgedrückt: sie beide wurden zu einem Teil von jemand anderem.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen fand sich Martin im Körper eines Fremden wieder. Zuerst war ihm gar nicht klar, was passiert war, doch spätestens als Clarissa ihn nicht erkannte, nicht einmal seinen Geruch erkannte, wurde ihm klar, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Ronald Raymond und er waren eins geworden: Gemeinsam waren sie die lebenden Verkörperung von Firestorm. Zwei Wesen in einem – mit der Macht der Transmutation auf einem Level, der Martins kühnste Träume überstieg – doch dank der Firestorm-Matrix, die sie verband, waren sie auch radioaktiv – sie waren die ultimative Nuklearwaffe.

Zu behaupten, dass dies eine verwirrende Zeit für Martin war, wäre untertrieben. Zum Glück war Ronald ebenfalls ein Beta, andernfalls wären sie vermutlich bei der Verschmelzung gestorben, aber Martin nahm an, dass die Matrix automatisch einen weiteren Beta ausgewählt hatte, um den Erfolg der Verschmelzung zu gewährleisten. Falls man soweit gehen konnte anzunehmen, dass die Matrix irgendeine Art von Intellekt oder Instinkt besaß, was eigentlich absurd war, also musste es Martin gewesen sein, der einen zweiten stärkeren Beta gesucht hatte um zu überleben.

Ronalds körperliche Charakteristika gingen mehr in Richtung Alpha als in Richtung Beta, vielleicht hatte er ihn deswegen ausgewählt, vielleicht hatte er nach dem stärksten nur möglichen Partner gesucht. Obwohl es natürlich so war, dass in der heutigen Zeit körperliche Merkmale keinen Rückschluss mehr auf das sekundäre Geschlecht einer Person zuließen. Man musste nur einen Blick auf gewisse durchtrainierte männliche Omegas oder zart gebaute weibliche Alphas werfen um sich daran zu erinnern.

Was auch immer der Grund war: Irgendetwas an Ronald Raymond war kompatibel gewesen – irgendetwas hatte sie beide zur Verkörperung von Projekt Firestorm gemacht. Selbst im desintegrierten Zustand hatte sich das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben war, gefunden und zu einem neuen Ganzen vereint. Mit ihrer beider Bewusstsein und dem genetischen Code ihrer beider Körper immer noch in diesem Überresten gespeichert. Doch zuerst gab es von jeden eben nur jeweils eines: Martins Geist in Ronalds Körper. Zumindest solange bis sich Ronalds Geist begann zurückzumelden.

Da Martin nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre sich jemals wieder zu trennen und jemals wieder zwei Körper zu besitzen, führte er ein strenges Regime. Kein Kontakt – weder zu Clarissa noch zu Ronalds Verlobten Caitlin Snow. Es wäre besser, wenn die beiden dächten, sie hätten ihre Männer verloren, als wenn sie wüssten, dass der geheimnisvolle Brennende Mann von Central City das war, was von ihren Männer noch übrig geblieben war. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass das Militär ihnen auf der Spur war. Jeder Kontakt mit dem Brennenden Mann hätte Clarissa und Caitlin nur in Gefahr gebracht.

Doch leider liefen die Dinge nicht so, wie Martin sie geplant hatte. Und dann tauchten neben Ronalds Stimme auch noch seine Gefühle in Martins Bewusstsein auf. Und seine Erinnerungen. Und bald fiel es Martin schwer auseinander zu halten, welche Gefühle seine waren, und welche die von Ronald. Bisher war er Clarissa niemals in irgendeiner Form untreu gewesen, und er hatte auch nicht vor das zu werden, doch Ronalds Gefühle für Caitlin waren stark. Und verwirrend.

„ _Liebe",_ meinte Ronalds Bewusstsein.

„Was?", wunderte sich Martin und hoffe, er hörte sich nicht zu ertappt an.

„ _Du hast dich doch darüber gewundert, was das, was von uns beiden übrig war, nachdem wir desintegriert wurden, zueinander gezogen hat. Es war die Liebe. Wir beide haben jeweils eine ganz besondere Frau in unserem Leben mehr als alles andere geliebt. Und für sie wollten wir unbedingt überleben, weil wir wieder mit ihr vereint sein wollten",_ erläuterte Ronald.

„Hier wird niemand wieder vereint. Nicht so lange wir uns einen Körper teilen. Das hier ist nicht einmal dein Körper. Es ist nur … eine Rekonstruktion davon, hergestellt und verändert mittels Transmutation. Komm nicht auf irgendwelche unpassenden Gedanken, Ronald", schalt Martin sein Alter Ego.

Es war wichtig streng und diszipliniert zu bleiben, aus vielen Gründen. Einer davon war der, dass sie zunehmend radioaktiv und instabil wurden. Sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft zu überleben, doch es würde nicht von Dauer sein.

Caitlin, Clarissa und der Flash, Central Citys Superheld und Meta-Mensch, spürten sie auf und versuchten ihnen zu helfen, doch es schien zu spät zu sein.

Eine radioaktive, aber zum Glück doch weit weniger zerstörerische, Explosion als befürchtet später, fanden sich Martin und Ronald in getrennten Körpern und mit getrennten Geistern wieder. Jeder schien wieder dort zu sein, wo er hingehörte. Natürlich waren es nicht ihre wahren Körper. Martin fand es seltsam und verstörend seinen eigenen Klon zu bewohnen, der von ihm selbst via Transmutation hergestellt worden war. Sein Geruch, so dachte er sich, musste einfach anders sein, doch Clarissa behauptete, es wäre kein großer Unterschied vorhanden.

Und dann war doch noch etwas, das zurückgeblieben war: Ronald. Manchmal konnte er ihn immer noch in seinem Kopf hören und seine Emotionen spüren. Sie schienen auch immer noch körperlich verbunden zu sein, wie sich herausstellte, als Martin wie erwartet schließlich doch noch vom Militär gekidnappt wurde, und plötzlich eine Botschaft auf seinem Arm auftauchte, die von Ronald in den seinen geritzt worden war. Und sie fanden heraus, dass sie, wenn sie wieder miteinander verschmolzen, immer noch ihre Kräfte besaßen – aber eben nur dann.

Doch diesmal war die Verschmelzung anders, es war kein Kampf der Geister mehr, sie waren beide anwesend, sie teilten sich einen Körper, der dem von Ronald ähnelte, aber immer noch fliegen und brennen konnte – beides durch Transmutation. Und das Wichtigste: Sie konnten sich durch pure Willenskraft wieder trennen und ihre eigenen Körper wieder herstellen. Oder zumindest Kopien von diesen, denn ihre wahren Körper waren an jenem Tag, als sie sich gefunden hatten, vernichtet worden.

Und so wurde Martin Stein doch noch zu einem Helden, einem Superhelden oder zumindest zu einem Teil von diesem. Nur gemeinsam konnten Ronald und Martin Firestorm sein, aber die Tatsache, dass sie das konnten war Grund genug um als Held tätig zu werden.

Zugleich wussten sie immer noch sehr wenig über ihren Zustand und erforschten ihn mit Hilfe von Martins Kollegen weiterhin. Ihre Verbindung der geistigen und emotionalen Natur schien auf jeden Fall permanent zu sein. Ein Teil von Ronald war immer mit Martin und ein Teil von Martin mit Ronald. Und so wurden Ronald und Caitlin zu einem fixen Bestandteil von Martins Leben.

Dieser Einschnitt in sein Leben verwirrte ihn zunächst. Jahrzehntelang hatte es nur ihn und Clarissa gegeben, aber jetzt waren da noch zwei weitere Personen. Zwei weitere Betas, für die er viel Zuneigung empfand, wenn auch eine andere Art zu Zuneigung als für Clarissa. Zum Glück waren sie alle Betas, ansonsten hätten sie diese überaus verwirrende Vierecksbeziehung wohl nicht überstanden.

„Liebe ist nichts schlechtes, Martin", meinte Ronald, „Es gibt viele polygame Beziehungen, und wir haben nicht einmal eine polygame Beziehung. Nur weil das, was uns verbindet, einmalig ist, heißt das nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes oder Falsches ist."

Aber genau das war es, was Martin verstörte. Sie waren nicht einfach vier Menschen, die zusammen in einer Beziehung lebten, sie waren zwei Pärchen, die durch eine undefinierbare emotionale und körperliche Verbindung zwischen zwei von ihnen miteinander verbunden waren. Als sie sich noch einen Körper geteilt hatten, hatte Martin befürchtet er würde sich eines Tages dabei ertappen, dass er Clarissa mit Caitlin betrog, nun konnte er nicht umhin sich so zu fühlen als würde er seine Frau mit Ronald betrügen, und das obwohl nichts zwischen ihnen passierte, zumindest nichts Fassbares.

Martin wusste nicht, wie er zu Ronald stand, was der andere Mann für ihn bedeutete, aber er wusste, dass er ihm _viel_ bedeutete, und dass er mehr über ihn wusste als über jeden anderen Menschen, den er jemals zuvor getroffen hatte - und das schloss Clarissa mit ein. Und doch wollte er nicht mit dem anderen Mann schlafen oder auch nur mit ihm ausgehen.

„Wir sind jetzt wohl Partner und müssen lernen damit zu leben", meinte Ronald dazu, „Wir sollten es nicht überanalysieren."

Leichter gesagt als getan, denn Martin war nun einmal ein analytischer Mensch. Letzten Endes war er ein Wissenschaftler, er musste den Dingen einfach auf den Grund gehen und sie erklären können. Er musste sie benennen. Und er fand, dass es nur einen einzigen Namen für das, was ihn und Clarissa mit Ronald und Caitlin verband, gab: Rudel. Martin Stein hatte mit über sechzig Jahren ein Rudel gefunden. Ein Rudel ausschließlich bestehend aus Betas, so etwas hatte es bisher wohl noch nie gegeben.

Aber vielleicht war sein Rudel etwas größer als er eigentlich dachte. Denn mit Ronald und Caitlin erbte er auch das Team Flash mit. Caitlin arbeitete immer noch für _STAR Labs_ , das seit der Explosion offiziell als geschlossen galt, in Wahrheit aber als Basis für den Flash diente, den ersten bekannten Meta-Menschen, der auf der Seite der Guten stand, Central Citys ganz persönlichen Superhelden.

Der Flash war im wahren Leben ein junger Omega namens Barry Allen, der seine Mutter früh verloren hatte und seinen unschuldigen Vater gerne aus dem Gefängnis befreit hätte. Martin fühlte sich zu Barry hingezogen, genau wie alle anderen auch. Barry strahlte eine Art Licht aus, in dem jeder gerne baden wollte, und Barry war sehr verletzlich. Jeder Instinkt in Martins Körper sagte ihm, dass er Barry beschützen musste, aber der schnellste Mann der Welt brauchte eigentlich keinen Schutz, nicht wahr? Er brauchte Freunde. Und von denen hatte der Omega eine Menge, quer durch alle Geschlechter.

Cisco Ramon war ein Omega wie Barry und ein brillanter Wissenschaftler, der mit Caitlin und Dr. Harrison Wells, einem Alpha, den Kampf des Flashs unterstützte. Dann waren da noch Barrys Adoptivvater, der Omega Polizist Joe West, und sein Beta Partner Eddie Thawne, der mit Joes Alpha Tochter Iris verlobt war. Diese Gruppe schien eine Art eigenes Rudel darzustellen, was die Tatsache, dass Caitlin und mit ihr irgendwie auch Ronald zu diesem Rudel genauso gehörten wie zu Martins Beta-Rudel umso verwirrender machte. Und irgendwie wollte Martin auch zu Barrys Rudel gehören. Warum auch nicht? Firestorm konnte dem Flash durchaus eine Hilfe sein und war genau das auch manchmal.

Doch dann schlug die Katastrophe zu. Harrison Wells war überhaupt nicht Harrison Wells sondern ein zeitreisender Speedster und Feind des Flashs aus der Zukunft namens Eobard Thawne. Um seine Existenz zu verhindern nahm sich sein Vorfahre Eddie Thawne das Leben, und um Central City vor der Vernichtung durch die darauffolgende Katastrophe zu bewahren, riskierte Firstorm alles, nur um in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden. Martin verlor Ronald, ehe er irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn sterben gespürt hätte, es war eher so, dass er ihn von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach gar nicht mehr spürte. Und so wurde Caitlin zur Witwe, und Martin zu einer Hälfte eines Ganzen ohne jede Hoffnung auf Wiederzusammenfügung. Sein Rudel zerbrach, genau wie das Team Flash – die Verluste waren einfach zu viel für Barry, der seinen Beta und den Gefährten seiner besten Freundin an den Tod verloren hatte und die Schuld dafür auch sich nahm.

Martin tat sein Bestes um in der folgenden Zeit eine Stütze für Caitlin zu sein und auf diese Art auch irgendwie das Loch in seinem eigenen Herzen auszustopfen. Und als die Zeit kam, und Team Flash wieder zusammenwuchs, nahm er bereitwillig die Rolle ein, die zuvor Eobard Thawne gespielt hatte – die des weisen wissenschaftlichen Leiters des Teams.

Und in dieser Funktion erfuhr er von einer atemberaubenden Wahrheit des Lebens, von der er zuvor nur hatte träumen können. Er erfuhr, dass das Multiversum real war, dass seine Realität, wie er sie kannte, nur eine mögliche war, eine von vielen Realitäten, die alle parallel zueinander existierten. Dort draußen gab es vielleicht eine Erde, auf der Ronald Raymond noch lebte, auf der Martins Herz nicht gebrochen war, auf der es noch immer einen Firestorm gab.

 _Es gibt noch andere Welten als diese. Und die meisten dürften einen glücklicheren Martin Stein beherbergen als diese hier._

Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sich herausstellte, dass er seinen Partner nicht lange überleben würde. Er hatte immer schon geahnt, dass ihre Verschmelzung zu einem Wesen dazu geführt hatte, dass er und Ronald einander von nun an brauchen würden um zu überleben. Und wenn Martin ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er bereit war zu sterben. Immerhin war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in zwei Hälften gerissen worden, es war nur natürlich, dass ein halbes Wesen nicht überleben konnte und wollte.

Doch Caitlin hatte nicht vor ihn sterben zu lassen. Seine Freunde hatten nicht vor ihn aufzugeben. Barry, Cisco und die anderen – sie sorgten sich um ihn. Die Zeiten, in denen er sich nur vor Clarissa für seine Lebensentscheidungen zu verantworten hatte, die Zeiten, in denen er nur für Clarissa lebte, waren vorbei. Nun gab es andere, die von ihm abhängig waren, die ihn als Teil ihres Rudels ansahen.

Und so erhielt Martin einen neuen Partner, und Firestorm erhielt eine neue Chance darauf ein Held zu sein. Es war kein leichter Prozess. Der Mann, der eigentlich ausgewählt wurde um zur neuen zweiten Hälfte von Firestorm zu werden, erwies sich als in jeder Hinsicht ungeeignet – er war ein Alpha, der sich für einen Beta ausgab, und offenbar auch noch geistig instabil. Dabei war Caitlin so sicher gewesen, dass er zu Martin passen würde, da er auch ein Wissenschaftler war, doch anstellte von Henry Hewitt wurde der junge Jefferson Jackson zu Martins neuem Partner.

Jefferson war ein echter Beta und kein geistiger instabiler Psychopath, doch ansonsten sah Martin, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, nicht besonders viele Vorteile in dieser neuen Partnerschaft. Jefferson war ein guter Junge, aber eben genau das: Ein Junge. Auf gewisse Weise war er noch ein Kind, auf andere erwachsen, und er hielt sich mit Sicherheit für einen Erwachsenen. Er war Mechaniker und hatte seine Chance auf eine große Karriere als Sportler dank der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion verloren. Natürlich war er darüber verbittert, war der Meinung seine Zukunft wäre ihm gestohlen worden. Martin hoffte, dass die Aussicht darauf als Firestorm ein Held werden zu können ihn ein wenig von seiner Verbitterung befreien würde, und dem war auch so, aber trotzdem war viel Wut in Jefferson, Wut die Martin manchmal beunruhigte. Und nicht nur das beunruhigte ihn. Für einen Beta war Jefferson überhaupt sehr gefühlsbetont. Und er war so jung.

Ronald und Martin hatten ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt, aber auf einer gewissen Ebene waren sie sich ähnlich gewissen – brillante Köpfe, die für ihre Frauen alles tun würden, die davon träumten die Welt zu verbessern und das gemeinsam auch konnten. Der Ingenieur und der Physiker – gemeinsam ein Ganzes. Ja, sie hatte sich oft gestritten wie ein altes Ehepaar, aber letztlich hatten sie einander zu tiefst respektiert, weil sie wussten, dass sie sich auf den anderen immer würden verlassen könnten.

Mit Jefferson war es vollkommen anders, er und Martin hatten so gut wie keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Jefferson stammte aus einer anderen Generation, einer anderen Kultur, einer anderen Schule des Denkens als Martin. Er war schlau, aber letztlich war er ein Jock gewesen, das genaue Gegenteil von Martin, dem ewigen Nerd. Jefferson liebte seine Mutter abgöttisch und sehnte sich nach dem Vater, den er niemals kennengelernt hatte, doch eine längerfristige Beziehung hatte er noch nie geführt. Sein ganzes Wesen war Martin fremd, und mit ihm verschmolzen zu sein war eine viel größere Herausforderung als es eine Verschmelzung mit Ronald, weil Jeffersons Geist einfach viel undisziplinierter und unberechenbarer war. Die intimste Erfahrung von Martins Leben, musste er nun mit jemand teilen, bei dem er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, dass er diese auch wirklich zu schätzen wusste.

Er wusste, dass er sich im Laufe der Zeit an Jefferson gewöhnen würde. Und er versuchte wirklich sein Bestes den Jungen nicht mit Ronald zu vergleichen, aber es war schwer nicht an den Verlust von Ronald zu denken, wenn er mit Jefferson verschmolz. Und es war schwer sich an jemanden zu gewöhnen, der in jeder Hinsicht so anders war als er.

Was nicht heißen sollte, dass Martin Jefferson nicht zu schätzen lernte. Das Problem war viel mehr, dass er ihn zu sehr zu schätzen lernte. Ein Teil von Martin konnte niemals vergessen, was mit Ronald geschehen war, und niemals den Gedanken abschütteln, dass er derjenige von ihnen beiden hätte sein sollen, der hätte sterben sollen, dass er derjenige war, der seinen Partner im Stich gelassen hatte. Und nun begann er zu fürchten, dass Jefferson das Gleiche zustoßen könnte wie Ronald. Denn Jefferson war hitzköpfiger, wagemutiger und gefühlsorientierter als Ronald es jemals gewesen war, und er hörte nicht auf Martins Ratschläge und seine Ermahnungen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf, und die Balance, die Martin mit Ronald gefunden hatte, fehlte ihm mit Jefferson noch. Und je mehr er Jefferson als Person wachsen sah, desto mehr Angst jagte ihn der Gedanke ein, dass dieser wunderbare junge Mann, der gerade erst am Beginn von Allem stand, eines Tages nicht mehr da sein könnte um ihn vollkommen respektlos aber voller Zuneigung „Grauer" zu nennen.

Martin, der nie Kinder hatte haben wollen, wusste plötzlich dank Jefferson Jackson wie es war einen Sohn zu haben, und dieses Gefühl überforderte ihn in fast jeder Hinsicht. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er den Verlust dieses Jungen nicht verkraften könnte, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich genau deswegen diesem gegenüber nicht immer so verhielt, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte. Er wusste, dass er sich von Zeit zu Zeit Jefferson gegenüber genauso tyrannisch benahm wie sich sein Vater ihm gegenüber, und er verabscheute sich dafür, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er dagegen unternehmen sollte. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht anders. Wenn er eigene Kinder gehabt hätte, wenn er nicht so überfordert gewesen wäre, vielleicht hätte er sich dann besser im Griff gehabt, doch so wirkte er auf alle anderen als der beruhigende weise Beta, nur auf Jefferson nicht.

Und dann kam Captain Rip Hunter, der Mann aus der Zukunft, der die Hilfe von Firestorm wollte um besagte Zukunft zu ändern. Martin wollte sofort mit ihm gehen, das Einzige, was ihn zweifeln ließ, war Clarissa, doch sie verstand seinen Wunsch ein echter Held zu sein und etwas zu verändern, wie sie ihn immer verstanden hatte. Jefferson hingegen verstand ihn nicht. Zumindest teilte er ihn nicht. Jetzt hätte Martin natürlich auch alleine mit dem Zeitreisenden gehen können – immerhin war die Firestorm-Matrix in ihm inzwischen stabil genug um einige Zeit lang ohne seinen Partner auszukommen – er hatte nach Ronalds Tod monatelang alleine überlebt. Wie lange konnte es schon dauern einen zukünftigen Despoten zu stürzen?

Aber so klug Martin Stein auch war, ein richtiger Held war er nur, wenn er Firestorm sein konnte. Das wusste er. Und natürlich wusste er auch, dass es egoistisch unverzeihlich und vollkommen unangebracht war Jefferson praktisch zu entführen um ihn zur Kooperation zu überreden, doch die Wahrheit war: Ohne ihn konnte er einfach nicht gehen. Er brauchte seine zweite Hälfte um der Held zu sein, der er immer hatte sein wollen, und er konnte Jefferson nicht einfach so zurücklassen ohne zu wissen, wann er ihn wiedersehen würde. Ja, das klang mehr nach einem besitzergreifenden Omega als nach einem ausgeglichenen Beta, aber wer sagte, dass nicht auch Beta-Eltern einen verrückte Taten begehen konnte, wenn es um den Schutz ihrer Jungen ging?

Zu behaupten Jefferson wäre wegen dieser ganzen Aktion wütend auf ihn, wäre eine Untertreibung. Doch letztlich gelang es ihnen beiden sich zu versöhnen und gemeinsam zu entscheiden auf der Mission zu bleiben, auch nachdem sie erfuhren, dass Firestorm deswegen ausgewählt worden war, weil er für die Zeitlinie nicht wichtig war, und nicht weil er ein so großer Held in der Zukunft war. Und auch wenn der Versuch Vandal Savages Gewaltherrschaft zu beenden zunehmend zu einer Jagd ohne Ende zu werden schien, profitierte zumindest ihre Beziehung zueinander davon – im Laufe der Zeit wurden sie zu richtigen Partnern. Martin begann Jefferson genug zu vertrauen um seine eigenen Unsicherheiten überwinden zu können, und Jefferson hörte auf damit sich ständig gegen ihn zu stellen. Sie lernten einander besser kennen und begannen sich gegenseitig zu verstehen. Und lernten schließlich auch ganze neue Seiten ihrer Kräfte kennen. Transmutation – Martins ewiger Traum – stellte sich als genauso erstaunlich heraus, wie Martin immer gehofft hatte.

Zumindest für Firestorm war die Mission also ein voller Erfolg. In jeder anderer Hinsicht lief sie weniger glatt.

Schon ihre erste Reise durch die Zeit hätte Martin fast seine Ehe mit Clarissa gekostet, aber das wahre Problem waren die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams. Captain Hunter hatte beschlossen die Rogues – Erzfeinde des Flash -zu rekrutieren, hauptsächlich deswegen weil er die Fähigkeiten von Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold, brauchte. Doch mit Snart kam sein Partner – der unkontrollierbare Alpha Pyromane Mick Rory. Martin vertraute ihm keinen Moment lang und hatte damit natürlich recht. Vielleicht war er der einzige im Team, den es nicht wirklich überraschte, dass sie von Rory verraten wurden. Snart selbst war nicht viel besser, doch zumindest schien er zu versuchen besser zu _werden._ Der Flash schien seinen Omega-Charme auch auf Captain Cold angewandt zu haben, und dieser schien nun auf dem Weg vom Schurken zum Helden zu sein, wenn sich auch seine Umgangsformen nicht verbesserten. Wenigstens hatte er als Beta eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Alpha Assassine Sara Lance – begabt und klug war die junge Frau, nur an Selbstbeherrschung schien es ihr zu mangeln. Und sie schien es wirklich zu genießen Martin zu ärgern, wann immer sie konnte. Er nahm dies als das, was es war – ein Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung für ihn. Ein Gefühl, das er teilte, er würde sich nur wünschen, dass sie etwas öfter auf ihn hören würde.

Selbiges galt auch für die andere Alpha-Dame in ihrem Team: Kendra Saunders, der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Savage, eine Frau ständig im Konflikt mit sich selbst, die ihren Beta-Partner gleich zu Beginn ihrer Mission begraben musste. Natürlich geriet Kendra durch diesen Verlust aus dem Gleichgewicht. Martin versuchte für sie da zu sein, aber manchmal fragte er sich, ob Captain Hunter sie für diese Mission ausgewählt hätte, wenn ihm die Wahl geblieben wäre – alles in allem schien sie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten kaum zu kennen und die meiste Zeit damit zu verbringen vor ihrem eigenen Schicksal davon zu laufen.

Doch mehr Einwände als gegen ihre Anwesenheit an Bord von Captain Hunters Zeitschiff hatte Martin gegen die von Ray Palmer. Ray Palmer war ein Omega und offenbar ein ehemaliger Student von Martin, der es sehr persönlich zu nehmen schien, dass dieser sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte. Dr. Palmer besaß einen selbstkonstruierten Exo-Anzug mit bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten, doch so klug der Mann auch war, als Held war er im besten Fall ein blutiger Anfänger.

Es machte Alphas und Betas prinzipiell immer nervös Omegas in potentiell gefährlichen Situationen zu sehen, aber Dr. Palmer schien so gut wie alle auf dem Schiff aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Verglichen mit Barry Allen, der nur ungefähr zwei Minuten brauchte um jeden zu überzeugen, dass er auf sich selbst besser achtgeben konnte als jeder Alpha, brauchte Dr. Palmer nur eine Minute um jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass er überhaupt nicht auf sich selbst achtgeben konnte. Und die Tatsache, dass er keinen Geruchsblocker verwendete, war auch keine große Hilfe. Martin fand es zu Beginn ganz witzig Rorys Nasenlöcher erbeben zu sehen, aber bald begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, dass der Mann oder einer der anderen Alphas an Bord irgendeine Kurzschlusshandlung begehen könnte.

Als Ältester an Bord hatte Martin eine etwas andere Beziehung zu Rip Hunter als der Rest des Teams, deswegen nahm er es sich heraus diesen darauf anzusprechen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass wir Dr. Palmer auf dieser Mission brauchen, Captain? Immerhin ist er ein Omega. Seine Anwesenheit alleine würde ausreichen um ein gewisses Ungleichgewicht in die Dynamik des Teams zu bringen, und so klug Dr. Palmer auch ist, und so beeindruckend sein Atom-Anzug zu sein scheint … Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob er das Material ist aus dem Legenden gemacht sind", meinte er schließlich vorsichtig unter vier Augen (aber wohl hörbar für Gideon).

„Ich habe niemanden zufällig für diese Mission ausgewählt, Martin, auch Doktor Palmer nicht. Ja, er ist ein Omega, aber nicht alle Vorurteile gegen Omegas sind berechtigt. Sie selbst sind doch eng mit einem Omega-Helden befreundet - Barry Allen alias der Flash. Auch er ist ein Omega, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte Rip.

„Ja, schon, aber Barry ist ein spezieller Fall. Und er ist ein Meta-Mensch. Doktor Palmer hingegen ist nur ein zu groß geratenes Kind mit einem teuren Spielzeug. Mir ist klar, dass er sehr bemüht ist, aber von allen hier an Bord stellt er nun einmal das größte Risiko dar. Wir haben schon ein Crewmitglied an den Tod verloren. Aber wenn dem einzigen Omega an Bord etwas zustoßen würde…." Martin unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre nicht gut", schloss er schwach.

„Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Doktor Palmer mehr als in der Lage ist auf sich selbst aufzupassen", erwiderte Rip, „Und er will hier sein, Martin. Sogar noch mehr als Sie. Ich werde einen der wenigen, die mir wirklich helfen wollen, sicherlich nicht abweisen, und schon gar nicht auf Grund seines Geschlechts."

Damit war dieses Thema wohl eindeutig erledigt. Später fragte sich Martin, ob er sich vielleicht statt für Ray Palmers Rauswurf aus dem Team stärker für den von Mick Rory hätte einsetzen sollen. Ray schaffte es letztlich nicht nur nicht zu sterben, sondern entging auch irgendwie dem Schicksal eines Alpha-Kampfes um ihn- oder vielleicht auch nicht, wer wusste schon, was in diesen zwei Jahren, in denen er mit den zwei Alpha-Damen in den 50'ern gestrandet war, alles passiert war, aber nach dieser Zeit roch er unverkennbar nach Kendra, und selbst der zurückgekehrte Mick Rory schien das zu respektieren, wenn auch vermutlich aus anderen Gründen als Anstand.

Trotzdem war es interessant über Captain Hunters leidenschaftliche Verteidigungsrede nachzudenken. Immerhin stammte der Mann aus der Zukunft, und er schien kein Problem mit Palmers Geschlecht zu haben, was zu interessanten Fragen führte, Fragen, die Martin sein ganzes Leben lang beschäftigt hatten, also stellte er sie eines Tages: Herrschte in der Zukunft endlich Geschlechtergleichberechtigung?

Rip zögerte kurz, bevor er auf diese Frage antwortete. „Nun, nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist besser geworden. Zumindest im täglichen Leben, aber es gibt immer noch Einschränkungen. Die Time-Masters zum Beispiel dulden keine Omega in ihren Rängen, und Alphas lassen sie zwar für sich arbeiten, aber nur in niederen Diensten, sie vertrauen ihnen nicht wirklich. Nur Betas können zu hochrangigen Time-Masters werden", erklärte er schließlich.

„Das klingt sogar aus der Perspektive meiner Zeit gesehen etwas altmodisch", räumte Martin erstaunt und ein wenig enttäuscht ein.

„Es ist mehr als nur etwas altmodisch", seufzte Rip, „Wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, Martin, stimme ich in mehr als nur ein paar wenigen Punkten nicht mit den Ansichten meiner ehemaligen Kollegen überein."

So konnte man es auch formulieren. Besagte, so stellte sich heraus, arbeiteten in Wahrheit sogar mit Vandal Savage zusammen. Den Mord an Rips Familie, die Rekrutierung der Legends, das alles hatten sie in Kauf genommen, wohl wissend wozu es führen würde, denn anstatt den Zeitstrom zu schützen, wie es eigentlich ihre Aufgabe gewesen, kontrollierten sie ihn mit einer ominösen Maschine namens Oculus.

Martin war mehr als nur enttäuscht von der Zukunft. Er hatte immer für eine bessere Welt gekämpft, aber nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, wurde sie immer nur schlechter. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Leonard Snart sich opferte um sie alle zu retten, verbitterte ihn mehr als sie ihn berührte. Wieso hatte sich überhaupt jemand von ihnen opfern müssen? Wieso hatten die Time-Masters es nicht lassen können sich in ihr Leben einzumischen und sie bei jeden Schritt den sie taten behindert? Weil sie dachte eine Zukunft mit Vandal Savage wäre besser als eine ohne ihn? Nein, diese Ausrede nahm ihnen Martin nicht ab. Letztlich, davon war er überzeugt, waren es die Time-Master einfach nicht wert gewesen den Zeitstrom zu bewachen. Ihre Macht war ihnen zu Kopf gestiegen, sie hatten nicht mehr beschützt, sondern alles so zurechtgebogen wie sie es hatten haben wollen.

Martin schwor sich, dass ihm das niemals passieren würde. Dass er weiterhin ein Held sein würde, dass Firestorm immer zuerst an das, was sein sollte, denken würde, und erst dann an das, was er gerne hätte. Er wusste, ohne zu fragen, dass Jefferson das genauso sah wie er. Immerhin waren sie eins – nur gemeinsam waren sie der Held.

Und gemeinsam entschieden sie bei Rip Hunter zu bleiben und mit ihm weiterhin den Zeitstrom zu schützen. Genau wie Sara Lance, Ray Palmer und Mick Rory. Kendra hatte ihren Seelenverwandten zurückbekommen, während Rip nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine Familie zu retten. Sie begann nun ein neues Leben, und obwohl Martin sie vermissen würde, wusste er, dass es letztlich besser so war. Kendra hatte den Kampf gegen Vandal Savage niemals aus den richtigen Gründen geführt, sie war hineinzogen worden, weil es ihr Schicksal war, es war ihr niemals frei gestanden sich dafür zu entscheiden. Doch nun konnte sie sich endlich für etwas entscheiden, und sie entschied sich für die Freiheit frei zu sein. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Die Legenden von Morgen würden den Zeitstrom auch ohne sie beschützen.

Vielleicht würde es niemals eine Zukunft geben, in der die Welt besser sein würde, in der es keine Ungleichheit zwischen den Geschlechtern mehr geben würde und Transmutation Hunger, Dürre und Krankheiten ausmerzen würde. Abe als Held konnte Martin nicht anders als sie trotzdem zu beschützen – am besten dadurch, indem er die Vergangenheit schützte, und dafür sorgte, dass die Zeit in den Bahnen lief, in denen sie verlaufen sollte. Einfach deswegen, weil es richtig war – und weil das Jahr 2016, das er verlassen hatte, trotz all seinen Fehlern das beste Jahr 2016 war, das es sein konnte. Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

* * *

 _A/N: Dieses Kapitel wurde etwas Schwieriger als erwartet, da ich mein Gehirn um die ganze Firestorm-Sache und die Natur von Transmutation wickeln musste und darum, wie das Ganze in „The Flash" eigentlich dargestellt wurde, und jetzt wo ich es verstanden habe, bin ich irgendwie leicht traumatisiert und kann Martin und Ronnie nie mehr mit den gleichen Augen sehen, weil sie ja eigentlich gestorben sind und sich neue Körper via Transmutation konstruiert haben und das immer wieder taten, wenn sie verschmolzen oder sich trennten und genau genommen löst Jax Teile seines Körpers auf und wandelt sie in etwas anderes um, wenn er mit Martin verschmilzt. Okay, jetzt ist es raus, und ihr wisst es auch, falls ihr noch niemals darüber nachgedacht habt. Sorry._

 _Im nächsten Kapitel geht endlich die eigentliche Fic los. Es war ein langes Vorspiel, aber es war es wert, hoffe ich, für World Building, Charakterisierung und einige Hinweise, die ich hier eingebaut habe, die entweder für die 2. Staffel an sich oder diese Fic im Speziellen wichtig sind._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Was wir alles falsch gemacht haben

_Zusätzliche Warnings: explizite Spoiler für Episode 2.1, dysfunktionale Beziehungen_

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Hier gibt's jetzt hauptsächlich TimeCanary, aber Sara ist umtriebig, und es gibt auch einiges an Sara/Ray und etwas Atomwave. Ach ja, und Sara wird etwas grün über die Aussicht auf Rip/Mick._

* * *

 **1\. Was wir alles falsch gemacht haben**

* * *

Nach der Sache mit der Königin von Frankreich hätte Sara es kommen sehen müssen. Rip würde es ihr vorhalten, so viel war klar. Sobald Jax begann seine Witze darüber zu reißen, war klar, dass sie sich wegen dieser Sache einiges würde anhören müssen. Dabei war es diesmal nicht wirklich ihre Schuld. Sie war es, die verführt worden war, nicht die Königin. Die Königin war ein hübscher Omega gewesen, die Sara schon einige Zeit lang bewundernde Blicke zugeworfen hatte, und die ihre Trauer zu spüren schien, und letztlich sagte man nun mal nicht einfach „nein" zur Königin von Frankreich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sara nicht „nein" sagen wollte.

Jeder hatte nun mal seine eigene Art zu trauern und Sara – nun Saras Art zu trauern bestand in den letzten sechs Monaten vor allem darin heimlich Damien Darkhs Ableben vor dem Jahr 2016 zu planen und darin Sex zu haben. Viel Sex.

In den meisten Zeitperioden, in denen sie einen Zwischenstopp einlegten, landete sie früher oder später mit irgendjemand manchmal männlich, manchmal weiblich, manchmal Alpha, manchmal Beta, und ja manchmal auch Omega, im Bett. Auf einer gewissen Ebene hasste sie sich dafür. Sie verhielt sich wie ein stereotypischer Alpha, der immer nur Sex im Kopf zu haben schien, und das entsprach in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht ihrem Wesen. Aber letztlich waren dies die einzigen Momente, in denen sie sich halbwegs normal fühlte, in denen sich nicht nur traurig war.

Trotzdem, als Jax seinen Witz riss, von wegen sie hätte die Königin für deren Alpha-Gemahl schon einmal „aufgewärmt" … da hätte sie den Jungen dafür am liebsten sein Gesicht vom Kopf gekratzt. Weil er es klingen ließ, als würde sie das immer so machen. Als wäre sie ein typischer Alpha.

Aber sie war kein typischer Alpha, deswegen kratzte sie Jax sein Gesicht nicht vom Kopf. Stattdessen erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Jax ein Beta ihres Rudels war, und dass sie sich geschworen hatte, dass sie nie wieder ein Mitglied ihres Rudels angreifen würde. Und daran, dass Jax es nicht so meinte. Dass er nur einen Witz machte. Also verlegte sie sich darauf ihn spielerisch, aber mit genug Härte um die Warnung durchblicken zu lassen, in den Arm zu boxen, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Botschaft verstehen würde.

Das mit der Königin war nun einmal passiert, und es war nicht geplant gewesen. Jeder hatte eben seine eigene Art zu trauern.

Sara half Sex, und Rip, Rip halfen offenbar seine Listen.

Nachdem Rex Tyler ihnen seine Warnung hinterlassen hatte und gemeinsam mit seiner Version der _Waverider_ verschwunden war, als wäre er niemals da gewesen, hatten sie beschlossen einfach das verbotene Jahr 1942 bei ihren zukünftigen Zeitreisen zu meiden, aber ansonsten so weiterzumachen wie geplant: Als neue Hüter der Zeit anstelle der Time-Master, angeleitet von dem ehemaligen Time-Master in ihrer Mitte: Captain Rip Hunter.

Doch Rip hatte sich gerade erst damit abfinden müssen, dass es keinen Weg gab die Leben seiner Frau und seines Sohnes zu retten. Ein Verlust von dieser Größenordnung … es musste überaus schwer sein mit ihm klar zu kommen. Also rechnete Sara damit, dass sich das Ganze auf irgendeine Art und Weise in Rips Verhalten niederschlagen würde.

Und schon nach ihrer ersten Mission begannen Rip damit die Listen zu erstellen. Listen davon, was alles hätte schief gehen können. Listen davon, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatten. Zuerst nahmen sie es alle hin. Weil sie wussten, dass Rip es nicht persönlich meinte, dass er seine Wut und seine Trauer auf irgendeine Art und Weise abbauen musste. Doch dann mit der Zeit begannen sie es langsam persönlich zu nehmen. Martin und Jax konnten als Betas mit Rips ständiger Kritik besser umgehen als der Rest von ihnen. Mick reagierte auf seine typische Art wütend, während Ray offensichtlich verletzt war, aber es nicht zeigen wollte. Und Sara, Sara versuchte es mit Humor wegzulachen. Was aber auch nicht immer funktionierte.

Irgendwann wurde es zum Running Gag unter ihnen: Nach jeder Mission meinte irgendeiner von ihnen, wenn Rip gerade dabei war mit seiner Predigt loszulegen, etwas in der Art von: „Und nun kommt die Liste mit allem, was wir falsch gemacht haben." Rip fand diese Kommentare gar nicht lustig, sie schienen ihn nur noch wütender zu machen.

Sara wünschte sich nur, dass er auf andere Art und Weise trauern würde. Abgesehen davon, dass seine Laune prinzipiell selbst für Rip Hunter-Verhältnisse immer schlechter zu werden schien, zog er sich vollkommen in sich selbst zurück und schloss sich in seine Kabine oder sein Büro ein. Gideon überwachte ihn, das versicherte die K. I. Sara immer, wenn diese nachfragte, aber es gefiel Sara trotzdem nicht, dass sich ein Mitglied ihres Rudels so sehr von allen anderen zurückzog.

Doch vielleicht zog sich Rip auch nur von ihr zurück. Er schien fiel Zeit mit Jax zu verbringen, den er ständig an der _Waverider_ herum schrauben ließ. Manchmal konnte man ihn auch mit Martin beim Philosophieren in seinem Büro erwischen.

Und mindestens einmal hatte er sich sogar gemeinsam mit Mick niedergesoffen.

Ja, tatsächlich, Sara hatte Rip Hunter und Mick Rory bei einem gemeinsamen Kummer-in-Alkohol-Ertränken-Abenteuer in der Küche erwischt. Mick trauerte indem er trank. Mehr als früher. Sara fragte sich manchmal, ob er in den letzten sechs Monaten jemals nüchtern gewesen war. Sie hasste es, aber wie gesagt: Jeder trauerte auf seine eigene Art. Mick schien am besten zu trauern indem er sich betrank, und da er immer nüchtern genug war, wenn sie auf eine Mission gingen, ließ sie ihm das durchgehen.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihn mit Rip erwischte. Die beiden alleine zusammen zu sehen war schon deswegen ungewohnt, da sie so gut wie nie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Mick machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er Rip nicht besonders mochte (oder zumindest noch weniger mochte als den Rest von ihnen), und Rip hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er Mick nicht besonders schätzte. Trotzdem saßen die beiden nebeneinander, hielten Scotch-Gläser in den Händen, und waren in irgendeine tiefschürende Diskussion vertieft.

„Oh, ein alkoholischer Abend. Darf ich mich anschließen?", fragte Sara und besorgte sich auch schon ihr eigenes Glas.

„Nur zu, Blondie, Gideon macht genug für uns alle", meinte Mick, während Rip sie erschrocken ansah. Er schien nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass er ertappt worden war.

Sara setzte sich demonstrativ zwischen die beiden Männer. „Also, was liegt an?", wollte sie wissen, „Worum geht es?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, worüber sich Mick und Rip – mit oder ohne Alkohol – unterhalten sollten. Es sei denn, es ging um Leonard. Und bei diesem Thema könnte Sara mitreden. Über Leonard konnte sie sprechen; der Verlust über den sie nicht sprechen konnte, der an ihrer Seele nagte, dieser Verlust war der von Laurel.

„Nichts von Bedeutung", meinte Rip und erhob sich, „Ich muss sowieso gehen. Ich glaube, ich hatte für heute eindeutig genug. Aber macht nur weiter. Im Moment gibt es keine Probleme mit der Zeitlinie. Ihr habt also frei. Wir sehen uns morgen. Sara. Mister Rory."

Er nickte den beiden Alphas zu und stolperte dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Richtung Türe. Sara starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. _Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!_ Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Rip ihre Gegenwart mied. Bisher hatte sie sich einreden können, dass dem nicht so wäre, doch dieses Mal war es offensichtlich.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?!", wollte sie dann angriffslustig von Mick wissen.

Rip konnte Mick nicht einmal leiden und hatte trotzdem mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht als mit ihr! Wut und rasende Eifersucht stiegen in ihr auf. _Ich bin der Alpha. Was auch immer Rip beschäftigt, er sollte damit zu_ _mir_ _kommen! Nicht zu Mick!_

Mick starrte sie durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. Er konnte ihre Stimmung zweifellos riechen. „Wie der Engländer schon sagte, Sara. Nichts von Bedeutung", meinte er, „Männerkram. Würde dich nicht interessieren." Wie zufällig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und lieferte Sara so freies Blickfeld auf seinen nackten Hals.

Die Assassine atmete tief durch. Spielte es eine Rolle? Rip nannte sie beim Vornamen, nicht Mick, der war immer noch „Mister Rory". Selbst im betrunkenen Zustand. Rip und Mick würde niemals dicke Freunde werden. Sie waren nur dieses eine Mal beisammen gesessen und hatten ein Gespräch miteinander geführt. Was war schon dabei? Vermutlich wäre nichts dabei, wenn Rip in den letzten paar Monaten irgendwann einmal auch nur ein Gespräch mit _ihr_ geführt hätte. _Ist es, weil ich ihn angegriffen habe? Traut er mir deswegen nicht mehr genug über den Weg um mit mir alleine in einem Raum sein zu wollen?_

Etwas gefasster nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Scotch. „Ekelhaft", stellte sie fest, „Wieso trinkt ihr das?"

„Der Engländer hat's ausgewählt. Mir hätte Bier gereicht", meinte Mick schulterzuckend.

Saras Nase zuckte. Nun konnte sie endlich den Geruch identifizieren, der ihr schon aufgefallen war, als sie die Küche betreten hatte. „War Ray auch hier?", wunderte sie sich. Offenbar war es doch kein Vieraugen-Event gewesen – sondern eine Party. _Wenn auch eine Party ohne mich. … Okay, bleib fair. Jax und Martin waren auch nicht hier. Die hängen auf der Brücke herum._

Mick gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. „Was weiß ich. Vielleicht vorher", murmelte er, „Schmalzbubi ist doch immer überall. Dieses ganze verdammte Schiff riecht nach nichts anderen mehr." Er leerte den Rest seines Glases in einem Zug. „Schickst du immer noch immer weg?", fragte er dann.

„Oh ja. Rip lässt ihn auch nicht in seine Kabine", erwiderte Sara.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das hat er mir gesagt. Ich lass ihn auch nicht rein", meinte Mick, „Aber er taucht trotzdem ständig auf. Irgendwann dieser Tage…" Er verstummte und seufzte tief. Sara wusste genau, was er meinte.

Auch Ray trauerte. Er hatte zwar keinen geliebten Menschen an den Tod verloren, aber er hatte seine Beziehung zu Kendra begraben müssen. Und er war ein Omega. Ein Omega, dessen Rudel drei Mitglieder aufwies, die ihrerseits trauerten. Also tat Ray das einzige, was ein Omega in so einer Situation tun konnte: Er wollte den anderen Trost spenden.

Nur, dass diese nicht getröstet werden wollten. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Rip teilte seine Trauer mit niemanden, soweit Sara wusste, und Mick mit noch weniger Leuten. Und sie selbst, nun sie suchte sich Trost auf eine ganz gewisse Art und Weise, nicht wahr? Ray war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sie wollüstig durch die Zeiten zog, und ihm war auch klar, was der Grund dafür war. Sara wusste, dass er genauso wenig wie Rip mit dem, was sie tat, einverstanden war. Und sie wusste auch, dass er etwas dagegen unternommen hätte, wenn sie ihn gelassen hätte. Woher sie das wusste? Weil Rays selbst es ihr direkt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte.

Ungefähr sechs Wochen nachdem sie ihre Reise wieder aufgenommen hatten, hatte Ray sie über ihr Verhalten konfrontiert."Ich weiß, dass du das Gefühl hast so leben zu müssen, Sara, aber Fremde quer durch die Zeiten zu vögeln … das ist nun mal nicht sicher! Wenn du schon nicht anders kannst, dann benutz wenigstens mich dafür", meinte er, „Ich stelle mich freiwillig zur Verfügung. Jederzeit."

So ein Angebot bekam man nicht jeden Tag. Aber sie hätte wohl trotzdem damit rechnen müssen, immerhin handelte es sich um Ray Palmer, den süßen gutherzigen Ray Palmer, der einfach nicht anders konnte als anderen helfen zu wollen, egal was diese Hilfe ihn kosten würde. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ein Omega war, der spürte, dass sein Alpha unter emotionalen Stress litt – vermutlich war es unter diesen Umständen nur natürlich, dass er sich bereit erklärte für sie da zu sein, und das auch in körperlicher Hinsicht.

Natürlich konnte Sara dieses Angebot unter keinen Umständen annehmen. Es gab Alphas, die die fürsorgliche Natur von Omegas für Sex ausnutzten, deswegen gab es so viele Fälle von missbrauchten Omegas, aber Sara hatte sich immer geschworen niemals einer dieser Alphas zu sein. Ray bedeutete ihr sehr viel, aber weder war er bereit für eine neue Beziehung so kurz nach dem unrühmlichen Ende seiner Verlobung mit Kendra, noch war Sara bereit für eine Beziehung mit ihm. Sie hatte sich schon einmal gegen diese Option entschieden, und an ihren Gefühlen und Einstellungen hatte sich nichts geändert. Und eine lockere Sexbeziehung, nein, dafür war Ray Palmer nicht der Typ.

„Ray, das ist ein sehr selbstloses Angebot, aber es ist unnötig", versicherte ihm Sara, „Außerdem hat Gideon Impfungen und Mittel gegen jede denkbare sexuell übertragbare Krankheit in ihrer Datenbank gespeichert, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Mit allem anderen werde ich schon fertig."

Rays Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig, als er das hörte. „Ich möchte wirklich für dich da sein, Sara", meinte er ernst.

Sara zwang sich zu einem überzeugenden Lächeln. „Aber du bist doch für mich da, Ray. So wie es jetzt ist, ist am besten, glaub mir. Ich komme klar", meinte sie fröhlich.

Trotzdem vermied sie in den nächsten Monaten alleine mit Ray zu sein. Sie ließ ihn nicht in ihre Kabine, wenn er in der Nacht anklopfte (sie musste nicht erst Gideon fragen, wer da vor ihrer Kabine stand, sie konnte Ray riechen) und suchte schnell die Gesellschaft von anderen, wenn er sie alleine irgendwo erwischte. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war die permanente Gesellschaft eines hilfsbereiten aber nervigen Omegas. Nicht nur deswegen, weil sie wirklich hart daran arbeitete nicht mit diesem zu schlafen, sondern auch deswegen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er dahinter kam, dass sie in allen Zeiten, die sie ansteuerten, nach Damien Darkh suchte.

Ray kam trotzdem immer wieder zu ihrer Kabine. Und wenn sie ihn nicht hereinließ, zog er weiter zu Mick, der ihn auch nie hereinließ. Und dann begab er sich auf die Suche nach Rip, der ihn offenbar auch nicht die Türe aufmachte.

Vermutlich waren sie grausam. In manchen Nächten fragte sich Sara, ob sie Ray in Wahrheit nicht gerade psychisch misshandelten. Er war wie ein Hund, der an die Türen der Zimmer all seiner Herrchen kratzte, aber von niemand eingelassen wurde. Hoffentlich heulte er deswegen nicht auch die ganze Nacht durch, wie es besagter Hund tun würde. Würde der Omega-Schutz ihnen Ray wegnehmen, wenn er wüsste, wie sie ihn behandelten? Und hätten sie das nicht auch irgendwie verdient?

Sara wusste, dass Mick Ray aus ähnlichen, wenn auch anderen, Gründen als sie selbst die kalte Schulter zeigte: Um Ray vor sich selbst zu schützen, davor so kurz nach Kendra schon wieder in eine Beziehung mit einem Alpha zu fallen, der für ihn als Partner so gar nicht geeignet war. Aber trotzdem gehörte es sich nicht, dass Alphas einen Omega gegenüber derart kühl verhielten.

Aber zum Glück gab es noch die Betas. Da Rip seine meiste Zeit mit Jax verbrachte, fand man Ray schließlich meistens in der Gesellschaft von Martin vor. Der ältere Beta schien tatsächlich eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Ray zu haben. Was Sara anging, so war das gut – so kümmerte sich zumindest einer von ihnen um ihren Omega. Vielleicht ließen sich Martin und Jax ja ein bisschen von Ray umsorgen, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich nötig hatten. Auf jeden Fall hielten sie ihn beschäftigt. Wenn Jax nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war in Rips Auftrag an der _Waverider_ herum zu schrauben, dann schraubte er gemeinsam mit Ray an dessen Atom-Anzug herum. Sara nannte das die „Spielstunden der Jungs", und sie war recht froh darüber, dass es sie gab.

Sie hatte den Sex, Mick den Alkohol, Rip seine Listen, und Ray seinen Anzug – so hielten sie sich alle beschäftigt, während Martin und Jax zwischen ihnen hin und her drifteten und das taten, was Betas immer schon getan hatten: Sie hielten das Rudel irgendwie zusammen. Irgendjemand, so erinnerte sich Sara, musste das ja tun. Als Alpha wäre es eigentlich ihre Pflicht, aber sie sah sich dazu nicht in der Lage. Nicht solange ihr Rudelführer ihr auswich – ohne ihr zu sagen, warum er das tat.

Nach Frankreich hielt Rip ihnen wieder einmal einen seiner Vorträge darüber, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatten. Diesmal schien sogar Ray schon das Ende seiner Geduld mit seinem Captain erreicht zu haben.

Was wollte Rip überhaupt? Ihre Mission war ein Erfolg gewesen. Die Zeitlinie war gewahrt worden, der König hatte vermutlich sehr guten Sex erleben dürfen (dank Saras Vorarbeit), und dass Mick wieder einmal etwas hatte mitgehen lassen, nun das war doch sicherlich Nebensache. Trotzdem war Rip unzufrieden. Mit Sara, mit Mick, mit Firestorm, und mit Ray. Kräfte und Zukunftstechnologie – Rip hätte es vermutlich am liebsten gesehen, wenn er einen Haufen Normalos, die auf alle seine Befehle hörten, um sich gehabt hätte. Nun, sein Pech, wenn er das gewollt hatten, dann hätte er ein anderes Team rekrutieren sollen. Was brachten einem Firestorm und the Atom, wenn man sie auf Missionen nicht einsetzen konnte?

 _Manchmal denke ich, dass er uns nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht akzeptiert. Es ist fast so, als würde er sich wünschen, dass wir nicht wir wären, sondern irgendjemand anderer._ Mied er sie deswegen? Weil er wütend auf sie war, weil sie sich wie ein typischer Alpha verhielt?

 _Es hilft alles nichts. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Wir müssen das, was zwischen uns steht, aus der Welt schaffen. Was auch immer es ist,_ beschloss Sara.

Doch dann erbebte die _Waverider,_ und Rip erklärte ihnen, was ein Zeitbeben war. Und sie beschlossen, dass sie doch ins Jahr 1942 fliegen mussten. Genau in die eine Zeitperiode, in der sie laut Rex Tyler sterben würden.

Nun, niemand hatte jemals behauptet, dass diese ganze Zeitreise-Sache einfach werden würde, nicht wahr?

* * *

„Rip, wir müssen miteinander reden, bevor wir in 1942 ankommen", meinte Sara und folgte Rip geradewegs in sein Büro, ohne auf mögliche Proteste zu achten.

„Okay", meinte Rip langsam, „Worüber müssen wir reden?"

Oh, er war wirklich gut darin so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, was los war. _Wie hat sich nur jemals eine dazu aufraffen können ihn zu heiraten?_ , wunderte sich Sara, hing diesen Gedanken aber nicht nach.

„Über uns. Wir müssen über uns reden. Uns beide. Und das Team im Ganzen", sagte sie unbeirrt, „Es geht so nicht weiter, Rip. Ich verstehe, dass du trauerst, wir alle verstehen das, aber du musst endlich aufhören uns alle auszusperren und uns immer nur unsere Fehler vorzuhalten. Das verletzt … Ray."

„Das, das ist nicht alles, was ich tue. Ich bringe Jefferson Dinge über die _Waverider_ bei. Und ich spiele Schach mit Martin. Und ich zwinge mich immer dazu Mister Rory seine Diebesbeute behalten zu lassen, obwohl es sich bei seinen Diebstählen um Eingriffe in die Zeitlinie handelt …", verteidigte sich Rip, „Und ich tue es schon wieder. Es tut mir leid, Sara, du hast recht. Ich werde mich bei Doktor Palmer entschuldigen. Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht immer fair zu ihm."

Sara versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es sie störte, dass ihr Name in dieser kleinen Rede kein einziges Mal gefallen war. Sie wusste er erwartete jetzt, dass sie ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und ihm zu seiner Selbsteinsicht gratulierte (Für einen Beta war Rip ziemlich versessen auf bestätigende Schulterklopfer), aber soweit waren sie noch nicht, er war noch nicht einsichtig genug. „Und was ist mit mir? Willst du dich nicht auch bei mir entschuldigen?", fragte sie also.

Rip starrte sie kurz an. „Ich bin der letzte, der jemand anderen Vorschriften darüber machen sollte, wie man leben soll, aber dein sexuelles Verhalten in letzter Zeit … behindert unsere Missionen", meinte er dann.

Sara blinzelte. _Wirklich, Rip? Das ist dein bestes Argument?_ Nun zumindest wusste sie jetzt, dass er definitiv wütend auf sie war, weil sie ein reges Sexleben hatte, wenn er offenbar auch nicht bereit dazu war den Grund dafür zu nennen. Damit konnte sie arbeiten.

„Meidest du meine Gegenwart deswegen? Weil du wütend auf mich bist wegen meinem Verhalten?", fragte sie weiter, „Oder willst du nicht mit mir alleine sein, weil du befürchtest, ich könnte versuchen dich zu verführen? Oder denkst du, ich wäre immer noch wütend auf dich wegen der Sache mit Darkh? Geht es darum, dass du denkst, ich würde dich angreifen?" Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr klar, dass diese Fragerunde etwas außer Kontrolle geraten war. Nun, zumindest war es jetzt alles raus.

Rip sah sie betroffen an. „Oh, nein, Sara, nein, ich weiß, dass du mich niemals angreifen würdest", versicherte er ihr sofort, „Der Schlag damals, den hatte ich verdient, wirklich. Du denkst doch nicht immer noch darüber nach? Das ist vorbei und vergeben. Du bist mein Alpha, ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Sara lächelte schwach. _Sein_ Alpha ja? Das war mehr Rudelverhalten als Rip ansonsten demonstrierte. „Warum meidest du mich dann?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich meide dich nicht. Wirklich nicht", behauptete Rip, „Ich denke nur, dass es zur Zeit keine gute Idee wäre zusammen alleine zu sein. … Nicht, weil ich denken würde, du wolltest mir meine Unschuld rauben. Immerhin bist du kein Raub-Alpha. … Und mit Teamkollegen schläfst du sowieso nicht."

„Mhm." Sara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier irgendetwas verpasste. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, worum es sich handelte. Vermutlich wollte Rip nicht mit ihr allein sein, weil er irgendetwas verbarg. Wieder einmal. Was es wohl war? _Oder ist es viel simpler? Könnte er einfach…._

„Es freut mich, dass wir das klären konnten", meinte Rip, „Ich werde dann kurz Mister Jackson aufsuchen damit wir ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für unseren Trip nach 1942 vorbereiten können."

Verdammt, er hatte es schon wieder getan! Er hatte das Thema gewechselt und war dabei ihrer Gegenwart zu entkommen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie abgelenkt war, und das ausnutzte. „Dieses Gespräch ist noch nicht vorbei, Rip!", versprach sie ihm düster.

„Später. Nach 1942. Nachher können wir über alles reden", versprach ihr der Captain.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir sterben könnten?", wollte Sara wissen. Wie sie Rip kannte, wäre es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er lieber sterben würde als dieses spezielle Gespräch mit ihr führen zu müssen. Stur genug dafür war er.

„Ich will es nicht hoffen. Die _Waverider_ und Gideon in den Händen von Rex Tyler … Ich habe großen Respekt vor der JSA, aber soweit wird es hoffentlich nicht kommen müssen", meinte Rip und war dann auch schon wieder aus seinem Büro verschwunden, bevor Sara nachfragen konnte, was diese JSA eigentlich genau sein sollte. _Typisch._

Laut Gideon handelte es sich bei Rex Tyler um einen Helden aus den 1940'ern – vermutlich war diese JSA sein Team. Rip schien mehr darüber zu wissen, es aber nicht für wichtig zu halten diese Information mit den anderen zu teilen. _Das werde ich ihm schon noch austreiben. Er hat es selbst gesagt: Ich bin sein Alpha. Es geht einfach nicht, dass er weiterhin Geheimnisse vor mir hat. Apropos Geheimnisse. Zeit herauszufinden, was Damien Darkh 1942 so getrieben hat._ Über all ihre Sorgen mit Rip, durfte sie nicht auf _ihren_ Alpha vergessen, und darauf, was sie sich geschworen hatte zu tun. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass ihr eigener Tod möglicherweise kurz bevor stand.

Glaubte sie daran, dass sie sterben würde? Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie war Sara Lance. Der Tod hatte sie noch niemals aufhalten können.

* * *

 _A/N: Und mit diesem Kapitel beginnt wie angekündigt die eigentliche Handlung der Fic, die parallel zur zweiten Staffel verläuft. (Nate kommt vermutlich im nächsten Kapitel vor, und Amaya kriegen wir danach hoffentlich auch bald zu sehen)._

 _Übrigens macht mich die deutsche Fassung von Legends irgendwie unglücklich. Micks Spitznamen sind schon schwer genug (Ich bin immer noch unglücklich über Schmalzbubi, aber Haircut hat keine wirkliche deutsche Entsprechung, die Sinn machen würde, und ich bin jetzt schon im Vorfeld dabei mir schwer den Kopf über eine gute Entsprechung für Pretty zu überlegen, aber es wird wohl nichts werden, was mich glücklich macht), aber hinzu kommt jetzt auch noch das „Sie" und „Du"-Problem, was in „Legends" schwerer wiegt als in den anderen Arrowverse-Serien. Für die erste Staffel habe ich noch alles so gelassen, wie es war, aber jetzt wo ich freie Hand habe, habe ich als erstes beschlossen, dass sich Sara und Rip ab sofort duzen (zumindest wenn sie unter sich sind), immerhin sprechen sie sich beim Vornamen an, und die Vorname+Sie-Variante in deutschen Übersetzungen habe ich immer schon gehasst, weil sie so unrealistisch ist._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Sodomie-Anspielungen in Bezug auf einen T-Rex (aber keine richtige Sodomie)_

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Das hier ist ein Atomwave-Kapitel mit Sara/Ray am Anfang und ein bisschen Mick/Nate und etwas platonisches Gertrude/Ray_

* * *

 **2\. Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet**

* * *

Ray machte sich große Sorgen um Sara. Man musste kein Omega sein um zu merken, dass sie nur so tat als wäre wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie über Laurels Tod nicht hinweg war, alleine schon deswegen, weil sie sich hartnäckig zu weigern schien den Namen ihrer Schwester auszusprechen, geschweige denn sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. Wenn sie doch darauf zu sprechen kamen, dann lautet Sara Thema immer nur Damien Darhk.

Sie sprach von der „Sache mit Darhk" oder „dem, was Darhk getan hatte", aber sie nannte das Kind nie beim Namen. Und während sie jedes mögliche Problem weglachte, schlief sie sich zugleich quer durch die Zeiten und weigerte sich als Alternative dazu Ray zu nützen. Oder irgendjemand anderen von der Crew, was das anging. Und außerdem war sie viel alleine in der Bibliothek und hielt Konferenzen mit Gideon, deren Inhalt Gideon sich weigerte bekannt zu geben.

Ray wusste, dass sie irgendetwas vor ihnen allen geheim hielt, er wusste nur nicht, was es war, aber er wusste, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Alpha machte.

Auch Mick und Rip trauerten, und auch sie weigerten sich die meisten Zeit über sich von Ray helfen zu lassen, aber alles in allem kamen sie mit ihren Verlusten eindeutig besser zurecht als Sara. Und sie hatten keine Geheimnisse vor dem Rest der Crew.

Es war also hauptsächlich seine Sorge um sie, die Ray dazu veranlasste Sara in 1942 zu verfolgen, und den anderen den Hauptteil der eigentlichen Mission zu überlassen. Sara war der Alpha, der ihn im Moment am meisten brauchte, also war Ray ein guter Omega und folgte ihr um ihr beizustehen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wobei er ihr beistehen sollte.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich einen Vorfahren beim FBI und mehr steckte nicht hinter ihrem Alleingang, vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach nur alleine sein und im Jahr 1942 einen drauf machen, oder vielleicht wollte sie einfach irgendeinen willigen Beta verführen, aber Ray hatte nicht vor sie auch nur eines dieser Dinge alleine tun zu lassen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie keinen Vorfahren im FBI hatte, keinen Beta verführen wollte, und ihre Art einen drauf zu machen sich mehr als nur ein wenig von Rays Art einen drauf zu machen unterschied. Sie hatte Damien Darhk aufgespürt und beobachtete ihn bei sehr verdächtig aussehenden Machenschaften.

Ray war natürlich sofort klar, was sie von Darhk hier so lange vor Laurels Tod wollte. Und ihm war auch klar, dass er nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie die Zeitlinie nach ihrem eigenen Gutdünken veränderte, und das, obwohl er, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, jederzeit Laurel statt Darhk gewählt hätte. Immerhin war Laurel seine Freundin gewesen, während Darhk ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Ihre Pflicht war der Schutz der Zeitlinie. Und Darhk bis zum Jahr 2016 leben zu lassen, gehörte nun mal zu diesem Schutz.

Natürlich machte sich Ray keine Illusionen darüber, dass er wirklich in der Lage wäre eine ausgebildete Assassine von Saras Format davon abzuhalten jemanden zu töten, wenn sie das wirklich wollte. Doch der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe. Die Atomexplosion in New York, die das Zeitbeben ausgelöst hatte, das sie nach 1942 geführt hatte, stand offenbar mit Darhks Machenschaften in Verbindung. Was sonst sollte er mit Uranium wollen?

Logik und ihre Mission brachten Sara schließlich doch noch zur Vernunft, und Ray versuchte ihr Kommentar: „Manchmal hasse ich dich, Ray" nicht persönlich zu nehmen. _Sie meint das nicht so,_ sagte er sich, _Sie ist nur frustriert. Du hast recht, und das weiß sie. Und es stört sie, weil sie ihre Rache möchte, aber weiß, dass es unter diesem Umständen wichtigeres gibt. Sie hasst in Wahrheit diese Situation, nicht dich._

Das war alles gut und schön und leicht zu sagen, aber Saras Laune verbesserte sich im Laufe der Mission nicht. Im Gegenteil, es wurde schlimmer. Diese ganze Sache mit Damien Dahrk, Albert Einstein, dessen Ex-Frau, und der Atombombe setzte ihr sichtlich zu und je mehr man ihr mit Vernunft kam, desto wütender wurde sie. Und als Ray den anderen von ihrer wahren Agenda erzählte, richtete sich ihre Wut auf ihn. Er versuchte es auch nicht persönlich zu nehmen, als sie ihn als perfekten Pfadfinder beschimpfte, der in Wahrheit nur ein selbstgerechter reicher Omega-Playboy mit einer Rüstung wäre, ohne die er nichts wäre. Martin stand zwischen ihnen und versuchte sein Beta-Bestes um die Situation zwischen dem aufgewühlten Alpha und dem verletzlichen Omega zu entspannen, aber vergeblich. Sara war zu wütend. Und Ray war zutiefst verletzt, weil er jetzt endlich wusste, was Sara wirklich von ihm hielt, und warum sie sich nicht von ihm helfen lassen wollte, warum sie _ihn_ _nicht wollte_. Weil sie ihn für nicht würdig hielt, weil sie ihn für ein Nichts hielt. Und Ray wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass sie Recht mit dieser Ansicht hatte.

Ohne seine Atom-Rüstung war er ein Nichts. Ohne sein Rüstung war er nur ein hilfloser Omega, ein Omega, der seinen Beta den Tod gebracht hatte, nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich zweimal, ein Omega, der nicht gut genug für einen Alpha war, ein Omega, der immer wieder nur verlassen wurde, weil er nicht gut genug war – Anna, Felictiy, Oliver, Mick, Leonard, Kendra, Sara – sie alle hatten die Wahrheit erkannt. Doch Ray versuchte trotzdem sein Bestes um ein Held zu sein, und ein Held – das hatte er von Oliver gelernt – setzte immer die Mission an erste Stelle und seine eigenen Gefühle erst an zweite.

Deswegen meinte Ray nur, dass seine Rüstung der Schlüssel zur Rettung von New York wäre, weil sie in der Lage war das radioaktive Material, und damit auch die Bombe, aufzuspüren. Er teilte das den anderen so gefasst wie möglich mit und unterdrückte den Drang sich weinend in die nächste Ecke zu verkriechen so gut er konnte. Dafür wäre später auch noch Zeit.

Oder auch nicht. Denn zuerst galt es die Atombombe zu finden und zu entschärfen. Doch nicht einmal das schaffte Ray. Darhk gelang es mit der Atombombe, wenn auch ohne Mileva Einstein, an Bord eines Nazi-U-Boots zu entkommen. Sara, die endlich ihre Chance gehabt hatte Darhk zu töten, auf die sie solange gewartet hatte, musste ihren Kampf mit ihm unterbrechen und ihn ziehen lassen, und war darüber offensichtlich gar nicht glücklich. Ray konnte ihre Wut fast schon in Wellen von ihr abrollen sehen.

Er hatte versagt. Rip musste es ihm gar nicht erst sagen. _Ich hatte eine Aufgabe, nur eine. Die Bombe zu entschärfen. Was nutzt mir der meine Superheldenrüstung, wenn sie nicht einmal eine simple Atom-Bombe entschärfen kann?!_ Sara hatte recht, Ray war wirklich ein Nichts. Ein Nichts, das zu nichts zu gebrauchen war.

Doch Rip wollte noch nicht aufgeben, und Ray beschloss ihm zu helfen so gut er konnte. Sie mussten es irgendwie schaffen New York zu retten und die Zeitlinie zu bewahren – selbst, wenn es sie das Leben kosten würde, und danach sah es zunehmend aus. Rips Wahnsinnsidee mit der _Waverider_ gegen das Nazi-U-Boot zu kämpfen, deutete nicht gerade auf großartige Überlebenschancen für ihr kleines Team hin. _Zumindest sterben wir als Helden,_ dachte Ray bei sich als er die Waffenkonsole der _Waverider_ bediente, _Auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass die anderen nicht mit mir sterben müssten._ Doch er konnte sein Rudel nicht retten, aber zumindest konnte er die Zeitlinie bewahren.

Sie schafften es die Bombe zu neutralisieren und das U-Boot zu zerstören. _Zumindest dürfte Sara damit auch ihre Rache bekommen,_ dachte sich Ray und war mit diesem Gedanken nicht unzufrieden. Und dann, gerade als er sich heroisch seinem Ende stellen wollte, fand er sich mit einem Mal an einem vollkommen anderen Ort wieder.

* * *

Ray stellte schnell fest, dass das Leben in der Kreidezeit mehr Nachteile als Vorteile besaß, wenn man ein kleiner Mensch war. Er schätzte, dass er sich in einer Zeitperiode ca. 70 Millionen Jahre vor Christus befand, aber so genau konnte er das natürlich nicht feststellen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er seine Rüstung nicht, und nur die Dinge bei sich, die er am Leib trug.

Sein ganzes Leben über hatte er sich viele Fragen über die Kreidezeit und die Dinosaurier, die in jener Periode die Erbe bevölkerten, gestellt, denn immerhin war er Wissenschaftler und ein Steven Spielberg-Fan (und immer der erste, der darauf hinwies, dass „Jurassic Park" ein fehlerhafter Filmtitel war, da die im Film vorkommenden Dinosaurier Großteils aus der Kreide stammten, danke vielmals Hollywood, was stimmte mit „Dinopark" nicht?). Doch schon nach zwei Wochen war er der Meinung, dass er nun mehr als genug Antworten für sein ganzes Leben gesammelt hatte, und nie wieder einen Dinosaurier zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Danke, aber nein danke.

Er nahm an, dass Rip ihn in Folge einer Art Notfallmaßnahme in diese Zeitperiode versetzt hatte, als die _Waverider_ zerstört worden war. Leider bedeutete das aber auch, dass er hier vermutlich festsaß. Denn wenn es keine _Waverider_ mehr gab, wer sollte ihn dann retten kommen?

Zu Beginn hatte er noch nach den anderen gesucht. Wenn er hier war, dann würden die anderen doch wohl auch hier zu finden sein, oder? Doch nach etwa einer Woche wurde ihm klar, dass er hier alleine war. Sara, Mick, Jax, Martin und Rip – was auch immer aus ihnen geworden war, hier waren sie nicht. Ray war der einzige Mensch weit und breit.

 _Nun, ich wusste ja, dass mich keiner will, aber dass sie gleich so weit gehen würden, das hätte ich nicht gedacht,_ dachte er bitter und fand den Witz selber auch nicht besonders lustig. Irgendwann würden Oliver und Felicity sich vielleicht darüber wundern, was aus ihm und Sara geworden war. Und Barry konnte als Speedster durch die Zeit reisen, also würden sie ihn vielleicht irgendwann finden. Was voraussetzte, dass sie wussten, wo sie nach ihm suchen sollten.

 _Vielleicht stolpern sie zufällig irgendwann über einen wissenschaftlichen Artikel über die mysteriösen menschlichen Überreste, deren Karbon-Bestimmung auf die Kreidezeit hindeutet, was natürlich unmöglich ist, und deswegen eine wissenschaftliche Sensation darstellt. Aber warum sie deswegen annehmen sollten, dass es meine Überreste sind …_ Nein, Ray würde alleine und unbetrauert hier sterben, und kein Gideon und kein Rip würden davon etwas bemerken. _Ich hätte in den 50'ern bleiben sollen, zur Not auch alleine, dort war ich glücklicher als hier und es gab zumindest andere Menschen._

Omegas waren Rudelwesen, und ein Omega der sein Rudel verlor wurde schnell zu einem instabilen Omega. In den 50'ern hatte er sich an Kendra klammern können, um so bei Verstand zu bleiben, doch hier war Rays einzige Gesellschaft Gertrude.

Er hatte beschlossen sich in ihrem Territorium niederzulassen, da sich keine anderen Räuber dorthin wagten. Zu Beginn verstand er sich mit dem T-Rex-Weibchen noch ganz gut, aber dann stahl er eines ihrer Eier. Sie nahm ihm das sehr _sehr_ übel. Ray schaffte es schließlich einen sehr unappetitlichen Weg zu finden, um sie von seinem selbstgebauten Haus fernzuhalten (dieser Weg beinhaltete mehr Dinosaurier-Dung, als er in seinem Leben hatte sehen wollten), aber er musste trotzdem sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn er sein Haus verließ, um nicht von Gertrude attackiert zu werden.

Und dann setzte seine erste Hitze ein. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass Gertrude ein Alpha war. Das beantwortete Rays Frage bezüglich sekundärer Geschlechter bei Dinosauriern. Gertrude stellte sich auf jeden Fall als verzeihender heraus, als Ray gedacht hätte, denn einem Omega der unter Hitze litt, wurde offenbar sogar verziehen, dass er eines ihrer Kinder gegessen hatte. Sie nahm sich Rays an und kuschelte ein wenig mit ihm und brachte ihm Futter und Wasser bis seine Hitze wieder vorbei war. Jedoch schien sie ihn deswegen nun für ihren Gefährten zu halten oder vielleicht auch eher für ihr Junges.

Auf jeden Fall verpasste sie Ray Nestarrest und wurde sehr ungemütlich, wenn er sich nicht an diesen hielt und alleine auf die Jagd ging oder sein Haus aufsuchen wollte. T-Rex Zähne waren sehr spitz, aber nicht immer tödlich, und verkümmerte Vorderarme waren offenbar kein Problem, wenn man einen langen Schwanz besaß. Auf jeden Fall verlieh Gertrude dem Begriff „besitzergreifender Alpha" eine ganz neue Bedeutung, da sie Ray nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Besonders wenn seine Hitze erneut einsetzte, denn offenbar hielt Gertrude es für zu gefährlich Ray in diesem Zustand überhaupt irgendwo hingehen zu lassen, und wehe ihm, wenn er das doch versuchte.

Und so vergingen die Monate. Ray wusste nicht genau wie lange er schon in der Kreidezeit feststeckte, aber er wusste, dass es eine ziemlich lange Zeit gewesen war, als er mit einem Mal plötzlich den vertrauten Geruch zu wittern begann. Prompt setzte die Vor-Hitze bei ihm ein, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, denn er musste zur Quelle des Geruchs vordringen, wenn er nicht vorhatte den Rest seines Lebens als Gertrudes adoptiertes Junges zu verbringen.

Doch Gertrude erkannte seinen Zustand sofort und schnappte schon nach ihm, kaum dass er sich erhoben hatte. Also galt es gewieft zu sein. Ray tat so, als würde er sich wieder niederlassen und zum Schlafen zusammenrollen und wartete dann ab, was Gertrude tun würde. Sie schien auf ihn hereinzufallen und mit seiner Einsicht zufrieden zu, und er konnte hören, wie sie davon ging um etwas für ihn zu jagen. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass sie weit genug vom Nest weg war um ihn nicht mehr im Blickfeld zu haben, sprang Ray auf und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen in die Richtung los, aus der der Geruch kam.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er Gertrudes erbosten Schrei hörte, und wenige Sekunden später nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. Ray war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde die Quelle des Geruchs zu erreichen, bevor sie ihn einholen würde, denn letztlich hatte sie die längeren Beine. Sein einziger Vorteil war, dass er beweglicher war als sie.

Dann endlich erblickte er ihn. Es war tatsächlich Mick, mit seiner Feuerkanone bewaffnet. _Bitte lass ihn wirklich da sein und keine Halluzination. Bitte lass ihn wirklich da sein,_ betete Ray im Stillen, während er auf Mick zuschoss und rief: „Vorsicht!" Die Quelle seiner Warnung kam mit lauten Schritten hinter ihm hergelaufen und gab einen weiteren wütenden Schrei von sich.

Mick schickte ihr eine Feuerbrunst entgegen. Überrascht hielt Gertrude inne, während sich Ray hinter Mick positionierte. Gertrudes Nüstern zitterten, während sie ihren Kopf in Micks Richtung senkte, und dieser war schon kurz davor ihr seine Feuerkanone ins Gesicht zu halten, als sie einen schnaubenden Laut von sich gab, und dann seltsam zufrieden wirkend davon schritt. _Was ist denn jetzt passiert?_ , wunderte sich Ray. Hatte Gertrude etwa Mick beschnüffelt und befunden, dass er Ray haben durfte, weil er irgendwie richtig roch? Von seiner Feuerkanone hatte sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht genug beeindrucken lassen um die Flucht zu ergreifen – immerhin war Feuer eines der ersten Mittel gewesen, mit denen Ray sie versucht hatte zu vertreiben, nachdem er ihr Ei gestohlen hatte.

Mick schien zufrieden und wandte sich zu Ray um. „Mick!", rief dieser aus, da er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte, „Wie hast du mich gefunden?!" Mick roch nicht nur nach Mick, er sah auch aus wie Mick, und er schien real zu sein und wirkte keinen Tag älter als an dem, an dem sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Rays Herz zersprang fast vor Freude. Mick war hier, Mick war bei ihm, er war nicht mehr allein, sein Alpha war hier.

„Das war nicht ich, sondern er hier", meinte Mick und deutete auf einen anderen Mann, dessen Gegenwart Ray erst jetzt bemerkte. Ein junger Omega, den Ray in seinem Leben bisher noch nie gesehen hatte, stand einen Meter von ihnen entfernt und hob grüßend seine Hand. Ray hielt mitten in dem Schritt, den er auf Mick zugemacht hatte, um ihn zu umarmen, inne. „Oh", war alles, was er dazu herausbrachte.

Natürlich. Er hatte für einen Moment darauf vergessen, dass Mick ihn nicht wollte und nicht brauchte. Natürlich hatte er in Rays Abwesenheit einen anderen Omega gefunden, mit dem er zusammen sein wollte, den er brauchte.

„Ein Zeitreisender?", fragte Ray schwach. Vielleicht kannte Mick diesem Omega schon seit seiner Zeit als Chronos, vielleicht waren sie schon damals zusammen gewesen und waren nun wiedervereinigt, was erklären würde, warum Mick ihn in den sechs Monaten, nachdem Kendra das Team verlassen hatte, niemals in sein Quartier gelassen hatte. Weil Mick in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit über einen anderen Omega nachgetrauert hatte.

„Ich bin Historiker. Dr. Nate Heywood, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Palmer", strahlte der fremde Omega ihn freundlich an und streckte ihm sogar seine Hand entgegen.

Ray starrte die dargebotene Hand einen Moment lang an und konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden sie zu schütteln. „Kennt ihr euch schon lange?", fragte er dann langsam.

Mick gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich. „Ganz ruhig, Schmalzbubi", meinte er, „Der Engländer hat mich in Stasis versetzt, nachdem er euch alle weggebeamt hatte. Dein Freund Oliver und der Junge dort haben mich geweckt, und dann haben wir uns gleich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Wir kennen uns kaum, aber er scheint ganz praktisch zu sein. Immerhin hat er dich gefunden. Und er wird uns hoffentlich dabei helfen die anderen zu finden."

„Ich habe herausgefunden, wo Sara Lance ist", meinte der fremde Omega dazu.

Ray versuchte zu begreifen, was die beiden Männer versuchten ihm zu sagen. Sie waren nicht zusammen, sie hatten sich gerade erst kennen gelernt. Sara und die anderen waren nicht bei ihnen. Oliver hatte den fremden Omega Mick zur Verfügung gestellt, damit er diesem half den Rest des Rudels zu finden. Also war Oliver wohl der Meinung, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte. Aber er war ein Neuling im Zeitreisebusiness. Und er war nicht mit Mick zusammen.

„Mick", meinte Ray nun etwas weinerlich, „Mick, können wir jetzt nach Hause?" Mit nach Hause meinte er die _Waverider,_ nicht sein Haus hier im Urwald, nicht 2016, nicht Star City, nein, er meinte die _Waverider._

„Natürlich können wir das, Schmalzbubi", meinte Mick beruhigend, „Komm her…" Er öffnete seine Arme erwartungsvoll, und Ray sprang in diese und schnüffelte an Mick. Der roch wie immer gut, aber diesmal besonders gut. Er roch nach zu Hause.

„So ist's gut. Du musst schnell in die _Waverider,_ Ray, du riechst nach Hitze", meinte Mick.

Ray seufzte zustimmend und versank tiefer in Micks Armen. „Stress-Hitze. Ging los, sobald ich dich gerochen habe. Deswegen war Gertrude so angepisst. Sie findet, ich sollte nicht frei draußen herumlaufen, wenn ich unter Hitze leide", erklärte er.

„Kluge Dinosaurier-Lady", meinte Mick, „Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung. Kommst du?"

Ray nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug voll von Mick und nickte dann und löste sich widerstrebend von Mick. _Mehr Mick später_ , dachte er. Jetzt mussten sie erst einmal weg aus der Kreidezeit.

An Bord der _Waverider_ brachte ihn Mick als erstes auf die Krankenstation. Ray fand das enttäuschend. Er verstand, dass er nach Monaten in der Kreidezeit untersucht werden musste, aber konnte das nicht bis nach seiner Hitze warten? Im Augenblick gab es doch wohl wichtigeres! „Mick", jammerte er, „Können wir nicht in mein Quartier gehen? Oder deines?"

„Später", meinte Mick nur knapp, „Halt einen Moment still, damit Gideon dich scannen kann. Ich muss mich um unseren Gast kümmern."

Auf den hätte Ray fast vergessen. Aber man konnte doch kaum von ihm verlangen an irgendeinen fremden Omega zu denken, wenn sein Alpha hier bei ihm war, oder? Er ließ sich von Gideon scannen, während Mick die Krankenstation verließ. Ray blickte seinen schönen breiten Rücken etwas verträumt hinterher. Bildete er sich das ein, oder sah Mick besser aus als in seiner Erinnerung?

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!", hörte er Micks wütende Stimme, „Du auch? Nimmst du keine Unterdrücker?!"

Ray war einen Moment lang verwirrt. Mick würde doch wohl wissen, dass er in der Kreidezeit keine Chance hatte an Unterdrücker zu kommen, oder?

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld!", erklang die Stimme des anderen Omegas, „Das ist eine Reaktion auf deine Brunft!"´

Oh, offenbar ging es um den anderen Omega. „Ich bin nicht brünftig", behauptete Mick, was nicht stimmte, Ray hatte es schon an ihm gerochen, als sie sich im Dschungel der Kreidezeit umarmt hatten, „Und ich kann mich nicht um zwei Omegas in Hitze kümmern! Genau deswegen will euch keiner zusammen sehen! Zeitgleiche Hitzen! Furchtbar! Lass dir von Gideon Unterdrücker geben! Und fass nichts auf der Brücke an!"

„Wer ist Gideon?", wollte der andere Omega verwirrt wissen.

„Ich bin Gideon, die K. I. der _Waverider_ ", erklang Gideons beruhigende Stimme aus dem Korridor, „Ich grüße Sie, Dr. Heywood."

„Gideon, kümmere dich darum, dass der hier seine Unterdrücker bekommt und auch nimmt", befahl Mick, „Und versuch ihn mit deiner einprogrammierten Beta-Art ruhig zu halten. Wie steht's mit Schmalzbubi?!"

„In seinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre es nicht ratsam Dr. Palmer Hitze-Unterdrücker zu verabreichen. Sein Hormonhaushalt wurde durch seinen Aufenthalt in der Kreidezeit destabilisiert", meinte Gideon ruhig, „Abgesehen davon und von leichter Dehydrierung und Symptomen, die auf eine einseitige Ernährung hinweisen, konnte ich keine anderen gesundheitlichen Probleme bei Dr. Palmer feststellen."

Mick seufzte tief. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest. Kümmere dich um Heywood", meinte er, „Ich übernehme Ray."

„Aber was ist mit Sara Lance?!", wollte der andere Omega wissen.

„Die wird warten müssen. Oder auch nicht. Immerhin ist das hier eine Zeitmaschine", meinte Mick wegwerfend und kam dann zurück in die Krankenstation.

Ray fühlte Glück in sich aufsteigen, als er ihn eintreten sah. „Hi", meinte er, „Ich habe alles gehört. Gertrude ist nun mal eine Fleischfresserin. Aber sie hat sich gut um mich gekümmert."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht", meinte Mick, „Du musstest ja auch ausgerechnet einen T-Rex bezirzen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nun mal eine Schwäche für große starke toughe Alphas", erwiderte Ray wahrheitsgemäß, „Können wir jetzt in mein Quartier gehen?"

„Bleiben wir besser hier, wo Gideon dich im Auge behalten kann", meinte Mick.

„Das kann sie auch in meinem Quartier. Und du hast sie gehört: Mir fehlt nichts", widersprach Ray und sah sich prüfend um, „Aber wir können auch hier kuscheln." Er forderte Mick mit einer eindeutigen Geste auf zu ihm auf seine Liege zu kommen.

Mick näherte sich ihm langsam und blieb dann vor seiner Liege stehen. Und begann an Rays Haaren und seinen Bart herum zu zupfen. „Du siehst aus wie ein Bär", meinte er.

„Rasieren war eher nicht drinnen. Und Gertrude war eine etwas eigenwillige Friseurin", verteidigte sich Ray, „Stört es dich? Ich kann's schnell wegmachen lassen."

„Ich wünschte, es würde mich stören", seufzte Mick und spielte für einige Momente gedankenverloren mit Rays Haaren. Dann trat er von der Liege zurück.

„Ich muss noch mal mit Heywood reden", meinte er und verließ erneut die Krankenstation. Nun war es an Ray zu seufzen. Mick war wirklich nicht leicht ins Bett zu kriegen, soviel stand fest. Für einen Alpha hatte er erstaunlich viel Selbstkontrolle. _Oder will er mich wirklich nicht? Ist es das? Wirke ich so abstoßend auf ihn?!_ Ray schob diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zur Seite. Das war doch lächerlich.

„Gideon, sperr Ray in der Krankenstation ein und lass ihn nicht raus und kümmere dich um ihn!", hörte er Micks Stimme aus dem Korridor.

Oder vielleicht war es doch nicht so lächerlich. „Hey!", beschwerte sich Ray, „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich um mich kümmern!?"

„Das tue ich", gab Mick zurück, „Ah, du bist du ja wieder, hast du die Unterdrücker genommen? Wirken sie?"

„Ich denke schon", meinte der fremde Omega, „Aber ich-"

„Hör zu, du hattest recht. Ich habe ein kleines Brunft-Problem. Deswegen wirst du jetzt mitkommen und mich in meinem Quartier einsperren und mich erst wieder raus lassen, wenn die Brunft vorbei ist und sämtliche Hitze ebenfalls, klar? Gideon wird wissen, wann es soweit ist. Du kannst inzwischen dafür sorgen, dass wir bei Sara ankommen, wenn wir wieder einsatzbereit sind", erklärte Mick.

 _Na toll, er will wirklich nicht, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns passiert._ Ray war ein wenig beleidigt. So schrecklicher konnte Sex mit ihm doch auch wieder nicht sein, oder?

„Aber ich dachte, ich soll nichts anfassen?", wunderte sich der andere Omega.

„Gideon wird dir helfen", meinte Mick, „Du wirst das schon machen. Du hast bisher sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, du warst ein sehr guter Junge."

„Wirklich?", versicherte sich der andere Omega und klang dabei etwas zu sehr nach Bestätigung heischend für Rays Geschmack. _Das ist mein Alpha, an den du dich ran machst, mein Freund, lass deine Finger von ihm,_ dachte er wütend.

„Oh, ja, du bist ein wirklich guter Junge", bestätigte Mick, „Und jetzt wirst du Sara retten."

„Aber warum… Ich meine, warum das Einsperren?", wollte der fremde Omega wissen.

„Brunft oder nicht, ich mag vielleicht so aussehen, aber ich bin kein Alpha, der Omegas in Hitze ausnützt um seine Gelüste zu befriedigen", erwiderte Mick streng.

„Ich dachte nur … dass Dr. Palmer dein Gefährte ist", erklärte der andere Omega unsicher. Wie war er nur auf diesen Gedanken verfallen? Ray schnaubte bitter. Mick tolerierte ihn doch gerade mal so. Gefährten …

„Typen wie ich, Schönling, die haben keine Gefährten", erklärte Mick nur mit kalter Stimme, „Und jetzt komm."

Ray hörte ihre Schritte verhallen und dachte über Micks letzte Worte nach. Das musste ein einsames Leben sein. Aber nicht einsamer als seines. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass aus ihm und Mick niemals etwas werden würde. Und Sara hielt ihn für ein Nichts. Kendra hatte ihn für einen anderen verlassen, und Oliver und Felicity führten ein glückliches Leben ohne ihn. Die einzige, die ihn gewollt hatte, war Anna gewesen, und die war gestorben. Und seit dem war seine ernsthafteste Beziehung die mit einem weiblichen T-Rex gewesen. Und nicht einmal dieser hatte ihn an die Wäsche gewollt.

Ray seufzte. „Gideon, gib mir ein Sedativ bitte!", meinte er. Es wäre das Beste, wenn er diese spezielle Hitze verschlafen würde. Soviel war sicher.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für dieses Kapitel, außer der, dass ich genauso verrückt sein wollte wie die Serie selbst, also ja: Ein T-Rex adoptiert Ray, und Mick muss sich gleich mit zwei Omegas auf einmal rumschlagen, die Zuwendung wollen._

 _Ach ja, und ich habe bisher durchgehend Damien Darhks Nachnamen falsch geschrieben, worauf mich aber auch niemand hingewiesen hat, aber ab diesem Kapitel stimmt er._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Wir sind die Justice Society von Amerika

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Sexismus gegen Alphas und Omegas, auch von der JSA, Mick mag Amaya noch nicht besonders_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: ein kleines Zuckerl für Coldwave-Fans, eine Spur Sara/Nate, etwas einseitiges Jax/Star-Girl, etwas Amaya/Todd, und Mick mag es nicht, dass Ray Hourman mag_

* * *

 **3\. Wir sind die Justice Society von Amerika**

* * *

Mick war froh, als seine Brunft wieder vorbei war. Endlich wieder klar denken zu können, war gerade jetzt ein Vorteil, den er nicht aufgeben wollte. Seit er seinen Beta verloren hatte, hatte er oft Zuflucht beim Alkohol gesucht, vor allem auch deswegen, weil ihm das eine gute Ausrede lieferte seine Zeit ohne einen gewissen Omega zu verbringen, der ihn so gerne Trost spenden würde. Aber Alphas wie Mick und Omegas sollten nicht zu viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, das war Mick schon nach seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Ray Palmer im Gulag klar geworden. Seit dem hatte er immer wieder sein Bestes versucht, um dem Omega fern zu bleiben, hatte sich aber trotzdem nach dessen Gegenwart gesehnt, wie ein Hund nach seinem Herrchen.

Mick gehörte nicht zu den Personen, die über ihre Gefühle sprachen, aber er hatte immer angenommen, dass Leonard von seinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen für ihren Omega-Teamkollegen wusste, genau wie Mick seinerseits von Leonards Gefühlen für Sara Lance gewusst hatte. Aber genau wie Mick Leonard niemals auf seine Gefühle für die blonde Alpha-Assassine angesprochen hatte, hatte Leonard niemals etwas über Micks Vernarrtheit in den Omega gesagt. Und nun war Leonard weg, und selbst, wenn Mick es gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht mehr mit seinem Partner darüber sprechen können. Also musste er alleine mit seinen Gefühlen klar kommen. Genau wie mit seiner Trauer um Leonard, denn abgesehen von Ray, könnte er diese gerade mal mit Sara teilen, und die war damit beschäftigt ihre Schwester zu betrauern und zu realisieren, dass sie keineswegs rein platonische Gefühle für ihren Captain hegte, was Mick unter anderen Umständen ganz witzig gefunden hätte, aber da er deswegen von Sara beinahe zu einem Alpha-Kampf herausgefordert worden wäre, nur weil er mit Rip Hunter einmal einen gehoben hatte, empfand er es als eher beunruhigend.

Der Engländer schien Sara mindestens genauso in den Wahnsinn zu treiben wie Ray Mick, was interessant war, da Betas in der Regel selten so eine extreme Wirkung auf Alphas ausübten. Vermutlich hing es mit Saras emotionaler Instabilität ausgelöst von dem Verlust ihrer Schwester und Leonard auf einmal zusammen.

Was auch immer der Grund war, Mick war alles andere als erfreut, als er sich mit einem Mal mit dem Objekt von Saras Begierde alleine auf der _Waverider_ wieder fand. „Ich wusste immer, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst", meinte Mick resignierend, als sein Captain ihm enthüllte, dass er den Rest des Teams in Sicherheit gebeamt hatte, ihn aber nicht.

 _Sara wird mich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sie weggebeamt wurde, aber ich bleiben durfte. Es wird ihr egal sein, dass ihr Überleben Rip wichtiger war als meines, sie wird es schaffen in ihrem verwirrten Geist alles anders herum hinzudrehen. Hoffentlich überlebe ich das hier nicht, dann muss ich da nicht durch,_ dachte Mick, während er mit einem Ohr zuhörte, als der Engländer ihm erklärte, er hätte ihn wegen seiner Verletzungen nicht von Bord beamen können. Und dann mit einem Mal registrierte er gerade noch, wie er von dem englischen Beta angegriffen (?) wurde, und dann nichts mehr.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich auf einem verlassenen Schiff in der Gesellschaft von Oliver Queen (ehemaliger Millionärserbe, verschollen auf einer einsamen Insel für fünf Jahre, Bürgermeisterkandidat von Star City, Ex-Freund von Sara und Ray – oder auch nicht, Schmalzbubis Beziehung zu diesem Mann war zu kompliziert um zu verstehen was und was nicht zwischen den beiden gelaufen war – und außerdem war der Mann der verdammte Green Arrow – das war ungefähr alles, was Mick von dem Alpha wusste und wissen wollte) und einem Omega namens Nate Heywood, der Historiker war.

Mick genehmigte sich ein Bier, während er die Ereignisse schilderte, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er alleine auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben war. Er gab sich ruhiger als er war, sein innerer Alpha tobte und wäre am liebsten schnüffelnd durch das ganze Schiff gelaufen um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Rudel nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo an Bord versteckt war. Sein Rudel – ein fremder Gedanke.

Mick hatte seine Eltern als Jugendlicher abgefackelt und seit dem jede Art von Bindungen nach Möglichkeit vermieden. Nicht einmal seine Partnerschaft mit Leonard wollte er offiziell als so eine ansehen. Partner ja, geschäftlich, aber nur geschäftlich, so hatte er das immer vor sich selbst gerechtfertigt, selbst wenn er gemeinsam mit Leonard und dessen Omega-Schwester Lisa Weihnachten gefeiert hatte, selbst wenn er mit Leonard geschlafen hatte, selbst wenn er in Phasen des Streites Nachts beim Schlafwandeln aufgewacht war und sich auf halben Weg zu Leonards nächstgelegenen Versteck wiedergefunden hatte. Erst nachdem sie vom Leben und den Zeitpiraten auseinander gerissen worden waren, hatte sich Mick selbst eingestanden, dass seine Beziehung zu Leonard nicht nur geschäftlich gewesen war, dass sie beide Freunde gewesen waren, und dass er stink wütend darüber war, dass Leonard ihre jahrzehntelange Freundschaft einfach so weggeworfen hatte, für eine Gruppe Leute, die sie erst seit kurzem kannten.

Aber nach allem, was mit Chronos und den Zeit-Bastarden passiert war, war Micks Wut verraucht. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, so hatte er Leonards Zuneigung zu diesem Loserteam, doch irgendwo verstanden und sogar geteilt. Trotzdem sich einzugestehen, dass er nun Teil eines Rudels war, dass er, Mick der große böse Alpha, vor einem anderen Alpha kuschte, von einem englischen Beta Befehle entgegen nahm und sich in einsamen Nächten (andere kannte er nicht mehr seit er sich diesem Team angeschlossen hatte) nach dem einzigen Omega im Team verzehrte, dass alles würde Mick niemals laut zugeben. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Er war ein einsamer Wolf, vor dem sich alle fürchteten, und kein Kuschel-Alpha.

Aber als sein Rudel weg war, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr diese Menschen zu seinem Rudel geworden waren – sogar die versnobte Art des Professors fehlte ihm.

Queen stellte den Omega-Historiker ab, damit er Mick helfen sollte sein Rudel zu finden. Mick hätte am liebsten abgelehnt – er war sich sicher, dass er und Gideon dazu in der Lage wären die anderen auch alleine zu finden, aber dieser Geschichtsfuzzi schien schon einige Ideen zu haben, und je schneller er sein Rudel wieder um sich versammeln konnte, desto besser, also nahm er ihn mit. Obwohl er ein Omega ohne irgendwelche Superkräfte war, immerhin, so sagte sich Mick, wäre es ja nur vorübergehend (ja, das hatte Leonard auch behauptet, als sie sich den Legends angeschlossen hatten, aber die Umstände waren wohl kaum zu vergleichen).

Und dank Heywood fanden sie Ray. Micks Schmalzbubi sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie ein Schmalzbubi, sondern wie ein Höhlenmensch, was ganz passend war, denn immerhin lebte er mit einem Dinosaurier zusammen. Und er roch nach Hitze.

Mick hatte ihn nicht mal im Gulag so gerne bespringen wollen wie in dem Moment, in dem er ihn in der Kreidezeit in seine Arme schloss. Und dann begann die Hitze auch noch bei Heywood. Und Mick musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass die diversen Omega-Hitzen bei ihm eine ziemlich heftige Brunft ausgelöst hatten. Er nahm all seine Willenskraft zusammen um sich einsperren zu lassen, bis es vorbei war, und keinen der beiden Omegas zu beglücken.

Als es endlich vorbei war, hatte Ray sich von Bart und wilder Mähne befreit und wirkte zwar dünner als früher, aber auch wieder mehr wie er selbst. Trotzdem schien er irgendwie wütend auf Mick zu sein. Hoffentlich verging das wieder, andere Omegas wären dankbar dafür, dass ihre Ehre gewahr geblieben worden war. Zumindest Heywood schien dankbar zu sein. Aber Ray war sauer darüber. Nun, das war sein Problem. Mick hatte ihm einen Gefallen getan. Jeder mit ein bisschen Hirn musste erkennen, dass Mick beziehungsunfähig war, während Ray dazu neigte sich mit jedem Partner zu verloben, mit dem längere Zeit zusammen war, also ja: Es gab definitiv keine Zukunft für sie beide, und ein Rudelmitglied konnte man nicht einfach ficken und dann verlassen, und wenn Mick das schon jemanden antun würde, dann mit Sicherheit nicht ausgerechnet seinem verletzlichen Omega-Semi-Freund. Irgendwann würde Ray das schon einsehen, da war sich Mick sicher.

Also ignorierte er Rays wütende Blicke und wandte sich Heywood zu. „Was also ist mit Sara?", wollte er wissen.

„Das Schiff und ich haben wie befohlen alles dafür vorbereitet um sie zu holen", meinte Heywood, „Und wir sollten uns beeilen. Sie soll wegen Hexerei gehängt werden."

„Warum nur wundert mich das nicht?", meinte Mick daraufhin nur, was ihm einen noch wütenderen Blick von Ray einbrachte, und das obwohl Mick das nicht einmal beleidigend gemeint hatte sondern als Kompliment. Aber zur Zeit schien er es Schmalzbubi einfach nicht recht machen zu können.

Sara schien hauptsächlich deswegen Gefahr zu laufen gehängt zu werden, weil sie die weiblichen Bewohner vom Salem des 17. Jahrhunderts korrumpiert hatte. Von Alphas erwartete man im 17. Jahrhundert zwar nichts anderes, aber zumindest erwartete man von ihnen sich bei ihren Eskapaden zumindest an die Angehörigen des gegensätzlichen primären Geschlechts zu hielten, und auch das in Maßen. Sara hatte Monate in Salem verbracht und sich in keinerlei Hinsicht an Maß oder Männer gehalten. Mick hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet, aber um noch mehr wütenden Blicken von Ray zu entgehen, behielt er weitere Kommentare in diese Richtung für sich.

Nachdem sie Sara gerettet hatten, machten sie sich auf zum Professor und dem Jungen, die von Rip Hunter vorausschauend gemeinsam in derselben Zeitperiode abgesetzt worden waren. Sie schienen sich als Magier im Mittelalter ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, waren aber auch kurz davor hingerichtet zu werden, als Mick, Sara, Ray und Heywood auftauchten um sie zu retten.

Der Omega Historiker schien sich sehr über die Aussicht, einer mittelalterlichen Exekution beiwohnen zu können, zu freuen, aber natürlich konnten sie es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Der Professor und der Junge gingen zwar manchmal auf Micks Nerven, aber die beiden Betas gehörten trotzdem zu seinem Rudel, und sie waren seine Teamkameraden, es gehörte sich einfach nicht zuzulassen, dass seine Teamkameraden hingerichtet wurden. Das musste jemand dem Neuen in all seiner Begeisterung über live erlebte Geschichte wohl noch vor Augen führen.

Ja, Mick sah Heywood langsam als „den Neuen" an. Er begann sich zunehmend an den Omega zu gewöhnen, nicht nur deswegen, weil er sich als recht nützlich erwies, sondern auch weil Mick letztlich einer dieser Alphas war, der gerne Omegas um sich hatte, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Die meisten Alphas mochten Omegas, wollten diese aber trotzdem nicht um sich haben, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, und was sie schon gar nicht wollten, war mehr als einen Omega in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung zu wissen. Vor allem deswegen, weil ihr Beschützerinstinkt vollkommen aus dem Ruder lief, wenn es um Omegas ging. Mick, der bereits zusammenfallende Hitzen der beiden Team-Omegas erlebt hatte, sah das nach dieser Erfahrung lockerer. Ja, sein Beschützerinstinkt lief Amok, aber das war auch schon zuvor der Fall gewesen, als er nur einen Omega, nämlich Ray, um sich gehabt hatte. Heywood dazu machte für ihn keinen so großen Unterschied. Also, ja, wenn der Schönling im Team bleiben wollte, sollte er doch. Mick hätte damit kein Problem. Immerhin verdankte er dem Omega die Wiedervereinigung seines Rudels – zumindest des Großteils von diesem, denn Rip Hunter erwies sich als unauffindbar.

Ein Teil von Mick hielt das für keinen besonders großen Verlust. Ein anderer war aber doch der Meinung, dass er diesen Bastard von einem Engländer irgendwie vermissen würde. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie sich nicht besonders mochten, aber Mick rechnete ihm hoch an, dass er ihn nach der ganzen Chronos-Sache zurück ins Team genommen hatte. Das war nicht selbstverständlich, und Mick war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob diese Sache bewies, dass Rip in Wahrheit ein riesiger Dummkopf war, oder dass der Mann eine vergebende Natur besaß.

Auf jeden Fall war Rip der einzige von ihnen gewesen, der irgendeinen Plan gehabt hatte, was sie eigentlich taten. Und nun war er weg. Wenn die Nachricht, die er für sie hinterlassen hatte, nicht voll von Lügen war (was nicht auszuschließen war, denn Rip Hunter war unter anderem auch ein großer Lügner), dann schien er der Meinung zu sein, dass sie auch ohne ihn weitermachen könnten und beim Beschützen der Zeitlinie Erfolg haben würden, aber Mick war sich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmte. Ohne Anführer waren sie nur ein Haufen ständig streitender Idioten, die sich nicht einmal darauf einigen konnten, wie man als Gruppe geschlossen eine Straße zu überqueren hatte, geschweige denn die Zeitlinie am besten beschützte.

Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr neuer Teamkamerad ihnen auch damit aushelfen konnte. Und so fanden sie sich kurz darauf wieder im Jahr 1942 wieder und sorgten dafür, dass Albert Einstein seiner Frau zu öffentlicher Anerkennung verhalf. Da Mileva Einstein ein Omega war, nahm Mick an, dass diese Lösung Heywood und auch Ray wohl besonders befriedigen würde und zumindest Heywood schien auch selbstzufrieden zu strahlen. _Ich weiß nicht, was er hat, anders als im Fall von Alphas waren die Leben der Omegas in den 1940'ern geradezu privilegiert,_ dachte Mick bei sich. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür war alleine die Tatsache, dass Mileva Einstein trotz ihrer Scheidung von Albert immer noch überall als Mileva _Einstein_ bekannt war und nach wie vor von allen so behandel wurden, als wäre sie immer noch Einsteins Frau. Und von diesem verpflichtende Unterhaltszahlungen bekam, und das obwohl beide Immigranten waren.

„Von jetzt wird man nicht mehr sagen: Na, du bist mir ja ein regelrechter Einstein, sondern stattdessen: Du bist wie einer der Einsteins", befand der Professor. Mick schnaubte nur, so gut war der Stand der Omegas nun auch wieder nicht – weder 1942 noch 2016.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur _Waverider_ wandte sich Sara an Ray. „Was ich zuletzt zu dir gesagt habe…", begann sie.

Schmalzbubi warf ihr einen seiner schrägen Seitenblicke zu, die so neutral wirken sollten, aber nie verbargen, was er wirklich empfand. „Was? Dass ich ein reicher Omega-Playboy mit einer Rüstung bin?", meinte er unschuldig, „Nun, das bin ich doch." Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr einen Olivenzweig reichte.

Sara lächelte schwach. „Ja, aber du bist so viel mehr als nur das", erwiderte sie, woraufhin der Omega sie vor Freude regelrecht anstrahlte. Mick bekämpfte die automatisch in sich aufsteigende Eifersucht, als er dieses Lächeln sah. Er sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Es war gut, dass Sara und Ray sich wieder vertrugen. Zwischen dem Rudelalpha und dem Rudelomega sollte nach Möglichkeit immer alles stimmen, wenn sie ein funktionierendes Rudel sein wollten. Und das hier war nur eine lange überfällige Versöhnung, nicht mehr – es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, und selbst wenn es etwas zu bedeuten hätte, dann ginge das Mick nichts an. Immerhin wollte er nichts von Ray Palmer, nicht wahr?

Und kaum hatte er seine brodelnde Eifersucht wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, schlug sein Gefahrensinn an. Mit einem Mal waren sie umzingelt. „Wir sind die Justice Society von Amerika", stellte ein dunkelhäutiger weiblicher Alpha die kostümierte Bande, die sie umzingelte, vor, „Und ihr seid verhaftet." Mick unterdrücke ein tiefes Seufzen. Offenbar war es wieder mal an der Zeit für eine gute Prügelei.

„Sie sind Commander Steel!", sagte Heywood zu einem besonders hart dreinblickenden Beta.

„Und Sie sind ein Omega", erwiderte dieser, während seine Nase vibrierte, „Schicken die Nazis jetzt schon Omegas als Spione los?!"

„Was? Nein, wir sind keine Nazis!", verteidigte sich der Omega.

„Hier ist noch ein Omega", stellte ein Beta-Mädchen mit einem riesigen Stern auf ihrem Kostüm fest und zeigte mit ihrem äußert irritierenden übergroßen Zauberstab auf Ray. Mick knurrte leise und schob sich dann schützend vor Ray. Sara hatte sich unterdessen Heywood und Commander Steel genähert und bleckte ihre Zähne. Mick warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und wartete auf ihr Signal.

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt keinen Grund für Gewalt", schaltete sich der Professor ein und versuchte mit diesem Kommentar wohl zu vermitteln, aber es war schon zu spät. Commander Steel griff nach Heywood, woraufhin Sara sich mit einem Assassinen-Sprung auf ihn stürzte, was Mick als Signal nahm um seinerseits auf den Alpha loszugehen, da er in dieser Frau die größte Gefahr sah. Jax und der Professor wurden zu Firestorm und griffen das Mädchen mit dem langen Stab an.

Es war ein äußert kurzer Kampf. Ein Kerl namens Obsidian verdunkelte den Himmel und kurz darauf fand sich Mick am Boden liegen und unter Schmerzen windend wieder. Seine Gegnerin stellte sich als stärker heraus, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte.

Sara war ebenfalls besiegt worden, und kurz darauf fielen die beiden Hälften von Firestorm besiegt zu Boden. Die beiden Omegas ihres Teams hingegen, standen noch auf ihren Beinen, ergaben sich aber, wie es unter diesen Umständen vorauszusehen gewesen war, da Ray seinen Anzug nicht bei sich hatte. Daraufhin beschloss Mick dass dies ein guter Moment war ohnmächtig zu werden um nicht weiter die Schande besiegt worden zu sein live miterleben zu müssen. _Mit dem englischen Bastard wäre uns das nicht passiert._

* * *

Sie wurden in eine Art Käfig gesperrt, allerdings nur vier von ihnen. „Was habt ihr mit unseren Omegas gemacht! Wagt es nicht ihnen etwas anzutun!", schrie Sara in Richtung der Kamera, die sie beobachtete.

„Ganz ruhig. Bei der Justice Society von Amerika handelt es sich um Helden, sie werden Raymond und Dr. Heywood nichts antun", versuchte der Professor sie zu beruhigen, „Sobald Rex Tyler ihnen erklärt, wer wir sind, wird sich die ganze Situation in Wohlgefallen auflösen."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", brummte Mick.

„Wir wären nicht in dieser Lage, wenn ihr Alphas keinen Streit angefangen hättet", meinte Jax anklagend, „Star-Girl und ich sind wunderbar miteinander ausgekommen."

„Oh, ja, das war nicht zu übersehen. Die Art wie sie dich ohne jeder Reue fertig gemacht hat, spricht dafür, dass eure Hochzeit kurz bevor steht", meinte Mick nur, „Ich freue mich schon auf den Junggesellenabschied."

Jax zog eine Grimasse.

„Wir wollen mit Rex Tyler sprechen, er kennt uns! Das haben wir euch schon gesagt!", Sara war immer noch damit beschäftigt die Kamera anzubrüllen.

„Miss Lance, etwas Ruhe würde uns wirklich nicht schaden…", der Professor hatte seine Versuche sie zu beruhigen immer noch nicht aufgegeben und stand hinter ihr und schien zu überlegen, ob er es wagen konnte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ohne dabei zu riskieren diese abgerissen zu bekommen.

Mick bekam Mitleid. „Schmalzbubi und der Schönling sind in Ordnung, Blondie", meinte er, „Dieser Obsidian, der den Himmel verdunkelt hat, der war auch ein Omega."

Jax warf Mick einen zweifelnden Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher? Er hat nach Beta gerochen", meinte er.

„Das war Geruchsmaskierung. Darunter konnte man eindeutig Omega riechen", erklärte er.

Diese Information schien Sara tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Ihr bisher verkrampfter Körper entkrampfte sich und sie hörte auf zu schreien, sondern sprach wieder in normaler Lautstärke, und sie riss Martin nicht die Hand ab, als dieser sie auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Es wird alles gut werden", meinte der Professor, „Wir sind hier alles auf derselben Seite. Das wird der Justice Society jeden Moment auffallen."

Mick würde darauf nach wie vor nicht wetten.

Trotzdem wurde sie wenig später aus ihrem Käfig geholt und in einen geräumigen Konferenzraum gebracht, in dem sie mit Ray und Heywood wiedervereinigt wurden. Saras Körperhaltung entspannte sich bei dem Anblick der beiden Omegas sichtlich noch mehr, während Mick den Impuls Ray schon wieder zu umarmen unterdrücken musste. Vor Fremden würde er sich sicherlich nicht die Blöße geben das zu tun, und außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, dass es bei einer Umarmung bleiben würde, also ließ er es besser ganz bleiben. Zumindest schienen beide Omegas tatsächlich unverletzt zu sein.

Rex Tyler allerdings, der Anführer dieser Heldenbande, erinnerte sich nicht an sie. Vermutlich weil die Version von ihm, die sie getroffen hatten, aus einer Zeitlinie stammte, die nicht mehr existierte. Aber Mick ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen. Sollten die anderen das Offensichtliche doch selbst herausfinden.

Die JSA selbst schien der Geschichte mit den Zeitreisen überaus skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen, auch wenn sie diese akzeptierte, nachdem Heywood ein zweites Set von Commander Steels Hundemarken präsentierte. Heywood kannte Commander Steel, weil dieser sein Großvater war, wie sich herausstellte.

Commander Steel war von dieser Nachricht sichtlich überfordert. Man merkte, dass der Schönling noch ein Neuling im Zeitreisebusiness war, es war nie gut anderen zu viel über ihre Zukunft zu erzählen, das verwirrte sie nur und machte sie misstrauisch. Zu erfahren, dass er einen Sohn (und später einen Enkel) haben würde, schien Commander Steel auf jeden Fall nicht gerade glücklich zu machen.

Wie auch immer, Mick hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, sprich er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Neue durch unangebrachtes Verhalten mehr auffiel als er selbst. „Was ist mit euren Tageslichtverdunkelungstypen los?", fragte er deswegen in die Runde.

„Nichts ist mit Obsidian los! Was soll die Frage?!", erwiderte der einzige Alpha des JSA, die Amazone mit dem seltsamen Anhänger, die ihn im Zweikampf besiegt hatte, scharf.

„Ich meine was soll diese Geruchsmaskierung? Wollten die ihn sonst nicht in euer tolles Kriegsteam lassen? Weil er ein Omega ist?", fuhr Mick unbeeindruckt fort, ohne auf die warnenden Blicke von Sara und dem Professor zu achten. Interessant, nun da ihr Anführer weg war, schien es mehrere Kandidaten für den Job des neuen Anführers zu geben, und beiden war gemeinsam, dass sie mit Mick nicht zufrieden waren. _Auch nichts Neues._

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", meinte die Anhängerbraut bestimmt.

Mick war anderer Meinung, aber nun warf ihm Ray einen kurzen bittenden Blick zu, also hielt er seine Zunge im Zaun. Dafür meldete sich Rex Tyler zu Wort und wandte sich an den Professor. „Sie sollten ihren Alpha besser im Griff haben, als ihm solche indiskreten Fragen zu gestatten", meinte er mit leichten aber bestimmten Tadel in der Stimme.

„Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Mick und Sara gleichzeitig.

„Ähm, Sie sollten das, was Sie gerade gesagt haben, vielleicht noch einmal überdenken und sich dann dafür entschuldigen", meinte Martin und rang sichtbar darum seine Fassung zu bewahren. Sexistische Kommentare gegen Alphas hatten dem Professor noch nie geschmeckt, und auch Jax, Ray und sogar Heywood funkelten Rex Tyler nun wütend an.

Rex Tyler blinzelte. Dann räumte er ein: „Ich entschuldige mich. Das klang vermutlich anders als es gemeint war. Wir sind eine Einheit von Soldaten, wir sind eine andere Art der Disziplin gewohnt als ihre … Gruppe."

Die anderen schienen diese Ausrede gelten lassen zu wollen, Mick jedoch nicht. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er Rex Tyler nicht leiden konnte. Vermutlich war es seine Idee, dass der Omega ihrer Gruppe Geruchsmaskierung verwenden sollte. Und wie er gleich natürlich annahm, dass der ältere männliche Beta der Anführer ihrer Gruppe sein musste, und Sara deswegen sogar auch noch wenig später ins Wort fiel. Nein, er konnte es so viel auf militärische Disziplin schieben, wie er wollte, was Mick anging so war er ein typischer Beta mit Vorurteilen gegen Alphas. Und weil er es nicht lassen konnte solche Typen zu ärgern, hielt er sich nicht zurück darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein Krimineller war, auch wenn der Rest seines Teams sich als Helden bezeichnete. Und er erwähnte dann auch noch, dass Sara eine Assassine war. „Nun, ich wurde niemals verurteilt", meinte diese dazu schnell.

Trotzdem brachte diese Aussage den Alpha der JSA dazu ihnen beiden finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. Ihr Name war Ama oder so. Mick beschloss, dass er sie auch nicht mochte. Erstens hatte sie ihn im Kampf besiegt, aber nur, weil ihr Team geschummelt hatte, und zweitens erschien sie ihm wie einer dieser typischen selbsthassenden Alphas, die im Grunde ihres Herzens glaubten, dass die Betas Recht hatten und Alphas nichts wert waren, weswegen sie sich den Betas widerspruchslos unterordneten. Zeitreise hin oder her, Mick hätte mehr Selbstrespekt von ihr erwartet. Besonders da sie nicht nur ein Alpha war, sondern auch eine schwarze weibliche Soldatin im Amerika der 1940'er.

Auf jeden Fall einigten sich die anderen mit der JSA darauf, dass jedes Team nun wieder seine Wege gehen sollte. Die JSA wollte das andere Team offensichtlich nicht in ihrer Zeit wissen, und Mick war das nur recht. Je weniger er mit diesen Typen zutun haben musste, desto besser. Und außerdem hatten sie ja ursprünglich vorgehabt diese Zeit wieder zu verlassen, als sie verhaftet worden waren.

Zurück auf der _Waverider_ begann Ray natürlich sofort von der JSA, besonders Rex Tyler (der sich Hourman nannte, was für ein dummer Name), zu schwärmen. Mick hatte den Kerl ja schon vorher nicht leiden können, aber jetzt mochte er ihn noch weniger. „Oh, Schmalzbubi ist verliebt", ätzte er.

Ray warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich ziehe immer noch toughe Alphas mit Komplexen geradlinigen Betas vor", meinte er nur. _Na wunderbar. Und das auch noch vor allen anderen._ „Auf jeden Fall müsst ihr zugeben, dass die Tatsache, dass sie ein so gut organisiertes Team mit einem klaren Anführer sind, etwas für sich hat. Ich meine, wir können uns ja nicht einmal darauf einigen, wer wenn den Abwasch macht", fuhr er dann fort.

„Ich bin nicht dran", meinte Sara nur dazu.

Dann packte Martin diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf um die Führung des Teams an sich zu reißen, indem er darauf verwies, dass ihn ja auch Rex Tyler für den Anführer gehalten hatte, und er die meiste Erfahrung besaß. Mick hatte seine Zweifel, ob das eine ausreichende Basis für Anführeschaft war, aber da es ihm gleich war, wer das Sagen hatte, und Sara und Ray Martin zustimmten, legte er keinen Einspruch ein. Obwohl ihm die Tatsache nicht gefiel, dass Martins erste Tat als amtierender Captain darin bestand zu beschließen, dass sie ihren neuen Omega wieder loswerden sollten.

Das würde allerdings warten müssen. Dieser hatte nämlich entdeckt, dass die JSA auf ihrer nächsten Mission sterben würde, und er selbst in Folge dessen niemals geboren werden würde, und der 2. Weltkrieg anders verlaufen würde als bisher. Also ging es zurück ins Jahr 1942. Schon wieder.

* * *

 _Wenn das so weiter geht, dann werden wir in dieser verdammten Zeit doch noch sterben._

 _A/N: Während dieses Kapitels haben mir technische und private Probleme zu schaffen gemacht. Ich werde übrigens nicht die gesamte zweite Staffel umschreiben/nacherzählen, sondern nur bestimmte Teile bis der Plot dann in eine gewisse andere Richtung geht. Ich brauche aber die ersten zwei bis drei Episoden der 2. Staffel um gewisse Dinge zu demonstrieren und Nate und Amaya ins Team zu integrieren bzw. prinzipiell die Dynamik zwischen den Charakteren zu etablieren._

 _Ach ja, und was Micks Einschätzung von Amaya angeht, hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, vergesst bitte nicht, dass er sie im Prinzip noch gar nicht kennt._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Miss Lance spricht für uns alle

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Jede Form von Omega-Misshandlung, die man sich vorstellen kann wir hier impliziert oder erwähnt. Plus: Das Episode 2.2 also Hämophilie-Nate!_

* * *

 **4\. Miss Lance spricht für uns alle**

* * *

Nate war Zurückweisungen gewohnt. Als jemand, der als ein Omega geboren worden war, der an Hämophilie litt, bestand sein Leben im Grunde genommen nur aus Zurückweisungen. Deswegen war er zwar enttäuscht, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Sara ihm sagte, dass er nicht im Team bleiben konnte. Als Alpha hatte sie die Hämophilie vermutlich an ihm riechen können, kaum, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte. Nate fragte sich immer noch, ob Mick sie nicht auch an ihm gerochen hatte, und das der Grund dafür war, dass er ihm kaum, dass seine Hitze ausgebrochen war, befohlen hatte Unterdrücker zu schlucken. Denn welcher Alpha würde schon riskieren wollen sich mit einem Ausschussmodell-Omega zu paaren?

Nates bisheriges Leben hatte daraus bestanden, dass er von allen immer als zu zerbrechlich und gefährdet angesehen worden war, um zu riskieren, dass er leben könnte wie alle anderen auch. Seine Eltern waren überfürsorglich gewesen, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, und waren, nachdem er sich das erste Mal als Kind sein Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und aus Folge daraus fast verblutet wäre, dazu übergegangen ihn regelrecht einzusperren. Diese alten Filme, die man immer wieder sah, in denen ein Omega von seinem Alpha in ihrem Haus gefangen gehalten wurde, diese Filme waren Nates Kindheit, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm das alles nicht von einem Alpha angetan wurde, sondern von seinen Beta-Eltern.

Nate durfte nicht zur Schule gehen, sondern bekam Privatunterricht. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein Held werden zu können, so wie sein Großvater, doch ein Soldatenleben kam für ihn natürlich nicht in Frage, und die meisten anderen Berufe, die ihn gereizt hätten auch nicht. Nicht einmal Yoga-Lehrer kam in Frage, denn auch das wurde als zu riskant angesehen. Nachdem Nate ein großer Fan von Indiana Jones war, entschloss er sich dazu Historiker zu werden, auch wenn er wohl niemals die gleiche Art von Abenteuern erleben würde wie Indie, da niemand zulassen würde, dass er sich in solche Gefahr begab. Archäologie war ein netter Traum, aber zu gefährlich. Nate studierte Geschichte nur in Büchern und Filmen und in Museen. Geschichte zum Anfassen – selbst das galt schon als zu riskant.

Mit Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit war es ein großer Kampf aus dem Haus gelassen zu werden. Seine Eltern wussten, dass sie keine rechtliche Handhabe mehr gegen ihn hatten, wollten ihn aber trotzdem nicht ausziehen lassen. Gegen die eigene Familie zu prozessieren war keine besonders schöne Sache, und noch weniger angenehm, wenn man in der ersten Instanz verlor. Nate Heywood, so fand das Gericht, wäre nicht dazu geeignet alleine zu leben. Zum Glück gab es die Berufung, und dieser Richter war ein Omega-Rechtler, der meinte, dass jeder seine eigenen Fehler machen sollte, wenn es ihm ein Bedürfnis wäre.

Also durfte Nate von zu Hause ausziehen und sein Glück alleine machen. Seine Eltern vergaben ihm diese Tat nie, da war er sich sicher, aber ihm war keine andere Wahl geblieben: Er hatte ein Recht darauf sein eigenes Leben zu führen, und er konnte nicht sein ganzes Leben als Kellerfall zubringen. Und er versuchte auch wirklich sich an alles zu halten, was ihm seine Eltern beigebracht hatten, und so vorsichtig zu sein, wie es ihm möglich war, und immer, wenn doch etwas vorfiel, das Feld mit „Kontaktpersonen" unausgefüllt zu lassen, damit seine Eltern nichts von seinen diversen Krankenhausaufenthalten erfahren würden. Nicht nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich Sorgen machten, sondern auch, weil er ihnen keine gerichtliche Handhabe geben wollte. Er brauchte seine Freiheit, auch wenn es eine einsame Freiheit war.

Seine Hämophilie machte ihm Freundschaften oder gar Beziehungen praktisch unmöglich. Die meisten Betas, zu denen er engere Beziehungen pflegte, wurden nach kurzer Zeit genauso überfürsorglich wie es seine Eltern gewesen waren, so dass sich Nate gezwungen sah seine Bekanntschaft mit ihnen zu beenden. Mit Alphas war es noch schlimmer, wie gesagt sie rochen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, was entweder dazu führte, dass sie gar nicht erst mit ihm bekannt sein wollten, oder dazu, dass Nate Annäherungsverbote bewirken musste, weil ihre Beschützerinstinkte verrückt spielten. Was andere Omegas anging, so hielten auch Freundschaften mit diesen meistens nicht lange. Für sie war die Hämophilie ebenfalls ein Problem, und früher oder später kam der Punkt, an dem sie ihm mehr oder weniger offen ins Gesicht sagten, dass eine Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu viel Stress für sie wäre, wenn er nicht dazu bereit wäre seinen Lebensstil zu ändern, und da Nate nicht dazu bereit war diesen zu ändern, verliefen sich diese Bekanntschaften früher oder später alle im Sand.

Letztlich konnte Nate gar nicht anders als sich zurückgewiesen zu fühlen, selbst von denjenigen, die überfürsorglich statt abweisend reagierten, denn auch sie vermittelten ihm ständig das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Dass sie sich seinetwegen Sorgen ständig Sorgen machen müssten, und dass es ihnen lieber wäre, wenn sie an seiner Stelle jemanden kennen würden, der normal wäre.

Dieses Gefühl begleitete Nate seit seiner frühsten Kindheit, denn sein Vater hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er enttäuscht war, dass sein einziges Kind ein Omega war, und dass es auch noch ein beschädigter Omega war. Nate redete sich immer ein, dass es daran lag, dass Hank seinen Vater früh verloren hatte und deswegen nicht wusste, wie sich ein guter Vater zu verhalten hatte, aber als er endlich seinen Großvater, seinen großen Helden, traf und von diesem auch noch abweisend behandelt wurde, begann er sich zu fragen, ob das was mit ihm nicht stimmte vielleicht nicht seine Hämophilie war, sondern seine Heywood-Gene. Vielleicht waren die Heywoods einfach emotional unterentwickelt, und Nate hatte durch seine Mutter Gene dazu bekommen, die das ausglichen, weswegen sich die Zurückweisung für ihn umso schlimmer anfühlte.

Und dann kam auch noch Sara an und teilte ihm mit, dass er nicht an Bord bleiben könnte. Weil er keine besonderen Fähigkeiten besaß, und weil es gefährlich wäre. Nate wusste das alles natürlich, doch er konnte nicht anders als zu hören, „weil du beschädigte Omega-Ware bist, und wir den Stress nicht gebrauchen können".

Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit sich darüber zu grämen, da er kurz darauf feststellte, dass die Zurückweisung der Legends sein kleinstes Problem war – das Leben seines Großvaters stand auf dem Spiel und damit auch Hanks und Nates Existenz. Damit konnte er zumindest noch ein wenig länger als von den anderen geplant im Team bleiben, was unter diesen Umständen aber kein Grund zur Freude war.

Die JSA war wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Hilfe der Legends. Ihr Alpha schien die Tatsache, dass sich die Legends in ihre Mission einmischten fast schon als Beleidigung anzusehen, und ihr Anführer Hourman war nicht viel besser. Und was Commander Steel anging… Nun Henry Heywood schien immer noch nicht begeister davon zu sein, dass sein Enkel mit ihm Kontakt hatte.

Nate versuchte ja es nicht persönlich zu nehmen, aber es fiel ihm doch schwer. Natürlich wusste er, dass Henry vermutlich einfach nur überwältigt war von der Aussicht darauf eines Tages einen Sohn und daraus folgend später einen Enkel zu haben, aber trotzdem, jedes Mal, wenn Henry seinem Blick auswich, dann war es wieder so wie in seiner Kindheit, als Hank ihm ständig das Gefühl vermittelt hatte, dass er nicht das war, was er sich als Nachkommen gewünscht hätte.

„Nimms nicht persönlich, Schönling, diese JSA-Typen sind alle Ärsche", meinte Mick schließlich so nebenbei zu ihm, „Die halten eben nichts von Amateuren, und für die sind wir das. Das ist alles."

Nate wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht alles war. Ja, die JSA machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie nur widerwillig mit ihnen zusammen arbeitete, doch Nate wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie manche mehr tolerierten als andere. Sie fühlten sich eindeutig in der Gegenwart der Betas – Professor Stein und Jax – wohler als in der der anderen, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht besonders viel von den Alphas – Sara und Mick – hielten, aber letztlich waren es die Omegas – Nate selbst und Ray – deren Anwesenheit sie besonders zu stören schien, und das obwohl sie einen Omega im Team hatten.

Vielleicht lag es an der Zeitperiode, vielleicht war es eine Art seltsame Doppelmoral, aber auf jeden Fall belastete es Nate, vor allem, als offensichtlich wurde, dass sie Ray gegenüber um einiges mehr auftauten, als sie von seinen Exo-Anzug erfuhren. Die hübsche Alpha-Kriegerin schien regelrecht beeindruckt zu sein, als sie diese Erfindung sah. Offensichtlich hatte sich Ray damit in ihren Augen als Kämpfer für das Gute qualifiziert, während Nate von allen immer noch so angesehen wurde, als würde er nicht hierher gehören. _Nun, wenn sogar die Legends aus dem Jahr 2016 dieser Meinung sind, dann kann ich wohl nicht erwarten, dass es bei der JSA aus dem Jahr 1942 anders ist, oder?_ Vielleicht hatten sie ja recht. Vielleicht gehörte Nate wirklich nicht hierher. Immerhin war er nur ein Historiker, und trotz all seiner Träume würde er niemals Indiana Jones sein, soviel war sicher.

Schwache Omegas waren eine Beleidigung für die A/B/O-Gesellschaft. Sie waren nicht in der Lage sich um den Nachwuchs zu kümmern, und sie waren es nicht wert, dass man sich mit ihnen fortpflanzte. Ja, letztlich waren sie nicht einmal für Sex gut – ein Omega in Nates Zustand könnte eine brünftigen Alpha vermutlich nicht befriedigen und das auch überleben. Wäre er in den 1940'ern geboren worden, vermutlich hätte man ihn noch im Krankenhaus eingeschläfert statt ihn seinen Eltern zu übergeben.

 _Ist es das, was ich für sie bin? Jemand, der niemals hätte leben dürfen? Sieht mein Großvater das, wenn er mich ansieht?_ Diese Vorstellung war zu schrecklich um sich ihr zu stellen. Aber Nate musste einfach nachfragen. Er musste es wissen.

Nachdem ihn Sara ausgeschimpft hatte, weil er sich beim Kampf im Club verletzten hatte lassen und sich nicht sofort hatte behandeln lassen, suchte er – nachdem Gideon ihn durchgecheckt hatte – seinen Großvater auf um mit ihm zu reden.

„Ist die Vorstellung, dass ich dein Enkelsohn bin, wirklich so furchtbar für dich, dass du mich nicht einmal ansehen kannst?", platzte es aus Nate heraus, kaum, dass sie gemeinsam alleine waren, und Henry ihn schon wieder nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Was?! Nein, oh mein Gott, Nathaniel, wie kommst du denn auf diesen Gedanken?!", entfuhr es Henry, und nun sah er Nate tatsächlich ins Gesicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ehrlich erschrocken. Aber war er erschrocken, weil er ertappt worden war, oder weil ihm diese Unterstellung entsetzte?

„Nun, zum einen scheinst du nicht einmal Augenkontakt mit mir halten zu können, und zum anderen ist es nicht zu übersehen, dass euer gesamtes Team nicht sehr erfreut über meine Anwesenheit bei dieser Mission ist", erwiderte Nate, „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass das hier die 40'er Jahre sind, aber ihr habt selbst einen Omega im Team. Und keiner von euch behandelt Ray so abweisend wie ihr mich behandelt, also muss ich annehmen, dass es an mir liegt."

Henry blinzelte. „Oh, nein, Nathaniel, ja, es liegt an dir, aber nicht so wie du denkst. Verstehst du, Omegas … die meisten von uns kämpfen in diesem Krieg um Omegas zu beschützen. Und die Nazis, die Nazis sehen männliche Omegas als Abweichungen der Natur an, als etwas das es nicht geben sollte. Deswegen waren wir so überrascht, als wir auf euch getroffen sind und festgestellt haben, dass zwei Omegas in eurem Team sind. Männliche Omegas, die für die Nazis arbeiten, die können nur Opfer von extremer Gehirnwäsche und unaussprechlichen Experimenten geworden sein", erklärte er, „Deswegen wollten wir euch beide sofort von den anderen isolieren und herausfinden, was vor sich geht. Die US-Regierung verbietet Omegas die Teilnahme an diesem Krieg, und genau das ist der Grund, weil alle Angst haben, was mit männlichen Omegas passiert, die den Feind in die Hände fallen. Deswegen muss Obsidian sich als Beta tarnen. Aber er besitzt Kräfte. Und Dr. Palmer hat diesen Anzug. Während du ein normaler Mensch bist, Nathaniel, ohne jede Art von Ausbildung oder Kampferfahrung. Es macht uns nervös daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, wenn wir es nicht schaffen auf dich aufzupassen."

„Ich wusste, dass zu dieser Zeit Omegas der Militärdienst verboten war, und ich wusste auch von Experimenten der Nazis mit jüdischen Gefangenen aller Geschlechter, aber ich wusste nichts davon, dass männliche Omegas in Deutschland besonders verfolg worden wären", erwiderte Nate, „Und immerhin bin ich Historiker."

„Weil sie nicht verfolgt werden, nicht offiziell. Das ist alles streng geheim und geschieht hinter verschlossenen Türen, nur wenige wissen davon. Wir alle wissen von den Judenverfolgungen, ja, aber die ersten Juden, die verschwanden, waren männliche Omegas. Wir glauben, dass die Partei plant männliche Omegas als das nächste Feindbild einzusetzen, wenn sie mit den Juden fertig sind", erwiderte Henry, „Aber solange der Krieg tobt, wollen sie das noch nicht heraus posaunen."

„Aber wieso… ich meine, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Niemand hat etwas gegen männliche Omegas. Antisemitismus ist ein jahrhundertealtes Problem, es war logisch sich ein Feindbild zu suchen, dass von vielen Menschen auf unbewusster oder bewusster Ebene als solches wahrgenommen wurde, aber männliche Omegas …" Nate verstummte und suchte nach Argumenten.

„… haben ihr biologische Funktion eingebüßt", fuhr Henry fort, „Alphas werden als Soldaten gebraucht und weibliche Omegas zur Fortpflanzung, aber vergiss nicht, dass die Nationalsozialisten eine Beta-Partei sind. Natürlich würden sie den männlichen Omega als Rivalen ansehen. Ihr seid es, die die Alphas unter Kontrolle haben, nicht wir, vergiss das nicht. Wenn es jemals zum Krieg der Geschlechter kommen sollte, wenn die Herrschaft der Betas jemals gebrochen werden sollte, dann würden die Alphas auf eurer Seite stehen und nicht auf der der Betas. Das ist ein biologischer Imperativ."

Nate dachte darüber nach. Offenbar waren Hitler und seine Kohorten noch wahnsinniger und gefährlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Da er wusste, dass die Nationalsozialisten den zweiten Weltkrieg verloren hatten, hatte er sich niemals darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ihr nächster Schritt im Falle eines Sieges nach der Endlösung der Judenfrage gewesen wäre. Naiver Weise hatte er bisher immer angenommen, dass sie dann ihr Endziel erreicht hätte und weiter gemacht hätten wie jeder andere siegreiche Gesellschaftsform ebenfalls: Geherrscht wie bisher und als Sieger anerkannt. Dass sie ein neues Feindbild brauchen könnten, und wer die logische Wahl für dieses Feindbild wäre, das alles war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ich weiß, das ist viel zu verdauen, aber bitte, denk nicht, irgendjemand von uns würde dir dein Geschlecht zum Vorwurf machen. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen", meinte Henry, „Besonders ich mache mir Sorgen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich ein Held für dich bin und du mich bewunderst, und mit solchen Erklärungen konnte ich noch nie besonders gut umgehen. Ich wurde nicht Soldat um ein Held zu sein, ich wurde Soldat damit andere nicht ebenfalls zu Soldaten werden müssen. Damit du und dein Vater keine werden müssen. Ich möchte nicht von Leuten bewundert und nachgeahmt werden, das wollte ich nie. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie das Gefühl vermittelt hätte, du würdest mich enttäuschen. Das tust du nicht. Soweit ich sehen kann, bist du ein wunderbarer junger Mann. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass du ein Leben in Frieden führen könntest."

„Das wollten mein ganzes Leben lang immer nur alle für mich. Aber was ich wollte, das war immer nur ein Held zu sein, so wie du. Ein Soldat zu werden so wie du. Aber das konnte ich nicht wegen meinem Zustand", erwiderte Nate bitter, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich schwach bin."

„Natürlich bist du nicht schwach", versicherte ihm Henry sofort, „Du bist hier in diesem Team, bist ein Zeitreisender. Dr. Palmer hat mir gesagt, dass du sie alle gerettet hast. Offenbar bist du schon ein Held, Nathaniel. Man kann auch ein Held sein ohne Soldat zu sein."

Nate fühlte sich aber nicht wie ein Held. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Großvater ihn trotz seiner Worte für schwach hielt. Oder zumindest für schwächer als alle anderen. So wie diese anderen ebenfalls.

„Ich muss mich erst noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen einen Enkel zu haben", meinte Henry, „Und damit anfreunden, dass er mir nacheifern will." Letzterer Gedanke schien ihn wirklich nicht glücklich zu machen. Irgendwie verstand Nate das auch. Wieviele junge Männer wurden Soldaten in diesem Krieg um Commander Steel nachzueifern? Und wieviele von ihnen starben deswegen? _Aber bei mir ist das etwas anderes. Ich will ihm nicht einfach nur blind nacheifern. Ich will, dass mein Leben etwas wert ist, wenn schon nicht für meine Mitmenschen, dann wenigstens für die Nachwelt._

„Du schämst dich also nicht für deinen defekten Omega-Enkelsohn?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Ich sehe keinen Defekt. Und ich rieche auch keinen. Wofür also sollte ich mich schämen?", erwiderte Henry, „An dir ist nichts, absolut nichts, wofür du dich schämen solltest, Nathaniel und lass dir von niemanden etwas anderes einreden."

Nate war gerührt. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte irgendjemand auch nur etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Und warum will mich dann keiner um sich haben?", wollte er wissen.

„Weil sie diejenigen sind, die schwach und defekt sind. Eines Tages wirst du Menschen treffen, die das nicht sind, und erkennen, dass alles an dir stimmt. Und mit denen wirst du deine Zeit verbringen", versicherte ihm Henry, „Vermutlich wird es nicht dieser Zustand von einem Team sein, aber wenn die auf ihren Historiker verzichten wollen, ist das ihre eigene Schuld. Du bist ohne sie besser dran."

„So schlimm sind sie gar nicht", beeilte sich Nate das Team zu verteidigen, „Sara ist ein guter Alpha und passt auf mich auf."

„Zu dumm nur, dass sie dieses Team nicht führt", erwiderte Henry nur.

Letzteres erwies sich als schnell korrigiertes Problem, da sich im Verlauf der gemeinsamen Mission gegen die Nazis herausstellte, dass der Interims-Anführer des Teams, Professor Stein, unter Druck nicht zu gebrauchen war. Sara war Taktikerin und verfügte für einen Alpha über durchaus bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung, wenn es sein musste, und letztlich war sie der Alpha der Legends. Und nachdem Professor Steins kurze Zeit als Anführer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Ray und der Alpha der JSA von den Nazis gefangen genommen wurden, war er nur zu bereit seinen Posten der Person zu überlassen, die alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würde, und das war nun einmal Sara.

„Miss Lance spricht für uns alle", erklärte Professor Stein der JSA und offensichtlich meinte er es auch so. Und Sara hatte nicht vor Ray und Amaya in Gefangenschaft der Nazis zurückzulassen, auch wenn Hourman ernsthaft über diese Alternative nachzudenken schien. (Nate war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass Mick so oder so, egal was er über seine Beziehung zu Ray sagte, niemals zugelassen hätte, dass der Omega nicht gerettet werden würde). So begaben sich die Legends und die JSA auf eine weitere gemeinsame Mission um ihre Teamkameraden zu retten anstatt diese mitsamt den Nazis, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, einfach weg zu bomben.

Nach allem, was sein Großvater ihm über den Umgang der Nazis mit männlichen Omegas, die sie als feindlich ansahen, erzählt hatte, bereitete es Nate durchaus größere Sorgen, dass Ray ausgerechnet diesen Leuten in die Hände gefallen war, doch er hatte Amaya Jiwe bei sich, die größte Kriegerin der JSA, die als Alpha nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand einem Omega Schaden zufügte. Also würde es den Nazis wohl nicht so einfach fallen ihm etwas anzutun. Nicht wahr? Zumindest half es sich das einzureden, fand Nate.

Bei der Rettung- und Nazivernichtungsaktion wollte er dann aber nicht einfach still und gefügig daneben sitzen ohne etwas zu tun. Immerhin hatte Henry ihm selbst gesagt, dass man kein Soldat sein musste um ein Held zu sein. Und er wollte außerdem auf jeden Fall sichergehen, dass sein Großvater lange genug überleben würde um Vater zu werden. Also machte er es sich zu seiner persönlichen Mission dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch passieren würde und ein Auge auf Commander Steel zu haben. Und ihn als Fahrer eines Fluchtfahrzeugs in Form eines Motorrads den Hintern zu retten.

„Was machst du denn hier?!", beschwerte sich Henry zuerst noch, als er ihn heranfahren sah.

„Dich retten. Steig auf!", gab Nate nur zurück und raste dann los, mit seinem Großvater als Mitfahrer. Und damit hatte er endlich die Chance sich seinen größten Traum zu erfüllen und endlich ein Held zu sein und etwas zu vollbringen. Besser noch: Er erlebte ein Abenteuer gemeinsam mit seinem großen Helden, seinem Großvater. Sie flohen gemeinsam vor den Nazis. Besser konnte es gar nicht mehr werden, oder?

Zu schade nur, dass es auch Nates letztes Abenteuer sein würde. Sara hatte recht gehabt. Egal wie mutig oder talentiert man war, es konnte einen immer erwischen, besonders als Hämophilie-Patienten. Das Motorrad crashte, Henry schien nichts abbekommen zu haben, was zu den letzten Dingen gehörte, die Nate noch bewusst zur Kenntnis nahm, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, doch nach den furchtbaren Schmerzen zu urteilen, die er selbst gerade erlitt, konnte man das gleiche nicht auch über ihn sagen.

 _Das hast du dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben, du wolltest ja unbedingt ein Held sein,_ war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er in einer Welt der Schmerzen versank und gar nichts mehr dachte.

* * *

 _A/N: Stress und technische Probleme gehen weiter, also weiß ich nicht, wann und wie das nächste Kapitel kommt._

 _Außerdem hat fanfiction .. net das letzte gepostete Kapitel zwar angezeigt, aber das Update-Datum nicht verändert oder Mails dazu ausgeschickt, falls ihr es also übersehen habt, geht noch mal zurück und lest es bitte._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Ein Idiot trägt ihn gerade

_Spoiler für Episode 2.3_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Amaya/Rex, angdeutetes Nate/Masako_

* * *

 **5\. Ein Idiot trägt ihn gerade**

Ein verletzter Omega war immer ein Problem. Nur ein verletztes Kind war ein noch größeres Problem, zumindest Amayas Erfahrung nach. Und Nate Heywood war nicht nur verletzt, nein, er lag sogar im Sterben.

„Steht ihr euch sehr nahe?", wandte sie sich an den anderen Omega der Legends, Ray Palmer. Sie bereute es inzwischen wie sie Ray bisher behandelt hatte. Ihm zu sagen, er wäre nicht wirklich ein Held, das war unsensibel und unwahr gewesen, und vermutlich hatte er die Bemerkung auch noch auf sein Geschlecht bezogen anstatt auf das, worauf sie abgezielt hatte, nämlich die Natur seines Teams. Und Ray Palmer war ein Held, das hatte er ausreichend bewiesen, und ja, Amaya hasste den Gedanken, dass er sich, nur von einer hochtechnologiesierten Rüstung geschützt, in den Kampf begab, aber er hatte bewiesen, dass er unter Stress durchaus in der Lage war seinen Mann zu stehen, auch umgeben von furchteinflößenden Beta-Nationalsozialisten.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ohne ihn würde ich immer noch in der Kreidezeit festsitzen", erwiderte Ray, „Er hat mich gerettet." Das war die andere Sache, diese Zeitreisesache. Amaya traute ihr nicht besonders und wusste auch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Ray sah sie manchmal so an, als würde er etwas über sie wissen, aber das war es nicht, was sie irritierte. Es war vielmehr die unbeschwerte Art des Teams miteinander umzugehen, dass sie einem Alpha die Führung überließen, und dass Alphas, Betas und Omegas nicht nur miteinander in einem Team waren, sondern dass sie auch noch so miteinander umgingen, als wäre das keine große Sache, und dass sie sich ständig stritten, als wäre auch das keine große Sache. War das die Gesellschaft der Zukunft? Eine, in der man vergessen hatte, dass Omegas Schutz brauchten und dass Betas anführen sollten?

Amaya waren diese Gedanken auch immer noch neu. In ihrem Heimatdorf war das alles nicht wirklich so gewesen. Ja, wenn ein Omega eine Hitze erlitt, dann galt es als auf ihn acht zu geben und ihm im Notfall vor brünftigen Alphas zu beschützen, aber das war auch schon alles. Omegas wurden deswegen nicht als schwächer oder schutzbedürftiger angesehen als die anderen Geschlechter, und der Dorfälteste war auch nicht zwingend ein Beta, sondern einfach die Person, die am besten zum Anführertum geeignet war, und das war zwar meistens ein Beta, aber nicht immer.

Tatsächlich hatte Amaya einige Zeit lang gedacht, dass sie eines Tages die Dorfälteste ihres Dorfes sein würde. Als sie ihr Totem bekommen hatte, war ihr zukünftiger Weg klar vor ihr gelegen: Beschützerin ihres Dorfes als Kriegerin und dann, nachdem sie ihr Totem an ihre Nachfahrin vererbt hätte, Anführerin des Dorfes. So sah es die Tradition vor, und Amaya hätte nie vermutet, dass ihr Leben einmal ganz anders aussehen würde.

Doch dann war die JSA aufgetaucht und hatte sie für den Krieg rekrutiert. Amaya stellte schnell fest, dass sie der einzige Alpha im Team war, und auch, dass ihr teameigener Omega sich als Beta tarnen musste, da er ansonsten nicht als Mitglied des Teams akzeptiert worden wäre, zumindest nicht von der Regierung. Sie sah das alles und fragte sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Ja, sie hatte davon gehört, dass das Leben außerhalb ihres Dorfes, das Leben außerhalb von Afrika so sein sollte, aber so wirklich hatte sie es nicht geglaubt. Doch je mehr Zeit sie mit der JSA verbrachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass es offenbar doch der Wahrheit entsprach: Die Welt wurde von Betas regiert, und Alphas und Omegas wurden als nicht gleichwertig angesehen. Omegas wurden als wertvoll, aber schwach angesehen, und Alphas als Relikte einer alten Zeit, als Wesen, die nur von ihren Instinkten regiert wurden, und denen man nicht vertrauen konnte, nicht wirklich.

Amaya sah nicht besonders viel Unterschied zwischen dieser Einstelllung und der Einstellung der Nationalsozialisten, wenn man davon absah, dass diese männliche Omegas als genauso unnatürlich und überholt anzusehen schienen wie die Alphas. Doch natürlich durfte sie das nicht laut sagen, und dann war der noch der nicht zu übersehende Unterschied: Die Nationalsozialisten waren nicht mehr bereit Existenz derer, die sie als unnatürlich ansahen, stillschweigend abwertend zu dulden, nein, sie wollten sie gleich auslöschen. Sie begannen mit den Juden, aber die Geheimdienste der Alliierten waren sich sicher, dass sie dort nicht halt machen würden. Also blieb Amaya bei der JSA und unterstützte diese im Kampf gegen die Nationalsozialisten.

Sie ordnete sich Rexs Befehlen unter, weil sie damit kein Problem hatte, er war ihr Anführer, er war derjenige, mit der meisten Erfahrung, und er wusste offensichtlich was er tat, genau wie Henry, der die Führung im Feld übernahm, wenn Rex mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Doch letztlich, egal wie nahe sie ihren neuen Teamkameraden kam, irgendwie blieb deren Denkweise ihr immer etwas fremd. Und vielleicht fühlte sie sich deswegen so unwohl in der Gegenwart der Legends und ging deswegen so hart mit ihnen ins Gericht, weil dieses Team sie an ihre Heimat erinnerte und daran, wie die Dinge dort gewesen waren.

Und nun lag der andere Omega der Legends im Sterben. Wenn es Ray gewesen wäre, wäre sie vermutlich die Wände hoch gegangen, denn nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, hatte sie sich automatisch an den Omega gewöhnt und damit begonnen ihn als _ihren_ Omega anzusehen. Für Henry, dessen Enkelsohn Nathaniel war, musste das ganze wohl sogar noch schlimmer sein, denn er war zwar ein Beta, aber zu wissen, dass sein Nachkomme im Sterben lag, nun, das konnte nicht einfach zu verdauen sein.

Doch dann hatte Ray die rettende Idee. Er hatte immer noch das Serum, das er für die Nationalsozialisten hätte herstellen sollen (die, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, männliche Omegas zwar verachteten und als unnatürlich ansahen, sie aber trotzdem benutzteten, wenn es ihren Zwecken diente, wie es schien) und spritze es Nathaniel, dessen angeschlagener Organismus es dazu nutzte um sein Blut gerinnen zu lassen und so zu verhindern, dass er innerlich verblutete.

„Das war klug", merkte Amaya an, „Das Serum so zu verändern, dass es dem Körper bei der Heilung hilft."

„Nun, ich habe einige Veränderung daran vorgenommen, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass ich damit eigene Superkräfte habe, und ja, Gerinnungsförderung gehört dazu. Wir wissen doch beide, wie es in Kampfsituationen zugeht, da kann man jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die man kriegen kann", erwiderte Ray.

„Und nun hast du es aufgegeben. Das Serum, meine ich. Um Nathaniel zu retten", meinte Amaya.

„Das musste ich doch. Ich konnte ihn nicht so einfach sterben lassen, nicht wenn ich etwas dagegen tun könnte. Und ich habe ja immer noch meinen Anzug, auch wenn mich der nicht zu einem Helden macht…", Ray verstummte und Amaya fühlte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens.

„Du hast recht, dein Anzug macht dich nicht zu einem Helden", erwiderte sie, „Dein Charakter und deine Fähigkeiten machen dich dazu. Ich bereue, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, Ray. Euer Team mag ungewöhnlich sein, und mit manchen seiner Mitglieder bin ich vielleicht nicht einverstanden, aber zumindest du bist trotzdem ein Held. Einer der größten, die ich kenne."

Ray strahlte sie an. „Oh, danke schön, Amaya. Ich denke zwar, dass das heißt, dass du nicht besonders viele Helden kennst, aber ich bin dir für das Kompliment dankbar."

Amaya konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Mach nur so weiter, und ich nehme es zurück", drohte sie spielerisch, „Immerhin bin ich dafür bekannt meine Meinung zu ändern, und ich kann sie auch jederzeit zurückändern, Dr. Raymond Palmer, nimm dich in acht." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Aber ernsthaft: Wird es wirken? Wird er wieder werden?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Ray nickte. „Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Gideon, und wenn ich ihn weiter im Auge behalte sicherlich. Commander Steel wird wohl solange bis er aufwacht nicht von seiner Seite wegzubringen sein, also habt ihr uns noch ein bisschen länger am Hals", erwiderte er.

„Ich kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen", gab Amaya zu. Nur wenig später sollte sie diese Worte schwer bereuen.

* * *

Die epische Liebesgeschichte von Amaya und Rex war eigentlich keine epische Liebesgeschichte. Die JSA war eine militärische Organisation und Fraternation war daher verboten. Amaya war niemand, der damit ein Problem hatte, immerhin hatte sie ursprünglich geplant nach dem Krieg in ihr Heimatdorf zurückzukehren und dort die Rolle als Beschützerin des Dorfes wieder einzunehmen. Immerhin war es eine Ehre das Anansi Totem, mit dem man auf die Lebenskraft der Welt der Tiere zugreifen konnte, zu besitzen, und es war auch eine große Verantwortung. Sie konnte nicht einfach so blau machen, nur weil ihr danach war. Wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre, dann hielt sie nichts mehr in Amerika, zumindest dachte sie das am Anfang, als sie sich in der JSA noch nicht so richtig wohl fühlte.

Doch dann begann sie mehr Zeit mit Rex zu verbringen, und sie begann sich für ihn als Person zu interessieren, und er interessierte sich offenbar für sie. Zwar konnte sie sich manchmal des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass in seinen Komplimenten immer unweigerlich ein „obwohl du ein Alpha bist" mitschwang, aber irgendwann verschwand dieser Unterton, und schließlich begannen sie über das, was zwischen ihnen war, zu reden und Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden. Nach dem Krieg wollten sie beide ihren Dienst quittieren und sich gemeinsam niederlassen. Sie wollten heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Ob in Amerika oder in Afrika stand noch nicht fest, das wollten sie erst entscheiden, wenn es soweit war.

Rex liebte seine Regeln, und Amaya achtete diese auch immer, also geschah nichts zwischen ihnen, nicht einmal ein einziger Kuss, nicht solange sie noch in der JSA dienten. Ihre Beziehung lag in der Zukunft – es war ein Ziel, auf das sie beide hinarbeiteten.

Amaya kontrollierte die Fähigkeiten diverser Tiere und so konnte sie auch ihre eigenen Alpha-Instinkte kontrollieren und verspürte nicht den Drang sexuell über Rex herfallen. Sie war eine Meisterin der Selbstbeherrschung. Und sie hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass sie jemals Gefahr laufen würde ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren, dazu war sie viel zu diszipliniert – sie war eine in diversen Kampfsportarten ausgebildete Elitesoldatin mit einem magischem Totem, das ihr einen direkten Draht zum tierischen Königreich ermöglichte; sie konnte die Fähigkeiten von Tiger, Löwen, ja sogar von Haien beherrschen, daher war es ein Leichtes für sie ihren inneren Alpha zu beherrschen.

Zumindest konnte sie das solange, bis sie den sterbenden Rex in ihren Armen hielt, der ihr mit seinen letzten Worten noch mitteilte, dass ihm sein Leben von einem Zeitreisenden genommen worden war. Und es gab nur eine Gruppe von Zeitreisenden, die Amaya kannte. Und sie wusste auch sofort, wer es getan haben musste: Der Alpha-Verbrecher.

Sara war eine Assassine, aber sie war auch eine Kriegerin, niemals würde sie einen Verbündeten hinterrücks ermorden, für sie musste es einfach ein fairer Kampf sein. Der Verbrecher hingegen… Allein der Gedanke an ihn versetzte Amaya in Rage. Er musste es gewesen sein, denn so etwas entsprach genau seinem Charakter!

Doch Amaya konnte und wollte ihn nicht damit durchkommen lassen. Sie ließ Rexs Leiche zurück und machte sich auf zu dem Zeitschiff und schlich sich an Bord. Dort versteckte sie sich und wartete auf ihre Chance, die auch bald kam. Alle waren immer noch in Sorge um Nathaniel und hielten nach keiner Bedrohung im Inneren ihrer fliegenden Basis Ausschau. Alle anderen schaltete Amaya nur aus, den Verbrecher wollte sie töten. Ein Problem war Ray, trotz ihrer Alpha-Rage konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, also sperrte sie ihn stattdessen in einen der Räume an Bord ein, als letzten bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zielobjekt machte, damit der sprechende Computer keine Chance hätte alle davor zu warnen, dass sie an Bord war.

Sie ließ dem Verbrecher keine Zeit für Erklärungen, sondern griff ihn sofort an. „Oh, ich verstehe, du willst einen Alpha-Kampf, den kannst du haben", knurrte er und wischte sich Blut vom Mund, nachdem ihr erster Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. Amayas einzige Antwort bestand in einem Knurren. Sie wollte keinen Alpha-Kampf, sie wollte Rache! Und dann gingen sie schon aufeinander los. Es war ein kurzer, aber heftiger Kampf, und natürlich gewann Amaya die Oberhand. Doch dann tauchte plötzlich ein weiterer Gegner auf.

Amayas wütende Faust traf auf Stahl, und sie starrte verwirrt an dem stählernen Mann, dem sie begegnete, empor und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass der stählerne Mann Nathaniel war. Er verströmte überhaupt keinen Geruch mehr, der schien vom Stahl, der ihn umgab, absorbiert zu werden. „Was?!", entfuhr es Amaya noch, bevor sie von einer stählernen Faust in die Ohnmacht befördert wurde.

Sie kam in einer Zelle wieder zu sich und tobte daraufhin einige Zeit lang vor sich hin. Zunächst tauchte keiner auf, vermutlich deswegen, weil sie wollten, dass sie sich zuerst beruhigte.

Aber nachdem die erste Wut verraucht war, konnte sie nicht anders als ihre bisherigen Taten in Frage zu stellen. Als Kind hatte sie Polizistin werden wollen, und seit sie ihr Totem erhalten hatte, war ihr oberstes Ziel immer Gerechtigkeit gewesen und niemals Rache. Wenn sie den Verbrecher getötet hätte… Amaya wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das für sie und ihre Werte bedeutet hätte. Und sie hatte vorgehabt ihn zu töten. Sie hatten an nichts anderes denken können. Und schlimmer noch: Im Zuge dessen hatte sie sogar einen Omega attackiert. Ja, sie hatte ihn nicht gerochen, aber trotzdem, wie hatte sie das tun können?!

Es war Alpha-Wut gewesen, ganz eindeutig. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie in die vielgefürchtete Alpha-Wut verfallen und hatte sich verhalten wie ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Biest. Zum ersten Mal, seit sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren. Und damit hatte sie die JSA und das Anansi Totem beschmutzt.

Trotzdem, Rex war tot und sein Mörder musste der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt werden. Amaya atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Selbstkontrolle zurück zu erobern. Und dann, nachdem ihr das gelungen war, wartete sie ab.

Besonders lange musste sie nicht warten, bis Sara auftauchte. Amaya forderte von ihr natürlich sofort Gerechtigkeit für Rex. Doch Sara behauptete, dass der Verbrecher unschuldig wäre. „Er hat das Schiff nicht verlassen, seit wir euch abgesetzt haben, er hätte es gar nicht tun können", erklärte sie, „Außerdem würde er das nicht tun. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

Amaya war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr glauben sollte. Sie konnte jedoch keine Nervosität, die auf eine Lüge hindeutete, bei Sara riechen. Die andere Frau schien zumindest selbst an das zu glauben, was sie sagte. Womit sich die Frage stellte, wer Rex getötet hatte, wenn es nicht der Verbrecher gewesen war. Offenbar gab es einen anderen Zeitreisenden, dessen Machenschaften die Legends zu verhindern suchten.

Rational betrachtet ergab diese Erklärung durchaus Sinn. Es wäre überaus widersinnig, wenn die Legends sich extra in Hauptquartier der JSA zurückschleichen würden nur um Rex zu töten, wenn sie doch davor bereits etliche Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hätten. Und wenn es eine Gruppe Zeitreisender gab, warum nicht auch mehrere? Also ja, es gab eine gute Chance, dass Saras Geschichte stimmte.

Trotzdem war sich Amaya nicht sicher, ob sie sie glauben sollte, und ob sie den Legends trauen konnte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dem Verbrecher nicht traute. Auf jeden Fall beschloss sie vorerst bei dem zeitreisenden Team zu bleiben, entweder um auf dessen Hilfe zurückzugreifen um Rexs Mörder zu finden, oder um herauszufinden, wer von ihnen Rex ermordet hatte.

Doch zunächst blieb ihnen keine große Chance dazu ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen, da die beiden Omegas des Teams es schafften aus dem Schiff durch die Zeit zu fallen und nun gerettet werden mussten.

„Wie habt ihr Leute es nur geschafft euch bisher nicht selber umzubringen?", wunderte sich Amaya darüber, woraufhin der Verbrecher erwiderte: „Der Tag ist noch jung." Nun, das klang ja sehr vertrauenserweckend. Offenbar gingen die Dinge in diesem Team wirklich ziemlich anders zu als in der JSA.

Es hatte die beiden Omegas ins mittelalterliche Japan verschlagen. Während die Betas der Legends das beschädigte Schiff reparierten, machten sich die Alphas zusammen auf die Suche nach ihren verlorenen Omegas. Sie fanden Ray ziemlich schnell, der hatte es allerdings geschafft seinen Anzug zu verlieren, und das ausgerechnet an den herrschenden Shogun, der ein besonders brutaler Kerl zu sein schien. Nun mussten sie dem Mann also den Anzug wieder abnehmen, und Nathaniel wollte außerdem verhindern, dass eine junge Frau, mit der er sich angefreundet hatte, den Shogun heiraten musste.

Amayas Gerechtigkeitssinn zwang sie zu helfen. Der Shogun war ein Alpha, und Männer wie er trugen die Schuld an dem schlechten Ruf ihres Geschlechts. Es hatte ihm offenbar nichts ausgemacht Ray zu foltern, und das obwohl dieser ein Omega war, und er schien auf eine lange Reihe von Omega-Gefährtinnen zurückzublicken, die er alle hatte töten lassen. Masako Yamashiro sollte der neueste Omega in dieser Reihe von Opfern werden, und Sara beschloss, nicht nur sie und ihren Vater Ichiro, einen wehrhaften aber alten Beta, vor dem Shogun zu beschützen, sondern gleich ihr ganzes Heimatdorf dazu.

Amaya behielt während dieser ganzen Mission den Verbrecher im Auge. Mick Rory war sein Name, erinnerte sie sich, und sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Ja, sie und Mick konnten einander nach wie vor nicht leiden und knurrten sich ständig an, wenn sie nicht gerade stritten, was dazu führte, dass Sara ihnen sogar androhte sie irgendwo gemeinsam einzusperren, so dass sie ihren Alpha-Kampf fertig ausfechten könnten, wenn sie sich nicht zusammenreißen würden, aber wenn man davon absah, benahm sich Mick nicht sonderlich verbrecherisch.

Er schien kein Problem damit zu haben die Dorfbewohner ohne jede Gegenleistung zu beschützen, wenn er sich auch nicht besonders für sie einsetzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ein gewisses Maß an Zuneigung für Ray empfand, das er aber hinter einer ruppigen Art mit dem Omega umzugehen verbarg, wenn er ihn etwa indirekt als Idiot bezeichnete, weil er seinen Anzug so konstruiert hatte, dass jeder Idiot ihn benutzen konnte. Und Mick meinte dazu, dass ein Idiot ihn schon jetzt benutzen würde. Außerdem schien er besessen von der Idee zu sein, dass es Ninjas gab, egal wie absurd diese Behauptung auch war, und schien Ninjas auch noch cool zu finden. Und dann kam er Sara und ihr im Kampf auch noch als Ninja verkleidet zu Hilfe. Damit hätte Amaya nicht gerechnet. Zumindest nicht, was sie anging. Dass er den Omegas helfen würde, ja, davon war sie ausgegangen, dass er möglicherweise auch Sara helfen würde, ja, das hatte sie als unwahrscheinliche aber nicht ausgeschlossene Möglichkeit angesehen, aber dass er ihr half, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hatte sie ihn ja wirklich falsch eingeschätzt.

Während sich die Alphas um die Anhänger des Shoguns kümmerten, erledigten die Omegas diesen selbst. Der Schlüssel zum Sieg war Nathaniels neue Stahlkraft, die er langsam aber sicher unter Kontrolle bekam. Unterstützt von Ray und Masako stellte er sich dem Shogun entgegen und zerstörten seinen Anzug. Damit war die Zeitlinie gesichert, und Masako war gerettet.

„Dieses Schwert und diese Familie werden noch eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte spielen", erklärte Ray Amaya, „Die Yamashiros sind ihre eigene Familie von Helden. Tatsu Yamashiro wird auch Katana genannt und ist eine Alpha-Heldin in unserer Zeit. Und ich habe ihr Schwert geschwungen…" Ray zeigte ein glückliches aber etwas dümmlich wirkendes Lächeln. Amaya wusste nicht wirklich, was sie darauf sagen sollte, also meinte sie stattdessen: „Rory ist ein schwieriger Mensch, ja?"

„Oh, ja, aber Mick ist eben Mick, er macht es anderen gerne schwer und lässt niemanden an sich heran, aber wenn man ihn erst mal auf seiner Seite hat, kann man sich keinen besseren Verbündeten wünschen", erwiderte Ray, „Wenn er nur nicht so stur wäre. … Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du nicht viel vom ihm hältst, aber gib ihm doch eine Chance. Er hat Rex nicht getötet, Amaya, und tief im Inneren ist er ein guter Kerl."

Vielleicht stimmte das ja sogar. Aber Ray hatte leicht reden. Er war ein Omega und Mick Rory war ihm offensichtlich sehr zugetan. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen zwischen Alphas hingegen waren immer eine schwere Sache, solange man keine klaren Verhältnisse schuf. Und meistens brauchte es dafür einen Alpha-Kampf. Aber diesmal vielleicht nicht.

Amaya nahm an, dass es wirklich wahr war, dass Rory vielleicht ein Mörder war, aber nicht der Mörder von Rex, und für den Augenblick mussten sie einen Weg finden um miteinander klar zu kommen. Also beschloss sie ihm metaphorisch gesprochen ihren Hals darzubieten, vielleicht würde ihn das beruhigen. Was es brauchte war eine Geste, eine kleine Geste, die aber auch viel zu bedeuten hatte. Nachdem Amaya immer betont hatte, dass es keine Ninjas geben würde, würde ein kleiner Wurfstern vielleicht ausreichen.

Also übergab sie Rory den Wurfstern, den sie nach dem Kampf aufgesammelt hatte. „Das ist ein Geschenk. Jetzt hast du deinen Beweis dafür, dass es Ninjas gibt", meinte sie kühl, aber ruhig. Rory gingen vor Begeisterung fast die Augen über, als er den Stern anstarrte. Amaya sah ihm kurz in die Augen und nickte ihm dann noch einmal zu. Rory nickte zurück. Und da wusste sie, dass er ihre Geste verstanden hatte. Freunde würden sie vielleicht niemals werden, aber nun herrschte zumindest ein Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen, und sie respektierten einander.

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Denn immerhin war Amaya nur aus einen Grund an Bord der _Waverider_ , weil sie Rexs Mörder finden wollte, und das würde sie auch. Freundschaften musste sie dazu nicht schließen. Stattdessen sollte sie sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, dieses chaotische Team irgendwie am Leben zu erhalten. Und das dürfte schwer genug werden.

* * *

 _A/N: Inzwischen hat die 2. Staffel von „Legends" den deutschsprachigen Raum erreicht, vielleicht bringt das dieser Fic ja endlich so etwas ähnliches wie Leser ein?_

 _Reviews?_


	9. Sag es nicht!

_Spoiler für Episoden 2.4-2.6, sowie indirekte Spoiler für das Invasion!-Crossover_

 _Extra-Warnings: Erwähnung von Säuglingsmord und Sklaverei_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: erw. von Steelvixen und Timehex_

* * *

 **6\. Sag es nicht!**

* * *

Wenn die Zombies nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte Martin vermutlich schon viel früher bemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging. Doch die Zombies waren da und Martin litt nun mal unter der irrationalsten Furcht, die es gab, und derer er sich sehr schämte, aber so war es nun mal: Er litt unter Zombiephobie. Und egal, wie oft er sich sagte, dass es Zombies eigentlich gar nicht gab, alleine schon die DVD-Covers von Zombiefilmen lösten bei ihm irrationale Angstzustände aus, und dann leibhaftigen Zombies zu begegnen …

Wenn Jefferson es nicht ausgesprochen hätte, wenn er auf Martins Bitte „Sag es nicht!" gehört hätte und es nicht gesagt hatte, dann wäre vielleicht alles glatt gegangen, aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt erwähnten, dass die infizierten Konföderierten aussah wie Zombies. Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, war es um Martin geschehen, er konnte nur noch an das eine denken: Daran, dass Zombies vorhatten ihn zu fressen!

Und wenn er nicht daran dachte, dann dachte er an Jefferson und dessen Gefühle. Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre den Jungen auf diese Mission gehen zu lassen, aber leider hatte dieser nicht auf ihn gehört. „Ich bin schon mein Leben lang schwarz, Grauer", hatte er gesagt, „Ich bin es gewohnt schwarz zu sein und alles, was damit einhergeht." Aber von Sklaverei zu wissen und im 21. Jahrhundert als junger schwarzer Mann zu leben war etwas anderes als ein Sklave zu sein und Sklaverei live mitzuerleben. Als Beta war Jefferson nicht in allzu großer Gefahr. Beta-Sklaven waren die Haussklaven gewesen, denen man gestattet hatte Lesen und Schreiben zu lernen, und die man im Allgemeinen ganz gut behandelt hatte. Sie waren zwar immer noch Sklaven und daher nicht als gleichberechtigt oder als Menschen im eigentlichen Sinne angesehen worden, aber die Alpha- und Omega-Slaven waren es, die es in der USA besonders hart gehabt hatten. Sie waren die, von denen man allgemein dachte, dass sie kaum mehr als Tiere wären und zu nichts besseren als Baumwolle pflücken oder andere harte Arbeit gut wären. Entweder für das oder für das Bett, aber sich mit Schwarzen zu paaren war etwas, das, wenn es sich nicht um einen Beta handelte, als überaus unnatürlich angesehen wurde, fast so als würde man sich mit einem Hund oder einer Kuh paaren, deswegen geschah es im Geheimen und Früchte solcher Verbindungen fanden ihr Ende meistens im nächstgelegenen Fluss.

Martin wusste das alles natürlich, und er nahm an, dass auch Jefferson es wusste. Und es gab so vieles aus der Geschichte seines Landes, auf das Martin alles andere als stolz war, und ja, die Sklaverei gehörte zu den Dingen, für die er sich besonders schämte, und er hatte so gehofft, Jefferson davor bewahren zu können dieser Situation überhaupt erst ausgesetzt zu werden, mit all dem gar nicht erst in Kontakt kommen zu müssen, doch er hatte versagt. Jefferson war damit in Kontakt gekommen, und das was er deswegen empfand … Martin hatte noch nie derartige Gefühle verspürt. Diese tiefste Verletztheit, diese Enttäuschung, und diese Wut … das waren Dinge, die Martin Sorgen bereiteten. Wenn jemand so etwas empfand, wie sollte man ihm dann dabei helfen seinen Glauben an die Menschheit wieder zu finden?

Und zwischen diesen Empfindungen von Jefferson und der Tatsache, dass er sich mit Zombies herumschlagen musste, vor denen er sich nun einmal – entschuldigung vielmals! – fast zu Tode fürchtete, entging ihm nun mal die eine oder andere Nuance der veränderten Natur der Interaktionen zwischen Doktor Palmer und Mister Rory.

Rückblickend war es ein Wunder, dass er das alles hatte übersehen können. Immerhin hatte Mister Rory sich nicht einmal als Zombie dazu durchringen können Doktor Palmer etwas anzutun. Was immer er mit Raymond gemacht hatte, bevor Martin zu dessen Rettung herbeigeeilt war (die ja letztlich offenbar sowieso nicht nötig gewesen war), er hatte ihn nicht gebissen oder versucht ihn aufzufressen. Und, dass er ihn als Köder benutzt haben sollte, nun Mister Rory war doch schon in seinen Nicht-Zombie-Zustand nicht gerade der Hellste und als Zombie so viel Selbstbeherrschung zusammen zu bringen … Das war mehr als nur fragewürdig.

Danach war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden auf jeden Fall sonderbar. Als Außenstehender viel Martin das natürlich auf, ohne, dass er die wirklichen Hintergründe kannte. Offenbar hatte Mister Rory Raymond Snarts Kältekanone gegeben, damit dieser nach dem Verlust seines Anzugs beim Zwischenfall mit dem Shogun trotzdem noch etwas zum Team beitragen konnte, und nun unterrichtete Mister Rory Raymond darin die Waffe zu verwenden. Wenn es wirklich das war, was die beiden zusammen taten, wenn sie ihre Zeit gemeinsam alleine verbrachten.

Bisher hatte Mick Rory alles getan um seine Zeit nicht alleine mit dem Omega-Wissenschaftler verbringen zu müssen, doch nun tat er genau das.

„Glaubst du, sie tun es, Grauer?", fragte Jefferson plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts heraus, kurz nachdem die beiden zum zweiten oder dritten Mal zusammen verschwunden waren, und Martin musste sich zu seiner Schande eingestehen, dass er erst durch diese Frage eins und eins zusammenzählte und begann an die Ereignisse mit Zombie-Rory zurückzudenken.

„Was für ein schauderhafter Gedanke, Jefferson", befand Martin, „Und das geht uns überhaupt nichts an."

„Und ob uns das etwas angeht", widersprach Jefferson, „Inter-Team-Dating kann zu Problemen führen, besonders, wenn Ray involviert ist. Denk nur an die ganze Sache mit Kendra."

Martin fragte sich, ob die Sache mit Kendra für Jefferson immer noch ein wunder Punkt war. Immerhin hatte auch er Interesse an der jungen Frau gehabt, doch sie hatte nur Augen für Raymond Palmer gehabt. Dass ein Alpha einen Omega einem Beta vorzog war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber für die Betas meistens frustrierend. Andererseits wurden dieselben Omegas im Gegenzug dazu oftmals nach einer kurzen problematischen Beziehung von denselben Alphas für die stabileren Betas verlassen, und genau das war Raymond mit Kendra letztlich auch passiert, auch wenn Seelverwandte, die immer wieder wiedergeboren wurden, die Sache natürlich verkomplizierten. Ob Jefferson angesichts dieses Endes erleichtert darüber war, dass aus ihm und Kendra nie etwas geworden war, oder war er immer noch bitter? Martin beschloss nicht nachzufragen.

„Gerade wegen der Sache mit Miss Saunders wäre eine neue stabile Beziehung für Doktor Palmer im Moment genau das Richtige", erwiderte Martin.

„Stabil, ja. Aber klingt Mick nach jemanden, der eine stabile Beziehung führen kann?!", gab Jefferson zu bedenken.

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tut Mister Rory nicht", gab er zu, „Aber trotzdem haben wir kein Recht uns da einzumischen. Und wir wissen ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob etwas Romantisches oder Sexuelles zwischen den beiden vorgeht. Nach allem, was wir wissen, probieren sie wirklich nur die Kältekanone aus."

Jefferson warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Sie treiben es. Darauf wette ich", erwiderte er nur.

Martin seufzte tief, beschloss aber nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, immerhin konnte seine Rationalität gegen Jeffersons Hitzkopf nicht gewinnen, das war schon immer so gewesen und würde sich auch jetzt nicht ändern. Und außerdem ging es ihn ja wirklich nichts an, nicht wahr?

„Und wo wir gerade bei Inter-Team-Dating sind", fügte Jefferson dann noch hinzu, „Nate mag Amaya."

Martin seufzte erneut. „Tatsächlich ist mir diese Tatsache nicht entgangen, wobei es natürlich auch möglich ist, dass er mit ihr einfach nur über seinen Großvater, den er zuvor nie gekannt hatte, nun aber kennen gelernt hat, sprechen möchte. Immerhin war sie seine Teamkameradin", meinte er dann dazu.

„Uh-uh", gab Jefferson zurück, „So sieht ein Omega einen Alpha nicht an, wenn er nur reden will, glaub mir, ich habe diesen Blick schon öfter gesehen."

„Das mag sein, aber Miss Jiwe hat gerade erst ihren Beta-Partner Mister Tyler verloren, daher denke ich nicht, dass sie plant sich in nächster Zeit auf jemand Neuen einzulassen", widersprach Martin, „Also müssen wir uns zumindest darüber keine Sorgen machen."

„Vielleicht will sie sich auf keinen Beta einlassen, aber Nate ist ein Omega", erinnerte ihn Jefferson, „Und Alphas fällt es in der Regel schwer interessierten Omegas zu widerstehen."

„Miss Jiwe stammt aus dem Jahr 1942. Sie scheint mir nicht der Typ für eine sogenannte _schnelle Nummer_ zu sein, und auf der Suche nach einer längerfristigen Beziehung ist sie sicherlich nicht", wandte Martin ein, „Außerdem habe ich selten einen Alpha mit mehr Selbstbeherrschung getroffen, und das schließt Miss Lance mit ein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen."

„Zumindest solange Nate seine Hitzeunterdrücker nimmt", fügte Jefferson hinzu.

Martin konnte nicht anders und musste daraufhin noch einmal seufzen. Jefferson machte es ihm heute wirklich nicht leicht.

Tatsächlich hatte die Ankunft ihrer beiden Neuzugänge im Team für eine neue Dynamik gesorgt. Martin war deswegen doppelt froh, dass er die Anführerschaft über die Legends wieder abgegeben hatte. Ein Team mit zwei Omegas und einem fremden schwer einzuschätzenden Alpha darin anzuführen konnte nicht einfach sein.

Durch seine neuen Kräfte strahlte Dr. Heywood inzwischen zumindest nicht mehr so viel Hilflosigkeit aus wie zuvor, was dazu geführt hatte, dass die Alphas ihm gegenüber entspannter waren als zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft.

Was gut war, da es nun ja wieder drei von ihnen gab, wobei Amaya Jiwe tatsächlich, wenn man von ihren Anfall nach Rex Tylers Tod absah, der beherrschteste Alpha war, den Martin jemals zuvor getroffen hatte. Zuerst hatte sie zwar eine Art Fehde mit Mister Rory am Laufen gehabt, doch diese schienen nun beigelegt zu sein, und sie schien auch bereit sich Miss Lance unterzuordnen. Tatsächlich war sie um einiges umgänglicher als es Miss Saunders gewesen war, doch es blieben einige offene Fragen, was sie anging, denn immerhin stammte sie aus den 1940'ern und auch noch aus Zambesi, und sie war die Hüterin eines legendären Totems, das in Martins Zeit von ihrer Enkelin benutzt wurde. All das machte es schwer einzuschätzen wie sie wirklich war. Zambesi galt als fortschrittlich, was die Geschlechtergleichberechtigung anging, die 1940'er waren es nicht. Und ein Alpha, der die Kräfte des Tierkönigreichs kanalisierte …. Musste der nicht irgendwann einfach zwangsläufig seine Selbstbeherrschung einbüßen?

Doch trotz all dieser Widersprüche, war es Dr. Heywood dessen Anwesenheit Martin nervöser machte. Ja, er hatte inzwischen Superkräfte, aber qualifizierten ihn die Fähigkeit sich in Stahl zu verwandeln und sein Wissen als Historiker wirklich für den Kampf gegen Zeitanomalien und denjenigen, der Rex Tyler getötet hatte? Immerhin war Dr. Heywood nicht nur ein Omega, sondern noch dazu auch ein Omega, der den Großteil seines Lebens über unter Hämophilie gelitten hatte, und trotzdem tendierte er dazu der Gefahr entgegen zu rennen anstatt vorsichtig zu sein, was wiederum Sara, Rory und Miss Jiwe nervös machte. Als wäre die Angewohnheit von Raymond nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber nun hatte sie noch einen zweiten tollkühnen Omega im Team, der seine eigene Sicherheit weniger ernst nahm als die der anderen. Selbst Martin machte das nervös, und er war immerhin nur ein Beta. Nein, er beneidete Sara wahrlich nicht um ihre Aufgabe.

Und diese hatte auch noch anders im Kopf, wie es schien. Bei ihrer nächsten Zeitreise trafen sie wieder auf Damien Darhk, und Sara schien immer noch zu planen ihn zu töten um so ihre Schwester zurückzubringen. Martin musste ihr das ausreden und außerdem musste er sein jüngeres Selbst davon abhalten seine Ehe mit Clarissa zu zerstören, denn scheinbar hatten Darhk und sein geheimnisvoller Verbündeter durch ihre Einmischungen in die Zeitlinie erreicht, dass der jüngere Martin Clarissa sogar an ihren Geburtstag sitzen ließ. Also war Martins erste Priorität seine Ehe zu retten – mal wieder. Irgendwie stellte sich Zeitreisen als ziemlich ehegefährdend für ihn heraus. Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte…

Martin hatte Erfolg. Sara sah davon ab Darhk zu töten, und der junge Martin kümmerte sich um Clarissa, und sein Ehering sagte dem älteren Martin, dass es damit recht getan hatte.

So dachte er zuerst, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch dann begannen die Visionen. Visionen von einer jungen Frau, die Martin nicht kannte, die er aber liebte. _Oh, nein. Irgendwie muss ich es geschafft haben die Zeitlinie zu ändern! Irgendetwas von dem, was ich dem jüngeren Martin gesagt habe, hat dazu geführt, dass … ich eine Affäre habe?!_ Martin war über diese Enthüllung so geschockt, dass er vorerst nur Jefferson ins Vertrauen zog. Die anderen schienen ihm abzunehmen, dass er unter Kopfschmerzen litt und ihnen und Jonah Hex, dem Alpha-Freund von Rip Hunter, den sie schon einmal bei ihren Zeitreisen getroffen hatten, deswegen nicht zur Hand gehen konnte.

 _Als würde ich nicht schon genug vor dem Team geheim halten. Das geheime Abteil der Waverider, die Nachricht von Barry aus der Zukunft, und jetzt auch noch das…_ Martin fühlte sich einen Moment lang schlecht und schuldig, vor allem Sara gegenüber. Immerhin war sie die Anführerin und sein Alpha. Eigentlich wäre es seine Pflicht ihr all das zu sagen, doch sie hatte sowieso schon genug um die Ohren, zumindest redete er sich das sein. Und es war ja nicht so, dass die anderen nicht auch ihre Geheimnisse hatten. Rory und Raymond hielten geheim, was auch immer zwischen ihnen lief, Miss Jiwe verheimlichte, wer wusste schon was vor ihnen allen, und Sara hatte versucht ihre Vendetta gegen Darhk geheim zu halten, und war nur gescheitert, weil Raymond dahinter gekommen war. _Also habe ich wohl auch das Recht darauf Geheimnisse zu haben, oder?!_

Und ihr nächster Weg würde sie, wie es schien, zurück nach 2016 führen, da ihre Freunde von dem Teams Flash und Arrow ihre Hilfe benötigten. _Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich Barry gleich von der Nachricht aus der Zukunft berichten und nachsehen, ob Clarissa noch in unserem Haus wohnt, oder ob sie mich wegen dieser Affäre, die ich offenbar habe, verlassen hat. Nur, dass ich diese Taten auch irgendwie vor Sara und den anderen geheim halten muss._

Martin grübelte noch über all das nach, während er lustlos in seinen Essen herumstocherte, als sich Sara zu ihm gesellte. „Er wusste nichts von Rip", sagte sie.

Martin war für einen Moment verwirrt und offenbar sah man ihm das auch an. „Hex", erklärte Sara, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Rip sich vielleicht zu ihm gerettet hat. Ich meine, immerhin war Hex mal sein Alpha, und sie standen sich nahe. Wohin sonst sollte er sich, nun da seine Familie tot ist, zeitzerstreuen lassen? Aber Hex hat Rip nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir ihn das letzte Mal getroffen haben."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie nahe sich Mister Hex und Captain Hunter wirklich stehen", meinte Martin dazu, „Und soweit ich das verstanden habe, und wirklich habe ich es nicht verstanden, da ich kein Zeitreisetheoretiker sondern Nuklearphysiker bin, funktioniert das Zeitverstreuen nach dem Zufallsprinzip, es werden sichere Zeitperioden ausgewählt in denen die Leute schnellst möglich abgesetzt werden, ich glaube also nicht, dass Captain Hunter mehr Einfluss darauf hatte, wo er gelandet ist, als wir."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das hatte. Rip ist nicht nur borderline-neurotisch, er ist zwangsgestört – er braucht seine Kontrolle. Wo auch immer er hingekommen ist, wir können darauf wetten, dass er dorthin auch _wollte_ ", meinte sie. Vermutlich hatte sie damit recht. Sara war Captain Hunter näher gestanden als jeder andere an Bord, also war anzunehmen, dass sie auch besser wusste als jeder andere, wie er dachte.

„Aber, wenn er dorthin wollte, wo er gelandet ist, warum hat er sich dann bis jetzt nicht bei uns gemeldet?", wollte Martin wissen.

Sara zog eine finstere Miene, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage hatte, die ihr gefiel. „Er kann nicht tot sein", meinte sie nur, „Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben. Vielleicht haben ja die anderen einen Hinweis auf ihn gefunden."

Martin bezweifelte das. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Captain Hunter sich bei _StarLabs_ oder dem Green Arrow melden würde, wenn er sich nicht bei ihnen meldete.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt: Sind die Kopfschmerzen besser? Du siehst immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus, Martin", meinte Sara dann, als sie in Rudel-Alpha/Captain-Modus ging.

„Ich bin mitgenommen, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich bei der letzten Interaktion mit mir selbst scheinbar die Zeitlinie verändert haben und nicht weiß, was das nun für Clarissa und mich zu bedeuten hat", sagte Martin nicht, stattdessen meinte er: „Oh, ja, sie sind besser geworden, jetzt wo ich weiß, woher sie kommen, kann ich etwas gegen sie unternehmen." _Vorher muss ich nur etwas mehr über ihre genaue Natur herausfinden…_

Sara nickte zufrieden. „Gut", meinte sie, „2016 wird schwer für mich werden. Es ist das erste Mal seit Laurels … Tod, dass ich dorthin zurückkehre."

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden so viel zu tun haben, dass du nicht dazu kommen wirst lange darüber nachzudenken", meinte Martin und legte Sara tröstend seine Hand auf den rechten Arm, „Und zumindest kannst du deinen Vater sehen."

„Wenn dafür Zeit ist, irgendwie bezweifle ich das, aber vielleicht ist er je mitten in der Action drin, andrerseits glaube ich, dass er nach der Sache mit Laurel eine Pause wollte…"

„Und wer könnte ihm das verdenken. … Glaubst du, dass Mister Rory und Doktor Palmer eine Affäre haben?!" Martin war selbst darüber überrascht, dass ihm das herausgerutscht war.

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ja, dann ist das ihre Sache, oder?"

„Das habe ich Jefferson auch gesagt, doch er meint, Affären würden die Team-Dynamik stören", argumentierte Martin.

„Ich werde ihnen nicht befehlen nicht miteinander zu schlafen", meinte Sara nur, „Mick liegt einiges an Ray, und Ray liegt einiges an Mick. Was sie deswegen unternehmen ist ihre Sache. Ich mag Mick zwar nicht in jeder Hinsicht vertrauen, aber ich vertraue ihm in dieser Hinsicht. Das war nicht immer so. Damals als sie anfingen zu balzen, hatte ich nicht vor es zuzulassen, da wollte ich Ray nicht jemanden wie Mick überlassen, doch zum Glück musste ich mich nicht einmischen, weil er stattdessen bei Kendra gelandet ist. Wir wissen aber beide, wie das ausging. Wenn er damals hingegen bei Mick gelandet wäre … vielleicht wäre dann manches anders gelaufen. Und wenn sie jetzt zusammen sein wollen, dann sollen wie zusammen sein. Wenigstens weiß Ray bei Mick an was er ist. Und Mick wird ihm nicht weh tun. Zumindest nicht, wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist."

Martin nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke, du hast recht. Man sollte niemanden für die Wahl seines Partners verurteilen, nur weil man selbst diese nicht nachvollziehen kann", räumte er ein, und dachte dabei an sein eigenes neugeneriertes Leben.

„Amen", erwiderte Sara und erhob sich, „Ich muss zurück zur Brücke und Nate und Amaya erklären, dass sie die _Waverider_ bewachen werden, während wir Barry und Ollie unter die Arme greifen."

Martin runzelte die Stirn. „Hältst du es für klug einen Omega und einen Alpha alleine zusammen an Bord zurückzulassen?", wandte er ein.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wirklich?", fragte sie dann nur.

Martin erinnert sich an das, was er gerade selbst gesagt hatte. „Oh. Stimmt ja. Du hast recht. Entschuldige. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum ich das gesagt habe. Ich glaube, Jeffersons ständige Gedanken an Sex haben mich langsam aber sicher angesteckt."

Sara zog eine Grimasse. „Das ist mehr als ich jemals über euer Band wissen wollte. Wir sehen uns", meinte sie und ging.

„Was? Nein, Moment, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!", rief Martin ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon weg. _Na toll, jetzt denkt sie ich würde Jeffersons sexuellen Gelüste und erotischen Träume mitbekommen._ Offenbar hatte er sich mal wieder lächerlich gemacht. Nun, langsam aber sicher, sollte er sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt haben, nicht wahr?

Und es gab dringendere Probleme, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Wie etwa diese junge Frau, die plötzlich Teil seines Lebens war. Bald würde er wissen, wer sie war. Und er hatte den Verdacht, dass ihm diese Erkenntnis nicht gefallen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Wie ihr seht mehr"Du" zwischen den Charakteren, in diesem Fall Sara und Martin, und ja ansonsten war das Kapitel hauptsächlich ein Außenseiter-Blick auf die diversen Beziehungen, aber das war auch gewollt so._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Bestes Team-Up aller Zeiten!

_Spoiler für das Invasion!-Crossover und die Episoden 2.8-2.9_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Etwas eher platonisches Jax/Sara und Jax/Rip, erw. von Amaya/Mick, Ray/Nate, Amaya/Nate/Ray und Amaya/Nate/Ray/Mick_

* * *

 **7\. Bestes Team-Up aller Zeiten!**

* * *

Ob man die Zusammenarbeit der Legends mit den Teams Arrow und Flash sowie der von einer Parallel-Erde stammenden Außerirdischen Supergirl im Kampf gegen die außerirdischen Invasoren namens Dominators (die hingegen aus dieser Dimension stammten) wirklich als bestes Team-Up aller Zeiten bezeichnen konnte, so wie es Felicity Smoak tat, wusste Jax nicht.

Immerhin war es ja nicht gerade ein Urlaub für sie, und es ging um das Schicksal der Erde und das der Meta-Menschen. Und es gab Reiberei, als sich herausstellte, dass ihr gewählter Anführer der Flash die Zeitlinie bei einem seiner vergangenen Zeitreiseexperimente unreparierbar veränder hatte. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte er versucht sie zu reparieren, nachdem er sie zuerst geändert hatte, aber die Zeitlinie, die er wieder hergestellt hatte, war nicht genau die, aus der er und die Legends ursprünglich stammten. Barrys seltsame Botschaft aus der Zukunft schien auf jeden Fall auch mit dieser Sache zusammenzuhängen, zumindest dachte der Flash das.

Auf jeden Fall waren nach dieser Enthüllung alle, abgesehen von Green Arrow und Supergirl, wütend auf Barry und mussten sich erst wieder mit ihm versöhnen, bevor alle wieder reibungslos zusammen arbeiteten.

Jax konnte verstehen, dass Sara wütend auf Barry war, aber sie wusste nicht, dass dieser nicht der einzige Zeitlinienverändernde Übeltäter in ihrem Team-Up war. Zwar hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die geheimnisvolle Frau aus den Visionen des Grauen nicht seine Geliebte sondern seine Tochter war, aber das machte alles eigentlich sogar noch schlimmer. Immerhin hatte der Graue durch seine Interaktion mit seinem vergangenen Ich einen Menschen erschaffen, den es zuvor noch nicht gegeben hatte. Und nicht nur irgendeinen Menschen, sondern noch dazu eine geniale Beta-Wissenschaftlerin. Wer wusste schon, was ihr Einfluss auf die Zeitlinie alles bewirken und verändern würde!

Nachdem Sara erst so schlecht auf Barrys Geständnis reagiert hatte, konnte Jax verstehen, dass der Graue nicht wild darauf war sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und seine Tat zu gestehen, aber er fragte sich, ob Martin klar war, dass er nicht ewig in der Lage sein würde diese Sache geheim zu halten. Immerhin wusste ganz Team Flash von Lily Stein und ging davon aus sie schon immer gekannt zu haben … früher oder später musste das alles also auffliegen.

Zuerst schien der Graue noch zu planen Lily wieder aus der Zeitlinie zu löschen, indem er die Vergangenheit erneut zurück änderte, doch Jax kannte den Mann zu gut um zu glauben, dass er das wirklich durchziehen würde. Er spielte bereits zu gerne den Vater für Jax, nun, da er eine leibliche Tochter hatte, an deren Leben er sich zunehmend erinnerte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er sie so sehr lieben würde, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage wäre sie auszulöschen.

Nicht, dass Jax wollen würde, dass sie ausgelöscht werden würde. Immerhin kannte er Martins Gefühle der Liebe für sie und dadurch liebte er sich irgendwie auch. Und außerdem war er kein Mörder. Leben retten ja, das tat man als Held, aber Leben auslöschen, selbst solche, die es vorher noch gar nicht gegeben hatte. … Nein, das konnte einfach nicht richtig sein.

Daher beschloss er den Grauen dabei zu unterstützen Lily zu beschützen, anstatt ihm dabei zu helfen sie aus der Existenz zu löschen. Und das hieß fürs Erste noch mehr Geheimnisse vor Sara zu bewahren. Das missfiel ihm, aber es musste sein. Familie ging vor alles andere, selbst vor das Rudel. Jax selbst hätte für seine Mutter und auch seinen verlorenen nur durch Zeitreisen gekannten Vater alles getan, und er verstand, dass Martin für Lily alles tun würde. Also würde auch er für sie alles tun.

Durch den Kampf gegen die Dominators hatte Jax keine Gelegenheit gefunden seine Mutter zu besuchen. Martin selbst hatte auch nur mit Lily und Team Flash interagiert, was immer ein wenig seltsam für Jax war, da der Graue diese seltsame Beziehung zu Caitlin Snow hatte, die Jax immer verwirrte, und von der er nach Möglichkeit so wenig wie möglich mitbekommen wollte. Auch Sara und Nate waren nicht dazu gekommen ihre Familien zu besuchen, aber immerhin hatten sie alle eine gute Ausrede: Sie mussten die Welt retten.

Und das gelang ihnen auch, und nachdem es getan war, wurden sie dafür von der frischgebackenen Präsidentin als Helden ausgezeichnet. Das war einer der stolzesten Momente in Jaxs bisherigen Leben. Er schien diese Heldensache so langsam aber sicher doch hinzubekommen, er wünschte nur, dass Rip bei ihnen gewesen wäre um ihn (und die anderen) in Action zu sehen.

Rip war der Einzige, der immer an Jax geglaubt hatte, und der Erste, der ihm mehr Verantwortung übertragen hatte, indem er ihm zum Schiffsmechaniker gemacht hatte. Nun, unter Saras Führung, übernahm Jax sogar noch mehr Verantwortung, da der Graue wegen Lily andere Dinge im Kopf hatte. Das führte dazu, dass Jax statt ihm die Rolle von Saras Berater übernahm, wenn das nötig wurde. Jemand anderer war dafür auch nicht qualifiziert, da Nate und Amaya noch zu neu im Team waren und Ray und Mick … nun mit Alpha-Omega-Zeug beschäftigt waren, wie es schien.

Kurz nach ihrer Erlebnissen im Jahr 2016 stellte Jax fest, dass die beiden offenbar Schluss miteinander gemacht hatte, denn anders war nicht zu erklären, dass sie aufgehört hatten miteinander herumzuhängen. Zuerst hatte Jax nur gedacht, dass sie vielleicht wussten, dass Jax von ihrer Affäre wusste, und dass sie sich deswegen nur noch heimlich trafen. Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass Ray nun seine meiste Zeit mit Nate und Mick seine meiste Zeit mit Amaya verbrachte. War es zu einem Partnertausch gekommen? Oder hatten die vier nun eine polygame Viererbeziehung laufen – da selbst Triaden heutzutage selten geworden waren, war das unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Andererseits wurde Mick immer seltsamer und verbrachte zunehmend Zeit alleine, in der er mit sich selbst zu sprechen schien (vielleicht unterhielt er auch mit Gideon, doch worüber?), während Ray manchmal auch mit Nate und Amaya gemeinsam herumhing. Hatte sich Amaya zwei Omegas zugelegt? Oder hatte sie Ray dazu genommen, nachdem Nate ihr gesagt hatte, dass Mick ihn fallen gelassen hatte? Vielleicht hatte Mick sie sogar selber gebeten sich um Ray zu kümmern, da er sich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sah – was genau das war, was Jax von Anfang an hatte kommen sehen. Aber vielleicht lief auch gar nichts mehr zwischen niemanden. Letztlich hatte Jax keine Beweise dafür, dass zwischen irgendjemanden irgendetwas lief, und nachfragen würde er sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

Auf jeden Fall waren alle vier nicht wirklich das, was man als verlässlich bezeichnen würde. Jax wusste, dass er als Beta, wenn er so etwas über Alphas und Omegas sagte, fürchterlich vorurteilsbelastet klang, aber darum ging es gar nicht. Er kannte viele Alphas und Omegas, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. Cisco Ramon und Barry Allen (trotz allem Herumpfuschen in der Zeitlinie), etwa. Oder Green Arrow und seinen Freund Diggle. Oder Supergirl, die nicht nur ein Omega war sondern auch eine Außerirdische. Und natürlich Sara. Abgesehen von Rip und dem Grauen gab es niemanden auf dieser Welt, dem Jax mehr vertraute als Sara.

Sara wusste, was sie tat, und sie wusste auch immer, was zu tun war, und wenn sie es mal nicht wusste, dann fragte sie um Rat und war immer bereit auf den Rat anderer zu hören, auch wenn sie nicht um diesen gebeten hatte. Und Sara war ein Alpha. Jaxs Einschätzung der Lage hatte also nichts mit der Geschlechterzugehörigkeit der anderen zu tun, sondern nur mit ihren Charakter und der Tatsache, dass sie sich von ihrer Libido regieren ließen.

Sara hatte inzwischen damit aufgehört sich durch die Zeiten zu schlafen, aber selbst als sie das noch getan hatte, hatte man sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass sie bereit für den Kampf war und ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückstellen würde, wenn es nötig wurde. Bei den anderen hingegen herrschte das Beziehungsdrama pur vor. Nicht, dass das in Rays Fall etwas Neues wäre. So gesehen konnte sich Jax eigentlich glücklich schätzen, dass Kendra niemals auch nur einen zweiten Blick für ihn übrig gehabt hatte.

An sich störte sich Jax nicht daran Saras Beta zu sein, immerhin war er ein Teamplayer und konnte auf einer Sportlerkarriere zurück blicken, also war es so eine Rolle gewöhnt, aber als Beta des Rudelführers musste er sich fragen, ob das, was auch immer mit Mick, Ray, Amaya und Nate los war, zu einem Problem für ihr Team werden würde. Noch sah es zumindest im Fall von Ray, Amaya und Nate nicht danach aus. Und was Mick anging, nun er trank mehr als zuvor – tatsächlich schien man ihn nie mehr ohne Flasche anzutreffen, und er führte Selbstgespräche, aber zumindest tat er immer noch alles, was man ihm anschaffte so gut er konnte. Trotzdem beschloss Jax ihm im Auge zu behalten, falls es schlimmer wurde.

Doch was sollten sie tun, wenn es schlimmer werden würde? Rip wüsste es, doch Rip war nicht mehr hier. Sara hingegen – Sara war der Alpha, und Alphas beschützten ihr Rudel. Wenn Mick außer Kontrolle geraten sollte, dann würde sie ihn via Alphakampf zur Räson bringen, aber sie würde ihn niemals zurücklassen oder aus dem Team werfen, solange er sie nicht wieder verraten würde, und danach sah es nicht aus. Aber wenn er nur noch ein Trunkenbold wäre, der zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war, was sollten sie dann mit ihm anfangen? _Warum musste Ray auch aufhören mit ihm zu schlafen? Während das noch lief, war Mick wenigstens nützlich,_ dachte Jax bitter, wohl wissend, dass dies seiner ursprünglichen Ablehnung von Inter-Team-Dating widersprach. Aber nun, alles hatte seine Vor- und seine Nachteile, nicht wahr?

Als Beta des Teams war es auf jeden Fall Jaxs Aufgabe das Rudel zusammenzuhalten. Deswegen ermutigte er den Grauen auch dazu dem Rest des Teams, oder zumindest Sara, sein Geheimnis rund um Lily mitzuteilen. Jax wollte nicht, dass ihnen die ganze Affäre um die Ohren flog. Bisher hatte er geschwiegen und wenn nötig, würde er auch weiter schweigen, aber Sara bemerkte doch das etwas nicht stimmte, und wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte, dann würde er dem Grauen den Rücken stärken um Lilys Existenz zu schützen, aber das Team war durch Micks rapiden Abstieg schon instabil genug. Zumindest die Betas sollten jemand sein, auf den sich ihr Alpha verlassen konnte, und daher keine Geheimnisse haben.

Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass Sara Verständnis aufbrachte. Sie verstand Martins Wunsch Lily zu schützen und erklärte sich bereit das ebenfalls zu tun. Der Rest vom Team erfuhr vorerst noch nichts von Martins Tochter, doch zumindest war sie nun kein Geheimnis mehr.

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Al Capone wurde auch deutlich, dass sie ein geeintes Team ohne Geheimnisse brauchten. Ihr Gegenspieler hatte damit begonnen sich sein eigenes Team aufzubauen, das neben Damien Darhk nun auch Malcolm Merlyn, den ehemaligen Anführer der Liga der Assassinen, inkludierte. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte diese Vereinigung der Bösewichte auch noch das bekommen, was sie gewollt hatte: Das geheimnisvolle Amulett, das sie gegen das Leben des Grauen eingetauscht hatten. Was immer sie mit diesem Amulett vorhatten, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

Deswegen sprach Jax Sara auch auf die ganze Sache an. „Hör mal, jetzt da unsere Feinde das Amulett haben und wer-weiß-was damit vorhaben … finde ich dass wir dafür sorgen sollten, dass wir zumindest ein funktionierendes Team haben", meinte er zu ihr.

Sara hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir haben ein funktionierenden Team, Jax", erwiderte sie, „Rip wäre vielleicht anderer Meinung, aber ich finde, wir schlagen uns ganz gut. Ich musste das Amulett gegen Martin eintauschen, das weißt du doch."

„Dagegen sage ich auch gar nichts. Und ich weiß, dass der Graue dich wegen Lily ins Vertrauen gezogen hat, und das ist auch gut so, denn es sollte keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns allen geben. Aber was ist mit Mick? Er lässt sich gehen. Vollkommen. Keine Ahnung, was das ausgelöst hat, ob es ist, weil Ray mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, oder das alles nur eine verspätete Reaktion auf Snarts Tod ist, weil er Barry wiedergesehen hat und dadurch an die alten Zeiten erinnert wurde, aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass es so weiter geht", erwiderte Jax, „Wir sollten zumindest versuchen ihn trocken zu legen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Als jemand, der aus einer Familie von Alkoholikern stammt, Jax, kann ich von mir behaupten jemand zu sein, der den Unterschied zwischen einem Trinker und einen Alkoholiker erkennt, und Mick ist ein Trinker. Trinker funktionieren nicht mehr, wenn man ihnen ihren Alkohol wegnimmt. Sie brauchen ihn. Mick trinkt seit wir ihn kennen. Wenn wir ihn jetzt trocken legen, dann wird er nutzlos für das Team. Und er wird uns hassen. Und das können wir uns gerade nicht leisten."

„Aber wir können ihn auch nicht so weitermachen lassen mit seiner Abwärtsspirale", erwiderte Jax, „Zumindest sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist."

„Viel Glück dabei. Mick spricht nicht über seine Gefühle, das weißt du doch. Seines eigenen Dafürhaltens nach hat er überhaupt keine", wehrte Sara ab, „Und mit mir wird er sie sicherlich nicht teilen."

„Wir könnten Amaya auf ihn ansetzen. Die beiden scheinen sich in letzter Zeit doch ganz gut zu verstehen", schlug Jax vor.

„Und genau deswegen will ich nicht riskieren, dass er das Gefühl bekommt, ich würde versuchen ihn durch Amaya ausspionieren", erklärte Sara, „Nate und Amaya wissen nichts von Micks Vorgeschichte oder seinem Verrat an uns. Und das ist vielleicht ganz gut so. Sie sehen ihn mit anderen vorurteilsfreien Augen. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass sie uns sagen würden, wenn er Probleme hat, und sie davon wüssten. Aber ich will nicht einer dieser kontrollierenden Alphas sein, die immer wissen müssen, was jeder im Rudel tut und denkt."

„Rip hat es auch so gehalten, aber wenn er sich ein bisschen mehr für Micks Innenleben interessiert hätte, dann wäre sein Verrat vielleicht nicht so überraschend aus dem Nichts gekommen", gab Jax zu bedenken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er plant uns noch einmal zu verraten", erwiderte Sara, „Jeder hat mal eine schlechte Phase. Das hier ist Micks. Wenn er um Hilfe bittet, dann geben wir sie ihm, aber wir können sie ihm nicht aufzuzwingen, nicht solange er denkt, er würde keine brauchen. Nicht, wenn wir weiter mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollen. Ich bin nicht Rip, Jax, ich bin der Alpha, und Mick ist ebenfalls ein Alpha. Das bedeutet, dass ich ihn respektieren muss, ansonsten würde es nicht funktionieren."

„Du behauptest also, dass das ein Alpha-Ding ist, ja? Dass man als Alpha einen anderen Alpha nicht einfach wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln kann?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Nicht einen Alpha wie Mick, nein. Ich bin mit einer Alpha-Schwester aufgewachsen, Jax, Alpha-Kämpfe sind die eine Methode Probleme zu lösen und die andere ist Respekt. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, dass er wirklich außer Kontrolle gerät, dann bin die erste, die ihn aufs Kreuz legen wird und zwingt Hilfe anzunehmen, aber soweit ist es noch nicht, und vielleicht kommt es auch nicht soweit. Und deswegen muss ich abwarten und beobachten und mich nicht in seine privaten Angelegenheiten einmischen, solange er damit niemanden aktiv gefährdet. Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich ihm zutraue sein eigener Alpha zu sein und dass ich ihn nicht für schwächer halte."

„Und was ist mit dieser Sache zwischen Amaya und Nate, oder Amaya und Nate und Ray, oder Nate und Ray, oder Amaya und Mick?", wollte Jax dann noch wissen.

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Was immer es für eine Sache ist, es ist ihre Sache. Ich verbiete niemanden Sex oder Liebe, denn dann wäre ich doch eine ziemliche Heuchlerin, oder nicht? Und ganz abgesehen davon: Alphas und Omegas auf einen Haufen, es war doch abzusehen, dass es irgendwann seltsam werden würde, oder?", meinte sie.

Seltsam war ein gutes Wort dafür. „Aber letztes Jahr war es anders", argumentierte Jax.

„Da hatten wir auch nur einen Omega an Bord. Nates Anwesenheit sorgt für einen Anstieg der Hormonbelastung bei uns allen, damit müssen wir nun mal umgehen lernen. Soweit ich weiß, läuft zur Zeit nichts zwischen irgendjemanden an Bord. Hier und da wird ein bisschen gebalzt, aber das ist ganz normal. Letztes Jahr waren alle nach Ray verrückt, jetzt ist es eben etwas anders, aber es wird sich schon einspielen, hat es zuvor doch auch", erklärte Sara.

Jax war sich da nicht so sicher. Ja, im letzten Jahr waren alle (mit Ausnahme von dem Grauen, Rip und Jax selbst) verrückt nach Ray gewesen, aber das hatte sich geregelt, nachdem Ray sich auf Kendra festgelegt hatte. Nun, da sie weg war, hatte es zuerst so ausgesehen, als würden Ray und Mick zusammen bleiben, und als würde Nate aus Folge daraus, und wegen den unübersehbaren Folgen den Rips Verlust für Sara mit sich brachte, nur still und leise Amaya anschmachten, doch irgendetwas war passiert und hatte die Karten neu gemischt, und nun hatte Jax keinen Überblick mehr, und das machte ihn unglücklich. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo genau Sara stand, aber irgendetwas schien sie zumindest davon abhalten aktiv bei dieser Vierecks-Sache als fünftes Eck mitzumischen. Bisher. Doch, was wenn der erste Omega eine Hitze erleiden würde?

„Also gut, es ist deine Entscheidung, wenn du meinst, ich soll es ruhen lassen, dann lass ich es ruhen. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich lasse es in Ruhe", gab Jax nach, „Ich hoffe nur dass sich das alles später nicht als Fehler herausstellt."

„Das wird es schon nicht", meinte Sara nur, „Du musst lernen Vertrauen in andere zu haben, Jax. Auch Alphas und Omegas besitzen so etwas wie Selbstkontrolle. Sogar Mick. Besonders Mick."

Vermutlich hatte sie recht mit dieser Einschätzung. Mick hatte eine ziemlich lange Zeit nicht mit Ray geschlafen, obwohl er das offensichtlich gewollt hatte, und nun schlief er offenbar wieder nicht mit Ray und wandte sich deswegen mehr dem Alkohol zu. Das war eigentlich nichts Neues, aber da er zwischenzeitlich damit aufgehört hatte und stabiler und brauchbarer gewirkt hatte, hatte Jax angenommen er wäre über Snarts Tod hinweg. Doch offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall. Vielleicht war es ja das, was zwischen Ray und Mick gekommen war.

Und was die seltsamen Nicht-Beziehungen an Bord anging, nun zur Zeit gab es keine klar definierten Grenzen, und ja, das störte Jax, aber zu Beginn ihrer Mission war es auch so gewesen, und sie waren trotzdem klar gekommen. Sie würden also auch weiterhin klar kommen. Vielleicht machte er sich wirklich nur umsonst Sorgen. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Nates Anwesenheit, die dafür sorgte, dass auch er nervöser wurde. Oder es war die Tatsache, dass er immer noch Rip vermisste.

Ihre nächste Mission führte sie in die 60'er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts, wo sie auf Darhk und Merlyn trafen. Und auf Rip. Oder zumindest jemanden, der aussah wie Rip Hunter.

„Rip!", entfuhr es Sara, als sie den langhaarigen Filmstudenten sah.

„Rip" jedoch erkannte sie seinerseits offensichtlich nicht. Und das war auch noch nicht alles. Er roch falsch. Rip Hunter war ein Beta gewesen, doch dieser junge Mann hier roch eindeutig nach Omega.

 _Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!_ , wunderte sich Jax noch, doch dann ging schon die Action los, und er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich weiter zu wundern. Trotzdem ließ ihn der Gedanke an den Mann mit Rips Gesicht nicht los. Wer war er? Das konnte doch nicht Rip Hunter sein! Oder etwa doch?!

* * *

 _A/N: Was?! Rip ist ein Omega?!_

 _Okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht sehr subtil war, was Hinweise darauf in der bisherigen Fic anging. Im nächsten Kapitel: Phil ist ein armer Omega und hat keine Ahnung, wer all diese Leute sind, und was sie von ihm wollen!_

 _Reviews?_


	11. Ich bin nicht Rip Hunter!

_Warning: Spoiler für Episoden 2.9-2.10, Erwähnung von Non-Con_

 _Neue Pairings für dieses Kapitel: etwas Phil/Sara und etwas Phil/Malcolm_

* * *

 **8\. Ich bin nicht Rip Hunter!**

* * *

Phil Gasmer war gerade dabei den Film, der seine Abschlussarbeit darstellen sollte, zu drehen, als sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.

Phil hatte, so lange er sich zurück erinnern konnte, Filme geliebt und immer selber welche machen wollen. Es gab da eine spezielle Geschichte. Eine auf den ersten Blick etwas wild und verrückt erscheinende Geschichte, die sich ziemlich deutlichen vor seinen geistigen Auge abzeichnete, wenn er die Augen schloss; eine Geschichte, die unbedingt erzählt werden _musste._ Weil es eine gute Geschichte war. Er hätte ein Buch schreiben können, ja das stimmte, aber, wenn Phil ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er nicht besonders gut mit Worten umgehen konnte. Mit Bildern hingegen, mit denen konnte er umgehen. Also beschloss er einen Film aus seiner Geschichte zu machen, die Geschichte von Rip Hunter zu verfilmen.

Captain Rip Hunter war ein Time Master, der aus dem kriegszerfressenen London der Zukunft stammte. Normalerweise war es eine Aufgabe die Integrität des Zeitstroms zu schützen, doch als seine Frau und sein Sohn ermordet wurden, beschloss er stattdessen dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Familie niemals ums Leben kommen würde. Zu diesem Zweck rekrutierte ein Team von Außenseitern mit speziellen Fähigkeiten, das ihm zur Seite stehen sollte. Gemeinsam mit ihnen wollte er Vandal Savage, einen machthungrigen Diktator daran hindern jemals genug Macht anzuhäufen um in der Lage zu sein London anzugreifen.

Doch der Film hatte einen Twist, und dieser Twist lautete, dass manche Dingen dazu bestimmt waren zu geschehen, egal was man versuchte, und in diesem Fall war Rip Hunters Familie dazu bestimmt zu sterben, egal was er versuchte um sie zu retten. Doch durch sein Team und besonders durch Sandra, die Heldin aus Phils Träumen, wurde Rip Hunter klar, dass er trotzdem weiter leben konnte, da er nun nicht mehr alleine war. Er hatte zwar seine Familie verloren, doch stattdessen hatte er ein Rudel gefunden. Das dafür sorgte, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder so etwas wie Freude am Leben empfinden konnte.

Phils Freund George meinte, die Story wäre klassisch und hätte das Zeug dazu ein großer Hit zu werden. George selbst schwebten anderen Storys vor. Er interessierte sich mehr für Autorennen und Ritter aus längest vergangenen Zeiten, aber er verstand die Kunst die Narration wie niemand anderer, den Phil kannte, deswegen war er Phil beim Verfassen des Skripts eine große Hilfe, und zum Dank dafür ernannte Phil George zu seinem Requisitenmeister.

Es gab jedoch einen Punkt des Skripts, über den sich George und Phil nicht einig waren. Rip Hunter war ein Omega, und Sandra war ein Alpha. George fand, dass mindestens einer der beiden, wenn nicht sogar beide, dem Geschlecht der Betas angehören sollte. „Wir haben zwar das Jahr 1967, aber wenn du willst, dass sich dein Film außerhalb von gewissen Kreisen verkauft, dann musst du dem Mainstream etwas liefern", argumentierte George, „Immerhin erzählst du eine Liebesgeschichte…."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht", widersprach Phil sofort, „Sandra und Rip sind nicht…"

„… ineinander verliebt, ja ich weiß, das sagst du immer, aber trotzdem ist es eine Liebesgeschichte, ob du es wahr haben willst, oder nicht. Aber viele Menschen glauben nicht daran, dass Alphas und Omegas, die nicht miteinander verwandt sind, sich jemals hochschätzen könnten ohne, dass Sex im Spiel ist, und zwischen Sandra und Rip soll es nicht um Sex gehen, sondern um Liebe, also wäre es besser, wenn du aus Rip einen Beta machen würdest", fuhr George fort.

„Du sagst also, dass ich keinen Omega als Hauptcharakter haben kann, ja?", gab Phil etwas beleidigt zurück.

„Nein, ich sage nur, dass du ein Omega bist, und Rip Hunter ebenfalls ein Omega ist. Soziales Engagement ist gut und schön, aber es kann dir auch schaden, wenn alle denken, dass du in Wahrheit nur einen Film über dich und dein Leben gemacht hast. Es war gut einen Engländer aus Rip Hunter zu machen, aber wenn er ein Omega ist, wird jeder sofort annehmen, dass er für dich steht, und das könnte sich negativ auf deine Note auswirken. Immerhin ist das hier deine Abschlussarbeit, die Professoren wollen, dass du in der Lage bist Wahrheiten außerhalb deines eigenen Erfahrungshorizont zu erfassen, und dass du dazu in der Lage bist, kannst du ihnen nicht beweisen, wenn dein Protagonist ein Omega ist", erklärte George freundlich.

Er hatte leicht reden. George war ein Beta, und vermutlich hatte er eine große Karriere vor sich, während Phils Karriere durch seinen Status als Omega sowieso schon vorbelastet war. Es würde immer Leute geben, die über jeden Film, den er für ein größeres Studio machen würde, sagen würden, dass er diesen nur hatte machen dürfen, weil er mit jemandem aus den Oberen Etagen schlief. Und nun durfte er nicht einmal mehr einen Film über einen Omega drehen.

„Aber wenn du nicht anders kannst, dann mach wenigstens aus Sandra einen Beta", meinte George dann halb resignierend.

„Auf keinen Fall. Sandra ist ein Alpha", erwiderte Phil sofort, „Ihre Story würde nicht funktionieren, wenn sie ein Beta ist."

„Na gut", seufzte George, „Es ist dein Film, aber sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

Doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte George ihn vor den falschen Dingen gewarnt. Es war verdammt schwer einen Schauspieler zu finden, der sich bereit erklärte bei einem Studentenfilm mitzumachen und gut genug spielen konnte um Vandal Savage zum Leben zu erwecken. „Kann es denn wirklich so schwer sein einen verrückten Beta-Despoten glaubwürdig zum Leben zu erwecken?", murmelte Phil desillusioniert, als die zentrale Konfrontation zwischen Rip und Vandal Savage wieder einmal nicht so ablief, wie sie ablaufen sollte. Die Geschichte hatte genug Beispiele so eines Typen hervorgebracht, und ganz abgesehen davon, war es nicht der Traum jeden Schauspielers den Schurken spielen zu können?!

Frustriert legte Phil eine Drehpause ein und zog sich gefolgt von George nach draußen zurück. „Mir bleibt keine Wahl, ich werde recasten müssen", schloss er, nachdem er sich eine Zeit lang bei George über den Mangel an Gefahr, die sein derzeitiger Vandal Savage ausstrahlte bzw. nicht ausstrahlte, beschwert hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", meinte George noch, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr Gespräch von der Ankunft von zwei unheimlichen männlichen Alpha-Fremden unterbrochen.

„Rip Hunter?", fragten sie auf eine Weise, die einen nicht gerade dazu einlud ihnen mit „ja" zu antworten.

„Nein, ich bin der Regisseur", erklärte Phil, doch die beiden Fremden schienen mit dieser Aussage nicht zufrieden zu sein, und dann tauchten auch noch weitere Fremde auf, die ihn ebenfalls „Rip" statt „Phil" nannten.

 _Was stimmt nur nicht mit denen?!_ , wunderte sich Phil. Dabei hatte er den Namen Rip Hunter extra überprüfen lassen, und man hatte ihm gesagt, dass es niemanden in den Vereinigten Staaten gab, der so hieß, doch nun schienen all diese Leute auf der Suche nach einem Rip Hunter zu sein und ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen für diesen Rip Hunter zu halten. Doch noch bevor Rip das Missverständnis aufklären konnte, ging die Gewalt los, und es wurde herum geschossen, als die beiden zuerst angekommenen Fremden auf die andere Gruppe Fremder losging. Und George und Phil gerieten mitten in den Konflikt hinein, und Phil musste sein Skript als Verteidigungswaffe verwenden, da ihm sonst nichts zu Verfügung stand, was besser funktionierte als er gedacht hätte, zumindest, was den dunkelhäutigen Beta betraf, gegen den er es einsetzte.

George floh, aber Rip hatte nicht vor seinen Film im Stich zu lassen. Das konnte er einfach nicht. „Kein Film ist dein Leben wert!", rief George noch, kurz nachdem er angeschossen worden war und bevor er die Beine in die Hand nahm und losrannte. Phil war anderer Meinung. Dieser Film war sein Leben wert!

Dann tauchte endlich die Polizei auf, und Phil rannte zu den Polizisten um ihnen zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war, dass diese Fremden aufgetaucht waren und mit futuristischen Waffen um sich geschossen hatten, doch statt ihm zuzuhören hatte die Polizisten nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn zu verhaften. „Nein, nein, das dürfen Sie nicht! Was wird aus meinem Film?!", beschwerte sich Phil, doch die Polizisten murmelte nur etwas von „hysterischen Omega" und legten ihm dann auch schon Handschellen an.

Auf der Fahrt zum Revier versuchte Phil sich weiterhin Gehör zu verschaffen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Am Revier angekommen wurde er von mehreren Beta-Detektives vernommen, von denen ihm einer weniger zu glauben schien als der andere. Phil beschrieb die Angreifer und erklärte, dass sie vorgehabt hätten ihn zu entführen, doch keiner glaubte ihm, da er keine plausiblen Gründe für die versuchte Entführung angeben konnte, und je mehr er betonte, dass sie ihn für Rip Hunter gehalten hatten, desto unglaubwürdiger schien er zu werden. Und sobald er ihre futuristischen Waffen beschrieb, hörte ihm sowieso keiner mehr zu.

„Wie lange liegt Ihre letzte Hitze zurück?", fragte ein Detektiv schließlich, woraufhin Phil beleidigt beschloss gar nichts mehr zu sagen, da man mit jemanden, der in der heutigen Zeit immer noch am Omega-Hysterie glaubte, sowieso nicht reden konnte.

Und dann tauchte ein älterer Mann auf, der sich für seinen Arzt ausgab und zu der Gruppe gehörte, die am Filmgelände aufgetaucht war. Ein blonder weiblicher Alpha versuchte ihm wieder auseinanderzusetzen, dass er Rip Hunter wäre, und sie hier wären um ihm zu helfen, dich er glaubte kein Wort. „Ich bin nicht Rip Hunter!", erklärte er zum wiederholten Mal, aber es half nichts, diesmal wurde er wirklich entführt.

Er fand sich an Bord eines Raumschiffes wieder, anders konnte man den Ort, an den er gebracht wurde, nicht beschreiben. Das Raumschiff verfügte über einen sprechenden Computer (wie die in _Star Trek_ ), und alle an Bord behaupteten, er wäre dieser Rip Hunter, nach dem sie suchen würden. Und dass er das nur vergessen hätte. Nun, er wüsste doch wohl, wenn das der Fall wäre, oder etwa nicht?!

„Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, dass Sie ihren Freund verloren haben, aber ich bin nicht Rip Hunter", argumentierte Phil, doch keiner glaubte ihm, „Mein Name lautet Phil Gasmer, ich bin kein Engländer, sondern amerikanischer Staatsbürger und bin seit Jahren Student an der hiesigen Filmakademie. Es gibt Unterlagen dazu. Genau wie über meine Geburt. Und meine Schulzeit. Ich bin nicht Rip Hunter!"

Trotzdem schien ihm keiner so richtig zu glauben.

Das Team nannte sich die Legends, und gewisse Mitglieder des Teams wiesen unheimliche Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Charakteren seines Skripts auf. Zugegebener Maßen war das seltsam, aber es konnte auch alles nur Zufall sein. Phil war sich sicher, dass es nur Zufall war. Sara Lance, die Anführerin des Teams, erinnerte ihn auf unheimliche Art und Weise an Sandra, seine Heldin, aber auch das konnte nur Zufall sein. Manchmal traf man auf seinen Traum-Alpha, so was passierte und wies nicht darauf hin, dass sein ganzes Leben ein Lüge war, und man in Wahrheit ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft war.

Sara beschnüffelte ihn nachdenklich. „Und? Ich rieche anders, nicht wahr? Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass ich nicht Rip Hunter bin", meinte Phil daraufhin, der sich das Beschnüffeln hauptsächlich gefallen ließ um so zu beweisen, dass er eben nicht Rip Hunter war (und weil er auch nur ein Mensch war, und ein hübsche Blondine ihn beschnüffeln wollte, also…). „Ja, aber das heißt nichts", erwiderte Sara, „Der Rip, den wir kannten, war ein Beta."

„Aha! Damit ist bewiesen, dass ich nicht er sein kann! Betas werden nicht zu Omegas, höchstens zu Alphas! Und ich war immer schon ein Omega!", meinte Phil triumphierend, „Kann ich jetzt bitte nach Hause?"

Doch Sara schien die Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben. „Warum hat Rip nur die ganze Zeit vorgegeben ein Beta zu sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Omegas können keine Time Master werden, Captain Lance", erklärte die Stimme des Computers (der Gideon genannt wurde).

„Aber Rip war ein Omega? Oder war er ein Beta?", fragte Sara weiter.

„Mir liegen keine Informationen darüber vor, Captain", erwiderte der Computer, „Captain Hunters offizielle Akte verzeichnet ihn als Beta, doch ich habe niemals einen Geschlechtertest im Rahmen einer medizinischen Untersuchung an ihm durchgeführt. Er hätte ein Omega sein können."

Phil fühlte sich daraufhin vom dem Computer verraten. Offenbar hing dieser auch dem Gedanken nach, dass er Rip Hunter wäre. Doch dann kam das Gespräch auf den Speer des Schicksals, das Objekt mit dessen Hilfe Vandal Savage in Phils Film die Welt erobern wollte, und das Rip Hunter vor ihm finden wollte. Sara tat auf einmal so, als gäbe es den Speer wirklich, und stellte alle möglichen Fragen dazu und war nicht begeistert über die Information, dass George ihn hatte. „Es ist nur ein altes Stück Holz!", argumentierte Phil, „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Stück des Speer des Schicksals!" Aber keiner hörte auf ihn.

Offenbar war die Requisite, die den Speer darstellte, wirklich ein Teil des Speer des Schicksals, und die unheimlichen Fremden waren hinter diesem her und deswegen auch hinter George. George, der später wichtige Filme machen würde, die das Leben einiger Mitglieder der Legends entscheidend beeinflusst hatten, und der nun seine Karriere als Filmemacher aufgeben wollte, weswegen er nicht nur gerettet sondern auch überredet werden musste die Filmschule doch abzuschließen.

 _Das klingt doch alles zu verrückt um wahr zu sein,_ wunderte sich Phil. Aber die Story gefiel ihm – Filme waren wichtig und konnten großen Einfluss haben, das hatte er schon immer gesagt! (Allerdings nervte es ihn etwas zu erfahren, dass er recht gehabt hatte, und George derjenige von ihnen beiden war, dem eine große Zukunft im Filmbusiness bevorstand; allerdings war er laut den Legends in Wahrheit ja auch Rip Hunter nicht Phil Gasmer).

„Gibt es Filme von Phil Gasmer?", fragte er den Computer (Gideon).

„In meinen Aufzeichnungen sind keine Filme von einem Regisseur dieses Namens verzeichnet", erklärte Gideon.

„Und ein Philip Gasmer vielleicht?", ließ Phil nicht locker.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Gasmer", erwiderte der Computer, „Doch Ihre Zukunft liegt nicht im Filmbusiness."

„Denkst du wirklich, ich sei dieser Rip Hunter?", wollte Phil wissen.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt", erwiderte Gideon, „Captain Hunter ist im Moment nicht hier, aber ich bin sicher seine Persönlichkeit ist irgendwo in Ihnen verborgen."

Phil war nicht sicher, ob er diese Überzeugung teilte. George und die Legends gerieten bald in Schwierigkeiten und hätten die Hilfe von Rip Hunter gebrauchen können, doch der einzige, der ihnen helfen konnte, war Phil. Und was sollte Phil schon groß tun?

Also versuchte er sich an der Schauspielerei. Es hatte ihn niemals wirklich in diese Richtung gezogen, hinter der Kamera hatte er sich immer wohler gefühlt als davor, aber diesmal ging es um Leben und Tod. Also verkleidete er sich als Rip Hunter, stellte einen gefälschten englischen Akzent zur Schau und gab vor Rip Hunter zu sein. Ein Bluff, der solange gut ging bis seine Waffe nicht losging, da er die Requisite mitgenommen hatte anstatt einer funktionierenden Waffe von der _Waverider_. Rip Hunter wäre das nicht passiert. Doch er war nur Phil Gasmer.

Das Stück des Speeres, George und die Legends wurden trotzdem gerettet, doch Phil selbst wurde entführt - schon wieder. Gerade war er noch dabei die Rampe der _Waverider_ zu betreten, und dann fand er sich plötzlich woanders wieder. In einem dunklen Raum, wo ihn neben den beiden unheimlichen Alpha-Kerlen auch noch deren Boss erwartete – der Speedster, der ihn entführt hatte.

„Sie wissen, dass ich nur geblufft habe, oder? Ich bin nicht Rip Hunter", versicherte Phil dem Speedster. Er war mindestens genauso unheimlich wie seine beiden Schläger, wenn auch auf unterschwelligere Art und Weise. Phil glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass er ihn gehen lassen würde, doch er musste es versuchen. Die Folterwerkzeuge neben seinem Stuhl machten ihn nervös.

„Ich werde dich nicht foltern", sagte der Speedster.

Phil atmete erleichtert auf.

„Die beiden werden das übernehmen", fuhr der Speedster fort und seine beiden unheimlichen Schläger traten ins Licht. Phil hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Alle drei seiner Entführer waren Alphas, kein Wunder also, dass Phil sich auf Grund dieser Tatsache noch unwohler fühlte als sowieso schon. Und es war auch kein Wunder, dass allein der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Folter eine Stress-Hitze bei ihm auslöste.

„Oh, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", beschwerte sich der braunhaarige Alpha.

„Was denn?", wunderte sich der weißblonde Alpha unbeeindruckt, „Hast du noch nie einen Omega in Hitze erlebt?"

Der braunhaarige Alpha warf seinen Kollegen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich habe noch nie einen Omega gefoltert, geschweige denn einen Omega, der gerade unter Hitze leidet", erwiderte er, „Sieh ihn dir doch nur an, wir können ihm nichts tun."

Der weißblonde Alpha rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich könne wir das", erwiderte er, „Oder _gefällt_ dir der gute Captain Hunter, etwa?"

Die Antwort des anderen Mannes bestand aus einem kehligen Knurren.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", beteuerte Phil, „Es ist keine Absicht."

„Das wissen wir", beruhigte ihn der braunhaarige Alpha in tröstenden Tonfall.

Der andere Alpha starrte von Phil zu seinem Kollegen und dann wieder zurück. „Ernsthaft? Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du dich mit ihm paaren? Ich glaube nicht, dass das Eobards Idee einer Befragung entspricht, aber ich nehme an das Endergebnis wäre dasselbe", meinte er dann, „Also, los, bitte schön. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Phil war von dieser Aussicht gar nicht begeistert. „Oh, nein, bitte nicht", flehte er.

„Sshh", machte der braunhaarige Alpha und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Hab keine Angst. Ich bin ein Assassine, kein Vergewaltiger."

Der weißblonde Alpha seufzte. „Dann brauchen wir wohl Hitzeunterdrücker, bevor du damit anfängst ihm Zöpfe zu flechten", stellte er müde fest, und tatsächlich hatte der andere Alpha damit begonnen Phil durchs Haar zu streichen, was Omega und Alpha erst jetzt bemerkten, „Und am besten du gehst sofort los und holst die Unterdrücker, Malcolm."

Malcolm löste sich von Phil und trat einen Schritt zurück, doch dann hielt er inne und starrte den anderen Alpha misstrauisch an. „Wieso?", wollte er dann wissen, „Was wirst du denn tun, während ich weg bin, Damien?"

„Ich werde inzwischen mit der Befragung beginnen", erklärte Damien, „Wenn man so alt ist wie ich, dann lernt man irgendwann Hitzepheromonen zu widerstehen."

Malcolm kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den anderen Mann prüfend. „Lernt man das, ja?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

Damien machte eine entwaffnende Geste. „Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu zwangsbeglücken, wenn du das denkst", behauptete er.

„Aber du willst ihm weh tun", stellte Malcolm fest und knurrte.

Phil fragte sich, ob es zu einem Alpha-Kampf kommen würde, und wer von diesen beiden ihn wohl gewinnen würde. Vermutlich sollte er hoffen, dass es Malcolm wäre, aber wer wusste schon, ob ihm das nicht nur einen vorübergehenden Aufschub verschaffen würde. Aber wenn die beiden Alphas miteinander beschäftigt waren, dann hätte Phil vielleicht eine Chance zu entkommen.

Damien hatte inzwischen damit begonnen zurück zu knurren, und die beiden Alphas waren damit beschäftigt sich zu umkreisen. Doch bevor sie aufeinander losgehen konnten, tauchte der blonde Speedster auf. „Was ist hier los?!", wollte er wütend wissen, dann zuckte seine Nase und er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Phil. „Verstehe", meinte er, „Zum Glück habe ich so etwas vorausgesehen. Mund auf, Captain Hunter, ich habe einen Hitzeunterdrücker mit Vanillegeschmack für Sie. Und was euch beide angeht, raus hier, und kommt erst wieder rein, wenn ihr euch beruhigt habt!"

Malcolm und Damien erstarrten beide und knurrten ihren Boss synchron an. Dieser starrte sie wortlos an. Phil hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an und sah dann wie die beiden knurrenden Alphas ihre Blicke senkten und in den Schatten verschwanden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die gelbe Pille, die der Speedster ihm unter die Nase hielt. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn er diese schlucken würde, befand er. Dieser Eobard wirkte nicht gerade wie jemand, mit dem gut Kirschen essen war. Und wenn Phil überleben wollte, dann wusste er jetzt mit welchem dieser drei Alphas er sich eindeutig nicht anlegen sollte.

* * *

 _A/N: Und nächstes Kapitel: Das Rip-Kapitel, in dem endlich erklärt wird, was eigentlich vor sich geht mit Rip Hunter._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Rip!

_Warning: Spoiler für Episoden 2.10-2.13, Erw. von Prostitution, Character Death, Gehirnwäsche_

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Rip/Miranda, Timecanary, Timehex, etwa Rip/Malcolm_

* * *

 **9\. Rip!**

* * *

Das sind die Dinge, an die Phil Gasmer sich nicht mehr erinnern kann:

Während die anderen Kinder in der Zuflucht sich auf die Geschlechtsreife und den Zeitpunkt, an dem sich ihr sekundäres Geschlecht festigen würde, freuten, freute Michael sich nicht darauf. Sein Leben als Taschendieb auf der Straße war schwer genug gewesen, aber zumindest war er zu jung gewesen um von den Erwachsenen als irgendetwas anderes als ein Kind angesehen zu werden.

Bevor er von den Time-Masters in die Zuflucht gebracht worden war, hatte er deswegen auch immer gewusst, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde: Jetzt Taschendieb, später Strichjunge. Und nicht nur irgendein Strichjunge. Michael besaß nicht viel, aber die Plakette mit seiner sekundären Geschlechteridentifizierung von seiner Geburt hing immer noch um seinen Hals. Und auf ihr stand: 99% Omega. Die Chance, dass er sich zu Beginn der Pubertät doch noch als Beta erweisen würde, war also ziemlich gering.

Die meisten Kinder wurden richtig identifiziert, wenn sie geboren wurden, es gab zwar Fehlidentifikationen und unklassifizierbare Fälle (die, in denen keine Geschlechtsmarker zu über 50% eindeutig identifiziert werden konnten), aber 99% Omega bedeutete mit Sicherheit, dass er ein Omega werden würde. Und Omega-Strichjungen ….. nun den meisten war kein sehr langes Leben beschieden.

Als er in die Zuflucht gebracht wurde, änderten sich seine Aussichten mit einem Schlag. Zumindest dachte er das, bis er erfuhr, dass Omegas keine Time-Master werden konnten, ja noch nicht einmal für diese arbeiten durften. Michael war klar, dass die Time-Master nichts von seinem sekundären Geschlecht gewusst hatten, als sie ihn rekrutierten und in die Zuflucht gebracht hatten, denn ansonsten hätten sie sich vermutlich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht ihn von der Straße zu holen. Wozu auch? Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit einem Omega nichts anfingen konnten.

Michael brauchte also einen Plan, einen Plan, der seine Zukunft sichern würde, und schnell hatte er sich einen zu Recht gelegt. Seine Fähigkeiten als Dieb waren dafür ausschlaggebend, genauso wie die Mithilfe der einzigen Frau, die er jemals als seine Mutter bezeichnet hatte.

Michael würde sich als Beta ausgeben, von seiner Geschlechtsreife aus beginnend bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Mit der fortschrittlichen Technologie der Time-Master war es leichter als erwartet Präparate zu finden, die seinen Geruch unterdrücken und übertünchen würden, und Hitzeblocker waren ebenfalls leicht zu bekommen. Doch Michael wusste, dass die meisten Omegas, die sich als Betas ausgaben, früher oder später aufflogen. So war es nun einmal. Und Hormonbehandlungen waren nicht gerade unauffällig und zeitaufwendig. Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Michael konnte nicht wirklich zu einem Beta werden, aber er konnte so tun, als wäre er einer, wenn er immer wachsam war und niemals auf seine Medikamente vergaß.

Trotzdem hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet mit dieser Geschichte durchzukommen. Immerhin handelte es sich um die Time-Master. Sie mussten doch einfach herausfinden, dass er in Wahrheit kein Beta war. Doch sie fanden es nicht heraus, vermutlich deswegen, weil ihnen nicht einmal der Gedanke kam, dass eine Mitarbeiterin der Zuflucht sie über das Geschlecht eines potentiellen Kandidaten belügen könnte.

Und so wurde Michael, der Omega-Straßenjunge, zu Rip Hunter, dem Beta-Time-Master. Seine Ausbildung verlief gut, niemand schöpfte Verdacht, und Michael hielt seine Zukunft für gesichert, solange bis er Miranda Coburn kennenlernte.

Miranda war ein weiblicher Alpha und ebenfalls eine Schülerin an der Time-Master-Akademie. Alphas wurden zur Akademie zugelassen, aber alle wussten, dass sie in der Hierarchie niemals weit genug aufsteigen würden um den Rat beitreten zu können. Trotzdem gab es in jedem Jahrgang immer wieder mindestens einen Alpha, der schwor, dass er der erste richtige Alpha-Time-Master sein würde. In Michaels Jahrgang war das Miranda Coburn. Und sie hatte auch wirklich gute Chancen auf Erfolg, denn ihre Testergebnisse waren beeindruckend, ihre Disziplin beispielslos, und ihre Hormone offensichtlich unter Kontrolle. Sex schien Miranda nicht zu interessieren, ihre Karriere interessierte sie. Viele ihre Mitstudenten waren sogar der Meinung sie sei „überhaupt kein richtiger Alpha" und wäre vielleicht falsch identifiziert worden. Vermutlich war sie in Wahrheit ein Beta, oder sie war ein intersexueller Alpha-Beta.

Doch als Omega konnte Michael eines mit Sicherheit sagen: Miranda war ein echter Alpha. Mirandas Erfolg auf der Akademie war der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass so gut wie alle ihrer Mitstudenten und Lehrer Betas waren. Derselben Tatsache war Michaels erfolgreiche Tarnung als Beta geschuldet. Doch als sich Miranda Coburn und Rip Hunter trafen, passierte das, was passieren musste: Mirandas innerer Alpha erwachte, und Michaels innerer Omega reagierte darauf.

Zu Beginn wusste Miranda offensichtlich nicht, warum sie so stark auf Rip Hunter reagierte. Liebe war eine Sache, aber ihre instinktive Reaktion auf ihn schien zu verwirren. Nach einiger Zeit hegte sie wohl Vermutungen, doch schließlich war Michael es, der ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Fast rechnete er damit, dass sie ihm ihren Vorgesetzten melden würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Tatsächlich schien sie erleichtert zu sein, erleichtert darüber, dass sie nicht die Kontrolle über ihr Wesen verlor, sondern nur eine natürliche Reaktion auf einen Omega zeigte. Damals wurden sie zu einem Paar, obwohl sie wussten, dass das gegen alle Regeln war.

Alphas und Omegas waren prinzipiell nicht zu geheimen Affären in der Lage, zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht, deswegen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie aufflogen. Michael war bereit seinen Posten aufzugeben um Miranda ihren Traum erster Alpha im Rat der Time-Master zu werden zu ermöglichen, doch er erfuhr, dass Miranda ihm zuvor gekommen war, und sie ihre Position bereits aufgegeben hatte, bevor er seine aufgeben konnte.

Als er sie damit konfrontierte, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie als Alpha sowieso keine Chance auf eine große Karriere unter den Time-Mastern hätte, er hingegen, der für einen Beta gehalten wurde, hatte alle Chancen darauf. Und so blieb Rip Hunter ein Time-Master und heiratete Miranda Coburn. Sie wurden Gefährten in jeder Hinsicht, und als Miranda ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Kind das Leben schenkte, dachte Rip Hunter er könnte niemals glücklicher sein als in diesem Augenblick.

Doch sein Leben war nicht perfekt. Rip Hunter war eine Lüge. Michael lebte nach wie vor eine Lüge. Niemand durfte jemals erfahren, dass er in Wahrheit ein Omega war, sonst wäre alles vorbei, besonders da Miranda ihre eigene Karriere als Time-Master aufgegeben hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete Michael immer noch die Rückkehr auf die Straße, nur dass er inzwischen mehr zu verlieren hatte als ein eigenes Leben. Er hatte nun auch eine Frau und einen Sohn, an die er denken müsste. Und er wollte nicht, dass Jonas so wie sein Vater als Straßenkind aufwachsen musste. Jonas war als Beta identifiziert worden, also könnte er eines Tages seinem Vater in den Rang eines Time-Masters nachfolgen. Damit war zumindest seine Zukunft gesichert.

Was Rip Hunters Zukunft anging, so lief es gut. Er erhielt sein eigenes Raumschiff, dessen K.I. ein Gideon-Modell war, die nie daran zweifelte, dass Captain Hunter ein Beta war.

Der einzige, der jemals herausfand, dass Rip nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein, war ein Alpha namens Jonah Hex, der eine berühmte Figur im Wilden Westen der USA war, und der genau wie Miranda instinktiv auf Michael den Omega reagierte, doch Hex war niemand der die Geheimnisse von anderen herumerzählte, und außerdem trennten sich seine und Rip Hunters Wege unter schlechten Umständen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hex nicht gerade gut auf die Time-Master und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, zu sprechen war. Also würde er wohl kaum jemals mit dem Rat ein Schwätzchen halten.

Doch dann startete Vandal Savage seinen Eroberungsfeldzug, und Miranda und Jonas kamen ums Leben. Rips Versuche den Rat davon zu überzeugen Savage aufzuhalten brachten keinen Erfolg, also beschloss Rip ihn einfach ohne Erlaubnis des Rates zur Strecke zu bringen und so seine Familie zu retten.

Zuerst versuchte er es alleine, doch schnell wurde klar, dass Rip und Gideon ohne fremde Hilfe keine Chance gegen Savage hatten. Also suchte Rip sich ein Team, das ihm dabei helfen sollte Vandal Savage zu besiegen, ein Team, das die einzigen, die Savage töten konnten, inkludierte: Hawkman und Hawkgirl. Die restlichen Mitglieder seines Teams rekrutierte Rip aus der gleichen Zeitperiode wie seine beiden Hawks, dem Jahr 2016, in dem die Ära der Helden so richtig zu erblühen begann, und er wählte Menschen mit Fähigkeiten, die ihm nützen könnten aus, die aber auch nicht so wichtig für die Geschichte waren, dass ohne sie größere temporale Abweichungen entstehen würden.

Rip wählte Betas, Alphas und sogar einen Omega für sein Team aus. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Auf ihre Geschlechter hatte er nicht geachtet, als er sie erwählt hatte, nur auf ihre Fähigkeiten.

Doch zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte Rip damit eine Crew – Menschen, die ständig um ihn waren, und seit Mirandas und Jonas Tod hatte er begonnen seine Beta-Tarnung zu vernachlässigen. Für sein neues Team jedoch präsentierte er sich wieder als Beta, was gar nicht so leicht war, wenn man bedachte, dass ein Drittel seines Teams aus Alphas bestand. Und er auch noch einen Omega an Bord hatte.

Michael war sich sicher, dass irgendjemand hinter sein Geheimnis kommen musste. Doch wenn dem so war, dann sprach ihn niemand darauf an. Leonard Snart schien ihm zwar zu misstrauen, doch scheinbar nicht in Hinsicht auf seine wahre Geschlechteridentität. Die anderen Betas, Professor Stein und Jax, schienen keinerlei Verdacht zu schöpfen, und Carter Hall starb bevor er misstrauisch werden konnte.

Was die Alphas anging … Michael erwischte sich immer wieder dabei wie er auf sie reagierte – wie er auf sie reagierte wie ein Omega auf Alphas reagierte und nicht wie ein Beta auf Alphas regierte. Deswegen versuchte er alles um Mick Rory auf Abstand zu halten (denn wenn dieser die Wahrheit herausfand, dann würde er sie sofort Snart erzählen, und dieser würde es allen anderen sagen) und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Alphas aufeinander bzw. den anderen an Bord befindlichen Omega zu lenken. Zumindest bei Kendra schien es zu funktionieren, sie war ständig abgelenkt, durch ihre früheren Leben, ihre Bestimmung, und durch Ray Palmer. Was jedoch Sara anging …. Nun, es war so schlimm wie es mit Miranda und Hex gewesen war.

Einmal vergaß Michael sogar darauf seinen Hitzeunterdrücker zu schlucken und verfiel daraufhin beinahe in eine Stresshitze, doch Sara schien das zum Glück nicht zu bemerken, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit beschäftigt war ihren Blutdurst in den Griff zu bekommen. Danach wurde Michael vorsichtiger, aber seine eigene Faszination in Bezug auf Sara Lance kam ihm immer wieder in die Quere. Kurz dachte er darüber nach ihr einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch er entschied sich dann dagegen – es standen bereits zu viele Lügen zwischen ihnen.

Und Ray Palmer, der andere Omega, nun Michael war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er spätestens nach seiner Stresshitze begann zu vermuten, dass ein weiterer Omega an Bord der _Waverider_ war, er aber nicht genau wusste, wer dieser andere Omega war. Natürlich würde er eher früher als später dahinter kommen, dass es Rip Hunter war. Nach Leonard Snarts Tod lag dieser Schluss näher als jemals zuvor, doch wenn Ray die Wahrheit wusste, und davon ging Michael aus, so konfrontierte er seinen Captain nicht damit. Diesem war das nur recht. Er hatte inzwischen andere Sorgen.

Der Rat der Time-Master hatte sich als Verräter herausgestellt, die mit Vandal Savage zusammen gearbeitet hatten, und mit Hilfe des Oculus die Leben aller an Bord der _Waverider_ die ganze Zeit über manipuliert hatten. Sie hatten Rip von Anfang an benutzt und den Tod seiner Familie nicht nur in Kauf genommen, sondern sogar eingefädelt. Es gelang Rip und seiner Crew den Oculus zu zerstören, auch wenn sie dafür Snart verloren, doch die Leben von Miranda und Jonas konnten sie nicht retten.

Savage konnte getötet werden, die Time-Master wurden ausgelöscht, doch Michael konnte keine Befriedigung darüber empfinden. Als ihm klar geworden war, dass er Jonas' Leben nicht retten konnte, egal was er tat, war ein Teil von ihm gestorben, vermutlich der Teil der Michael gewesen war. Übrig blieb nur Rip Hunter.

Rip, der Beta, den Sara schlug, weil er sie betrogen hatte. Weil er ihr den Tod ihrer Schwester verschwiegen hatte und sie absichtlich erst nach diesem Ereignis wieder in ihre Zeitlinie integriert hatte. Rip hatte schon Miranda und Jonas verloren, und er weigerte sich auch noch Sara zu verlieren, deswegen konnte er seine Tat nicht bereuen – er würde es wieder tun, immer wieder. Sara war ihm zu wichtig um zuzulassen, dass ihr etwas zustieß.

Nach ihrem Angriff auf ihn, schien Sara irritiert zu sein. Irgendetwas störte sie, vermutlich sagte ihr ein Teil ihres Instinkts, dass sie gerade einen Omega attackiert hatte, doch ihre Trauer um ihre Schwester Laurel reichte aus um sie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu lassen, wie es schien.

Rip Hunter beschloss die Untaten der Time-Master wieder gut zu machen, indem er von nun an den Zeitstrom beschützte, doch er wollte das nicht alleine tun. Also fragte er sein Team, ob sie ihm helfen wollten. Kendra und ihr in einer anderen Zeit wiedergefundener Hawkman lehnten sein Angebot ab, alle anderen nahmen es an. Nicht einmal kryptische Warnungen aus einer anderen Zeitlinie konnten sie abschrecken.

Die nächsten sechs Monate versuchten sie ihr bestes um die Zeitlinie zu beschützen. Rip war in Trauer, in Trauer über einen Verlust, mit dem er sich auf einer gewissen Ebene schon lange abgefunden hatte, auf einer anderen Ebene aber niemals abfinden wollte. Und er war verliebt. Verliebt in Sara.

Er war schon lange in sie verliebt, und das wusste er auch, und er hasste sich dafür. Miranda war lange tot, das wusste er, aber trotzdem kam es ihm wie Verrat vor eine andere zu lieben. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sie einmal beinahe betrogen hätte, doch Hex lag in seiner (und der prinzipiellen) Vergangenheit, während Sara bei ihm war, immer. Er versuchte sie zu meiden, umso mehr als er bemerkte, dass sie zunehmend besitzergreifend wurde, was sie wiederum verunsicherte. Sie vermutete alle möglichen Gründe hinter seinem Verhalten, doch den offensichtlichsten schien sie nicht zu sehen.

Und dann landeten sie doch in 1942 und sahen dem Tod ins Auge. Rip tat das Einzige, was er tun konnte: Alles um seine Crew, sein Rudel, den letzten Rest von Familie, den er noch hatte, zu retten.

Und nachdem er das erledigt hatte, rettete er auch noch den Speer des Schicksals. Denn dies war seine letzten und oberste Pflicht als Time-Master. Der Rat war zu Verrätern geworden, doch Rip Hunter würde seine Pflicht niemals vernachlässigen, egal was für Opfer er dafür bringen müsste. Und das Opfer das er brachte, was das Größte: Anstatt sich mit seinem Team wieder zu vereinen, stellte er sicher, dass der Speer niemals dem, der nach ihm suchte, in die Hände fallen würde: Dem bösen zeitreisenden Speedster Eobard Thawne, der aus einer Zeitlinie stammte, die es nicht mehr gab, und alles tun würde um diese wieder herzustellen. Und um zu verhindern, dass er dabei Erfolg hatte, löschte Rip seine eigenen Erinnerungen und wurde zu Phil Gasmer, einem jungen Filmstudenten, der von Zeitreisen keine Ahnung hatte. Zumindest solange bis sein altes Team und die Verbündeten von Thawne bei ihm auftauchten.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu Rip Hunter war Phil Gasmer sein ganzes Leben lang ein Omega gewesen und hatte sich niemals für einen Beta ausgegeben, zumindest dachte er das. Er konnte sich auch nicht mehr an sein wahres Leben als Rip Hunter erinnern, zumindest nicht bewusst. Nur in seinen Träumen und seiner Phantasie tauchten Fragmente von Rip Hunters Leben auf. Fragmente, die er in seinem Drehbuch verarbeitete. Phil war eine ehrliche Haut, ihm fehlte Rips Verschlagenheit und sein Hang zur Täuschung. Aber nur weil er diese Dinge nicht selber betrieb, bedeutete das nicht, dass er sie nicht beherrschte, denn tief in ihm drinnen war er immer noch Rip Hunter, auch wenn er das nicht wusste und denen, die es ihm sagten, nicht glauben wollte.

Als er sich nun also in der Gewalt von drei verrückten Alphas wiederfand, tat er das Einzige, was ein Omega in so einer Situation tun konnte: Er nützte die Tatsache aus, dass er ein Omega war, und betrieb ein wenig Bindungsaufbau mit Malcolm Meryln, während er zugleich sein Bestes tat um diesen gegen Damien Darhk auszuspielen und beide zusammen gegen Eobard Thawne aufzubringen. Da ihn seine Wärter immer nur als Pudding Gehirn bezeichneten, nahmen sie ihn nicht ernst und erkannten nicht, was er tat, zumindest zuerst nicht. Und er hatte auch Erfolg. Merlyn und Darhk wandte sich gegen Thawne, allerdings nicht genug; sie zwangen ihn nur dazu ihnen seine Geheimnisse mitzuteilen und sie als gleichberechtigte Partner zu akzeptieren. Also hatte Phils Versuch die Band auseinanderzubringen eigentlich nur dazu geführt, dass sie enger zusammengeschweißt wurde.

Zumindest hatte er ihnen gegeben, was sie wollten, was bedeutete, dass Darhk ihn nicht mehr folterte und Merlyn nicht mehr versuchte mit Hypnosetricks und Alpha-Schummelei Dinge aus ihm herauszulocken, von denen er nichts wusste.

 _Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen,_ dachte Phil bei sich, _Sandra – ich meine Sara, wird kommen um mich zu retten. Sie würde Rip Hunter niemals im Stich lassen und alle denken, ich wäre Rip Hunter!_

Rip Hunter hatte Sandra geliebt, es sich aber nicht eingestehen wollen, das wusste Phil jetzt. George gegenüber hatte immer abgestritten, dass es romantische Liebe war, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es Liebe war. Sandra hatte auch Rip geliebt, vielleicht nicht so wie er sie, aber sie hatte ihn geliebt, und sie würde kommen um ihn zu retten.

„Captain Hunter, wir haben gute Neuigkeiten", meinte Thawne, als er ihm das nächste Mal in seiner Zelle besuchte, „Wir haben einen Weg gefunden Ihr wahres Ich wieder herzustellen. Offenbar haben Sie ihre Erinnerungen downgeloaded, bevor sie zu diesem amerikanischen Filmstudenten wurden. Sehr umsichtig von Ihnen. Auf jeden Fall werden wir Ihr wahres Ich wieder uploaden, und wenn wir damit fertig sind, dann werden Sie um einiges hilfreicher für uns sein als bisher."

Phil schnaubte. „Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher", knurrte er, „Rip Hunter würde Ihresgleichen niemals helfen!" Er konnte sich vielleicht nicht mehr an Rip Hunters Leben erinnern, aber das wusste er mit Sicherheit über ihn.

„Ach? Glauben Sie wirklich?!", gab Thawne zurück und lächelte böse, und mit einem Mal hatte Phil eine düstere Vorahnung. _Wie würde George sagen … Ja genau: Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache…._

* * *

Das sind die Dinge, an die sich Rip Hunter erinnern kann, nachdem Phil Gasmer verschwunden ist, als wäre er nur ein böser Traum gewesen:

Er ist ein Omega, er war sein ganzes Leben lang ein Omega, doch Omegas können keine Time-Master werden, deswegen musste er lügen und betrügen um ein Time-Master werden zu können und vorgeben ein Beta zu sein. Aber Rip Hunter hat immer getan, was nötig war, um das zu erreichen, was er wollte. Er war Taschendieb, Strichjunge, lügender Rekrut, Time-Master, Captain einer Bande von Herumtreibern, die er anlügen müsste um sie dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu kommen um seine Familie zu retten, nur um herauszufinden, dass die Time-Master ihn betrogen hatten, und dann auch noch von seinem Team, das er eigentlich anführen sollte, gefangen genommen zu werden.

Sara Lance ist der Alpha dieses Teams, und Sara Lance neigt zu Gewalt, sie hat ihn immer geschlagen, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie es wollte. An viel mehr über sie kann sich Rip Hunter nicht erinnern. Die anderen folgen ihr blind, das weiß er noch. Zumindest die meisten. Firestorm – eine Mischung aus zwei Individuen ist ihr treu, weil Martin Stein der beherrschende Teil von Firestorm ist, und Martin Stein Firestorm als Waffe entwickelte. Der andere Teil von Firestorm ist ein Junge namens Jax, leicht zu beeinflussen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Vaterfigur, weil er seinen Vater verloren hat. Ray Palmer ist ein Omega, er steht im Bann von Sara und tut alles, was sie ihm sagt, weil sie seinen Alpha Mick Rory im Alpha-Kampf besiegt und unterworfen hat. Rory ist ein Schläger und legt gerne Feuer. Er ist fast so brutal wie Sara. Snart ist gestorben, an viel mehr über ihn kann sich Rip nicht mehr erinnern. Er hat auch auf Kendra Saunders vergessen, da sie nicht mehr wichtig ist, sie sollte ihm helfen seine Familie zu retten, doch sie hat ihn betrogen und nur ihren eigenen Seelverwandten gerettet und Rips Gefährtin sterben lassen.

Rip Hunter weiß noch, dass er niemals Liebe erfahren hat, außer durch seine Familie, und dass ihm diese Familie von den Time-Mastern genommen wurde. An eines erinnert er sich ganz genau: An den Moment, als er seinen toten Sohn in den Armen gehalten hat.

Man sagt Omegas werden verrückt, wenn ihre Kinder sterben. Rip Hunter fragt sich manchmal, ob er in diesem Moment, als er den toten Jonas in seinen Armen hielt, verrückt geworden ist. Wie sonst sollten sich die Dinge erklären, die er danach getan hat? Dieses Team zu rekrutieren und bei dem Versuch seine Familie zu retten zu scheitern?

Und warum sonst sollte er ja sagen, als Eobard Thawne ihm den Vorschlag macht den Speer des Schicksals zu finden um seine Familie zurückzubringen. Rip selbst hat den Speer in Einzelteile zerlegt und sie mit Wächtern quer durch die Zeiten verstreut, vermutlich genau deswegen: Um der Versuchung den Speer dafür zu benutzen nicht nachzugeben. Was für eine verrückte Tat! Warum hat er ihn nicht gleich eingesetzt um seine Familie zurück zu bringen?

Langsam aber sicher ist Rip sich sicher: Er muss tatsächlich wahnsinnig geworden sein.

Vielleicht erklärt das auch seine Reaktion auf Sara Lance, als er sie das nächste Mal sieht.

„Rip!", ruft sie, als wäre sie froh ihn zu sehen.

Er hebt seine Waffe und verpasst ihr einen Schuss in den Bauch. Denn alles, woran er sich erinnert, ist das: Diese Frau hat ihn betrogen, sie war die Rädelsführerin und der Grund dafür, dass er seine Familie verloren hat.

Als er sie das nächste Mal wieder sieht, liegt sie auf der Krankenstation der _Waverider._ Jax fleht ihn an ihr nichts zu tun, als Rip ihr Leben gegen Jax einsetzt. „Rip, das ist Sara!", ruft Jax. Rip sieht ihn ausdruckslos an. „Du sagst ihren Namen so, als sollte sie mir etwas bedeuten", erwidert Rip nur. Doch sie bedeutet ihm nichts. Er tötet Sara Lance.

Und ja, er muss verrückt sein, denn für einen Moment ist ihm, als würde jemand in seinem Hinterkopf voll Schmerz aufheulen. Jemand, der sich fast genauso anhört wie er selbst.

* * *

 _A/N: Da ich weniger zum updaten komme, beginnt Pro7 mir nahe zu kommen. Wenn sie mich überholen sollten, bringt das vielleicht Leser für diese Fic ein…._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Ich beschütze nicht ihn

_Warning: Spoiler für Episoden 2.10-2.13, Character Death, Gehirnwäsche_

* * *

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Timecanary, Vixensteel, Atomwave, Sara/Guinevere, Sara/Amaya_

* * *

 **10\. Ich beschütze nicht ihn, ich beschütze dich**

* * *

Es gab mehrere Gründe dafür, warum Sara Jax davon abhielt Rip zu töten, und sie hatte auch nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie Jax beschützen wolle und nicht Rip, als sie die Tat verhinderte. Zumindest nicht ganz.

Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass Jax etwas tat, was er später bereuen würde, und noch weniger wollte sie, dass der junge Beta zum Mörder werden würde, aber trotz allem, was vorgefallen war – Rips Schuss auf sie, und der Tatsache, dass er ihr Genick gebrochen hatte, als sie wehrlos gewesen war – trotz allem wollte sie auch immer noch Rip retten. Immerhin war er Teil ihres Rudels, sie war sein Alpha, und er war, wie sie seit neuestem wusste, ein Omega. Und sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu retten, und wer wusste schon, was Thawne, Darhk und Malcolm ihm alles angetan hatten, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Also ja: Sie es ging ihr darum alle zu schützen, die sie schützen konnte – und das schloss nach Möglichkeit ihr gesamtes Rudel ein.

Und es gelang ihr auch beide zu retten: Jax, der nicht zum Mörder wurde, und Rip, der zuvor zum Mörder geworden war, sie, als er sie wieder lebendig erblickt hatte, aber angesehen hatte, als wäre sie der zugleich wunderbarste und erschreckendste Anblick, der sich ihm jemals geboten hatte. Und dann war Rip weg. Schon wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara, ich hätte ihn irgendwie aufhalten sollen", meinte Jax niedergeschlagen zu ihr, nachdem alles vorbei war, „Nicht, nur dass ich ihm gesagt habe, wo er den Teil des Speers findet, ich habe auch nicht verhindert, dass er dich tötet."

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, zumindest letzteres macht nichts", meinte sie leichthin, „Wie du siehst lebe ich, und es geht mir gut. Du musst dir also keine Gedanken mehr machen."

Jax schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache mir aber Gedanken", erklärte er, „Das alles wird immer komplizierter und nichts läuft so, wie es laufen sollte. Rip ist nicht mehr Rip und das ist mir zu spät klar geworden. Ich dachte, ich dachte wirklich, dass Rip dir niemals etwas antun würde. Aber wer auch immer dieser Mann ist, der aussieht wie Rip Hunter, es ist nicht der Rip, den wir gekannt haben."

Sara hatte auch angenommen, dass Rip ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Und ja, wer auch immer dieser Mann war, der Rips Gesicht trugt, es war nicht der Rip Hunter, den sie gekannt hatten, und es war auch eindeutig nicht der hilflose Filmstudent Phil Gasmer. Trotzdem, Sara wusste, dass Rip immer noch irgendwo in diesem Mann vorhanden war – tief drinnen. Das hatte sie an dem Blick erkannt, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, als sie lebendig vor ihm stand. Rip war nicht verloren, da war sie sich sicher.

„Wir werden den Speer zurück bekommen. Und Rip", versprach Sara, „Und wenn wir ihn haben, dann werden wir herausfinden, was Thawne und die anderen mit ihm angestellt haben und es rückgängig machen. Das verspreche ich dir, Jax, als Alpha dieses Teams verspreche ich dir, dass wir ihn zurückbekommen werden."

Jax schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wollen wir ihn wirklich zurück? Sara, er hat dich getötet. Und die Dinge, die er zu mir gesagt hat …." Er unterbrach sich und sein Blick glitt ins Nichts ab. „Dieser Mann ist überaus gefährlich, Sara", schloss er, „Vielleicht sind wir ohne in besser dran."

„Nein", meinte Sara bestimmt, „Das sind wir nicht."

Denn wenn sie es wären, dann wäre das der Beweis dafür, dass sie als Alpha versagt hatte, und das auf jeder Ebene. Tatsächlich hatte Sara zunehmend das Gefühl, dass sie als Rudel-Alpha versagte und das ständig. Während der improvisierten Weihnachtsfeier betonte sie, dass sie alle eine Familie seien und tat ihr Möglichstes um ihr Image als optimistischer Alpha, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihr zunehmend die Kontrolle entglitt.

Zumindest schienen sich Ray und Mick wieder versöhnt zu haben, wenn man bedachte, dass Ray dem Alpha eine Ratte als Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichte, was diesen wiederum sehr zu freuen schien. Sara wusste nicht genau, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, sie wusste nur, dass es nicht zu übersehen gewesen war, dass es ein Problem zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, doch das schien nun ausgeräumt zu sein.

Dafür verhielten sich Nate und Amaya nun merkwürdig. Sex lag in der Luft, doch die Tatsache, dass sie es endlich getan hatten, schien die Dinge zwischen ihnen seltsamer anstatt entspannter zu machen. Amaya, so nahm Sara an, wollte sich nicht binden, aber Nate war eindeutig schwer in sie verknallt. Vielleicht liebte er sie sogar. Nun, das war Nates Problem, oder? Solange sie noch zusammenarbeiten konnten, war alles in Ordnung, oder? Mick und Ray hatten es doch auch irgendwie wieder hingekriegt. Trotzdem sollte sie als Alpha vermutlich mit Amaya reden. Aber sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust dazu, und was sollte auch schon groß dabei herauskommen? Sie konnte Amaya befehlen Nate keine falsche Hoffnung zu machen, aber wer sagte schon, dass Amaya sich daran halten würde oder konnte?

In letzter Zeit hörte doch sowieso niemand mehr auf Sara. Martin hat seine Zeitabweichung von einer Tochter an Bord der _Waverider_ gebracht, ohne das vorher mit Sara zu besprechen, und Mick hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt als dieser an die Nase zu binden, dass sie eine Zeitabweichung war, und das obwohl Sara ihm sogar noch mal extra befohlen hatte darüber die Klappe zu halten, da sie wusste, dass er Martin nicht genug respektierte um auf seine Wünsche zu hören.

Jax hatte Martin nicht davon abgehalten Lily an Bord zu bringen. Und es war offensichtlich, dass Mick irgendetwas vor ihr geheim hielt, etwas von dem Martin zu wissen schien (warum sonst sollte er eine Gehirnoperation an dem Alpha durchführen?). Nate respektierte ihre Schlafenszeiten nicht und spielte die ganze Nacht lang lauten Lärm, den er als Musik bezeichnete, und Rip hatte sich gegen sie gewandt. Vermutlich hatte die Liga der – die Gruppe des Speedsters - Sara würde nicht diesen lächerlichen von Nate ersonnenen Namen verwenden! – vermutlich hatte diese Gruppe Rip versprochen, dass er seine Familie zurückbekommen würde, und Malcolm hatte ihn dann wohl auch noch hypnotisiert oder ähnliches. Und jetzt hatten sie auch noch den ersten Teil des Speers des Schicksals. Und durch Rip wussten sie auch, wo sich die anderen Teile befanden.

 _Wenn man sich die kalten Fakten so ansieht, dann ist es offensichtlich, dass ich als Team-Führerin versagt habe. Vielleicht haben all jene, die sagen, dass man als Alpha kein Anführer sein kann doch recht._

Sara wusste, dass Selbstzweifel alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Wenn sie ein Beta gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie alle Probleme der letzten Zeit vielleicht nur als Pech und schlechtes Timing angesehen, doch da sie ein Alpha war konnte sie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob das Alles nicht irgendwie an ihr lag, ob sie nicht versagt hatte, weil sie einfach nicht dazu gemacht war das Team anzuführen. _Es liegt daran, dass ich tot war. Nach meinem Tod werde ich immer melancholisch und instabil._

Doch sie musste weiterhin anführen. An wen sonst sollte sie die Führung des Rudels abgeben? Martin hatte bewiesen, dass er nicht in der Lage war mit dem Stress des Anführertums umzugehen, und Jax war drauf und dran gewesen Rip zu töten. Offensichtlich war er noch nicht bereit für den Posten des Rudelführers. Und Amaya war einfach noch zu neu im Team und im Zeitreisebusiness. Und sie war ebenfalls ein Alpha. Und Mick, Ray und Nate waren sowieso von vorne herein ungeeignet. Also blieb nur noch Sara.

Sara, die weiterhin vorgab alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, selbst nachdem sie den toten Dr. Mid-Nite entdeckten. Rip hatte es wieder getan, er hatte wieder gemorde,t und diesmal war keine Gideon da gewesen um die Konsequenzen seines Handelns ungeschehen zu machen. Und damit hatte die Liga- die Gruppe von Thawne – noch einen Teil mehr vom Speer.

Und Amaya war wütend. Sehr wütend. Sie hatten Dr. Mid-Nites Leiche gerade erst entdeckt, als sie schon loslegte, „Sie müssen für das bezahlen, was sie getan haben. Rip Hunter muss dafür bezahlen!", knurrte sie, „Wie könnt ihr immer noch behaupten er wäre euer Freund?!"

„Ich habe das nie behauptet", meinte Mick.

„Rip weiß nicht, was er tut. Thawne und die anderen haben ihm irgendetwas angetan!", erklärte Sara hitzig, „Ich weiß das alles sieht schlimm aus, aber wenn Rip bei Sinnen wäre, würde er so etwas niemals tun!"

„Das sagst du so einfach! Die Wahrheit ist: Dieser Mann ist ein Monster! Der einzige Grund, warum du das nicht einsehen willst, ist der, dass er einmal dein Omega war!", warf ihr Amaya vor.

„Was?! Nein, ich wusste doch nicht einmal, dass Rip ein Omega ist!", behauptete Sara erstaunt, „Da war niemals etwas zwischen uns."

Mick gab einen Laut von sich, der sich verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen anhörte. Sara funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Vielleicht war niemals etwas zwischen euch, aber du wolltest, dass etwas zwischen euch passiert und das läuft auf dasselbe hinaus!", meinte Amaya wegwerfend, „Du verhältst dich wie ein verliebter Alpha, Sara, und nicht wie ein Rudelführer!"

Sara schnappte nach Luft. „Uh-oh", meinte Mick dazu.

„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir alle eine fünfminütige Pause einlegen ums uns zu beruhigen…", meldete sich Martin zu Wort, doch Sara hatte keine Lust auf Beta-Vermittlung und ignorierte ihn.

„Forderst du mich etwa heraus, Amaya?!", wollte sie wütend wissen, „Willst du der Alpha dieses Rudels sein? Das hier ist nicht die JSA, Amaya, wir sind die Legends of Tomorrow. Bei uns laufen die Dinge anders. Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist diese Gruppe zusammenzuhalten und ständig für alle und jeden Babysitter spielen zu müssen! Wir haben nicht nur einen sondern zwei Omegas im Team und dabei ist Rip nicht mit eingerechnet. Und wir haben drei Alphas. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass wir irgendetwas geregelt kriegen, aber wir kriegen es geregelt, und weißt du auch weswegen? Weil wir einander nicht aufgeben! Wir geben Rip nicht auf, und wir werden uns nicht zu einem Rachefeldzug hinreißen lassen! Es tut mir leid um Dr. Mid-Nite, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dir überhaupt um ihn geht. Du wirfst mir vor mich wie ein verliebter Alpha zu benehmen, aber was ist mit dir? Es geht dir immer noch um den Mord an Rex. Einen Mord, mit dem Rip nichts zu tun hatte! Und das Schlimmste an all dem ist, dass du dich in Wahrheit doch nur schuldig fühlst wegen deiner Gefühle für Nate!"

„Hey, lasst mich da raus!", bat Nate zaghaft, erschien trotz seines Einwurfs aber zu stolz und glücklich über Saras letze Behauptung zu sein um überzeugend zu wirken.

Amaya starrte Sara wütend an. „Also, du hast die Wahl", fuhr Sara fort, „Entweder du forderst mich hier und jetzt zum Alpha-Kampf heraus, oder du findest dich mit meinem Führungsstil ab!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille. Alle blickten zwischen Sara und Amaya hin und her. Dann meinte Amaya: „Nun gut. Wir machen es weiterhin auf deine Weise. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Rip Hunter ist nicht der Mann, den du in ihm sehen willst."

„Das wird sich noch zeigen", meinte Sara und war insgeheim sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Amaya darauf verzichtet hatte sie herauszufordern. Zwar hätte Sara vermutlich gewonnen, aber ein Kampf hätte mit Sicherheit zu einer Spaltung des Teams geführt. _Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, warum Amaya auf ihn verzichtet hat. Auch wenn sie vermutlich anderer Meinung ist, was den Gewinner angeht…_

Trotzdem blieb die Konfrontation mit Amaya nicht ohne Folgen für Sara. Sie dachte immer noch über die Worte der anderen Frau nach, als sie in Camelot ankamen. Camelot, das es nur dank dem Fragment des Speers des Schicksals gab. Camelot, in dem es Guinevere gab. Guinevere war die Königin, doch sie war offensichtlich nicht Artus' Gefährtin. Artus war ein streitbarer Beta, doch Guinevere war ein Alpha, und als solcher musste sie die Verteidigung von Camelot übernehmen, als dieses von einer gehirngewaschenen Armee angeführt von Damien Darhk und Rip, zu der auch Artus zählte, angegriffen wurde. Sara glaubte an Guinevere, mehr noch als diese an sich selber glaubte, und ihre stürmische Romanze beruhte vermutlich genauso viel auf Bewunderung wie auf Anziehung. Und ein wenig vielleicht auch auf Amayas Unterstellung in Bezug auf Rip. Mit der Königin von Camelot anzubandeln war wohl die beste Möglichkeit um zu beweisen, dass Amaya sich irrte, was Saras Gefühle für Rip anging.

Leider erwies sich der Ausflug nach Camelot ansonsten nicht gerade als Volltreffer, was die ohnehin schon belastete Teamdynamik anging. Ray verhielt sich wie ein Kind in Disneyland, wurde Mitglied der Tafelrunde, und wollte unbedingt mit dieser in den Kampf ziehen, selbst wenn er dafür in dieser Zeit des frühen Mittelalters zurückbleiben müsste. Und Amaya versuchte das Speerfragment aus Camelot zu stehlen, und das obwohl dessen Hüterin Merlin alias Stargirl ihre Freundin war. Letztlich ging alles gut aus: Sie retteten Camelot, mussten Ray nicht zurücklassen, und bekamen das Speerfragment von Stargirl freiwillig anvertraut, Sara bekam einen Kuss von Guinevere, und es gelang ihnen sogar Rip gefangen zu nehmen.

Rip war in der Schlacht verletzt und von seinem Kameraden Damien Darhk zurückgelassen worden. Sara hatte nicht vor ihn ebenfalls zurückzulassen. Rip schien von ihr zu erwarten, dass sie ihn töten würde, was sie verletzten sollte, doch es bestätigt nur, was sie schon wusste, seit er sie angeschossen hatte: Dieser Mann war nicht Rip Hunter.

Aber vielleicht könnten sie ihn wieder zu Rip machen. Sara verfrachtete Rip in die Zelle an Bord der _Waverider,_ befahl Gideon seine Befehle zu ignorieren, und fragte sich dann, was sie wegen ihrem auseinanderfallenden Team unternehmen sollte.

 _Was für ein Alpha lässt einen Rudel-Omega in einer potentiell gefährlichen Situation zurück? Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?_ Ray hatte ihr natürlich sofort verziehen und ihren Wingman bei Guinevere gespielt. Aber Nate und Mick würden ihr nicht so schnell vergeben, soviel war sicher. Und die ganze Sache mit Amaya. Amaya, die auf keine Befehle mehr hörte. Amayas deren Kritik an ihren Fähigkeiten und Gefühlen Sara offenbar härter getroffen hatte als angenommen.

Sara war alleine in Rips Büro und überlegte sich ihren nächsten Schritt, als Mick hereinkam. „Der Engländer ist gut gesichert", erklärte der andere Alpha. Sara nickte, doch da Mick nicht wieder gegangen war, nahm sie an, dass er noch mehr zu sagen hatte.

Sara hatte so eine Ahnung, worum es ging. „Mick, ich….", begann sie, doch Mick unterbrach sie. „Wenn du Ray noch einmal unnötiger Gefahr aussetzen solltest, nur weil du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, ob du einen anderen Alpha ficken oder töten willst, dann töte ich dich", meinte er kühl. Sara schauderte, ob des ernsten Tonfalls. Mick klang so, als würde er diese Drohung absolut ernst meinen.

„Verstanden", meinte sie deswegen nur. Mick nickte und ging dann wieder. Sara fragte sich welchen anderen Alpha er gemeint hatte: Guinevere oder Amaya. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er hätte sich nicht auf die Königin von Camelot bezogen.

 _Sieht so aus als würde alles immer wieder zurück zu Amaya führen,_ dachte Sara frustriert und wie aufs Stichwort tauchte diese als nächstes in Rips Büro auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Sara. Wenn du mich aus dem Team werfen und wieder in den 1940'ern absetzen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen", sagte sie sofort, „Du hattest recht. In Wahrheit ging es mir um Rex. Ich war so verbohrt und besessen davon ihm Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren zu lassen, dass ich sogar bereit war eine Freundin zu hintergehen. Dass Courtney mir überhaupt verzeihen konnte … das muss wohl daran liegen, dass sie ein Beta ist."

„Immerhin vertraut sie dir. Sie hat uns das Speerfragment anvertraut", erinnerte Sara die andere Frau.

„Ja, aber ich denke, sie hat es uns nur gegeben, weil sie von dir und Ray so beeindruckt war. Du hattest Recht mit Nate. Ich … in der Zeit in der ich lebe gibt es so etwas wie freundschaftlichen Sex nicht wirklich, und da er ein Omega ist und ich ein Alpha, hat mich das alles unglaublich verwirrt, und ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt. So als würde ich Rex betrügen. Deswegen war ich so besessen von dem Speer und Captain Hunter und dem Rest der Legion. Ich denke, ich habe Gefühle für Nate. Auch wenn er einfach nur wegen dem Sex mit mir zusammen sein möchte", erklärte Amaya, „Und ich bin offenbar Alpha genug um mich trotzdem auf das ganze einzulassen."

Sara war sich nicht so sicher, ob Nate wirklich nur wegen dem Sex mit Amaya zusammen sein wollte. Eigentlich war sie sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Fall war. Aber es stand ihr nicht zu dazu etwas zu sagen. Oder freundschaftlichen Alpha-Sex vorzuschlagen. Amaya war so schon verwirrt genug. Und Sara erging es nicht viel besser.

„Wir haben uns beide in Camelot nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert", meinte sie schließlich, „Ich meine, Ray und Mick und Martin und Jax und Nate, die haben den Tag gerettet, während wir … mit Alpha-Spielchen beschäftigt waren. Vielleicht hast du ja recht, und ich bin kein besonders guter Rudelführer. Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit…"

„Wir haben das Speerfragment, und wir haben Captain Hunter. Das ist ein Sieg", erinnerte Amaya sie.

Sara seufzte. „Wir haben einen geistig verwirrten Rip Hunter und nicht alle Teile des Speers. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich darin einen Sieg sehen kann", sagte sie, „Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Was wenn wir Rip nicht retten können? Was wenn es keinen Weg gibt, das was die Liga mit ihm gemacht hat, rückgängig zu machen?"

„Du musst wirklich aufgewühlt sein, wenn du sie als Liga der Verdammnis bezeichnest", merkte Amaya an.

„Ich habe nur Liga gesagt. Du kannst Nate gerne ausrichten, dass ich seinen dummen Namen niemals verwenden werde und dabei bleibt's!"

Amaya lächelte. „Selbst, wenn es uns nicht gelingt Captain Hunter wieder zu dem Mann zu machen, der er zuvor gewesen ist, nachher können wir wenigstens sagen, dass wir es versucht haben", meinte sie, „Ein Rudel hält zusammen, egal was passiert, das ist es doch, was die Legends of Tomorrow ausmacht, oder etwa nicht?"

Sara nickte. „Das stimmt. Das habe ich behauptet, nicht wahr? Zeit sich daran zu halten", meinte sie.

Als die _Waverider_ wenig später wegen eines Sabotageaktes von Rip abstürzte, begann Sara sich zu fragen, ob Amaya nicht vielleicht doch am Anfang recht gehabt hatte, als sie noch behauptet hatte Rip sei ein Monster, das man nicht retten könnte.

* * *

 _A/N: Mit der nächsten Folge komme ich endlich zu dem Teil, ab dem die Fic nicht mehr nur den Inhalt der zweiten Staffel nach kaut, wobei es aber noch weiterhin Rückblicke auf diese geben wird. Außerdem wird diese Fic immer länger, weswegen ich überlege sie zu beenden und die eigentliche Handlung, die ich machen wollte, in einem zweiten Teil mache… Mhm. Gedanken dazu sind willkommen._

 _Reviews?_


	14. Ich habe mich eben einsam gefühlt

_Warning: Explizite Spoiler für Episoden 2.13_

* * *

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Atomwave, Vixensteel, Timecanary, Mick/Kara, Ray/Oliver_

* * *

 **11\. Ich habe mich eben einsam gefühlt**

* * *

Ray war nicht gerade stolz darauf, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der die aufblühende Romanze von Amaya und Nate zu unterbinden versuchte. Er mochte Nate, und er mochte Amaya, und er wünschte beiden alles Glück der Welt, und er war überzeugt davon, dass sie einander glücklich machen könnten, aber wenn ihre Romanze das Potential dazu hatte eine Freundin von ihm aus der Existenz zu löschen … nun, dann musste er doch wohl einschreiten, oder?

Wenn er sich dabei nur nicht so sehr wie ein Verräter fühlen würde. Immerhin waren Nate und Amaya für ihn dagewesen, als die ganze Sache mit Mick schief gegangen war. Und wie dankte er es ihnen?

 _Aber es geht um Mari! Ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen, oder?_

Wieder in seiner alten Hütte in der Kreidezeit zu sein und die Figuren, die er von seinem Rudel gemacht hatte, rechtfertigen zu müssen, half auch nicht gerade dabei sich besser zu fühlen. „Ich habe mich eben einsam gefühlt!", erklärte er, nachdem Nate die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen einer seiner Figuren und Sara festgestellt hatte.

Nicht, dass Ray sich im Moment viel weniger einsam fühlen würde. Alles war ziemlich schrecklich, und daran trug nur er selber die Schuld. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Aber nein, offenbar hatte er aus der ganzen Sache mit Oliver nichts gelernt. Warum hatte er sich auch dazu hinreißen lassen mit Mick zu schlafen?

Weil er nicht anders gekonnt hatte, nicht nach „Du bist Ray Palmer, du wissenschaftest dir den Weg aus jeder Situation heraus". Das war das Netteste was jemals jemand zu Ray gesagt hatte. Und nachdem Mick sich davor immer so sehr gegen jeden Verführungsversuch von Ray gewehrt hatte, war er eigentlich ziemlich überrascht darüber gewesen, dass er sich danach mit einem Mal verführen ließ. Falls man überhaupt von Verführung sprechen konnte. Ray hatte ihn in seinem Quartier aufgesucht und versprochen die Kältekanone zu reparieren, und Mick dabei einfach nur die Hand auf den Arm gelegt und dann … Nun, der Rest war wohl, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte.

Nur, dass die Geschichte kein Happy End hatte. Was danach wirklich passiert war bzw. warum es passiert war, hatte Ray nur durch Amayas Hilfe herausgefunden, nachdem er sich bei ihr (und Nate) ausgeheult hatte.

Zunächst wusste er nur, dass Mick ihn, nach ihren Trip in den Wilden Westen, auf Abstand zu halten schien und dann im Jahr 2016 auf einmal großes Interesse an einem anderen Omega zeigte. Es wäre schlimm genug gewesen, wenn er mit einem Beta oder einem anderen Alpha geflirtet hätte, aber ein Omega - das war eine Beleidigung für Ray. Und es musste sich ja noch dazu ausgerechnet um Supergirl handeln. Ein Alien aus einer anderen Welt und einer anderen Dimension, mit Haut wie Stahl, der Fähigkeit zu fliegen, einem Hitze – und einem Röntgenblick, und einer Lunge die zu Wundern fähig war, und das zu alle dem noch dazu hübsch und freundlich war und kurze Röcke trug. Ray hatte keine Chance! Supergirl war der bessere Fang, das konnte ein Blinder erkennen, und leider war Mick nicht blind. Aber warum er sich zuerst so lange geweigert hatte etwas mit Ray anzufangen, nur um dann doch mit ihm schlafen, nur um ihn dann fallen zu lassen, sobald er den Geruch eines anderen Omegas auffing, das konnte Ray nicht sagen.

Als wäre der Trip nach 2016 nicht schon unangenehm genug, da Ray Barry sagen musste, dass Snart tot war, und sich dann auch noch herausstellte, dass Barry eigenmächtig an der Zeitlinie herum gepfuscht hatte.

Und außerdem war Oliver da. Oliver, der nicht mehr mit Felicity zusammen war, für Ray aber kaum mehr als ein paar nette Worte übrig hatte, da so viel um sie herum geschah, und eindeutig mehr auf Barry und Supergirl (noch einer!) fixiert war als auf Ray. Nicht, dass Ray wollen würde, dass Oliver auf ihn fixiert wäre. Dieser Zug war abgefahren, als er sich den Legends angeschlossen hatte, aber trotzdem bewies es, dass sich manche Dinge nie zu ändern schienen. Nicht, dass Mick das so sehen würde.

Nachdem sie 2016 wieder verlassen hatten, meinte er doch tatsächlich zu Ray: „Und war es nett im Alpha-Dunst vom Kerl in Grün herumhängen zu dürfen? Es scheint dir ja ziemlichen Spaß gemacht zu haben bei ihm zu sein."

Ray konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Mick war derjenige, der Supergirl hinterher geschnüffelt hatte, und nun drehte er es irgendwie so als wäre Ray derjenige, der sich daneben benommen hätte! „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Mick, die meiste Zeit über, die ich mit Oliver verbracht habe, waren wir die Gefangenen der Dominators in einer Virtuellen Realität, in der wir kaum miteinander interagiert haben", verteidigte er sich deswegen, „Und wieso hast du Kara eigentlich gesagt, dass sie dich anrufen soll?!"

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Weil sie es nicht tun wird, deswegen. Wo ist also der Schaden? Sie ist heiß und stammt aus einer anderen Dimension. Warum sollte ich nicht mit ihr flirten?", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

Ray hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihm jemand gerade einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. Wenn Mick ihm diese Frage stellen musste, nun, dann war es offensichtlich, dass er ihre gemeinsame Nacht anders interpretiert hatte als Ray.

„Ja, sie ist so ziemlich perfekt, nicht wahr?", meinte er dann und fügte mit einem hoffentlich nicht zu falsch wirkenden Lächeln hinzu: „Und seltsamer Weise sieht sie fast genauso aus wie meine Cousine. Ist das zu fassen? Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen etwas kritischeren Blick auf dem Stammbaum meiner Familie werfen. Möglicherweise haben wir irgendwann kryptonisches Blut in unsere Erblinie hineingemischt. Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich Nate versprochen habe mit ihm ein paar von Rips geheimen Daten über die JSA durchzugehen, um so vielleicht herauszufinden, was wirklich aus der JSA wurde. Amaya wollte auch helfen, also… Bis später."

Danach machte er sich schnell auf in Richtung Bibliothek, überzeugt davon, dass Mick ihm nicht dorthin folgen würde und enttäuscht darüber, dass er ihm wirklich nicht dorthin folgte. Nun, es war seine eigene Schuld, nicht wahr? Er kannte Mick Rory, er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich einließ. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so weh tun würde.

Also versuchte er seinerseits Mick auf Abstand zu halten, indem er mehr Zeit mit Nate und Amaya verbrachte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als nach Zeichen Ausschau zu halten, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Mick vielleicht trotz allem noch immer Interesse an ihm hatte und jedes Mal enttäuscht zu sein, wenn er kein solches Zeichen entdeckte. Von Mick vor Amaya herabgesetzt zu werden, nachdem es ihm bereits verwehrt worden war Eliot Ness sein zu dürfen, schmerzte ihn mehr als es eigentlich sollte. Er war herablassende Kommentare von Mick gewöhnt und wusste, dass der andere Mann sie nicht so meinte, zumindest hatte er sich das bisher immer eingeredet. Aber vielleicht irrte er sich ja. Vielleicht meinte Mick sie in Wahrheit doch so. Vielleicht hatte bei Mick einfach nur Notstand geherrscht, vielleicht hatte er nur darum und aus keinem anderen Grund mit Ray geschlafen.

Beim Filmabend mit Nate und Amaya klagte er den beiden sein Leid, und da sich Amaya besser als die meisten anderen mit Mick zu verstehen schien, versprach sie ihm herauszufinden, was eigentlich mit Mick los war. Sie kam mit einer überraschenden Antwort zurück zu Ray.

Offenbar hatte sich Mick tatsächlich mit voller Absicht von Ray zurückgezogen, aber nicht aus den Gründen, die Ray angenommen hatte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Kampf gegen Turnballs Männer, bei dem Nate verletzt wurde? Mick hat in diesem Kampf die Kontrolle verloren, und Nate wurde von den Zwergsternkugeln getroffen, weil er sich vor Mick stellen wollte. Und Mick gibt sich jetzt die Schuld daran", erklärte Amaya, „Er war immer schon der Meinung, dass er keinen Omega verdient hat, und nun wurde ein Omega seinetwegen verletzt, was seine Meinung über sich selbst bestätigt hat. Das nächste Mal könntest du derjenige sein, der Schaden nimmt, und das will er nicht riskieren. Außerdem ist eifersüchtig auf deine Beziehung zu Green Arrow, und ich glaube er hat deswegen mit Supergirl geflirtet, weil er dich eifersüchtig machen wollte, es dann aber genutzt um dich endgültig zu vertreiben, was er jetzt bereut. Er vermisst dich ebenfalls, Ray. Auch wenn er der Meinung ist, dass du ohne ihn besser dran bist. Er meint, er sei instabil. Und wir hätten keine Ahnung wie instabil."

„Und das hat er dir alles einfach so gesagt?", wunderte sich Ray.

„Oh, nein, dafür war eine Menge Alkohol und Charme nötig", erwiderte Amaya, „Aber letztlich habe ich genug aus ihm herausbekommen um mir alles andere zusammenzureimen."

Nun, irgendwie ergab das alles auch Sinn. Mick hatte damit begonnen sich zurückzuziehen, nachdem Nate verletzt worden war, und er war eifersüchtig wegen Oliver gewesen, und er benahm sich in letzter Zeit seltsamer als jemals zuvor. Und außerdem hatte Rays Verführungsversuchen lange Zeit widerstanden. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich, vielleicht glaubte er wirklich, dass er einen Omega nicht verdienen würde, dass er Ray nicht verdienen würde. Doch die Frage lautete, nun, da er das alles wusste, was sollte Ray mit diesem Wissen anstellen?

Vielleicht reichte es einfach damit aufzuhören Mick aus dem Weg zu gehen. Tatsächlich kam Mick immer noch manchmal in Rays Zimmer vorbei, meistens mit einem Sandwich in der Hand, um nachzusehen, was der Omega gerade tat. In der letzten Zeit hatte Ray diese Besuche meistens umgangen, indem er behauptet hatte, dass er etwas vorhätte und jetzt weg müsse, wenn Mick auftauchte. Das würde ab nun anders werden.

Außerdem beschloss Ray zu testen, ob Mick noch Interesse an ihm hatte anstatt nur auf Zeichen zu warten, die er wegen seines Kummers doch nicht erkennen würde. Also konfrontierte er Mick mit der Tatsache, dass seine Krümel eine Ratte an Bord des Schiffes gelockt hatten. Als er Mick mit seinem Finger in die Brust stieß, während er seine beste Version des „Haushaltsomegas" ablieferte - (So nannten ihn die anderen, weil er der einzige war, der sich darum bemühte so etwas wie einen Haushalt am Laufen zu halten seit Rip nicht mehr an Bord war. Nate war für einen Omega ein erstaunlicher Freund von Dreck und Chaos, und die anderen taten sowieso immer so als wüssten sie nichts vom Haushaltsrad) - , konnte er für einen kurzen Moment Lust in Micks Augen aufflackern sehen, bevor dieser seine Hand packte und ihm den Arm verdrehte.

Wenn es nach Ray gegangen wäre, dann hätte Mick gerne weitermachen und ihn auf der Stelle besteigen dürfen, doch der Pyromane ließ seine Hand enttäuschender Weise nach Rays Entschuldigung wieder los. Doch es reichte. Ray wusste nun, dass Amaya recht hatte. Mick hatte sich nicht aus Desinteresse von ihm abgewandt, sondern weil er zu viel Interesse an ihm hatte.

Ray musste ihm jetzt nur zeigen, dass die Türe immer noch offen war. Er schenkte Mick die Ratte, die er in Miniaturform bekämpft hatte, und hörte später gerne, dass Mick nicht einverstanden damit gewesen war, dass Sara ihn in Camelot hatte zurücklassen wollen. (Nicht, dass ihn der Gedanke daran, dass Sara vorgehabt hatte ihn zurückzulassen glücklich machte, aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Als Captain musste man manchmal seine persönlichen Gefühle zurückstellen und an das große Ganze denken, also konnte er ihre Entscheidung verstehen).

Und dann stürzten sie in der Kreidezeit ab, und Ray wusste zwar nicht genau, wo er mit Mick gerade stand, aber er wusste, wo Amaya und Nate standen, und es machte ihm Sorgen. Mari war nicht nur seine Freundin, sie war auch eine Heldin, die Leuten geholfen hatte. All diese Leute liefen Gefahr vollkommen andere Leben zu führen, wenn es Mari niemals geben würde.

„Amaya ist nicht wie wir", erklärte er Nate, „Sie gehört zur Zeitlinie. Sie muss dorthin zurück, wo sie herkommt. Sie muss ihre Tochter zur Welt bringen und ihr Totem weitervererben. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dich verstehen. Amaya ist wunderbar, aber es hat keine Zukunft, Nate."

Natürlich war Nate von dieser Aussage nicht besonders begeistert. Er versprach Ray seine Worte zu überdenken und seine Affäre mit Amaya zu beenden, doch Ray war sich nicht so sicher, ob er dem anderen Omega auch wirklich glauben konnte, dass dieser das durchziehen würde. Ray wusste wie ein verliebter Omega aussah, er hatte schon oft genug einen im Spiegel gesehen. _Nun, zumindest habe ich es versucht. Der Rest bleibt Nate überlassen._

Amaya konnte er das alles nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Nicht nur, weil es ihre Zukunft betraf, sondern auch deswegen, weil sie ihm so sehr mit Mick geholfen hatte, und das eine schreckliche Art wäre sich zu revanchieren. Und Ray war schmerzlich bewusst, dass sein Wissen über Amayas Zukunft immer zwischen ihm und dem Alpha stehen würde, egal wie nahe sie sich ansonsten standen, und nun würde es auch zwischen Nate und Amaya stehen. _Wer tut so was seinem besten Freund an? Kein Wunder, dass Mick mich nicht will. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch._ Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Mick ihn sehr wohl wollte und nur unter Selbstzweifel litt. _Aber das zu wissen, macht mich nicht weniger einsam._

Ray seufzte. Und sah dann dabei zu wie Amaya die Dinge mit Gertrude regelte, die nicht erfreut war über einen menschlichen Alpha, der nicht Mick war und nach Ray roch. Und Ray sah auch Nates verliebten Blick. Den er gut verstehen konnte, immerhin führte dieser Moment der Dinosaurier-Kommunikation dazu, dass sich Ray fast selbst in Amaya verliebte. Nein, Nate würde sie niemals freiwillig aufgeben. Soviel war sicher.

Zumindest war es Sara und Jax gelungen den bösen Rip wieder zum guten Rip zu machen. Also waren nicht alle Nachrichten schlecht

Ray hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen die Wahrheit über Rips Geschlechteridentität schon länger gewusst, aber für sich behalten. Ihm war relativ früh auf ihrer Reise aufgefallen, dass ein anderer Omega an Bord sein musste. Kein Geruchsblocker der Zukunft war so gut, dass er Omega-Geruch vollkommen verdecken konnte, und während die anderen diesen auf Ray schoben, wusste Ray natürlich, wo er gewesen war und wo nicht. Nach dem Ausschlussverfahren hatte er schließlich ermittelt, dass dieser andere Omega Rip sein musste. Jax und Martin konnten es nicht sein, die Alphas waren eindeutig echte Alphas, und nach Leonards Tod war der fremde Geruch nicht verschwunden sondern sogar noch öfter aufgetaucht.

Also ja, Ray hatte gewusst, dass Rip ein Omega war, aber ihn als Omega zu sehen, und zwar nicht als mörderisch-durch-geknallter Omega, der sie alle töten wollte, sondern als normalen Omega, der in geduckter Haltung vor allen stand und ihnen seine Kehle entblößte und so sehr nach Verzweiflung und Schuld roch, dass es Sara fast dazu trieb ihn vor den Augen aller anderen in die Arme zu nehmen, war auch für Ray sonderbar. Rip versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, soviel war klar, aber wie entschuldigte man sich für Dinge, für die es keine Entschuldigung gab?

Ray konnte das Ganze nicht länger mit ansehen und beschloss das zu tun, was Sara nicht über sich brachte, Rip aber jetzt brauchte, und umarmte den anderen Omega einfach schnell. Rip erstarrte für einen Moment erschrocken in Rays Arme, doch dieser meinte nur beruhigend: „Keine Sorge, das ist nur eine _Willkommen Daheim, alles ist vergeben und vergessen_ -Umarmung. Die helfen manchmal." Tatsächlich schien sie auch Rip zu helfen, der sich nach diesen Worten ein wenig entspannte.

Ray ließ den Briten los, der sich nun unsicher an Nate und Amaya wandte. Nate strahlte ihn freundlich an. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Rip", meinte er.

Dann wandte sich Rip Amaya zu. Alle hielten den Atem an. Sie alle erinnerten sich noch gut genug daran, wie wütend Amaya gewesen war, als sie Dr. Mid-Nites Leiche entdeckt hatten. Falls sie Rip nun abweisen oder sogar angreifen würde… Ray bemerkte wie Sara ihre Muskeln anspannte und stellte nach einem kurzen Blick in Micks Richtung zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass dieser dasselbe tat. Doch kein geistig gesunder Alpha könnte ein Häuflein Omega-Elend, das so aussah wie Rip Hunter im Augenblick, angreifen. „Es ist gut, dass Sie wieder Sie selbst sind, Captain Hunter", meinte Amaya. Rip entspannte sich nun sichtlich und alle anderen atmeten auf.

„Ja, Mann, es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist!", befand Jax und klopfte Rip jovial auf die Schulter, „Ich habe mein bestes getan um die _Waverider_ in Schuss zu halten, aber keiner kennt sie so gut wie du. Und all die Dinge im geheimen Abteil… Von der Hälfte des Zeugs wissen wir nicht einmal, was es tut!"

Rip war offensichtlich nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie sein geheimes Abteil gefunden hatten, doch er sagte nichts dazu, sondern zog nur eine Grimasse. „Miss Lance war ein exzellenter Captain in Ihrer Abwesenheit", meinte Martin, „Aber wir sind froh beide unsere Captains zurück zu haben."

Rip nickte. „Ich, es gibt noch etwas für das ich mich wohl entschuldigen muss", meinte er dann, „Ich hatte nicht vor mein wahres Geschlecht vor Ihnen allen zu verbergen, aber die Macht der Gewohnheit ist schwer abzuschütteln. Und ich wusste nicht, ob Sie auch einem Omega folgen würden."

„Warum nicht? Nur weil die Zeitbastarde das nicht tun? Omega, Alpha, Beta, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Sie sind immer noch der gleiche Bastard wie immer, Hunter", meinte Mick schulterzuckend, „Aber Respekt. Ich kenne einige Betrüger, aber noch keiner hat eine Rolle so lange und so gut durchgezogen."

Rip starrte ihn an. Dann meinte er langsam: „Ja, ich denke, das war es. Die Rolle eines Betrügers."

„Was Mick damit sagen wollte, Rip, ist dass du für uns immer noch derselbe bist, und wir dir nicht böse sind, weil du vorgegeben hast ein Beta zu sein", erklärte Sara mit bösen Blick auf Mick, „Ich gebe zu, dass diese Tatsache zu einiger Verwirrung an Bord geführt hat, aber das Geschlecht eines Menschen ist seine Privatangelegenheit. Wir respektieren das."

Alle – mit Ausnahme von Mick – nickten einheitlich.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie die Wahrheit für sich behalten haben, obwohl Sie davon wussten, Dr. Palmer", meinte Rip nun.

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, wie Sara schon sagte: Es ging niemanden etwas an", meinte er.

Jax wandte sich Ray zu. „Moment mal, du wusstest davon? Aber wie?!", wunderte er sich.

Ray deutete auf seine Nase. „Ausschlussprinzip. Ich dachte lange Zeit, dass es vermutlich Snart sein muss, aber nach dem Oculus wurde mir klar, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Und außerdem: Omegas erkennen andere Omegas. Immer", erklärte er.

Jax murmelte irgendetwas von „selbst für einen Beta eine miese Nase", was Rip dazu zu nötigen schien sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen.

„Genug jetzt davon", entschied Sara, „Wir haben eine lange Woche hinter uns und brauchen alle dringend Schlaf. Morgen können wir uns mit den restlichen Stücken des Speers, der Legion und der JSA beschäftigen. Und mit allem anderen auch."

„Da gebe ich Captain Lance recht", mischte sich Gideons Stimme ein, „Sie alle standen lange Zeit unter extrem großen Stress, doch dazu besteht jetzt kein Grund mehr. Trotzdem brauchen Sie, wie alle biologischen Wesen, das eine oder andere Mal Erholung."

Zustimmendes Raunen wurde ausgetauscht. Nate und Amaya verschwanden gemeinsam (vermutlich nicht um Schluss zu machen), und Sara und Rip ebenfalls (vermutlich um nicht zu schlafen sondern um tiefschürende Alpha-Omega-Gespräche zu führen). Martin verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, während sich Jax an Gideon wandte und fragte, ob sie „diese Gestalt" aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund gewählt hätte (Was auch immer er damit meinte). Ray wandte sich an Mick: „Sie haben recht, wir sollten dringend Schlafen gehen."

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hole mir vorher noch einen Snack", meinte er, „Und ich muss Axel füttern." (So hatte er die Ratte genannt).

Ray beschloss einen Vorstoß zu wagen. Immerhin hatten sie es geschafft Rip zu retten, also zahlten sich Risiken manchmal vielleicht doch aus. „Wenn du aufgegessen hast, dann könntest du, wenn du willst, bei mir vorbeischauen. Meine Türe ist immer unverschlossen", erklärte er.

Mick stutzte. „Schmalzbubi … Ray", begann er und warf dann einen wütenden Blick in Jaxs Richtung, der unauffällig auffällig lauschte und schnell murmelte er müsse zu Martin, nachdem er Micks Blick aufgefangen hatte. Mick wandte sich wieder Ray zu. „Das wäre keine gute Idee", sagte er dann.

„Und wenn schon? Wann hatte das letzte Mal jemand auf diesem Schiff eine gute Idee?!", gab Ray zurück, „Du sollst nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest, Mick, aber du sollst wissen, dass es diese Möglichkeit gibt. Und für mich gibt es nur diese. Oliver ist lange vorbei, Kendra genauso. Sara will Rip, und Amaya und Nate haben einander, egal wie falsch das für die Zeitlinie ist. Und ich will dich haben, wenn du das auch möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist, aber da ich bisher für keinen anderen jemals gut genug war … passen wir vielleicht ganz gut zusammen. Komm vorbei oder auch nicht. Ich kann warten."

Er nickte dem schweigenden Mick noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Brücke.

Nun war der Alpha am Zug. Ray konnte nur abwarten welchen Zug der andere Mann machen würde. Und hoffen, dass dieser den Pyromanen in Ray Palmers wartende Arme führen würde. Früher oder später.

* * *

 _A/N: Jetzt wisst ihr also, was mit Mick und Ray los ist._

 _Reviews?_


	15. Sie sind alle Idioten

_Warning: Explizite Spoiler für Episode 2.14 und „The Flash", besonders „Flashpoint", Erwähnung von (Sex-)Sklaverei_

* * *

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Eobard/Ray, Eobard/Barry_

* * *

 **12\. Sie sind alle Idioten**

* * *

Früher oder später würde alles wieder so sein, wie es sein sollte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Immerhin waren seine Gegner, wie Eobard Malcolm und Damien gegenüber immer wieder betonte, alle Idioten. Und ja, sie hatten Rip Hunter zurückbekommen und wussten damit genau, wo sie nach dem letzten Stück des Speers der Schicksals zu suchen hatten, doch das wusste Eobard ebenfalls. Genau genommen war er sogar schon vor Ort und arbeitete daran die Apollo 13-Mission zu infiltrieren um an das letzte Stück zu kommen. Also war er nach wie vor im Vorteil, und bald hätte er die Macht alles wieder zu richten und dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Zeitlinie (und damit auch er selbst) wieder existierte, und dann würde alles gut werden.

Eobard Thawne war ein Speedster und ein Zeitreisender. In der Zeit, aus der er kam – die Zukunft für die meisten Individuen, mit denen er interagierte – war er ein angesehener Wissenschaftler gewesen und einer der größten Fans von Barry Allen, dem Flash. Zumindest solange bis er die Wahrheit über den Flash erkannte, und dieser ihm alles nahm, was Eobards Leben lebenswert machte. Eobard beschloss daraufhin sich zu rächen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Barry seinerseits alles verlieren würde, und er, Eobard, alles zurückbekommen würde, was er verloren hatte. Und der beste Weg das zu erreichen bestand darin die Zeitlinie zu verändern.

Als reiste Eobard zurück in die Vergangenheit und ermordete Nora Allen, Barrys Mutter. Eigentlich hatte Eobard vorgehabt Henry Allen, Barrys Vater, zu töten, doch Norah war ein gestandener Alpha und nicht bereit zuzulassen, dass ihrem Omega ein Leid geschah. Also sah sich Eobard gezwungen den Alpha- anstelle des Omega-Elternteils zu ermorden, und als er sich Henry dann doch noch zuwenden wollte, tauchte der Flash auf um ihn aufzuhalten, was dazu führte, dass Henry für den Mörder seines eigenen Alphas gehalten wurde, was wiederum ebenfalls eine gute Form der Rache darstellte. Nur, dass Eobard nicht bedacht hatte, dass der Mord an Nora Allen alles änderte. Dass er mit seinen eigenen Taten seine eigene Zeitlinie in Gefahr brachte, und er nun wiederum dazu gezwungen war dafür zu sorgen, dass Barry der Flash und stark genug wurde um Eobard eine Rückkehr in seine eigene Zeit zu erlauben.

Eobard war nun Bewahrer der Zeitlinie und Beschützer des Flashs geworden – was ironisch war, aber notwendig. Er gab sich als Harrison Wells aus um diese Funktionen erfüllen zu können, doch natürlich konnte er die Charade nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten, und während er in seiner Speedster-Identität als Reverse-Flash Flash dazu pushte schneller zu werden, schaffte er es dadurch auch aufzufliegen. Und dann beging sein nutzloser Vorfahre Eddie Thawne auch noch Selbstmord, was dazu führe, dass Eobard nie geboren worden war.

Der einzige Grund, warum Eobard noch existierte, war der, dass er ein Zeitrelikt war. Er hatte sich gerade in der Speed Force befunden, als Eddie Thawne ihn durch seinen Selbstmord aus der Zeitlinie radiert hatte, doch die Zeitlinie, aus der er kam, existierte nun nicht mehr, er konnte nirgendshin zurück.

Zuerst wusste er davon nichts. Und auch nichts von seiner Zeit als Doctor Wells. Er kam einige Zeit nach Eddies Selbstmord im Central City der Vergangenheit an und machte sich dann auf um wie geplant Henry Allen zu töten. Doch er kam nicht dazu. Gerade war er mitten im Kampf mit Nora Allen, als er vom Flash geschnappt und in eine andere Zeit gebracht wurde. Dort wurde er von Barry in einer Scheinrealität, die er Flashpoint nannte und in der nichts so war wie es sein sollte, gefangen gehalten.

Während seiner Gefangenschaft kehrten Eobards Erinnerungen an sein anderes Leben, sein Leben als Harrison Wells, zurück. Es war ein Paradoxon, dass es ihn überhaupt noch gab, aber ein Paradoxon, das immer gleich ablaufen musste: Er tötete Barrys Mutter, wurde zu Dr. Wells, Eddie nahm sich und damit auch ihm das Leben, Eobard befand sich gerade in der Speed Force und wurde deswegen nicht ausgelöscht und konnte trotzdem wieder Nora Allen den Tod bringen. Das war der Kreislauf. Er musste sein, doch Barry hatte ihn durchbrochen, und ohne es zu ahnen hatte er damit Eobard befreit, dessen restliche Existenz sich ansonsten nur noch auf seine Momente in und direkt nach der Speed Force in diesen Zeitabschnitten beschränkt hätte.

Obwohl er von Barry behandelt wurde als wäre er Hannibal Lecter, war Eobard ihm sogar irgendwie dankbar. Und es machte Spaß Barry dabei zusehen wie er seine wahren Erinnerungen an sein richtiges Leben verlor, und wie das perfekte Leben, das er sich herbeigezaubert hatte, rund um ihn zusammenbrach, und wie Barry schließlich einsah, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und Eobard darum bat für ihn seine Mutter zu töten.

Soweit so angenehm. Doch nach vollbrachter Tat wurde Eobard klar, dass er etwas tun musste um dafür zu sorgen, dass er weiter existierte. Die Zeitphantome waren schon hinter ihm her, und dann wurde er auf einmal noch von etwas viel Schlimmeren verfolgt: Einem schwarzen Monster, das direkt aus seinen Alpträumen entsprungen zu sein schien.

Den anderen Eobard, den der Dr. Wells gewesen war, gab es noch immer. Doch er, Eobard das Zeitrelikt, das vom Flash aus der Zeitlinie gerissen worden war, war nun zwar frei, aber auch nur Momente von seinem Ende entfernt. Immer, wenn er sich zulange an einem Ort aufhielt, erschien das Speed Force-Monster um ihn zu holen. Nicht einmal am Vanishing Point konnte er sicher sein, dass er niemals gefunden werden würde.

Also entwickelte er einen Plan um seine Existenz zu sichern: Er würde den Speer des Schicksals finden und sich selbst zurück in die Existenz schreiben. Für immer. Doch da er an keinen Ort besonders lange bleiben konnte, brauchte er Hilfe. Also rekrutierte er Damien Darhk und Malcolm Merlyn und schließlich auch den gehirngewaschenen Rip Hunter. Zwar kam er dank der Hilfe von Damien und Malcolm dahinter, dass er vor dem Monster sicher zu sein schien, wenn er seine Geschwindigkeit nicht benutzte, doch wer wusste schon wie lange es dauern würde bis die Speed Force ein noch schlimmeres Monster auf ihn hetzen würde?

Und außerdem hatte er Gegenspieler. Die Legends of Tomorrow. Eine Gruppe Loser, die von Captain Hunter rekrutiert worden waren um die Zeitlinie zu beschützen und seine Zeitmanipulationen, auf die er zurückgriff solange er noch nicht wusste, wo e den Speer suchen sollte, rückgängig machten. Es war zwar eine Gruppe Idioten, aber eine ziemlich lästige!

Als Prime-Alpha missfiel es Eobard zwar auf die Hilfe anderer zurückgreifen zu müssen, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Immerhin war es ein Leichtes Malcolm und Damien in Schach zu halten, zumindest solange die beiden nicht auf die Idee kamen sich gegen ihn zu verbünden. Und dann, als er sich gezwungen sah sie als „gleichberechtigte Partner" zu akzeptieren, log er ihnen einfach vor, dass sie tatsächlich gleichberechtigt wären. Denn natürlich hatte Eobard seine eigenen Pläne, die viel vielschichtiger waren als die beiden anderen Alphas es erfassen konnten. Aber davon brauchten sie nichts zu wissen. Und was den armen Captain Hunter anging, nun einen Omega unter Kontrolle zu halten war für ihn ein Leichtes.

Was Eobard bei seiner Suche nach dem Speer des Schicksals und seinen Spielereien mit den Legends und dem Team Flash am meisten gegen den Strich ging war wie rückständig alle anderen um ihn herum waren. Alphas hatten im frühen 21. Jahrhundert keinen guten Stand, ja selbst Omegas wurden als besser angesehen als sie. Und keiner schien zu wissen oder sich darum zu scheren, was ein Prime-Alpha war, und dass man diesen mit Respekt zu behandeln hatte.

Damien und Malcolm schienen zu glauben, dass die Tatsache, dass sie alle drei Alphas waren sie gleichstellte, doch da irrten sie sich. Malcolm war nicht einmal ein echter Alpha, sondern ein Trans-Alpha. Und Eobard war ein Prime-Alpha. Damit stand er in Kraft und Fähigkeiten und natürlich Intellekt über Damien. Früher hatte man wohl manchmal vom Alpha der Alphas gesprochen, und genau das war es, was Eobard war. Nur leider wusste man noch nicht einmal im Jahr 2016 von würde noch einige Jahre dauern bis man sie entdecken würde – sie, die natürlichen Rudelführer.

Betas hassten Prime-Alphas, weil sie sich von ihnen in ihrer Stellung an der Spitze der Gesellschaft bedroht fühlten, und letztlich taten sie recht daran sich bedroht zu fühlen. Prime-Alphas waren die besseren Alphas: Sie besaßen alle Vorteile eines normalen Alphas, waren aber klüger und kontrollierter als der herkömmliche Alpha von der Straße. Eines Tages, da war sich Eobard sicher, würden sie diese Welt regieren. Dafür würden er und die anderen Prime-Alphas schon Sorge tragen.

Doch das war alles Zukunftsmusik. Um überhaupt eine Zukunft zu haben, die reagiert werden konnte, musste Eobard erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass er weiter existieren konnte.

Es gelang Eobard zwar sich an Bord der Apollo 13 zu schmuggeln um so auf den Mond zu kommen (Der Mond! Verfluchter Commander Steel! Eobard hätte nicht Rex Tyler sondern diese Nervensäge umbringen sollen, dann hätte er sich auf einen Schlag auch dessen nervigen Enkel von den Legends erspart), doch dort musste er sich mit Ray Palmer alias Atom rumschlagen, und er verlor. Und dann saßen sie auch noch zusammen fest.

Eobard versuchte sich einzureden, dass er nur mit Ray Palmer spielte, wenn er mit ihm flirtete, dass er versuchte ihn abzulenken, doch die Wahrheit war: Palmer roch wirklich gut, und zu zweit alleine zu sein missfiel Eobard nicht einmal so sehr. Vielleicht sollte er doch nicht alle Legends töten, vielleicht hätte er ja noch eine andere Verwendung für diesen ganz speziellen Omega. Vielleicht.

Eobard gelang es lebendig zur Erde zurückzukommen, von der _Waverider_ und vor dem Speed Force-Monster zu entkommen, doch das Speerfragment hatte er nicht erobert. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich von Ray Palmer übertölpelt wurde! Ich meine, wir sprechen hier von Ray Palmer!_

Nein, es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass Palmer schlauer wäre als Eobard. Es war einfach so, dass der andere Mann Glück gehabt hatte. Genau, es war nur Glück gewesen. Und natürlich hatte er ihn mit seinen Omega-Pheromonen abgelenkt. Ja natürlich, es war nicht Eobard gewesen, der geflirtet hatte, es war Palmer gewesen! Er hatte versucht Eobard durch Verführung von seiner Aufgabe abzulenken! Immerhin hatte Rip Hunter die gleiche Taktik bei Merlyn versucht, als er noch Filmstudent gewesen war! Und so waren Omegas nun einmal: Sie verführten, wo sie nur konnten, genau wie Barry! Und alle anderen, besonders Alphas, wurden durch sie vollkommen verwirrt und abgelenkt und ….

Moment. Das war ein Gedanke. Bisher hatte Eobard nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber mit der Rückkehr von Captain Hunter in ihre Mitte hatten die Legends nun gleich drei Omegas an Bord. Und unter ihnen befanden sich auch drei Alphas. Es musste für Stein und den Jungen furchtbar anstrengend sein dafür zu sorgen, dass irgendetwas auf diesen Schiff glattlief mit so vielen potentiellen Hitzen und Brunften am Horizont. Dass die Legends überhaupt irgendetwas zu Stande brachten, war ein Wunder!

„Ich habe ein Idee", verkündete Eobard Malcolm und Damien, „Ich weiß jetzt, wie wir die Legends genug ablenken können um die Stücke des Speers von ihnen zu stehlen."

Damien und Malcolm wechselten einen Blick. „Stücke, mhm? Ich nehme an, dein Ausflug auf den Mond war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt?", bemerkte Damien, doch Eobard ignorierte ihn.

„Omegas. Der Schlüssel zu unserem Sieg über diese Idioten sind ihre Omegas", erklärte er.

Malcolm sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wieso?", wunderte er sich misstrauisch, „Was hast du mir ihren Omegas vor? Die haben Rüstungen, Superkräfte, und Kampferfahrung, falls du das vergessen hast."

„Aber sie sind trotzdem Omegas. Und ich habe gar nichts mit ihnen vor", belehrte Eobard ihn, „Aber da ihr noch aus der Ära vor den Aliens stammt, wisst ihr vielleicht noch nichts davon, aber es gibt einen regen Omega-Sklavenhandel. Und immer wieder interessierte Raumpiraten, die damit gerne Geld machen wollen…."

Malcolm und Damien wechselten einen Blick.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir einer dieser Piratengruppe vielleicht einfach einen Tipp geben könnten. Was dann auch immer dabei herauskommt, eines ist sicher: Die Legends werden alle Hände voll zu tun haben und gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihnen ihre Teile des Speer des Schicksal abhanden gekommen sind…"

Eobard grinste, als er sah wie Malcolm und Damien sich für diesen Plan erwärmten. Ja, nun hatte er wohl endlich wirklich herausgefunden, wie er mit diesen lästigen Legends verfahren sollte. Und diesmal würde er garantiert als Gewinner dastehen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Wird Fortgesetzt in „Nennt uns Legenden II"**

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Fic. Nun, da ich endlich dort angekommen bin, wo ich eigentlich hinwollte, habe ich beschlossen, dass es inhaltlich besser ist eine eigene Fic aus der restlichen Handlung zu machen._

 _Die Fortsetzung wird kommen. Wann kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, aber vermutlich wird sie als erstes geschrieben, sobald ich mit meiner letzten noch laufenden längeren Fic („Scary Monsters and Super Creeps") fertig bin._

 _Bis dahin bitte ich ein letztes Mal um: Reviews?_


End file.
